


KaoEarth ― By My Side

by anubeenuhippo



Category: KaoEarth - Fandom, NineHeart - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 70,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubeenuhippo/pseuds/anubeenuhippo
Summary: Bisakah kau merelakan orang yang diam-diam kau cintai bersama orang yang tak mampu membuatnya bahagia?Apa yang kau lakukan kalau ternyata dia memang tak bahagia?=============! BxB! KAO arsitek vs EARTH editor majalah.! Angst, married life, MPREG!! Up tiap Selasa, Kamis, & Sabtu! inspired by Yojiro ft. Taka - By my side! estimasi: ± 25 Chapter
Relationships: Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Dia

***

**

*

Semilir angin sejuk menemani matahari yang bersinar dengan cerah. Tidak panas dan juga tidak dingin. Hari itu cuaca sangat bersahabat. Ya, sangat bersahabat dan sangat tenang. Membuat siapapun yang merasakannya akan menjadi tenang.

Bisa kurasakan angin yang meniup pelan helai rambutku. Kunikmati oksigen yang lepas dari pohon hijau masuk ke saluran pernapasanku dengan damai.

Kupejamkan mataku. Menikmati rasa tenang. Menghela napas segar lalu mengembuskannya untuk seiring membuang sejuta beban rasa yang bergelut di hati dan juga otakku. Dengan mata yang terpejam, membuat indrea pendengaranku bermain lebih jauh.

Bisa kudengar suara anjing menyalak. Bukan suara salak penuh amarah ciri khas anjing, namun suara salak yang menggambarkan kegembiraan. Ada juga suara tawa anak kecil. Tampak sekali kalau dia sedang senang, mungkin sedang bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya. Suara beberapa orang yang sedang berinteraksi dengan urusannya dan sayup suara kendaraan berlalu lalang dari jalan utama juga berhasil tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku.

Suara-suara itu tak membuat ketenanganku hancur. Tidak bising. Malah membuatku semakin tenang. Suara-suara itu seolah menyatu dengan cuaca bersahabat hari ini dan berhasil menembus detak jantungku.

Tenang sekali.

Semua pikiran penatku seolah hilang. Sejenak aku lupa dengan masalahku.

Sejenak aku lupa semua kebisingan yang aku alami di tempat kerjaku.  
  


=0_0=

_Kilasan 2 jam yang lalu._

_Hiruk pikuk lokasi proyek sudah mulai terasa walaupun matahari masih betah di peraduannya._

_Mesin-mesin berat berhasil mengeluarkan suara bising yang cukup membuat telinga pengang. Teriakan para mandor pada pekerjanya seolah tak mau kalah dengan suara yang mesin-mesin berat itu hasilkan. Belum lagi mobil-mobil besar dengan muatan bahan konstruksi pun turut lalu lalang._

_Belum selesai dengan suara bising, kini ditambah dengan debu-debu beterbangan. Sesekali suara batuk sampai di indra pendengaran. Tentu saja seharusnya sudah lengkapi diri dengan perlengkapan kerja yang layak, dalam hal ini masker tutup mulut misalnya. Lokasi proyek ini sangat jauh dari kata tenang. Tenggat waktu seolah tak menolerir rasa letih yang dirasakan para kuli bangunan dan juga mandornya. Hanya saat jam istirahat sajalah lokasi proyek ini terasa sedikit, ya ... hanya sedikit, sedikit lebih tenang._

_Aku mengamati para pekerjaku dari ruang kerja._

_Suara-suara berisik tadi menjadi pengiring pemandangan yang mataku selami sekarang. Tenggat waktu untuk observasi awal oleh para penanam modal sudah semakin dekat. Setidaknya pancang-pancang pondasi awal harus sudah selesai. Kerukan tanah dan timbunan batu pengecoran harus sudah selesai akhir bulan ini._

_Ini proyek terbesar selama karirku menjadi arsitek. Pembangunan apartemen yang dilengkapi dengan pusat belanja kelas atas di tempat yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota namun tetap terjamin aksesibilitasnya. Sungguh para pengusaha itu hebat untuk menerobos informasi pemerintahan tata kota untuk tahu lahan bisnis mana yang akan berkembang beberapa tahun ke depan._

_Tidak ada bisnis yang benar-benar bersih. Bukankah begitu?_

_Tapi ... setidaknya aku memenangkan tender ini bukan karena main belakang. Ini murni karena mereka melirik hasil kerjaku. Desain minimalis, multi guna ruang, dan futuristik adalah daya jual desainku. Mereka tertarik akan hal itu. Aku bicara jujur kali ini. Percaya padaku!_

_Ujung mataku menangkap ponselku berkedip sari meja kerja. Sepertinya ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang._ _Barangkali salah satu pengusaha itu yang mengontakku. Tanpa sadar langkahku menjadi lebih lebar. Tentu aku tak mau mengecewakan mereka dengan membuat mereka lama menunggu._

_Bisa kurasakan Aku tersenyum begitu menatap layar ponselku. Terlihat nama orang yang diam-diam aku cintai. Ya ... ini bukan telepon dari penanam modal, tapi ini jauh lebih penting. Ini adalah orang yang aku cintai. Jika dia mau, proyek ini pun bisa aku tinggalkan. Apa pun yang dia minta akan aku turuti. Alasannya sederhana, aku mencintainya._

_Memang aku mencintainya. Tak ada satu pun keraguan di dalam benakku untuk mempertanyakan ulang tentang itu. Tapi, Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku._

_Soalnya ...._

_Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Seiring dengan mendengarkan ceritaku kalian akan tahu apa yang aku maksud._

_"Halo!" sapaku dengan suara lantang._

_Bukan ... aku bukan membentaknya. Tentunya aku tak mau suara mesin-mesin berat itu menang dariku._

_Kudengar dia bicara namun tak bisa kutangkap dengan jelas. Segera aku menuju toilet dan menutup pintunya. Cukup tenang di sini. Suara mesin berat itu tak terlalu mengganggu._

_"Maaf, aku mencari tempat yang cukup tenang," jelasku tak mau dia salah paham._

_"Mhm... It's okay," jawabnya lembut._

_Suaranya..._

_Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya mendadak aku merindukannya. Suaranya selalu berhasil membawa ketenangan untukku._

_Bisa kudengar sayup-sayup orang berbincang di belakangnya. Sepertinya dia sedang menonton drama televisi. Itu hal yang ia senangi untuk mengisi waktu luang._

_"Tadi, apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya."_

_"It's okay," jawabnya lagi kali ini dengan suara lebih tinggi namun tetap lembut. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa aku berusaha memenangkan kebisingan di luar sana._

_"No ... no, sebelum itu. Ketika masih berisik di luar tadi," jelasku dengan suara jelas dan datar walau pun volume suaraku agak tinggi. Sungguh ... aku tidak membentaknya. Aku tak akan bisa membentaknya. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melakukan hal itu._

_"Eum ... apa kau bisa menemaniku ke pengadilan?" dengan suara lirih dia mengulang bertanya._

_Aahh ... ternyata itu yang dia ucapkan._

_"Tentu saja... tunggu aku. Aku usahakan 40 menit lagi sampai," ucapku dengan datar._

_"Terima kasih." Kembali dia menjawabku dengan tenang._

_Aku tatap layar ponselku. Wajah laki-laki yang diam-diam kucintai menghiasi layar ponselku. Matanya yang berseri, pipinya yang tirus namun terlihat sangat kenyal, hidungnya yang bengir, dan juga bibirnya yang sangat memikat._

_Kudekatkan ponselku ke wajahku. Dengan penuh perasaan aku cium ponselku sendiri._

_Ingin sekali aku menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan cinta seperti ini._

_Seandainya aku bisa._

=0_0=

"Khun Kao."

Satu suara membuatku kembali ke alam sadar di mana aku berada. Memecahkan ingatan tentang dua jam lalu.

Di sini aku duduk dengan tenang. Di kursi panjang di bawah pohon hijau yang sangat rindang. Di depanku terparkir mobil berwarna hitam dengan stiker bunga matahari, bunga favorit laki-laki yang diam-diam kucintai.

Kubuka mataku perlahan.

Itu dia ...

Laki-laki yang diam-diam aku cintai.

"Hai," ucapku canggung namun berusaha untuk tenang.

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk yang ada di depan rumahnya bersama seorang laki-laki brengsek. Kulihat dia menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya—yang tertiup angin—ke belakang telinga kirinya. Senyuman kecil dan manis menghiasi bibirnya. Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Dia terlihat sangat indah seperti biasanya.

Kemeja sederhana berwarna biru muda dengan celana denim panjang membungkus badannya yang kurus. Tipikalnya ketika berbusana, selalu rapi namun menguar selera _fashion_ masa kini. Kemeja yang berukuran kebesaran itu dipilih untuk menutupi perutnya yang menurutnya semakin terlihat berisi.

Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan fisiknya. Bagiku dia indah dari dalam hatinya. Aku terpikat padanya bukan karena wajahnya apalagi tubuhnya. Tapi karena dia sebagai dirinya sendiri. Perutnya membuncit? Kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Semua itu tak membuat keindahannya pudar.

Dia tampak indah walau dengan balutan sederhana. Tak tampak tanda-tanda kalau dia adalah editor majalah _fashion_ terbesar di dunia. Dia sangat sederhana di dalam gelimang harta yang ia punya.

Dia mendekatiku. "Hai," balasnya masih dengan suara yang menenangkan.

Dia memainkan tali gantungan _hand_ - _pouch-_ nya lalu menunduk. Dia terlihat sangat indah dan menggemaskan. Salahkan mataku kalau aku salah melihat. Tapi aku merasa melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

Seolah ada yang menjentikkan jari di depan wajahku, aku terbangun dari pikiranku sendiri. " _Ready to go_?" tanyaku memecah kecanggungan antara aku dan dia.

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyum yang dipaksakan. Aku tahu hatinya sedang kalut.

Aku bukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya padaku lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah dia duduk dengan tenang Aku berlari ke sisi berlawanan mobilku. Aku duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dengan sengaja aku sedikit berlama-lama memastikan letak spion dan juga cermin _dashboard_. Aku tak mau membuat dia merasa tak nyaman karena gerakanku terlalu cepat. Sesekali kuintip apakah dia sudah siap atau belum. Kulihat dia tampak sudah siap dan kembali memainkan tali gantungan _hand_ - _pouch_ nya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, langsung kupacu mobil ini menuju pengadilan.

Hari ini dia akan memenuhi panggilan petugas pengadilan untuk mediasi.

Mediasi?

Ya ... mediasi.

Mediasi perceraian dia dengan ... suaminya.

Dia sudah bersuami.

Suaminya yang brengsek itu menggugat cerai setelah menjalani pernikahan hampir 2 tahun. Bukankah itu masih seumur jagung untuk sebuah pernikahan?

Aku mencuri pandang padanya. Kulihat dia memilih memandang jalanan yang kami lalui. Di bawah matanya terlihat jelas ada lingkaran hitam. Sepertinya dia kurang tidur. Di bola matanya juga ada gurat memerah yang dengan jelas bisa menceritakan kalau dia habis menangis.

Hatiku sakit, seakan teriris dengan sembilu tajam melihatnya menderita seperti sekarang ini.

Kedua tangannya berada di pangkuannya sambil masih memainkan tali gantungan _hand_ - _pouch-_ nya. Mulutnya yang sedikit mengerucut. Ciri khas kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tahu dia sangat gugup untuk menjalani mediasi ini.

Laki-laki brengsek (suaminya) itu sudah menjalani mediasi 2 hari lalu dan hari ini giliran Dia, laki-laki yang diam-diam aku cintai.

Aku memegang saku kiri kemejaku. Kurasakan ada benda berbentuk segi empat di sana. Itu adalah sebuah surat. Surat yang aku tulis untuknya. Surat yang mewakili sedikit isi hatiku untuknya. Sebelum dia masuk ke ruang mediasi, aku harus memberikan surat ini.

***

_Hai... Khun Earth._

_Kuharap kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat membaca surat ini._

_Langsung saja_ to the point _. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kau harus bercerai dengan laki-laki brengsek itu._

_Dia tak pantas menjadi suamimu. Kau seperti berlian yang sangat berharga._

_Tak perlu mempertahankan pernikahanmu dengannya._

_Aku tahu kalau kau tak bahagia bersamanya._

_Aku tahu kau sering menangis diam-diam karena tingkah lakunya._

_Dia itu brengsek._

_Dia tak pernah memberikanmu kesenangan lahir dan juga bathin._

_Dia selalu asyik dengan urusan kantornya._

_Dia tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar menemanimu belanja._

_Dia tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar keluh kesah manjamu ketika habis bekerja._

_Dia tak pernah memuji masakanmu._

_Dia tak pernah memberimu makan malam romantis di pantai malam seperti yang kau bayangkan sebelum menikah dengannya._

_Aku tahu semua hal tentangnya._

_Dia itu brengsek. Dia tak pantas untukmu._

_Dia tak pernah memanggilmu dengan mesra dan membelai sayang rambutmu seperti yang kau bayangkan sebelum kau menikahnya dengannya._

_Dia tak pernah memberimu kecupan mesra ketika kau tertidur dalam lelahmu._

_Dia tak pernah memberimu kecupan ringan di pagi hari sebelum beraktivitas._

_Dia juga tak pernah memberimu ciuman panas yang mampu menyekat napasmu._

_Dia tak pernah menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan pelukannya._

_Dia tak pernah membuatmu mendesah nikmat ketika dia menyentuhmu._

_Dia juga tak pernah membuat ranjangmu panas dengan lenguhan dalam permainan sexnya seperti di film biru._

_Aku tahu semua hal tentangnya._

_Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu dibanding kau mengenalnya._

_Dia benar-benar tak pantas untukmu._

_Aku tahu kau terpaksa menikah dengannya karena dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuamu dan orang tuanya._

_Bukan seperti ini pernikahan impianmu. Lupakan kepentingan orang tuamu dan juga orang tuanya._

_Buka matamu ..._

_Pikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan pernikahan impianmu. Bukannya nelangsa seperti ketika kau bersamanya. Di sekelilingmu masih banyak orang yang bisa membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia dibanding bersamanya._

_Maka dari itu, Khun Earth, kabulkanlah gugatan cerainya._

__Kao__

***

Mudah-mudahan dia mengerti dengan maksud suratku. Aku benar-benar ingin dia bercerai dengan laki-laki brengsek itu dan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dia sudah cukup menderita selama pernikahan ini, dan itu sama sekali tak pantas untuknya.

Perjalanan kami berlalu dalam diam. Hanya ada suara mesin AC dan sesekali suara klakson mobil yang menghiasi suasana diamku dengannya. Selalu saja seperti itu ketika aku menemaninya, ketika kami bersama.

Tanpa terasa aku dan dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kumatikan mesin mobilku. Lalu kulepas _seatbelt_ ku.

Kulihat dia masih dengan posisi yang sama. Memandang hampa ke luar jendela. Membuat satu titik tak nyata untuk jadi pusat pandangannya. Tangannya masih memainkan tali gantungan _hand_ - _pouch_ nya. Tampaknya dia tak sadar kalau mesin mobil sudah mati.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai."

Ucapanku membuat dia sedikit kaget dan bangun dari dunianya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Begitu melihat tulisan besar di depan kantor pengadilan barulah dia sadar di mana dia berada dan apa tujuannya.

Dia memaksakan melukis senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku memikirkan tulisan yang masih harus kuedit."

Bohong!!

Aku tau dia berbohong.

Namun aku tetap membalas senyumnya lalu mengangguk.

Kulihat tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika berusaha melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya. Dia agak kesulitan. Dia menghentikan sebentar aktivitasnya untuk menghela napas lalu mengembuskannya kasar. Sepertinya dia mencoba untuk tenang.

Kembali kulihat dia memaksa untuk membuka _seatbelt_ namun kembali gagal. Dia mencoba sekali lagi namun berakhir dengan dia menarik-narik _seatbelt_ itu dengan kalut dan panik.

Ini sungguh di luar dari dia yang biasa. Biasanya dia tetap tenang walau apapun yang terjadi.

Kulihat matanya semakin memerah. Napasnya menderu sambil terus menarik-narik _seatbelt_ yang keras kepala itu.

Lagi-lagi _seatbelt_ itu masih nakal dan tak mau terbuka.

Kupegang tangannya yang bergetar. Pergerakannya terhenti. Dia membiarkan tanganku yang kini masih memegang tangannya yang bergetar dan dingin.

Kulihat dia memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur napas. Dadanya naik turun. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Matanya seolah dipaksa untuk terpejam.

Karena bingung bagaimana menenangkannya, Aku hanya terus memperhatikannya tanpa berbuat apa pun. Inginku memeluknya, menenangkannya, membawanya kabur dari sini dan menyimpannya untukku sendiri. Untuk kucintai dan kupuja sepanjang umur hidupku bahkan mungkin juga matiku.

Seperti teringat dengan yang seharusnya tak kulakukan, aku segera melepaskan tanganku yang sesungguhnya masih betah untuk bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Kubantu dia melepaskan _seatbelt_ itu.

Lama kelamaan napasnya kembali teratur.

Di ujung matanya kulihat setitik cairan yang terancam terjatuh dalam hitungan detik. Dia sedang menahan tangisnya.

Kembali kupegang tangannya yang masih bergetar dan dingin. Hal itu seperti memberi kekagetan untuknya. Terbukti dengan badannya yang sedikit menegang ketika kusentuh tangannya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kau hanya perlu melewati pintu itu lalu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Tak ada yang perlu kau takuti." Kuelus pelan tangannya. "Percayalah, semua ini akan berakhir. Sebentar lagi kau akan bebas," ucapku datar.

Aku memang tak pandai mengekspresikan diri. Aku selalu takut kalau perasaanku menganggunya.

Dia sama sekali tidak merespon ucapanku.

Dia membuka matanya dengan napas yang sudah teratur dan wajah yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum karena dia sudah lebih baik.

Aku keluar dari mobilku untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu hendak beranjak pergi.

Aku menarik tangannya pelan. Menahan langkahnya sejenak. Aku keluarkan surat yang ada di saku kemejaku. Sempat ragu harus aku berikan atau tidak.

"Sebelum masuk ke ruang mediasi, baca ini. Pastikan kau membacanya karena ini akan membantumu untuk membulatkan keputusan untuk bercerai," ucapku lagi-lagi dengan nada datar.

Dia menatap surat berwarna biru itu tanpa bersuara dan cukup lama. Setelah itu dia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya padaku.

Matanya menyiratkan banyak luka dan kesedihan.

Seandainya aku bisa, aku sangat ingin memeluknya saat ini dan menghajar laki-laki brengsek yang sudah membuatnya terluka. Mahluk seindah ini menjadi tak berseri karena si laki-laki brengsek itu.

Dia kembali memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Dia menarik pelan tangannya yang kini kupegang. Aku pun dengan canggung memposisikan tanganku di samping tubuhku dengan satu tangan lagi masih menyodorkan surat untuknya.

Dia mengembuskan napas kasar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku kembali ke surat di tanganku. Dia mengambil surat itu. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tegar tapi malah makin terlihat rapuh. Kulihat ada titik air mata yang kini sudah terjun bebas membasahi pipinya.

Dengan cepat dia membalikkan badan. Entah karena dia ingin menyembunyikan air matanya atau malah karena dia tak ingin melihatku.

"Aku tunggu kau di kafetaria seberang sana," ucapku padanya namun sepertinya dia tak mendengarku.

Tanpa banyak suara dia langsung meninggalkanku.

Kulihat dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat cepat dan dengan kepala tertunduk. Pundaknya bergetar. Kulihat juga dia seolah menghapus air matanya.

Aku tahu dia menangis.

Laki-laki brengsek itu kembali membuatnya manangis.

Seandainya aku bisa, aku benar-benar ingin menariknya ke dalam pelukanku lalu menghancurkan laki-laki brengsek itu.

Lagi-lagi ... seandainya aku bisa.

**=TBC=**

Semuanya masih dalam Kao POV ya.

Semoga betah. Sampai Jumpa di episode berikutnya.

by AnubeeNuhippo


	2. Si Brengsek

...

..

.

Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju kafetaria. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai. Cukup menyeberang satu ruas jalanan besar yang cukup ramai dengan kendaraan lalu lalang.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Mau lihat menu atau langsung memesan?" sapa satu pelayan dengan ramah.

"Satu _americano_ dan satu pizza madu," ucapku mantap.

"Silakan tunggu sebentar," ucap pelayan itu lagi.

Aku tak perlu menelusuri daftar menu. Beberapa kali datang ke tempat ini—sejak kasus perceraian laki-laki yang diam-diam kucintai dengan si laki-laki brengsek—membuatku cukup hafal dengan apa yang cocok dengan seleraku dan juga selera laki-laki yang diam-diam kucintai. Dia sendiri suka dengan menu roti panggang blueberry dan espresso.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, kuedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat kendaraan lalu lalang dari jendela kafetaria. Jelajah mataku ditemani oleh aroma kopi dan roti yang terendus hidung sejak masuk ke kafetaria ini. Menenangkan.

"Satu americano dan satu pizza madu. Ada lagi yang bisa dibantu, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu kembali dengan ramahnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu berterima kasih.

Cukup lama aku menikmati waktu yang luang sambil menunggu laki-laki yang diam-diam aku cintai.

Tanpa terasa semua pesananku sudah habis. Namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda dia selesai dengan urusan mediasi di seberang sana.

Aku memutuskan untuk menatap layar ponselku yang menampilkan wajah indahnya.

Aku buka folder di galeriku yang aku beri kata sandi tanggal lahirnya. Kupandangi satu-persatu foto yang ada di dalamnya.

Satu foto dengan senyuman senangnya ketika jamuan makan malam, awal dia bertemu dengan laki-laki brengsek itu. Tubuhnya terbalut kemeja sederhana namun tampak bagus di tubuhnya. Rambutnya tertata apik dengan senyuman bahagia yang membuat wajahnya seribu kali lebih indah. Dia sangat indah dan memesona. Pipinya yang gembil merona hingga membias warna dadu.

Di foto berikutnya terlihat dia memegang seikat bunga tiruan. Dia memang menyukai bunga. Foto ini diambil ketika dia membuat foto pre- _wedding_ untuk dipajang di acara pernikahannya dengan Si Brengsek. Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Foto inilah yang kuatur menjadi penghias layar ponselku.

Di foto berikutnya tampak dia tersenyum senang berdiri berdampingan dengan laki-laki brengsek itu, di hari pernikahannya. Seandainya bisa kuputar waktu, ingin sekali aku menghalangi pernikahan itu, sehingga dia tak perlu menderita seperti sekarang.

Foto berikutnya terlihat dia sedang duduk berdampingan dengan si laki-laki brengsek itu ketika ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Senyuman ceria seperti di foto pertama dan kedua tidak lagi menghiasi wajah indahnya. Hatiku hancur melihat foto ini.

Demi apa pun di dunia ini, terlebih demi kebahagiaannya, dia harus bercerai dengan si brengsek dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan orang lain yang lebih mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Ponselku bergetar dengan layar menunjukkan nama laki-laki yang diam-diam aku cintai. "Halo..." sapaku padanya.

"Di mana?"

Napasku tercekat. Suaranya serak. Sepertinya dia menangis hebat ketika mediasi. Dia bahkan benar-benar tidak fokus dengan apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Aku sudah menyebutkan kalau aku akan menunggunya di kafetaria.

"Di kafetaria seberang jalan," ucapku sambil melihat ke luar jendela. "Sudah selesai?" sambungku bertanya.

Kulihat dia berdiri di depan kantor pengadilan seberang jalan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ruas jalan utama. Langkahnya sedikit lemah. Dia terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana," balasnya dengan suara lirih.

"No ... biar aku saja yang menghampirimu," ucapku sambil mengemas dompet dan kunci mobilku.

"Aku butuh asupan," lirihnya lagi. "Aku benar-benar pusing," sambungnya.

"Belum sarapan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Maaf," lirihnya pelan. Entah kenapa dia meminta maaf. Dia selalu saja begitu. Melupakan waktu makan ketika pikirannya kalut. Sudah enam bulanan ini dia seperti itu. Sejak si brengsek menggugat cerai, pikirannya seperti hancur dan tak terkendali.

Kulihat dia berdiri di antara sekumpulan orang yang juga akan menyeberang. Tatapannya hampa. Sesekali dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat penunjuk lampu lalu lintas. Namun kepalanya kembali tertuju pada satu titik tak nyata di bagian kakinya.

Dia memegang kepalanya lagi. Mungkin dia sedikit pusing. Aku tau dia tak suka sinar matahari yang menyengat apalagi dia belum sarapan.

Kumpulan orang mulai lalu lalang untuk menyeberang. Orang demi orang muncul. Tapi tak kunjung kulihat sosoknya.

Di mana dia?

Bahkan seorang nenek tua yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya sudah sampai. Kenapa dia tak kunjung terlihat?

Perhatianku terkoyak. Kudengar suara klakson berbunyi sahut-sahutan secara brutal. Firasatku tak enak. Segera aku berdiri dan keluar dari kafetaria setelah membayar.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Aliran darah seperti berhenti. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika mendapati pemandangan di depan sana. Tanpa sadar aku berlari ke tengah jalan tanpa mempedulikan kendaraan yang lewat.

Suara klakson dan makian karena aku berlari sembarangan mengisi telingaku. Tapi bukan itu fokusku.

Aku terfokus pada satu sosok yang terbaring lemah di seberang jalan.

"KHUN EARTH!!" teriakku ketika masih berlari menuju tempatnya. Kulihat beberapa orang mengerumuninya.

"KHUN EARTH!!" aku berteriak lagi.

Begitu sampai di tempatnya aku segera menepis orang-orang yang mengerumuninya.

"Permisi!"

Orang-orang masih betah mengerubunginya.

"Permisi, maaf!" ucapku dengan nada yang semakin naik tapi tak kunjung orang-orang itu menepi.

"Permisi! Aku mengenalinya!!" ucapku lantang dan berhasil membuat orang-orang itu memberiku jalan.

Seperti ada yang memukul kepalaku dengan palu ratusan ton. Aku sempat bingung karena kaget melihatnya terbaring lemah di tengah jalan.

"Khun Earth!" Aku menepuk-nepuk wajahnya namun tak ada reaksi.

Aku langsung mengangkutnya dengan kedua tanganku. Kupoisikan ia di hadapanku.

Sambil berlari ke arah mobil, kulihat wajahnya pucat pasi. Keringat dan air mata menghiasi wajahnya.

Kenapa dia sampai seperti ini? Hatiku seperti teriris.

Laki-laki brengsek itu benar-benar menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan laki-laki brengsek itu sebelum laki-laki yang diam-diam kucintai ini bahagia.  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Dengan gusar aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hatiku tak tenang karena dokter tak kunjung keluar untuk memberi kabar.

Lama sekali!

Aku sampai berulangkali mendesah kasar dan sedikit mengacak rambut. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit ujung jari jempolku.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, kulihat lampu tanda ruang pemeriksaan mati. Ketika pintu terbuka, aku langsung menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Nong?"

Ya, dokter Fluke, dokter dengan mata sadis namun manis itu adalah adik sepupuku. Walaupun badannya sangat kecil dibanding denganku, tetap saja dia selalu berhasil memarahiku tanpa ampun.

"Kao, mari kita bicara di ruanganku. Kurasa kau harus tahu tentang ini," ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku. Tanpa banyak suara aku pun segera mengekorinya.

Sesampai di ruangannya, Fluke menyerahkan sepucuk kertas berwarna biru dan cukup kusut. Aku sangat mengenal kertas itu.

"Ini," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kertas itu. "Earth menggenggam kertas ini di tangannya."

Itu surat dariku.

Segera kuremas surat itu. Tampaknya memberinya surat ini merupakan suatu kesalahan

Kulebarkan kertas surat itu. Tampak ada yang beda. Di sana ada tulisan Earth, laki-laki yang diam-diam aku cintai. Sepertinya dia membalas suratku.

"Kao, dengarkan aku. Sepertinya dia stres. Dan yang jelas ini sangat tidak baik untuk dia dan janinnya."

Aku mendengarkan ucapan Fluke yang berhasil menarik perhatianku dari kertas lusuh itu.

Janin??

Apa itu artinya ...

"Dia hamil ... sekarang memasuki bulan ketiga. Apa dia tidak bercerita padamu?" sambung Fluke dan berhasil membuatku lemah.

Apa? Dia mengandung anak laki-laki brengsek itu? Lalu ... ini sudah bulan ketiga?

Kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakan padaku? Berarti dia sudah mengandung ketika laki-laki brengsek itu menggugat cerai padanya.

"Pergilah ke ruangannya. Temani dia," perintah Fluke padaku.

Tak perlu diberitahu dua kali, Aku segera berlari menuju ruangannya. Di sana aku melihat dia tertidur dengan pulas. Aku memposisikan diri duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Kutatap wajah indahnya yang pucat pasi.

Ada sisa air mata di pipinya.

Hatiku sakit!

"Kenapa hidupmu seperti ini? Kau tak pantas menderita seperti ini. Dan anak yang kau kandung ini tak pantas memiliki ayah yang brengsek," bisikku lirih padanya.

Kubuka selembar kertas lusuh yang ada di genggamanku.

Aku baca secara perlahan kata demi kata yang Earth tulis untuk membalas suratku.  
  


***

_Hai juga, Khun Kao..._

_Asal kau tahu, aku tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat membaca surat ini._

_Seperti yang kau tulis untukku, aku juga akan_ to the point _._

_Aku tak pernah merasa laki-laki itu brengsek._

_Kau bilang aku adalah berlian. Tapi aku merasa aku seperti berlian yang belum ditempa._

_Aku malah merasa akulah yang tak pantas menjadi pendampingnya. Dia seperti emas yang melengkapi berlian yang belum ditempa._

_Mungkin menurutmu aku tak bahagia bersamanya. Tapi sejujurnya aku sangat bahagia saat bersamanya._

_Aku memang sering menangis diam-diam karena tingkah lakunya yang sedikit cuek dan dingin padaku. Tapi dalam tangis itulah aku berdoa pada Tuhan semoga aku diberi kekuatan untuk terus berumah tangga dengannya. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaannya._

_Bukan dia yang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Tapi akulah yang terlalu banyak memiliki waktu luang. Ketika dia ada waktu luang, dia sudah pasti memberikan semua waktunya untukku. Dia tak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri dan selalu ada di sampingku walaupun aku dan dia asyik dengan dunia masing-masing._

_Kalaupun dia memang selalu asyik dengan urusan kantornya, itu tak masalah buatku. Aku tak butuh dia meluangkan waktu hanya untuk sekedar menemaniku belanja. Aku tak butuh dia untuk mendengar keluh kesah manjaku ketika habis bekerja, karena aku tahu dia juga pasti lelah. Dia saja tidak pernah mengeluh padaku, kenapa aku harus mengeluh padanya? Dengan dia tak yang tak pernah memejamkan mata sebelum aku terlelap sudah menjadi bukti kalau dia sangat ingin menemaniku._

_Dia memang tak pernah memuji masakanku. Tapi dia selalu lahap menghabiskan makanan yang aku buat dan juga aku kemas untuk bekalnya di kantor. Bagiku itu sudah membuktikan kalau dia menikmati masakanku dan aku cukup puas dengan itu._

_Dia memang tak pernah memberiku makan malam romantis di pantai malam seperti yang aku bayangkan sebelum menikah dengannya. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia berusaha untuk itu. Aku tahu kalau dia diam-diam mengumpulkan brosur paket liburan di pantai-pantai yang indah. Aku yakin dia juga ingin mengabulkan impianku itu. Aku sendiri sampai hari ini bahkan juga besok masih menunggu dia mengajakku untuk berlibur. Mungkin dia belum menemukan tempat yang cocok._

_Ya ... aku akui kau lebih dulu mengenalnya. Tapi aku rasa aku juga cukup tahu semua hal tentangnya._

_Dia memang tak pernah memanggilku dengan mesra dan membelai sayang seperti yang aku bayangkan sebelum aku menikah dengannya. Tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia ketika dia memanggil namaku ketika membutuhkan sesuatu. Walaupun hal sederhana seperti minta tolong mengambilkan handuk ketika dia lupa, minta tolong membenarkan letak dasinya, ataupun minta tolong membuatkan teh hangat ketika dia lembur. Kau tahu kan, bahkan kadang dia sering meneleponku untuk bertanya di mana letak bajunya ketika dia dinas ke luar kota. Bukankah dia hanya membawa koper kecil? Itu hal yang mudah bukan? Aku melayaninya penuh dengan rasa bakti dan cinta terhadap seorang suami._

_Dia memang tak pernah memberiku kecupan mesra ketika aku tertidur dalam lelah dan juga di pagi hari sebelum beraktivitas. Tapi dia selalu menyuruhku meminum duluan air yang akan dia minum. Dan aku selalu melihatnya meminum air di bekas gelasku. Bagiku itu sudah membuktikan kalau dia sebenarnya ingin menciumku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mungkin dia malu. Kau tahu kan kalau dia orangnya memang tak bisa berekspresi._

_Dia memang tak pernah memberiku ciuman panas yang mampu menyekat napas. Bahkan ketika dia menyetubuhiku pun dia tak memberiku ciuman panas yang sebenarnya aku inginkan. Tapi dia sudah berhasil menyekat napasku hanya dengan senyuman simpulnya yang seringkali aneh._

_Dia memang tak pernah menghangatkan tubuhku dengan pelukannya dan dia juga tak pernah membuatku mendesah nikmat ketika dia menyentuhku. Tapi sentuhan ringan yang kebanyakan tak sengaja darinya sangat membuat aku nyaman dengan detak jantung yang tak menentu sehingga kerongkonganku kering dan tak sanggup membuat suara sedikitpun._

_Dia juga memang tak pernah membuat ranjangku panas dengan lenguhan dan desahan dalam permainan sexnya seperti di film biru. Tapi setiap saat dia menyetubuhiku aku selalu merasa bahagia. Bagiku itu lebih dari sekedar permainan sex. Aku menikmati setiap inci pergerakannya ketika menyetubuhiku dan itu sangat membuat aku gila._

_Dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut tanpa paksaan dan nafsu. Aku bisa merasakan ada sedikit rasa cinta di setiap perlakuannya. Ya ... aku yakin ada sedikit cinta untukku. Deru napasnya yang menerpa kulitku, aroma tubuhnya yang memenuhi hidungku dan juga ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat luar biasa saat merasa nikmat ketika sudah mencapai puncaknya merupakan kepuasanku. Aku merasa puas bisa membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan ketika bersamaku, ketika menyetubuhiku, ketika menyatu denganku._

_Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, aku sangat tahu kalau dia menikmati bercinta denganku. Aku tahu kalau dia bercinta denganku. Bukan hanya berhubungan sex dengan brutal dan penuh nafsu seperti di film biru._

_Awalnya aku memang terpaksa menikah dengannya karena dijodohkan. Dan memang bukan seperti ini pernikahan impianku dulu. Terlebih lagi dia yang kaku memang bukan suami idamanku._

_Aku sudah membuka mataku ... bahkan sangat lebar._

_Di situlah aku melihat kalau aku sudah bahagia bersamanya. Dan aku yakin kalau aku bertahan dengannya aku akan semakin merasa bahagia dan sempurna._

_Sekarang ini dia adalah suami yang membuatku bahagia. Sekarang ini pernikahanku adalah pernikahan yang membuatku bahagia. Aku yakin Tuhan akan membuat pernikahanku dengannya akan lebih bahagia dengan adanya si Manis di dalam perutku._

_Maka dari itu, aku mohon demi apa pun yang ada di hidupku, jangan lagi menyebut laki-laki itu dengan sebutan Laki-laki Brengsek. Dia adalah suamiku, dan juga ayah bagi bayiku yang suci ini._

_Aku sangat mencintainya dan semua yang ada pada dirinya dengan seluruh hidupku._

__Earth__

***  
  


Aku menggenggam kuat kertas itu. Dadaku sesak. Napasku tercekat. Otakku seperti berhenti bekerja. Hanya ada rasa sakit. Hatiku benar-benar sakit dan pikiranku berkabut. Entah ini patah hati atau apa. Yang jelas aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman setelah membaca suratnya.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**   
  


Terima kasih buat yang sudah singgah. 

Semoga betah yaa ^^  
  



	3. All of me

...

..

.

Masih dengan surat dari Earth di tangan, aku menundukkan kepalaku yang kini terasa mengambang. Ada air yang memaksa keluar dari indra penglihatanku.

Bisa-bisanya dia tetap merasa bahagia bersama laki-laki brengsek itu. Fakta itu terus mengulang di kepalaku.

_Braaakkk....._

Suara pintu terbuka dengan paksa cukup mengagetkanku. Aku hapus air mataku secara kasar.

Entah kenapa air mataku terus mengalir ketika aku tahu bahwa Earth mencintai laki-laki brengs—suaminya itu.

Aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa dia mencintai suaminya.

" _Baby... are you okey_?"

Kulihat Ohm, yang tadi membanti pintu, langsung menghampiri Earth. Berkali kali dia mengusap pelan wajah Earth. Namun tak ada reaksi dari Earth. Dia masih tertidur pulas.

Matanya Ohm memerah antara menahan marah dan juga tangis. "Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi, Kao?" tanya Ohm sambil menahan emosinya.

Kulihat rahangnya mengeras ketika bicara padaku.

"Aku menemaninya memenuhi panggilan mediasi," jawabku pelan. Ohm tetap menatap wajah Earth sambil sesekali mengelusnya. Aku kembali melanjutkan omonganku, "Aku memberinya surat. Kurasa dia butuh dorongan untuk memenuhi gugatan cerai itu lalu—"

"Apa?!" Ohm memotong bicaraku. "Kau memberinya surat untuk itu?" lanjutnya lagi.

Kulihat Ohm mengepalkan tangannya lalu menghampiriku.

Satu tinjuan kurasakan di wajahku.

Cukup keras hingga aku jatuh tersungkur karena tak mampu menahan keseimbanganku. Jangan salah, walaupun Ohm terlihat sangat sopan dan lemah lembut, dia adalah orang ganas jika terusik.

Satu tinjuan lagi dengan Ohm tepat di atas tubuhku.

"Ohm ... Stop!"

Itu Fluke.

Ohm langsung membetulkan letak pakaiannya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Fluke dengan nada marahnya namun dengan volume suara yang kecil sehingga tak membuat keributan.

"Kao ..." ucap Ohm di antara gemerutuk giginya, "... jangan pernah kau menyakiti Earth. Tak kubiarkan satupun orang menyakiti sepupuku!"

Ohm, pria yang baru saja memberiku tinjuan itu adalah sepupu Earth.

"Kau tahu kalau kau bukan iparku mungkin kau sudah kubunuh," sambungnya lagi.

Dan dia juga merupakan iparku, suami dari Fluke.

Tak lama kemudian kulihat Earth sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya. Mungkin dia merasa terganggu.

"P-Phi Kao ..." ucap Earth lirih.

Aku tersontak. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggilku lagi tanpa sebutan _Khun_.

Dengan segera perhatian kami bertiga beralih pada Earth yang kini berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk sambil memegang kepalanya. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

Namun ternyata langkah Ohm lebih cepat. "Istirahatlah ... aku ada di sini." Dengan hati-hati Ohm merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

Aku hanya bisa terus menggenggam kertas lusuh di tanganku.

" _Are you okay_?" tanya Ohm dengan hati-hati.

Earth menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Fluke menarik salah satu tangan Earth untuk diperiksa. Dan Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan interaksi mereka bertiga tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Aku duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya.

Earth terus menatap kearahku. Entah kenapa matanya seolah menjeritkan sesuatu. Menjeritkan rasa takut kehilangan dan tak mau ditinggal sendiri.

_Tenanglah ..._

Aku pasti menemanimu di sini.

"Kau masih cukup lemah. Lebih baik kau istirahat," ucap Fluke pada Earth. Dia membenarkan letak selitmut Earth lalu berkata, "Biarkan dia istirahat. Ayo kita keluar!" pada Ohm dan kurasa aku juga.

Fluke dan Ohm menjauh dari Earth lalu menuju pintu. Aku segera bangkit, hendak menyusul mereka.

Namun langkahku terhenti. Earth meraih satu tanganku. "Temani aku," ucapnya dengan lirih namun cukup jelas terdengar. "Kumohon!" sambungnya lagi namun kini sambil meremas jemariku.

Fluke dan Ohm menoleh sebentar kearahku lalu mengangguk seolah menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal menemani Earth.

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku. Dapat kurasakan dia terus menatap gerak-gerikku. Aku pun memberanikan mataku untuk menatapnya.

" _Are you okay_?" tanyaku membunuh kecanggungan. Tapi itu keluar dari hatiku. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Dia mengangguk pelan lalu memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak. Aku ingin dia berhenti memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Bukankah lebih baik menangis jika seperti ini?

"Mana yang sakit?" tanyaku kembali memperhatikannya.

Dia menunjuk bagian dada kirinya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, seolah mengatakan hatinya yang sakit.

Aku mengangguk.

" _Sorry_. Surat itu ... aku ... sebenarnya ..." ucapanku terbata, entah harus mulai dari mana. Aku mengembuskan napasku kasar. "Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu _._ " Entah kenapa aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang aku pikirkan.

Kulihat dia memejamkan matanya. Ada bulir air mata yang mengalir bebas. Hidungnya kembali kembang kempis dengan dada naik turun tak beraturan. Bibir tipisnya yang biasa terhias senyuman indah kini tertekan keras seolah membantu dia menahan tangis.

Hatiku kembali sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Memang benar lebih baik menangis dari pada memaksakan senyum palsu, tapi kurasa aku tetap tak suka melihatnya menangis.

"Hatimu sakit?" tanyaku padanya.

Pertanyaan bodoh. Semua itu sudah jelas terlihat dari keadaannya sekarang.

Dia mengangguk.

" _Kenapa?_ "

Dia hanya diam tak menjawabku.

"Apa kau ... kau tak menginginkan perceraian itu?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia masih memejamkan matanya. Hidungnya masih kembang kempis menahan tangis.

Dia mengangguk lagi. "Tapi ... aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," ucapnya lirih lalu mencengkram erat tanganku yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Aku mulai merasa ada gumpalan air yang mendesak mataku.

" _Maaf... aku benar-benar minta maaf,_ " ucapku sambil menahan air mataku. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertahan dengan laki-laki brengsek itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia mengangguk sambil terus menatap mataku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi namun Earth hanya menatapku. "Kau tak akan bahagia kalau terus bersamanya. Banyak orang di luar sana yang pasti lebih bisa membuatmu bahagia," ucapku lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku tak habis pikir dengan kebodohannya.

Dia meremas jemariku lagi. Seolah minta diperhatikan. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Tepat pada iris kecoklatan miliknya. Bulu matanya yang indah terlihat basah. Namun lagi-lagi dia tetap indah apa pun yang terjadi. "Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin terus menjadi pendampingnya. Dia tidak brengsek. Tuhan mengirimkan laki-laki yang sempurna itu untukku yang belum sempurna ini," lirihnya sambil terus meremas jemari tanganku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi.

"Salah ... justru kau sempurna dan laki-laki brengsek itu yang tidak sempurna. Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda," ucapku meyakinkan bahwa laki-laki brengsek itu tidak pantas buatnya.

Dia menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak akan bahagia kalau aku tak bersamanya."

Aku menghela napasku. "Apa kau yakin? Kau tampak bodoh karena hal ini."

"Aku yakin _._ _Tak ada keraguan sama sekali._ Justru aku bodoh kalau aku tidak mempertahankan pernikahanku," ucapnya mantap.

Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini sungguh di luar dugaanku. Laki-laki brengsek itu ternyata sumber kebahagiaan bagi laki-laki yang diam-diam kucintai ini.

Cukup lama kesunyian mengisi ruangan ini.

Merasa aku tak akan melakukan apa pun akhirnya dia mengarahkan tanganku untuk menyentuh perutnya.

"Entah sejak kapan aku mulai mencintainya," ucapnya lirih. "Meskipun aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaannya padaku, aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia juga akan mencintaiku," ucapnya lagi sambil menahan tangis. "Ini buktinya." dia menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengusap-usap perutnya.

Sejenak napasku menderu. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Kepalaku terasa mengambang. Ini benar-benar _plot twist_ yang mengagetkan untukku dan hatiku.

_Please_ , Kao! tahan air matamu!

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Kulihat dia menatapku sambil kembali melukiskan senyuman. Kali ini ada senyuman senang di wajah indahnya. Walaupun dipaksakan, tapi dia terlihat senang ketika membicarakan janinnya.

Setelah itu dia alihkan perhatiannya ke perutnya. "Anakku sayang... akhirnya..." ucap Earth pada perutnya sendiri seolah mengajak anak dalam kandungannya bicara sambil terus membuat tanganku mengusap perutnya.

Lirih suaranya terpotong karena tercekat dengan air matanya sendiri. Dia terus membuat tanganku mengusap-usap perutnya. "Akhirnya... Papamu menyentuhmu, Nak," sambung Earth lagi dengan lirih.

Di saat itu pula aku seperti tertusuk dengan tombak yang tajam.

Tanpa izin dariku gumpalan air yang dari tadi mendesak langsung tumpah dari mataku.

Ya ... Earth, laki-laki indah yang diam-diam kucintai itu adalah pasanganku. Pasangan legal yang tercatat oleh administrasi negara sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku.

Dan Aku adalah Kao, laki-laki brengsek yang dingin dan kaku itu.

Aku tak tahu kalau selama ini dia mencintaiku. Bukankah kalian berpikir aku benar-benar brengsek?

"Papa menemani kita, Nak ... Papa ada di sini," ucap Earth sambil menatap perutnya sendiri dan terus membuat tanganku mengusap perutnya.

Cukup lama dia memandangi perutnya sendiri.

Setelah itu dia beralih menatapku. Dia tersenyum manis sekali. Air matanya mengalir, namun itu tampak seperti air mata haru.

"Di sini ... di perutku ... ada anakmu. Ini anakmu. Ini juga anakku," ucapnya lagi sambil terus menatap mataku dan membuat aku terus mengelus perutnya. "Ini ... ini anak kita, Phi. Kau percaya kan kalau ini anak kita?" ucapnya lirih.

Aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku dan membawanya ke pelukanku. Aku tak perlu menjawab. Bibirku kelu. Tubuhku dingin.

Aku rasakan kemejaku basah. Itu air mata Earth. Dia terisak dengan hebat. Badannya bergetar. Dia mencengkram kemejaku seakan tak mau melepaskanku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, seperti yang dia inginkan sebelum menikah dulu. Aku mencium keningnya panjang tanpa melepaskan pelukanku. Aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang aku rasa, dan aku ingin merasakan apa yang dia rasa.

Setelah cukup lama emosi kami menyatu, akhirnya kulonggarkan pelukanku. Kutatap matanya yang memerah. Dia membalas menatap mataku.

Aku berusaha membaca matanya. Dan dia berusaha menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan.

Matanya kembali seolah menjerit rasa takut kehilangan. Matanya seolah bicara padaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

Kugerakkan tanganku dengan ragu untuk menyentuh pipinya. Menyeka air matanya.

Rasa ragu itu mendadak hilang entah kemana ketika dia memejamkan matanya lalu menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tanganku.

Dia menggerakkan pelan kepalanya, membuat aku seolah sedang membelai wajahnya.

Kuberanikan tanganku untuk benar-benar membelai wajahnya dan mengelus pelan pipinya. Dia seolah kaget lalu membuka matanya namun tetap membiarkan aku membelai wajahnya.

Kurasakan napasnya menerpa bibirku. Aku tak pernah seintim ini dengannya. Lebih intim dari pada saat kami bersetubuh, kali ini seperti ada rasa yang membuncah tak tertahankan. Bahagia, sedih, lega dan haru menjadi satu. Aku sekarang benar-benar bisa mencintainya dengan bebas. Hatiku senang mengetahui kalau ini bukan rasa sepihakku. Rasa ini bersambut.

Napasnya lama-kelamaan semakin menderu.

Sekali lagi aku pandangi matanya. Matanya yang seolah meminta sesuatu. Aku terus memandangi matanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang dia minta.

Tak lama kemudian dia memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi aku menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya yang sudah sangat lama aku inginkan.

Ciuman kedua kami setelah upacara pernikahan.

Jika ciuman pertama kami hanya karena rutinitas upacara pernikahan, bisa dibilang ciuman kali ini berbeda. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Earth meremas bagian depan kemejaku seolah hanya dengan begitu dia masih bisa berada di bumi.

Dengan penuh perasaan aku menggerakkan bibirku untuk menghisap rasa manis di tiap inci bibirnya. Aku menekan tengkuknya. Entah apa yang membuat kami sangat menyatu dan menikmati ciuman ini. Dia membuka mulutnya mengizinkan aku menjelajahinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya lidahku menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Untuk pertama kalinya pula lidahku bertarung dengan lidahnya.

Kurasakan asin di antara manisnya ciuman kami. Air mata kami bersatu.

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku menciumi bibirnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan.

Aku berusaha tersenyum padanya dan dia membalasku dengan senyuman penuh haru.

Aku membungkukkan badanku untuk menghadap perutnya.

"Anakku ... ini Papa. Maafkan Papa baru menegurmu sekarang. Maafkan Papa tak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu."

Aku mencium perut Earth. Dia dengan pelan mengusap kepalaku.

Baru kali ini Earth menyentuhku seperti ini. Aku merasa benar-benar sempurna setelah hampir dua tahun menikah dengannya.

" _I–i love you_... E-earth," ucapku lirih di antara gesekan bibir kami. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengucap kata itu dan menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel Khun. "Belum telat kan?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Kali ini senyum yang benar-benar dari hati. Air matanya kembali mengalir. " _Me too_ , Phi Nop ... _me too._ _Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku,_ " ucap Earth sambil mengelengkan kepalanya dan masih mencengkeram kemejaku di bagian dada.

Aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Tangannya melingkar protektif tak mau lepas seolah takut kehilanganku. Ini membuatku senang. Mengetahui dia mencintaiku sungguh membuatku senang.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku memegang kedua pundaknya. Kucium keningnya dengan lembut. Cukup lama aku berusaha membuat dia mengetahui kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Kemudian Aku belai pelan rambutnya. Menyibak poninya lalu menyelipkan di belakang telinganya.

Kutatap matanya dengan dalam.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," ucapku sambil menangkup wajahnya dalam kedua telapak tanganku. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. _Never._ Kau tau kenapa?Karena aku sangat mengindahimu bahkan sebelum kita dijodohkan," ucapku lantang dan berhasil menghasilkan wajah kaget pada wajah Earth, pasanganku. Wajah kagetnya benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kulihat bibirnya bergerak. Bisa kutebak dia akan menanyakan maksudku.

Sebelum sempat dia bertanya sudah kukecup bibirnya untuk menutup mulutnya. Aku malu kalau harus menjelaskan ini.

" _You are my end and my beginning,_ Nong Moo. Tolong teruslah berada di sampingku sampai maut nanti."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **=TBC=  
**  
 **Mulai dari part 4** , aku akan menggunakan alur maju mundur dari _timeline_ part 1. Yang intinya menceritakan sebelum KaoEarth nikah dan setelah KaoEarth kena prahara cerai ini.

Aku di cerita ini menyosokkan Kao sebagai seorang laki-laki yang sering kita temui. Sedikit tidak peka, kaku, dan sungkan untuk mengutarakan rasa.   
Pasti di sekitar kita ada banget ya yang kaya gini...

Semoga bisa tersampaikan ya _feel_ nya. Sori kalau panjang dan bertele-tele banget heheh.

Semoga bisa dimengerti ya ;)

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Hope u all like it :)


	4. Ingin Menikah

note: **Mulai dari part 4** , aku akan menggunakan alur maju mundur dari _timeline_ part 1. Yang intinya menceritakan sebelum KaoEarth nikah dan setelah KaoEarth kena prahara cerai. Happy reading, All ;)

  
  
...

..

.

" _Mom_ , aku ingin menikah."

Ucapan Kao berhasil menggagalkan proses menelan sang ibu. Wanita cantik itu menyemburkan teh hijau yang baru saja diteguknya. Dengan suara batuk yang heboh sang ibu meletakkan cangkir yang beberapa saat lalu dipegang dengan elegan.

Pembantu rumah tangga yang menyadari keributan ini dengan sigap datang mengelap meja sisa semburan teh hijau sang nyonya rumah. Rasa jijik sudah tidak ada lagi. Pembantu itu sudah seperti ibu bagi orang tua Kao, dan Kao pun sudah menganggapnya nenek.

Pembantu itu tanpa banyak bicara mengangkat roti panggang yang tadinya kering dan renyah, kini menjadi sedikit becek dan tak lagi tampak menggiurkan. Tentu saja itu karena semburan teh hijau tadi. Agak jijik bukan?

Tapi tidak bagi Bupha, Si Pembantu.

Mari kembalikan perhatian ke Sang Ibu. Sang Ibu kini mengelap mulutnya dengan kain berwarna putih yang terletak di samping tangan kanannya. Tanpa merespon perkataan anaknya, Sang Ibu langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang makan. Tinggallah Kao sendiri di ruang makan walaupun dia sebenarnya sedikit bingung, wajahnya tampak tenang.

Dia mengembuskan napas sejenak untuk kemudian lanjut menyantap roti panggangnya sambil membelai layar iPad. Membaca berita harian dan juga mengecek pos-el. Kebiasaan rutin di pagi hari yang menemani sarapannya. Biasanya ada pos-el yang masuk tengah malam dan baru sempat dicek pagi hari. Dari klien di luar negeri misalnya.

"Peeeeng!"

Teriakan mantap sang ibu dengan jelas terdengar ke dapur.

Kao meneguk kopi hitamnya tanpa mengurusi keributan pagi hari yang baru saja sampai di telinganya. Yang ada di pikiran Kao hanyalah " _Berisik sekali_ ". Tampaknya dia tak sadar kalau sikap berisik ibunya adalah hasil dari ujaran tiba-tiba darinya beberapa menit lalu.

"Peeeng! Cepat turuuunn!! Kalau dalam hitungan ketiga kau tak muncul juga akan kuhajar kau!!" Lagi, ibunya berteriak. Kali ini dengan ancaman. Ayahnya itu memang terkenal sangat susah untuk bangun pagi. Ibunya terlalu malas untuk naik ke lantai dua hanya untuk sekedar memanggil suaminya yang sering tertidur di ruang kerjanya.

"Peng!!" teriak ibunya semakin besar. "Satu!"

Gawat, ibunya sudah mulai menghitung. Dengan segera Kao menghabiskan roti panggangnya. Dia tak mau kembali menyaksikan dua insan yang sudah berumah tangga hampir 30 tahun itu saling membunuh. Mereka saling mencintai. Tanpa ragu hal itu bisa dengan jelas dilihat. Namun untuk beberapa hal, mereka memang sangat jauh berbeda, bagai dua kutub yang berseberangan.

"Dua!!" teriak ibunya kini mulai menginjak anak tangga.

Kao kembali menghela napas panjang. Selama 25 tahun umur hidupnya, dia sudah hapal betul tipikal ayah dan juga ibunya. Ayahnya tidak akan bergerak sebelum hitungan ketiga.  
  


"Ti-"

"Tantawan ... ayolah aku masih mengantuk!" ucapan ayahnya berhasil memotong hitungan mematikan sang ibu. Ayahnya muncul di ujung atas tangga, masih dengan selimut yang membungkus badan separuh telanjangnya. Tanpa atasan, hanya celana pendek sepaha. Rambut dengan aktif mengarah ke segala penjuru. Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang indah.

Ayahnya dengan malas menuruni tangga. Sedang kini ibunya dengan tatapan galak melipat lengan di dada sambil mengikuti pergerakan sang suami yang menyebalkan.

Setidaknya sekarang sudah lebih aman. Kao dengan santai mengemas tasnya untuk berangkat kerja. Mematikan ipadnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggung berbahan kulit berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa dia memastikan laptopnya. Bisa kacau harinya kalau laptop itu tertinggal. Setelah itu Kao mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk siaga kalau saja panggilan dari rekan bisnisnya tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ak ... sakit, Tantawan!" rengek sang Ayah seperti anak kecil.

Kao tahu persis kalau sang Ayah sedang dicubit. Lagi-lagi Kao tahu semua yang dilakukan orang tuanya tanpa harus melihat. Pengalaman mengajari segalanya. Begitulah kira-kira kalimat yang tepat menggambarkan pikiran Kao.

Kao menghabiskan sisa minumnya karena ingin menyudahi aktivitas sarapan pembuka harinya. Secangkir kopi dan roti panggang sudah cukup untuk sapaan perut dan semangat di pagi hari. Tapi, tentu saja keributan kecil ini sedikit membuat kupingnya sakit. Itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi _mood_ Kao yang cenderung stabil setiap saat.

Tampak kini sang ibu menarik ayahnya ke ruang makan. Dengan galak ibunya memposisikan ayahnya untuk duduk. Sang ayah hanya menguap lebar sambil membuat dirinya semakin rapat terbungkus selimut kesayangannya. Ibunya kini menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk sang ayah.

Memang ibunya galak. Namun untuk beberapa hal malah ibunya itu tampak sedang mengasuh bayi besar yang susah diberitahu.

Ayahnya pun segera meminum air yang disodorkan ibunya.

"Kao ingin menikah," ucap sang ibu sambil terus menatap suaminya.

Sama.

Ya, reaksi yang diberikan ayahnya sama persis dengan sang ibu beberapa saat lalu. Ayahnya kini tersedak dan menyemburkan air minumnya. Sang ibu dengan telaten mengelap sisa muncratan air di meja sambil satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak sang Ayah. Tampaknya ibunya tahu bahwa sang ayah akan bereaksi seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan kain lap itu sudah di tangan ibunya.

"Ya, aku ingin menikah," ucap Kao santai, seperti menyebutkan kalau dia akan pergi ke kantor.

Sang ayah menganga. Raut bingung tampak jelas diwajahnya. Dia menoleh sebentar ke sang istri dan dibalas dengan gelengan kecil hampir tak telihat oleh sang suami. "Oh ... oke, akan kuatur semuanya," ucap sang ayah sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya. Masih mengumpulkan nyawa dari bangun tidur horornya.

Bangun tidur dengan teriakan istri adalah hal yang tak disukai ayahnya. Dan kini anaknya memberinya berita yang mengagetkan. Masih cukup lama otak sang ayah untuk merespon dengan tepat. "Aku punya beberapa teman yang bisa berbesan," ucap sang ayah lagi sambil meminum dari gelas yang baru saja diisi ulang ibunya.

Kao menyenderkan bahunya di sandaran kursi. Pandangan Kao tertuju pada tangan kanannya yang memainkan gantungan kunci mobil. Dia mengembuskan napas sebentar seolah meyakini diri sendiri apa yang akan dikatakan. "Aku punya pilihanku sendiri," ucap Kao lagi sambil sedikit mengintip reaksi orang tuanya.

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya sang ayah menyemburkan air minum yang sedang diminum. Mata sang ibu pun membesar kaget dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ini juga berita baru buat ibunya.

"Aku serius," ucap Kao masih sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

Sang Ayah terbatuk canggung lalu mendehem. "Siapa dia?" tanya sang ayah.

Kao hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Sang ayah dan ibu bertatapan. "Kau serius?" tanya sang ibu yang kini masih dengan mata membesar dan mulut separuh terbuka.

Kao mengangguk.

Sang ayah dan ibu kembali bertatapan. Seolah ada komunikasi melalui mata mereka. Kekuatan orang yang sudah lama menikah tampaknya. Dan Kao ingin segera mengalami itu.

"Ya sudah kenalkan pada kami, Nak," ucap sang ibu berusaha tampak santai. "Undang dia untuk makan malam sabtu ini," sambung ibunya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sang suami untuk meminta persetujuan. Sang ayah pun mengangguk berusaha tampak santai, walaupun dalam hati mereka kaget.

Kao kembali mengembuskan napas kasar. Memainkan sedikit rahangnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Aku tak tahu harus menemuinya di mana," ucap Kao yang kembali membuat ayah dan ibunya terkaget.

"Maksudmu?" ucap sang ayah kini melipat kedua tangannya di meja untuk jadi sandaran tubuh atasnya.

"Aku tak tahu dia siapa," ucap Kao dan berhasil membuat sang ayah dan ibu mengerutkan alisnya lalu saling berpandangan. _Yang benar saja?_ begitulah kiranya isi percakapan telepati mereka.

"Aku melihatnya ketika observasi lapangan di pusat permainan," ucap Kao dan berhasil membuat ayah dan ibunya memusatkan perhatian lagi ke Kao.

Lalu kemudian sunyi.

Perhatian ayah dan ibunya masih terfokus pada Kao. Menunggu Kao melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Kao lalu mengangguk. Tanpa sebab. Mungkin karena perdebatan dalam dirinya.

"Lalu?" tanya ibunya penasaran. Penjelasan Kao terasa menggantung.

"Eum ... sudah itu saja," balas Kao santai seolah sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Jika Kao anak normal, mungkin sang ibu sudah menjitak kepalanya. Tapi ini Kao. Ada perlakuan khusus untuknya. "Siapa namanya?" tanya sang ibu. Sang ayah sepertinya lebih percaya dengan mulut sang istri dan kini dia memilih untuk memperhatikan sang istri yang sedang mewawancarai anaknya.

Kao menggeleng lalu menggedikkan bahunya.

"Lalu? Kau ingin menikah dengannya?" tanya sang ibu masih dengan wajah kaget. Kao mengangguk. "Kau harus tahu tentang dirinya sebelum kau menikahinya, Nak," ucap sang ibu lagi dan disertai anggukan sang ayah.

"Aku tak sempat mengurus itu. Proyek kemarin sangat penting. Aku tak sempat kalau harus menghampirinya," ucap Kao lagi.

Sang ibu memejamkan mata sambil mengembuskan napas panjang. Bayi besarnya (suaminya) dan anaknya benar-benar membuatnya harus menyimpan stok sabar berlapis-lapis.

"Kao ... tampaknya kau harus mencari tahu dulu tentang orang itu. Setelah itu baru undang dia untuk makan malam di rumah ya, Nak," ucap sang ibu berusaha untuk tenang. Dia harus ekstra sabar dengan anaknya yang butuh perhatian khusus setelah kecelakaan dulu.

Sang ayah mengangguk. "Tapi, kalau kau tak menemukan orang itu, kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba perjodohan dengan anak temanku. Lebih baik berjodoh dengan orang yang kita tahu bukan? Kau bisa berkenalan dulu. Kalau tidak cocok kita cari yang lain," ucap sang ayah dan disambut anggukan oleh sang ibu.

Kao hanya diam. Seperti biasa, emosinya tak terbaca.

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku punya mata yang bagus untuk ukuran selera," ucap sang ayah bangga. "Lihat saja ibumu ini," ucap sang ayah dengan bangga lagi sambil menatap ibunya.

Sang ayah dan ibu memang produk hasil perjodohan. Mereka berbeda. Tapi mereka cocok dan saling tertarik. Buktinya buah hati mereka lahir dan tumbuh dengan baik. Walaupun menjadi sedikit berubah sejak kecelakaan di masa kecilnya.

Kao masih tak merespon. Dia fokus ke kunci mobil yang kini terletak di atas meja. Jemari tangannya kini bertaut di bawah meja. Kao tak tahu harus merespon apa. Kesunyian pun menjalar di ruang makan.

Ayah dan ibunya sibuk menebak pikiran Kao. Tatapan tajam sang ibu tampak diberikan ke sang ayah. Sang ayah hanya mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri. Ketimbang takut dengan reaksi Kao, sang ayah lebih takut dengan tatapan tajam sang istri.

Bunyi nada dering ponsel memecah kesunyian di ruang makan.  
"Halo.

Oke.

Baiklah, simpan saja di atas meja.

Oke, terima kasih," ucap Kao lalu menyimpan ponselnya di saku kiri kemejanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ada pertemuan dengan calon investor," ucap Kao kini pada orang tuanya.

Sang ayah dan ibu serentak mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Nak," ucap sang ibu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kao yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Mata sepasang suami istri itu dengan otomatis mengiring kepergian anaknya. Langkah demi langkah diperhatikan.

Setelah yakin betul Kao pergi, sepasang suami istri itu langsung mengembuskan napas kasar.

"Ini aneh, Tantawan," ucap sang ayah. Sang ibu mengangguk. "Apa sekarang otaknya sudah membaik?" tanya sang ayah lagi. Sang ibu hanya memiringkan kepalanya lalu menggedikkan bahu.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali mengecek otaknya," ucap sang ayah dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang ibu.  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah singgah. Semoga betah ;)

**Orang tua Kao:** Peng dan Tantawan dari series My Ambulance.


	5. Kilasan Masa Lalu

_***_

**

*

Keluarga Kao berada dalam sebuah mobil mini yang dikendarai oleh Sang Ayah. Sang ibu duduk di samping sang Ayah. Di kursi belakang, kini Kao tertidur sambil memeluk boneka besarnya yang berbentuk anjing berwarna cokelat muda. Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali Kao terpaksa bangun. Rasa kantuk yang belum terpuaskan kini berhasil kembali menguasai anak berumur tujuh tahun itu. Akhirnya Kao memilih untuk tewas sejenak di kursi belakang.

Mereka kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju acara reuni kampus sang ayah. Acara yang direncanakan menjadi ajang melepas penat dengan sengaja dilaksanakan di tempat yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Cukup banyak tanjakan dan belokan tajam yang dilalui demi mencapai lokasi pelaksanaan acara.

"Peng, hati-hati. Pelan-pelan saja. Kao juga masih tertidur," ucap sang ibu sambil memegang lengan sang ayah. Sedikit merasa takut dengan medan terjal yang dilalui.

Sang ibu menoleh sebentar ke arah Kao. Pipi gembul Kao beradu dengan hidung bonekanya. Tampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Masih jauh?" tanya sang ibu. Saat itu belum ada alat navigasi elektronik berbasis satelit. Mau tak mau mereka mengandalkan denah dan petunjuk jalan yang diberikan oleh panitia pelaksana.

"Tampaknya tidak. Setelah jalan di depan sana ku rasa kita sampai," ucap sang ayah sambil sesekali melirik petunjuk pada denah lokasi. Dan ternyata benar. Baru saja disebut kini mereka sudah sampai. Terbukti dengan spanduk besar berisi ucapan selamat datang dan logo kampus sang Ayah.

"Kurasa Kao harus dibangunkan," ucap sang ayah sambil menyetel rem tangan dan mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku tak tega membangunkannya. Biarkan saja dulu," ucap sang ibu.

Sang ayah mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil untuk menuju bagian bagasi belakang, mengeluarkan beberapa keperluan yang sengaja dibawa untuk sekedar menambah menu makanan di acara reuni ini.

Sang ibu mendekati Kao. Dibelainya helai rambut hitam Kao. Pipi gembulnya yang kenyal sesekali dibelai lembut. Dan pemandangan akan anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan membuat senyum tak lepas dari wajah ibunya. Anaknya yang kemarin berlatih sepak bola sampai malam hari, dengan jelas tampak kurang tidur.

Hampir saja sang ayah pergi sendiri karena sang ibu tak mau mengganggu istirahat akhir pekan anaknya. Namun sang ayah memaksa. Lokasi reuni yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota dianggap mampu memberi angin segar dan sehat untuk paru-paru penduduk kota seperti mereka. Lagi pula Kao bisa berlarian dengan bebas di lapangan rumput yang luas. Kao pasti senang, pikir ayahnya.

"Bangun, Nak," ucap sang ibu mau tak mau membangunkan anaknya. "Kita sudah sampai," ucap ibunya lagi sambil membelai-belai anaknya.

Yang dibangunkan tampak bergerak sebentar. Tak lama kemudian setelah nyawanya terkumpul anak kecil itu duduk dan langsung memeluk ibunya. "Aku masih mengantuk, _Mom,_ " ucap sang anak dengan posisi menyender nyaman pada sang ibu dan hampir saja tertidur lagi.

Sang ibu terkekeh geli. "Coba lihat di luar. Ada lapangan luas," ucap sang ibu.

Kao mendengar kata lapangan langsung mengaitkan dengan bola. Dalam sekejap Kao terduduk dengan wajah mengantisipasi. Begitu dia mendapati lapangan luas terbentang di hadapannya, rasa kantuk langsung berganti dengan wajah ceria. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman lebar dengan mata membesar memancarkan aura senang.

Tanpa menunggu sang ibu, Kao melompat dari mobil.

"Hei ... hati-hati, Kao!" ucap sang ayah yang sempat kaget karena anaknya tiba-tiba muncul dengan lompatan bak siluman entah dari mana.

"Bola bola bola!" ucap Kao sambil berlari di tempat saking senangnya. Tangannya mengadah menunggu sang ayah mengambilkan bola di bagian bagasi.

Sang ayah terkekeh geli. "Ya, ampun! Kau ini benar-benar anakku," ucap sang ayah sambil mengacak rambut anaknya. Mereka sangat aktif, ekspresif, dan tak sabaran jika berkaitan dengan yang mereka senangi.

Sang ayah lalu memberikan bolanya. Dengan cepat Kao menendang bolanya lalu berlari mengejar bola yang baru saja dia tendang sendiri.

" _Dad_ , nanti aku akan punya teman _kan_? Tak seru kalau main sendiri," tanya Kao sambil berteriak. Sama sekali tak menoleh untuk bicara dengan ayahnya.

"Tenang saja! Banyak yang seumuranmu!" teriak sang ayah sambil membagi bawaan dengan sang istri. Sepasang sejoli itu berjalan beriringan menuju tempat reuni.

Lalu Kao?

Biarkan saja. Dia sudah melesat berlari ke sana dan ke mari dengan bolanya.

"Sepertinya mengajaknya adalah keputusan tepat," ucap sang ibu yang tersenyum, sambil melihat anaknya, yang kini berteriak senang sendiri. Sepertinya Kao pura-pura mencetak gol.

Kao selalu tahu cara asyik bermain sendiri. Tapi itu tak akan bertahan lama. Karena dia lebih suka berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya. Lebih seru jika ada teman untuk berteriak senang, untuk tertawa, kejar-kejaran, dan juga bercerita tentang kebanggaan bermain bola ataupun sekedar memamerkan kemampuan sang ibu dalam memasak.

Sepasang suami istri itu kini sibuk bertegur sapa di aula pertemuan yang terbuka. Kao masih bisa tampak jelas di indra penglihatan. Setidaknya masih bisa diawasi walaupun dibebaskan.

Beberapa anak juga tampak sudah bergabung dengan Kao untuk bermain bola. Sahutan teriakan dan juga tawa sayup-sayup sampai dari lapangan.

Begitu juga di tempat berkumpul para orang tua yang reuni. Gelak tawa sekedar mengejek teman yang semakin gendut, reaksi kaku karena bertemu dengan cinta monyetnya, dan juga menertawakan yang masih tampak sama saja setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Semua tampak lucu, baik itu ada perubahan ataupun tidak ada perubahan. Intinya mereka hanya senang karena bertemu dengan kawan lama.

Cakap-cakap dari topik satu ke topik lainnya terus mengalir. Sampai-sampai yang hadirpun tak sadar dengan waktu yang berputar. Anak-anak yang dari tadi asik bermain sesekali menghampiri orang tuanya hanya sekedar meminta air minum atau sesuap makanan.

Setelah itu? tentu anak-anak lebih memilih kembali berkumpul di lapangan. Ada yang seru bermain bola bersama Kao, ada yang main petak umpet, dan ada juga yang asik mewarnai buku gambar. Semuanya asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Benar-benar waktu bersantai untuk penyegaran bathin.

Makanan di meja pelan-pelan habis seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan mengalirnya percakapan membangun nostalgia. Suara tawa anak-anak di lapangan dan ada juga anak yang menangis menjadi penghias nostalgia itu. Sekian puluh tahun tak bertemu tentunya hampir semua orang sudah datang dengan keluarganya.

"Papa Peng!! Kao ..." teriakan yang dihiasi tangisan anak remaja awal memecah suasana kekeluargaan.

Peng, ayah Kao otomatis berdiri mendengar nama anaknya. "Ada apa, Sammy?" tanya Ayah Kao dan kini juga dihampiri Ayah Sammy.

Sammy otomatis langsung memeluk ayahnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kao ..." ucap Sammy di antara isakannya.

Tantawan, ibu Kao akhirnya menghampiri suaminya. "Peng, ada apa?" wajah panik tampak jelas.

"Kao jatuh karena aku," ucap Sammy kini menatap ayah Kao.

Kekehan orang tua Kao terdengar. Mereka pikir apa, ternyata hanya anaknya yang terjatuh. Orang tua Kao berusaha untuk menenangkan Sammy. "Tidak masalah, Sammy. Kao sudah beberapa kali terjatuh saat main bola. Dia tidak akan kesakitan," ucap sang ayah dengan tenang.

Sammy menggeleng. "Bukan jatuh karena main bola," ucap Sammy lagi sambil berusaha menenangkan tangisnya.

Perhatian orang tua Kao terpusat. Mereka menunggu perkataan Sammy.

"Dia jatuh di jurang saat ingin mengambil bola!"

Ucapan Sammy berhasil menjadi alarm.

Ayahnya Kao ditemani beberapa temannya segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Kao. Sang ibu yang kini terduduk lemas hanya bisa terisak. Beberapa ibu menenangkannya sambil mengucapkan, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Harapan dan ucapan yang menenangkan kini berubah menjadi suasana kalut. Beberapa menit kemudian jelas tampak kalau Kao tidak baik-baik saja. Darah keluar dari telinga Kao. Sang ibu hanya bisa berteriak histeris melihat anaknya terkulai di gendongan sang suami.

Beruntung salah satu istri dari teman reuninya ada yang berprofesi dokter. "Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit!" katanya tegas.

"Anakku akan baik-baik saja _kan_?" tanya Ayah Kao dengan wajah panik.

"Hei, Peng! Suamiku selalu memuji kalau kau orang yang paling tenang di angkatan kalian. Anakmu akan baik-baik saja kalau kita cepat bergerak. Percayakan padaku. Kau temani Tantawan. Biarkan suamiku yang menyetir mobil kalian. Untuk jaga-jaga saja. Kalian juga harus menenangkan diri."

Dengan komando dari sang dokter, semuanya berjalan lancar. Dengan cepat proses evakuasi medis dilaksanakan. Kini orang tua Kao menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Katanya ada sedikit luka di bagian dalam kepala Kao yang harus dioperasi. Tidak akan berbahaya, tapi peluang selamat juga tipis.

Setelah menunggu hampir empat jam, dokter itu keluar dari ruang medis.

Ya, karena benturan keras di bagian kepalanya, Kao harus dioperasi untuk menyelamatkan pusat kendali tubuhnya, otak.

Dokter itu melepas masker tutup mulutnya lalu tersenyum. "Anak kalian baik-baik saja. Tinggal kita pantau."

Ucapan dokter itu berhasil memberi napas lega untuk sepasang sejoli yang dari tadi terus menunggu gusar. Tanpa sadar air mata bahagia mereka mengalir sambil mereka berpelukan. Ini sama rasanya seperti menunggu kelahiran Kao dulu.

"Ayo ke ruanganku. Masih ada yang harus kita bicarakan untuk pengobatan anak kalian."

Dengan berpegangan tangan orang tua Kao mengekor. Tangan mereka saling meremas, seolah saling memberikan kekuatan. Setelah menggunakan _lift_ mereka memasuki ruangan praktek yang bertuliskan "Urassaya" di depan pintunya.

"Operasi Kao berhasil. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku sampaikan," ucap dokter Yaya.

"Apa itu hal buruk?" tanya Ibu Kao dengan wajah lesu.

"Bisa jadi buruk, dan bisa jadi tidak. Ini tergantung dari bagaimana kalian menilainya," ucap dokter Yaya. "Jadi bagaimana? Sudah siap untuk mendengar?" tanya dokter Yaya memastikan.

Orang tua Kao menghela napas panjang. "Beritahu kami. Lebih cepat lebih baik," ucap ayah Kao.

"Anak kalian akan mengalami _Alexithymia_ ringan karena ada otot otaknya yang putus ketika dia terjatuh."

"Apa itu berbahaya?" tanya ibu Kao panik. Nama penyakit ini benar-benar tak pernah singgah di telinga.

Dokter Yaya tampak berpikir sebentar. Dia berusaha mencari kalimat yang pas. "Kalian tenang saja. Ini hanya _Alexithymia_ ringan. Tidak ada hal mayor yang perlu kalian khawatirkan, untuk sementara ini. Tapi memang nantinya mungkin sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Silakan kalian simpulkan sendiri. Nantinya Kao yang biasa kalian lihat ceria akan ada sedikit perubahan," ucap Yaya hati-hati.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya ibu Kao bingung.

"Dengan gangguan _Alexithymia_ yang untungnya ringan ini, Kao akan sedikit mengalami kesulitan dalam menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak bisa membedakan ekspresi senang, atau sedih, atau marah untuk dirinya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya saraf perasaan emosionilnya sedikit terganggu."

Air mata ibu Kao mengalir. Ini berita aneh dan mengejutkan.

"Jadi, apa dia tidak akan tertawa lagi?" tanya ibu Kao berusaha tegar.

Yaya berusaha merangkai kata lagi. "Eum, sedikit seperti itu. Dia hanya bisa merespon afeksi jika rangsangan afeksi itu benar-benar besar dan membuat emosi tinggi muncul dari dalam dirinya."

Air mata ibu Kao makin membanjir. Ayah Kao hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengelus punggung istrinya. "Tantawan, setidaknya anak kita selamat," ucap ayah Kao menenangkan istrinya.

"Apa dia tidak akan menyayangiku lagi?" cecar ibu Kao.

"Dia tetap menyayangi kalian. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengekspresikannya. Bahkan kalian harus siap-siap kalau dia tak memiliki ketertarikan untuk menikah. Dia tak bisa mengenal rasa itu. Dia hanya tahu rasa aman dan sayang orang tua. Karena sampai saat ini hanya itu yang dia pernah rasakan.

Tapi, bagusnya adalah dia akan menjadi orang dengan emosi yang stabil. Dia tidak akan marah jika rasa amarahnya tidak benar-benar besar. Begitu juga ketika dia sedih. Dia tidak akan menangis kalau itu tidak benar-benar membuatnya merasa sedih," ucap Yaya lagi.

"Dia hanya bisa mengekspresikan jika emosinya berlipat ganda?" tanya ibu Kao.

"Ya, seperti itu kira-kira."

"Apa itu tidak akan membuatnya stres?" tanya ibu Kao lagi. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan anaknya. Anak semata wayangnya.

"Dia bahkan mungkin tak tahu apa itu stres. Tapi kusarankan jika ada tanda-tanda afeksi, dia harus segera melakukan pengecekan otak. Dia bisa dibantu dengan terapi untuk memancing otot emosinya, tapi karena dia juga masih kecil, kurasa belum terlalu banyak emosi yang bisa dieksplor," ucap dokter Yaya sambil mengusap-usap tangan ibu Kao.

Ibu Kao hanya menangis. Genggaman tangan suaminya semakin berasa. Suaminya ingin menenangkannya. "Peng, anak kita mati rasa," ucap Ibu Kao sebelum pecah tangisnya. Semua berita ini begitu menyedihkan. Senyuman girang Kao dan rengekan manjanya tak akan lagi terdengar. Ibu Kao belum siap menerima ini.

Anaknya yang lucu.

Padahal tadi pagi anaknya masih tertawa girang melihat lapangan hijau. Kini anaknya hanya terbaring lemah. Bukan hanya terbaring lemah, tapi... kini anaknya sudah kehilangan kemampuan merasa.

Kenangan tentang Kao yang lucu dan ceria pelan-pelan muncul satu persatu. Hanya itulah kenangan indah yang muncul di ingatan ibu Kao. Kenangan manis itu mulai diingat untuk disimpan di bagian dalam memori otaknya. Dia tak mau menganggap Kao cacat. Ini hanya sedikit kekurangan Kao.

Air mata ibu Kao terus mengalir.

Ini menyedihkan.

Memang Kao selamat. Anak semata wayangnya selamat. Kao masih bisa tumbuh menjadi dewasa.

Tapi ini menyedihkan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**   
  


Terima kasih untuk yang sudah singgah. Semoga betah ;)

_Special cast_

**Yaya Urassaya:** Dokternya Kao

 **Sammy** : Teman Kao. Anak dari teman ayah Kao


	6. Perjodohan

***

**

*  
  
  
  


Malam dingin bersalju.

Seperti cuaca pada umumnya di akhir tahun, malam itu salju turun sesekali. Tak hebat sampai berbadai, kali ini salju turun dengan indah dan berhasil membuat suasana malam menjelang pergantian tahun baru menjadi semakin indah. Ornamen hiasan natal masih terpajang di sana-sini penjuru kota.

Tak terkecuali di kediaman keluarga Kao.

Suasana gaduh kini menghiasi dapur. Bukan hanya pembantunya yang sibuk tapi tuan rumahnya juga. Bupha, kepala pembantu yang sudah seperti orang tua bagi sang tuan rumah, mengambil komando untuk mempersiapkan ruang makan yang kini dihiasi lilin dan taplak meja berenda.

Jika ada lilin dan taplak meja berenda di ruang makan, artinya akan ada tamu spesial.

Ya, akan ada tamu spesial malam ini. Tamu spesial yang diharapkan mampu menjadi satu keluarga di masa depan. Calon besan, (kalau orang tua Kao bilang) dan ditambah calon mantu, lagi-lagi ini dari sudut pandang orang tua Kao.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Kao membuat kekacauan pagi hari dengan menyatakan kalau dia ingin menikah. Masih ingat _kan_? Betapa kata-kata itu keluar dengan ringan dari mulut Kao.

Ucapan Kao itu terus berulang beberapa kali tanpa tahu siapa yang ingin Kao nikahi itu. Saking lelahnya mendengar ucapan Kao, orang tua Kao sampai membuat ultimatum jika dalam waktu satu bulan Kao tidak bisa membawa orang asing yang ingin dia nikahi itu, maka Kao harus mau mencoba perjodohan yang diatur orang tuanya. Akhirnya Kao pun setuju.

Psikiater yang menangani terapi otak Kao terus memberikan berita baik.

" _Tampaknya dia sudah mulai bisa mengenal orientasi eros. Walaupun respon rasa ini masih sangat kecil untuk manusia seumurnya, namun sudah sangat lebih baik jika kita mengingat cidera otaknya._ "

Ucapan psikiater Kao terus mengiang dan sukses menjadi titik terang untuk orang tua Kao. Setelah melewati beberapa sesi terapi, diketahui bahwa orientasi eros Kao memang berkembang. Orang tua Kao senang bukan main. Bagi mereka yang penting anaknya bisa merasakan jatuh cinta dan itu bisa membuat Kao bahagia.

Perkembangan naluri eros dan jatuh cinta adalah hal yang bagus buat perkembangan otak Kao. Harapan untuk dia bisa kembali normal jadi lebih tinggi. Itulah sebabnya dengan semangat mereka kini mengatur untuk berbesan dengan orang yang sangat mereka kenal dengan baik. Beruntung mereka mempunyai seorang anak seumuran Kao, yang sangat indah, baik, dan sopan. Bahkan calon besannya itu juga tau dengan persis kondisi Kao. Ini benar-benar takdir dari tuhan untuk melindungi Kao.

"Tantawan, coba kau cek Kao. Lama sekali dia," ucap Bupha pada Sang Nyonya Rumah—Ibu Kao yang sudah seperti anaknya.

"Oh ya ... aku sampai lupa kalau aku belum melihatnya dari tadi," ucap ibu Kao yang kini berbalut dres hitam yang sederhana namun cantik. Ini bukan acara resmi. Ibu Kao tak mau berlebihan. Namun tetap harus cantik karena ini acara penting untuk anaknya.

"Peng, bisakah kau bergerak untuk menjadi lebih berguna? Setidaknya rapikan kemejamu," tanya ibu Kao pada ayahnya yang kini duduk malas di sofa sambil memainkan gim di ponselnya.

"Satu level lagi," ucap sang ayah malas sambil terus fokus ke ponselnya.

Sang ibu mendekati suaminya. Rambut suaminya dirapikan sedikit. Tangan sang ibu lanjut bergerak mengancing lengan kemeja suaminya yang terbuka dan berantakan. Sang suami masih fokus dengan ponselnya. Benar-benar ibu Kao seperti memiliki dua anak.

" _Thank you_ ," ucap ayah Kao dengan nada girang tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ponsel.

Ibu Kao hanya mengembuskan napasnya. Masih tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa mencintai pria yang menyebalkan seperti itu.

Sang ibu langsung melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dua untuk menuju kamar Kao. Berbeda dengan saat membangunkan suaminya, ibu Kao memilih melangkahkan kaki untuk menaiki tangga kalau berurusan dengan Kao. Setelah melewati beberapa proses terapi ketika Kao kecil, diketahui bahwa Kao tidak suka dengan suara berisik.

Setiap ada suara berisik yang ditujukan padanya, kepalanya menjadi sakit. Ini efek karena ketika dia kecelakaan banyak suara berisik nan panik di sekitarnya. Selain itu didapati juga fakta bahwa Kao trauma dengan serangga. Ketika dia jatuh di jurang dulu, dia sempat dikerumuni serangga di separuh sadarnya.

Itulah sebabnya makan malam ini tidak diadakan di taman belakang rumah. Selain dingin untuk berlama-lama di luar, Kao yang takut serangga juga menjadi masalah lainnya.

Ibu Kao membuka pintu kamar anaknya setelah beberapa kali mengetuk namun tak dijawab. Embusan kasar napas sang ibu kembali menjadi penenang untuk dirinya sendiri. Kao, sang anak, bukannya bersiap malah kini masih asik menatap laptopnya dengan desain maket di sampingnya. _Headset_ menutup kupingnya, yang sekaligus menjawab kebingungan sang ibu saat Kao tak mendengar ketukan pintunya.

Kemeja berwarna biru dan celana hitam yang sudah disiapkan masih terletak rapi di kasur. Tampaknya Kao pun belum mandi. Baju santai yang tadi sore digunakan masih melekat.

Ibu Kao menyentuh pelan pundak anaknya. Tak mau mengagetkan anaknya. Kao menoleh. Wajahnya tetap tenang. Matanya sedikit membesar. Itulah reaksi maksimal Kao ketika terkejut.

" _Mom_ ," ucapan Kao refleks sambil melepaskan _headset_ nya. Samar-samar terdengar suara musik yang Sang Ibu kenal dengan persis. Itu musik hasil produksi perusahaan suaminya.

Ya, ayah Kao adalah pemilik perusahaan musik. Ayah Kao juga menjadi salah satu produser musikdi sana.

"Kau belum mandi?" tanya sang ibu sambil memijat pelan pundak anaknya. Pundak itu kaku karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Kao sepertinya menikmati sentuhan manja sang ibu. Kini dia mengembuskan napas merasa nyaman.

"Aku sudah mandi. Tapi kurasa aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku," ucap Kao sambil mematikan laptopnya.

"Sebentar lagi mereka sampai," ucap Ibu Kao yang mengandung perintah untuk segera bersiap di dalamnya. Untuk hal ini Kao tidak perlu diajari lebih panjang. Semenjak syaraf perasanya terganggu, syaraf berpikir logisnya menjadi sangat tajam. Dengan cepat dia mengerti apa yang ibunya maksud. Bahkan sekolah dan kuliah bisa dengan cepat dia selesaikan karena semua pelajaran terasa mudah.

"Oke, _M_ _om_. Aku segera turun," ucap Kao kini mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkan ibunya. Tanpa berlama-lama, kaki jenjangnya dilangkahkan ke kamar mandi yang terletak di samping ranjang.

"Kao." Panggilam sang ibu yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Kao ke kamar mandi. Kao membalikkan badannya. "Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini? Aku dan ayahmu tak mau membuatmu tak nyaman, Nak," ucap sang ibu hati-hati. Meyakini diri sendiri dan memastikan kalau anaknya benar-benar tak terganggu.

Kao terdiam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk. "Aku tahu kalian ingin yang terbaik untukku. Tenang saja, _Mom._ Ada bagusnya syaraf perasaanku tidak berfungsi bukan? _I'm fine with everything._ "

Ucapan Kao berhasil membuat hati sang ibu mencelos. Itu fakta. Tapi sang ibu masih susah untuk bersikap biasa saja tentang itu.

"Lagi pula kalian sudah kenal betul kan dengan calon besan? Mereka juga mengenalku. Itu adalah hal terbaik dari pada aku terus mencari orang yang bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu." Setelah itu Kao membalik tubuhnya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sang ibu hanya bisa menghapus air matanya yang hampir terjatuh. Dia tak mau Kao tak bahagia. Walaupun entah Kao tahu apa tidak apa itu arti bahagia. Namun tak mungkin juga terus menunggu orang yang bahkan namanya saja Kao tidak tahu.

"Aku yakin kau akan sembuh, Nak," gumam sang ibu sambil menggenggam kuat tangannya sendiri.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Kao melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Sahutan tawa dan cakap-cakap terdengar di kupingnya. Sepertinya tamu yang ditunggu sudah datang.

Begitu sampai di ambang ruang makan, Kao melihat dua wajah yang familiar. Bahkan sangat familiar. Selain ayah dan ibunya tentunya.

Dua sosok selain orang tuanya itu berdiri menunggu Kao menghampiri mereka. Begitu sampai di hadapan mereka, satu persatu mereka memeluk Kao.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap satu sosok laki-laki seumuran ayahnya itu.

"Baik, Paman," ucap Kao yang kini dipeluk oleh sosok wanita yang duduk di seberang pria tadi dan bersebelahan dengan ibu Kao.

"Aku dengar dari Yaya kalau kau tumbuh menjadi pria matang. Tapi tak kusangka kau akan sekeren ini," ucap lelaki itu. Ya, dia suami dokter Yaya, yang menangani pengobatan Kao setelah kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu.

Dia adalah seorang tentara yang sedang mengambil libur akhir tahun. Dan wanita yang baru saja memeluk Kao adalah dokter Yaya.

Pantas saja orang tua Kao mengatakan kalau mereka akan berbesan dengan orang yang sangat mengenal Kao. Tapi apa benar? Bahkan Kao tak ingat kalau mereka punya anak.

"Apa kalian calon mertuaku?" tanya Kao sambil memposisikan diri untuk duduk di ujung meja persegi panjang. Ayahnya berada di sebelah kanannya yang kebetulan juga bersebelahan dengan Paman Nadech, suami dr. Yaya. Di sebelah kiri Kao ada ibunya yang juga bersebelahan dengan dr. Yaya. Mereka sama-sama cantik di mata Kao.

Gelak tawa menghiasi ruang makan. Pertanyaan Kao tadi terasa lugu dan polos.

"Ya, tentu saja kalau kau mau menikah dengan anak kami," ucap dr. Yaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh suaminya.

Kao mengangguk pelan seolah mengerti dengan ekspresi datar. Ini bukan pemandangan baru bagi dr. Yaya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menangani pengobatan Kao.

"Oh iya, Earth masih di mobil. Ada perkerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sedikit katanya. Tidak masalah kan kalau kita menunggu?" tanya ibu Kao sambil memegang salah satu lengan Kao.

"Earth?" tanya Kao. Itu nama yang tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Kalaupun pernah, mungkin dia lupa.

"Earth, anak kami. Yang nantinya kalau kalian setuju, kalian akan menikah," ucap Ayah Earth.

"Baiklah," ucap Kao lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sambil menunggu bolehkah aku sambil bermain gim?" ucap Kao sambil mengangkat ponselnya.

Ibu Kao mengembuskan napas kasar. Ingin rasanya dia menolak permintaan Kao. Tapi Orang tua Earth sudah menyahut duluan. "Oh, tidak masalah," ucap mereka.

"Maaf, untuk beberapa hal dia benar-benar persis seperti Peng," ucap ibu Kao sambil tertawa canggung dan dibalas tatapan tak suka oleh ayah Kao.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula itu bagus untuknya," ucap Ibu Earth.

Perbincangan antar orang tua terus mengalir. Sekedar nostalgia. Apalagi Ayah Earth sangat jarang bisa ikut berkumpul seperti ini. Selain suara bincang-bincang kecil, ruang makan juga dihiasi oleh suara gim dari ponsel Kao turut meramaikan suasana.

Tak lama kemudian perbincangan antara orang tua terhenti setelah ada suara baru. "Maaf menunggu lama. Ada yang harus diedit sedikit."

"Earth!" ini suara ibu Kao yang separuh menjerit senang.

Kao masih menunduk menatap ponselnya. Permainan ini sedang seru. Sangat mengecewakan kalau tiba-tiba dia kalah.

"Kao, Earth sudah datang," ucapan ibu Kao mengandung perintah untuk mematikan ponselnya.

"Sedikit lagi, _Mom_ ," ucap Kao tanpa masih fokus dengan ponselnya. Jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas layar ponsel menyentuh mana pun untuk memenangkan level ini.

"Kao Noppakao!" ucap ibunya lagi tanpa banyak embel-embel. Ini gawat, kalau ibunya sudah memanggil dengan nama lengkap artinya ibunya sedang serius.

Mau tak mau Kao mengangkat wajahnya. Berniat untuk sekedar menyapa pendatang baru yang bernama Earth.

Earth tersenyum lebar ketika bertemu tatap dengan Kao. "Hai, aku Earth." Earth menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kao. Senyuman manis yang menawan menghiasi bibirnya. Kemeja sederhana yang ia pakai semakin menambah keindahan wajah Earth.

Mata Kao membesar. Wajahnya datar. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Earth dengan intens.

Senyuman di wajah Earth memudar. Tangannya pun pelan-pelan diturunkan karena tampaknya Kao tidak akan menyambut tangannya. Digaruk pelan dagunya karena merasa canggung. Tak nyaman karena Kao tak bereaksi namun masih terus menatapnya intens.

Earth duduk di kursi ujung yang berseberangan dengan Kao. Sungguh, Earth ingin mengganti posisi kursinya untuk tak lagi berhadapan dengan Kao. Sesekali Earth mengintip. Jantungnya hampir meledak ketika mendapati Kao masih menatapnya intens.

"Aku Kao," ucap Kao sambil terus menatap Earth.

Earth mengangguk lalu terbatuk canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya karena kikuk. Dia tau tentang Kao. Tapi tak disangka akan benar-benar sekikuk ini.

Dua anak manusia itu tidak sadar kalau ada empat pasang mata yang mengamati mereka. Bahkan ibu dari kedua belah pihak saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

Tampaknya mereka akan segera berbesan setelah ini.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Perut enam orang di ruang makan kini sudah terisi. Suasana ruang makan sedari tadi hanya dihiasi suara orang tua dari kedua belah pihak. Suara dua anak manusia yang sedang dijodohkan itu sesekali muncul untuk merespon pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pihak orang tua. Selebihnya mereka hanya diam. Lebih tepatnya, Kao terus menatap Earth dengan intens dan Earth berusaha melihat ke arah mana pun selain wajah Kao. Walaupun sesekali dia mengintip dan kembali tertunduk canggung begitu mendapati Kao masih menatapnya intens.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Earth?" tanya ibu Kao sambil memusatkan perhatian pada Kao.

Tanpa sadar napas Earth tertahan. Entah kenapa dia menjadi gugup. Berbeda jauh dengan Kao yang tampak tenang.

Kao menghabiskan sisa wine di gelasnya. Tanpa sadar Earth pun ikut menenggak sisa wine di gelasnya. Tingkah Kao semakin membuatnya gugup.

"Ayo ke kamarku!"

Tersedak.

Earth tersedak. Ucapan Kao barusan berhasil membuat Earth tersedak. Earth kini terbatuk canggung. Tawa sang orang tua menghiasi ruang makan. Wajah Earth merah padam. Kuping dan lehernya ikut memerah.

Kao hanya menatap seisi ruang makan dengan heran. Apa ada yang salah? Dia tak merasa kalau yang dia katakan salah. "Ada yang salah?"

Ucapan Kao berhasil menjadi rem bagi tawa dan senyuman malu-malu para orang tua. "Aku ingin mengajaknya untuk mengenali pekerjaanku," ucap Kao serius.

_Well_... dia memang tidak pernah tidak serius. Kao pikir ada baiknya kalau Earth melihat langsung kerjaan Kao. Di kamarnya ada maket proyek yang sedang dia kerjakan. Bagi Kao hanya itu yang bisa menjadi topik pembicaraan. Dia tak bagus untuk mencari basa-basi pengisi waktu kebersamaan.

"O–oh iya, iya benar. Kurasa itu memang perlu. Kalian harus saling mengenal bukan?" ucap ibu Earth yang mengerti dan berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Earth, ikutlah ke kamar Kao!" perintah Ibu Earth dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang Ayah.

Earth mengirimkan tatapan horor dan gelengan kecil ke orang tuanya. Dia sedikit takut dengan Kao. Orang tuanya memang sudah menceritakan kondisi Kao. Tapi Kao tampak seperti seorang psikopat. Tatapannya dingin karena dia kelewat tenang.

Kao melihat apa yang baru saja Earth lakukan. "Tenanglah, aku memang kaku. Tapi aku tak akan melakukan hal buruk, Khun Earth," ucap Kao berhasil membuat jantung Earth ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

Dia tertangkap basah. Suasana canggung kembali terjadi. Tapi bagi Kao, ini adalah hal yang biasa. Dia tak merasa ada yang aneh.

Kao langsung berdiri. Dia melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Earth. Tak sadar bahwa semua tatapan mata tertuju padanya. Begitu sampai di posisi Earth, Kao langsung menarik lengan kanan Earth. "Ayo ke kamarku!" ucap Kao lagi.

Earth mendongak menatap Kao sambil menelan ludahnya. Kao tampak menarik dan memesona. Tapi dingin. "O-oke, ki-kita hanya akan me-mengobrol. Ti-tidak le-lebih," ucap Earth sambil tertawa canggung lalu menggaruk pipinya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Darah berhasil mengumpul di pipinya dan juga kupingnya.

Indah. Itu yang Kao pikirkan tentang Earth. Dia tanpa sadar semakin tak sabar ingin segera mengenal Earth, yang akan akan menjadi pasangannya. Saking fokusnya memperhatikan Earth, Kao bahkan tak sadar dengan orang tua dari kedua belah pihak yang tampak menahan tawa.

Dengan mantap Kao melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Earth mengekor di belakang Kao. Sesekali Earth melirik foto-foto di lorong menuju kamar Kao. Earth tersenyum. Kao kecil benar-benar lucu dengan pipi gembilnya.

Jantung Earth kembali berdetak kencang seperti genderang perang. Aliran darahnya terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika melihat pintu kamar yang kini diraih oleh Kao.

Tanpa sadar Earth menelan ludahnya. Canggung.

Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan memastikan Earth masuk ke kamar, Kao menutup pintu. Hal ini lagi-lagi membuat Earth menelan ludahnya. Dia hanya berharap Kao benar-benar tak melakukan hal buruk. Namun entah kenapa Earth mengantisipasi apa yang akan Kao lakukan berikutnya dengan antusias _._

Kao memungut beberapa helai pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan satu tangan. Dengan langkah santai dia menuju pintu kamar mandi di sebelah ranjangnya. Earth melihat ada lemari besar yang berisi baju-baju Kao di samping ranjangnya itu. Kao kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit menendang pintunya untuk menyimpan pakaian kotor di keranjang. Earth masih mengekorinya.

Kini langkah Kao beralih ke arah meja kerjanya yang menempel pada jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan belakang rumah Kao. Ada balkon juga. Kao memungut sampah sisa-sisa permen _jelly_ yang dia makan sambil kerja tadi. Sesekali Kao melirik, Earth masih mengekorinya. Bahkan kini Earth ikut berjongkok ketika Kao membersihkan bawah mejanya.

"Maaf, kalau kamarku berantakan. Aku tak berencana mengajakmu ke sini, Khun Earth," ucap Kao berhasil merobek kecanggungan Earth yang mengekorinya sambil mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru kamar Kao.

Earth mengangguk, lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar Kao. Kamar Kao tampak kaku. Jauh berbeda dengan kamar Earth yang dihiasi potret dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai pose. Beberapa juga ada foto Earth bersama teman-temannya. Namun kamar Kao? Dindingnya polos. Hanya ada satu lukisan abstrak berwarna hitam putih di atas kepala ranjangnya.

Kao kini mengubah posisi untuk duduk di kasur. Earth masih mengekorinya. Namun kali ini Earth tak langsung duduk. Dia menatap ke arah mana pun selain wajah Kao. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat kalau Kao sedang intens menatapnya.

Tak kuasa dengan suasana canggung ini akhirnya Earth mendehem.

"Aku rasa kau bisa melepas tanganku sekarang," ucap Earth tak mau lebih lama berpegangan dengan Kao. Itu tak baik buat jantungnya. Tingkah Kao benar-benar membuat letupan kembang api di perut Earth. Kaku, namun mampu menghasilkan percikan hangat dan indah.

Kao refleks melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau sedari tadi masih menyeret Earth. Dia pikir Earth mengekorinya. Faktanya, dia yang menyeret Earth.

Kao tak berkata apa pun. Kini dia berdiri. Sedikit berjalan kesana-kemari sebentar lalu kemudian kembali duduk di kasurnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Earth terkekeh kecil dengan senyuman senang. Dia tahu dari ibunya kalau itu adalah reaksi maksimal Kao ketika salah tingkah dan malu. Walaupun wajahnya tampak tenang.

Earth bejalan mengelilingi kamar Kao. Kali ini dengan tangan menepuk-nepuk pelan pahanya sendiri, canggung. Ada rak buku dengan tinggi sepinggang yang isinya sebagian besar tentang ilmu desain arsitektur. Berbeda dengan Earth yang lemarinya berisi majalah-majalah fashion. Di bagian paling atasnya ada rak kecil yang menjadi tempat berjejer kepingan CD bervariatif.

Ranjang Kao terletak tepat di tengah kamarnya. Di sisi kanannya ada lemari baju yang ditutupi tirai. Dan di sisi kirinya ada meja nakas yang bersebelahan dengan pintu kamar mandi. Jendela besar berseberangan dengan sisi kiri ranjang Kao. Tepat menempel dengen jendela itu ada meja kerja Kao yang menghadap taman belakang rumahnya. Ada balkon juga yang berisi satu kursi panjang terbuat dari kayu.

"Warna kamarmu aneh," ucap Earth memecah kesunyian. Masih mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar Kao.

Kao ingin menyahut kalau itu adalah warna yang bagus menurutnya. "Aneh, tapi aku suka," sambung Earth dan membungkam Kao.

"Eum ... kira-kira warna apa yang bagus untuk kamar kita nanti?" tanya Earth lalu menyusul Kao untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya. Menghadap jendela.

Kao menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Kata-kata _'kamar kita nanti'_ masih terasa asing bagi telinga Kao. "Khun Earth suka warna apa?" tanya Kao.

Earth menoleh sebentar. "Aku suka warna biru," ucap Earth. "Kau sendiri suka warna apa?" Earth balik bertanya.

Kao hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada," ucap Kao enteng.

"Lalu, mengapa kau bertanya tentang warna kesukaanku?" tanya Earth kini kembali berdiri dan mendekati meja kerja Kao.

"Sepertinya karena sudah terbiasa menanyakan itu kepada klien," ucap Kao dengan datar.

Earth mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa kamar kita nanti berwarna biru?" tanya Earth kini menoleh pada Kao.

"Terserah. Apa pun yang Khun Earth suka," ucap Kao sambil membuat lengannya terposisi di bagian belakang dan menjadi penyangga tubuh bagian atasnya.

Earth menatap Kao. Kata-kata Kao barusan terdengar manis untuk Earth. Tanpa sadar Earth tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kekakuan Kao. Dan ini tak seburuk anggapan awalnya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah singgah. Semoga suka dan betah dengan cerita ini yaa :)

Ditunggu saran kritiknya, dan sampai jumpa hari Sabtu ;)  
  


_**Special cast** _

Nadech Kugimiya sebagai Ayahnya Earth


	7. Marry You

***

**

*

Earth bergerak. Tak mau terlalu lama canggung duduk bersebelahan dengan Kao. Kini Earth duduk di kursi kerja Kao sambil menatap maket yang ada di sisi meja kerja Kao.

"Ini proyek apa?" tanya Earth sambil menunjuk maket yang tadi dia tanyakan.

Kao bangkit dari duduknya di atas ranjang. Ia mendekati meja kerjanya. Dia senang melihat Earth tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang dia kerjakan. "Itu desain taman hiburan. Wahana hantu. Aku sebenarnya tak begitu suka dengan proyek ini," ucap Kao yang entah kenapa jujur sekali.

Earth menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang sudah bersikut di meja. "Kenapa? Itu kan seru!" ucap Earth memperhatikan Kao, bukan maket tadi.

"Entahlah, aku seperti punya trauma dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan tempat gelap yang asing. Aku lebih memilih berada di tempat terang."

Earth terkekeh kecil. Kao yang berdiri tampak indah jika dilihat dari posisi Earth yang duduk manis di kursi kerja Kao. "Kau takut hantu?" celetuk Earth menggoda Kao.

Kao hanya diam. Dan itu semakin membuat Earth tertawa. Setelah puas tertawa dan hanya ditatap datar oleh Kao akhirnya Earth menghentikan tawanya. Sesekali dia mendehem canggung sambil menahan tawa.

"Yang ini desain apa?" tanya Earth lagi sambil menunjuk kertas desain yang terpampang di meja. Ia tak mau berlarut-larut meledeki Kao.

"Itu desain rumah untuk menantu wali kota. Mereka akan membangun rumah berlibur di daerah pegunungan," ucap Kao. Dia kini separuh menunduk di belakang punggung Earth dengan tangannya menjulur mengutak-atik komputernya sebentar. Membuka aplikasi autocad untuk menunjukkan desain 3D rumah itu.

Tanpa Kao sadari jantung Earth kini tak beraturan. Pipinya memanas Karena tiba-tiba saja Kao sedekat itu. Ini nyaris seperti Kao memberikan pelukan dari belakang untuk Earth.

"Tampak sederhana dari luar, _homey feeling_ di dalam. Karena rumah ini akan digunakan sebagai rumah liburan, fokus desain ada di kamar tidur dan halaman belakang rumah," ucap Kao sambil memutar-mutar dimensi supaya Earth bisa jelas melihat. Sesekali Kao juga menyetting _zoom in_ dan _zoom out_ agar detail rumah itu terlihat.

"Saat berlibur kita lebih sering berada di kamar bukan? Prioritas desainku ada di kamar. Semua kamar aku desain untuk bisa melihat ke luar. Jendela besar wajib ada di setiap kamar," ucap Kao terus menjelaskan dengan semangat karena Earth benar-benar mendengarkan Kao dengan serius.

"Waah, keren! Aku juga ingin punya rumah untuk berlibur seperti ini," ucap Earth dengan binar cahaya senang lalu tersenyum ke arah Kao. Yang diberi senyuman hanya menatap datar.

"Di pegunungan?" tanya Kao sambil menatap wajah Earth.

Earth menggeleng sambil menekukkan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke bawah seperti separuh cemberut. Kao hanya menatap Earth intens dengan mata sedikit berkedip lebih cepat saat melihat Earth menekukkan bibirnya.

"Aku lebih senang suasana pantai. Akan seru setelah kita menikah nanti, kita adakan makan malam romantis. Kau dan aku. Hanya berdua saja," ucap Earth sambil terkekeh lalu menutup wajahnya. Malu sendiri dengan imajinasinya.

Mata Kao membesar. Tak lama kemudian dia menggaruk kepalanya lalu berdiri. Dia butuh angin segar. Ada baiknya duduk di balkon sebentar.

"Balkon!" ucap Kao singkat dan berhasil membuat Earth sedikit bingung.

Namun tak lama kemudian Earth mengerti maksud Kao tadi adalah mengajak Earth untuk duduk di balkon.

Earth kembali menekukkan bibirnya. Tampaknya Kao tak menyukainya.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Kao menyodorkan sekaleng bir yang memang sudah ada di meja balkon. Sepertinya memang sengaja menyimpan beberapa kaleng minuman di situ untuk bersantai.

"Sepertinya kau penggemar berat bir," ucap Earth dan berhasil menghentikan proses Kao menenggak birnya.

Kao mengangguk.

"Aku lebih suka minuman soda," ucap Earth lagi.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" Tampak Kao akan berdiri.

" _No no_ , kau tidak perlu mengambilnya. Aku juga suka bir," ucap Earth sambil menahan lengan Kao untuk tak beranjak. Kao kembali duduk. "Tapi tak bisa banyak-banyak karena aku gampang mabuk. Hehe," ucap Earth dibarengi dengan kekehan.

Dia benar-benar gampang mabuk. Setelah wine tadi, kini bir. Earth merasa dirinya mulai mabuk. Ini tak bagus. Dia harus tetap sadar saat berhadapan dengan Kao. Dia tak mau lepas kontrol dan menyesali apa dia perbuat esok hari.

Tak lama kemudian badan Earth terasa menggigil. Digosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke lengan. Angin sisa-sisa turun salju memang selalu saja dingin.

Kao menyadari hal itu. Tanpa banyak bicara dia masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Earth yang bertanya-tanya.

Tak lama kemudian Kao muncul dengan membawa jaket berwarna putih. Jaket itu diserahkan ke Earth.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan," ucap Kao sambil menyodorkan jaket itu.

Earth mengambil jaket itu lalu menciumi aromanya.

"Maaf, itu belum sempat dicuci," ucap Kao lalu kembali duduk di samping Earth.

Earth menggeleng. "Tidak masalah. Ini aromamu," ucap Earth kembali mengendus jaket Kao. Tak lama kemudian Earth bersungut. Dia tak suka dengan sikap dirinya sendiri yang mulai mabuk. Dia tampak seperti seorang maniak. Mengendus sisa keringat bercampur parfum di jaket Kao.

Kao kembali menggaruk kepalanya dan disambut kekehan senang Earth yang kini memakai jaket Kao. Dengan jelas jaket itu kebesaran untuk dipakai Earth. Namun di mata Kao itu sangat cocok untuk Earth.

Mereka berdua kembali duduk dalam diam. Cukup lama mereka begitu. Sayup-sayup suara dari jalan besar terdengar. Mereka hanya fokus duduk bersebelahan tanpa bicara. Seperti saling menyelami keberadaan satu sama lain.

Awalnya Earth merasa canggung. Dia melirik sedikit dan mendapati Kao tampak tenang bersender di kursi sambil satu tangannya melintang di sandaran kursi yang otomatis berada di belakang punggung Earth.

Dari bahasa tubuhnya, dapat Earth tebak kalau Kao merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Earth. Hal ini membuat Earth tersenyum senang. Kembali ditenggak bir yang sedari tadi sempat diangguri.

Kao benar-benar tak seburuk dugaannya. Memang kaku. Tapi bukankah ini baru pertama kali pertemuan mereka? Mungkin Kao hanya belum terbiasa. Pelan-pelan dia pasti bisa mengubah Kao untuk menjadi lebih ekspresif.

"Khun Earth, apa kau tak keberatan dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Kao memecah kesunyian. Tatapannya melayang jauh ke langit malam yang kini sudah tak lagi bersalju. Perhatian Earth teralih pada Kao. "Aku punya kekurangan," ucap Kao lagi.

Melihat Kao masih asik menatap langit, Earth pun kembali menatap langit. "Aku tahu itu," ucap Earth lalu memasukkan tangan ke saku jaket Kao yang ia pakai sekarang. Rasa hangat yang diiringi aroma Kao benar-benar menenangkan. "Itu bukan kekuranganmu. Tapi itu hal spesial darimu. Betul kan?" ucap Earth sambil sedikit menoleh pada Kao. "Aku memang punya pernikahan impianku. Tapi aku rasa kita bisa pelan-pelan menjalankannya bersama." Earth menatap Kao sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu sangat indah bagi Kao. "Benarkah?" tanya Kao kini menolehkan kepalanya pada Earth dengan posisi badan masih seperti semula.

Earth mengubah posisi badannya secara penuh menghadap ke arah Kao. Hal ini membuat Kao otomatis kembali menatap langit. Tak ingin bertemu tatap dengan Earth. Terbalik dengan Earth yang kini kakinya naik ke atas kursi dan dilipat di depan dadanya. Hanya itu yang jadi pemisah antara Earth dan Kao.

Tubuh mereka sangat dekat untuk mencari hangat. Lebih tepatnya Earth memakan lahan kursi dan memojokkan Kao yang sudah benar-benar menempel pada ujung kursi. Efek alkohol membuat Earth lebih berani dalam bertindak. Earth kemudian memberikan senyuman manis penuh afeksi pada Kao. Ditatapnya kontur wajah Kao tanpa melewati semili pun. Tak lama kemudian Earth mengangguk mantap.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik padaku? Aku dengar kalau sebenarnya kau sudah memiliki pilihanmu sendiri," tanya Earth sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan merebahkan kepalanya ke atas sandaran kursi. Otomatis membuat kepalanya berada di atas lengan Kao yang terletak di sandaran kursi.

Kao menoleh sebentar dengan mata membesar. Yang dilakukan Earth terlalu blak-blakan. Bukankah tadi dia sempat takut kalau Kao akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak? Namun kini tampaknya Earth yang menyerahkan dirinya pada Kao.

"Apa dia manis?" tanya Earth.

Kao hanya diam.

"Lebih manis dariku?" tanya Earth lagi.

Kao masih diam.

Kao benar-benar tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Earth intens. Begitu pula Earth. Earth menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kao. Lagi, mata Kao tampak membesar. Earth hanya memasang cengiran senang lalu mengembalikan tangannya untuk memegang kaleng bir di atas lututnya yang terlipat. Sepertinya Earth benar-benar mulai mabuk. Tubuhnya sedari tadi bertingkah tanpa koordinasi kontrol otaknya.

Kontur wajah Kao tampak sempurna bagi Earth. Banyak yang lebih tampan, tapi Earth menyukai wajah Kao yang seperti ini. Earth sedikit kecewa karena lagi-lagi Kao hanya menatapnya datar. Bahkan Kao tak menjawab saat ditanyai tentang orang yang ingin dinikahinya.

Earth sedikit menekukkan bibirnya tak senang. Sempat merasa kalau Kao tak sepenuhnya menyukainya. Dia sempat yakin kalau mereka akan benar menikah setelah ini. Earth bahkan sudah mengatakan pada Kao kalau dia ingin makan malam romantis di pantai setelah menikah.

Apa Earth terlalu cepat bergerak? Atau malah Kao yang lambat? Entahlah, Earth masih tak terbiasa. Tak ada senyuman balasan ataupun wajah bahagia lainnya dari Kao. Tampaknya hanya Earth yang berusaha untuk senang di sini. Dengan kecewa Earth mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tak lagi menatap Kao yang sekarang masih intens menatapnya.

Setelah cukup lama kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian, Earth mengembuskan napasnya kasar. Tak senang. Harapannya untuk menikah dengan Kao tampak pupus.

Earth mengembalikan posisi duduknya untuk menatap langit. Kakinya kembali menginjak lantai. Badannya tak lagi menyandar pada sandaran kursi.

Seperti inikah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Tampaknya hanya Earth yang senang dengan perjodohan ini. Sepertinya hanya dirinya yang antusias, Pikir Earth dalam hati sambil meneguk birnya.

Ternyata mengecewakan.

Tak lama kemudian Earth terkaget.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam malam itu Kao menarik lengan kurusnya. Kali ini Kao menarik separuh memaksa dan menyeret Earth untuk mengikutinya dengan langkah cepat.

Masuk ke dalam kamar.

"K-Khun Kao!" ucap Earth terbata karena kaget.

Dia sempat takut dan separuh mengantisipasi kalau Kao tiba-tiba menghempasnya ke ranjang. Namun ranjang yang dikira Earth menjadi tujuan Kao dilewati begitu saja.

Entah harus kecewa atau harus lega.

Kao lanjut menarik Earth untuk keluar kamar. Dengan hati-hati Earth memperhatikan langkahnya sambil mengimbangi langkah cepat Kao. Dia takut terjatuh di tangga.

Kao menarik Earth kembali ke ruang makan. Namun ruang makan kosong. Kao mengembuskan napasnya sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari ruang tamu.

Kembali dengan langkah cepat Kao lanjut menyeret Earth. Kali ini tujuannya adalah ruang tamu.

Benar sekali. Orang tua mereka berada di ruang tamu menikmati camilan dan bir sambil menonton televisi yang menayangkan persiapan hitung mundur jelang pergantian tahun.

Kao dengan tepat berdiri di hadapan orang tua mereka, masih lengkap dengan Earth di genggamannya. Posisi Kao dan Earth menghalangi pandangan orang tuanya yang tadi terfokus pada televisi.

Perhatian orang tua mereka otomatis teralihkan pada Kao.

Lebih tepatnya Kao dan Earth. Mulai dari Kao yang memegang lengan Earth. Earth yang kini tampak ngos-ngosan dan terbalut jaket kebesaran milik Kao. Wajah Earth yang memerah. Dan Kao yang walau tampak tenang, kini juga berusaha mengatur napas.

"K-Khun Kao," ucap Earth terbata memecah kesunyian. Napasnya menderu, sedikit kelabakan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang lelah mengimbangi langkah besar Kao.

Kao tak merespon Earth. Dia juga kini sibuk mengatur napas. Dan barangkali juga mengatur kalimat yang akan diucapkan.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Khun Earth!"

Ucapan Kao yang begitu lantang dan mantap berhasil membuat kaget kedua orang tua mereka dan juga Earth. "Secepatnya!" sambung Kao lagi.

Ayah Kao menelan ludahnya. Ingin berkata sesuatu.

Namun telat.

Suara sahut-menyahut petasan dan kembang api yang muncul dari televisi dan juga dari sekeliling rumah menjadi penutup suasana canggung ini. Wajah bahagia dan pelukan hangat antar orang tua menjadi pemandangan berikutnya.

Wajah Earth merah padam. Masih tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Kao. Sedari tadi pria ini benar-benar susah untuk dibaca. Bahkan Earth sempat merasa Kao tak tertarik dengannya.

Pikiran sepihaknya tadi sirna. Kini Earth tersenyum melihat lengannya yang masih dipegang Kao. Tangan besar Kao tampak cocok dengan lengan miliknya. Tatapan hangat Earth kini beralih pada wajah Kao. Lagi-lagi Earth tersenyum. Walaupun wajahnya tenang, kuping Kao kini tampak sangat merah.

Tanpa basa-basi lanjutan Kao kini menarik lengan Earth untuk kembali ke kamar.

Kali ini walaupun diseret Earth tersenyum senang. Ingin rasanya Earth melompat dan menggelayut ke pundak Kao yang lebar. Telapak tangannya yang bebas sesekali dipakai untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas. Efek alkohol membuat otaknya berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kao melepas tangan Earth lalu duduk di ranjangnya. Menghadap jendela yang kini langitnya tampak dihiasi ledakan-ledakan petasan dan kembang api. Persis seperti isi perut Earth dan detak jantung Earth. Mati-matian Earth menenangkan diri. Detak jantungnya tak menentu. Wajahnya memanas.

Tampak kini Kao menggaruk kepalanya. Earth kembali tersenyum melihat ini. Sepertinya jauh di dalam hatinya, Kao merasa malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Wajahnya saja yang tampak tenang. Ini terlihat lucu. benar-benar petualangan baru dan menyenangkan bagi Earth.

Earth menyusul mendudukkan diri di samping Kao. "Khun Kao, sadarkah? Kau ini menggemaskan," ucap Earth sambil tersenyum penuh afeksi kepada Kao.

Kao menatap Earth dengan intens. Earth masih terus tersenyum. Earth senang. Tanpa rasa takut tangannya kini menyentuh dua sisi bibir Kao. Kao sempat menjauhkan kepalanya dari sentuhan Earth. Masih merasa asing. Namun kemudian dia pasrah saja disentuh oleh Earth.

"Kalau aku tersenyum seperti ini, kau juga harus membalasnya seperti ini," ucap Earth sambil terkekeh lalu memaksa bibir Kao membentuk senyuman dengan kedua telunjuknya.

Dengan terpaksa Kao menggerakkan sedikit otot bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman yang Earth ajarkan.

Walaupun terlihat kaku dan menyeramkan, Earth merasa puas. Dia tak perlu memaksakan Kao untuk cepat berubah. Dia cukup berpikir bahawa Kao mirip seperti boneka beruang besar yang tampak nyaman dipeluk, namun tak bisa merespon ketika diajak bicara dan diberi senyuman.

Ya, Kao adalah boneka beruang besarnya.

Earth lalu memeluk Kao tiba-tiba. Bagi Earth, Kao benar-benar menggemaskan. Seperti boneka beruang.

Pergerakan Earth barusan membuat mereka berdua terbaring di ranjang Kao dengan Earth secara penuh menindih Kao sambil memeluknya erat.

Mata Kao membesar. Kaget dengan yang Earth lakukan.

Earth mengangkat sedikit Wajahnya untuk menatap Kao. "Kau tahu? Aku tak sabar untuk menjadi pasanganmu," ucap Earth lalu mencolek hidung Kao sambil masih tersenyum manis.

Kao hanya terdiam sambil melihat senyuman manis di wajah Earth yang masih menindihnya dengan lengan sempurna terkalung di leher Kao.

Kemudian Earth kembali menyandarkan wajahnya di bagian dada Kao. Earth tersenyum senang. Dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Kao yang sahut-sahutan dengan sempurna.

 _Detakan jantungnya ini untukku_ , pikir Earth lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kao hanya bisa terdiam. Dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang.

Untuk petama kalinya ...

Untuk pertama kalinya Kao merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Sama seperti jantungnya ketika habis maraton.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kao merasa ada yang aneh di perutnya. Seperti rasa mulas namun bukan ingin ke toilet.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kao merasa otot-otonya lemas. Bahkan untuk kembali ke posisi duduk dan mengangkat Earth—yang sebenarnya sangat ringan—dia tak sanggup.

Dan mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya, dia kembali mengerti apa itu rasa senang. Rasa Bahagia.

_Inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta?_

**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah singgah. Semoga suka dan betah dengan cerita ini yaa :)

Ditunggu saran kritiknya, dan sampai jumpa hari Selasa ;)


	8. Sacramental

  
  


***

**

*  
  


"Aku, Kao, akan membawa Earth, untuk menjadi pasanganku. Aku berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormatinya sebagai pasanganku sejak hari ini, untuk baik dan buruknya, untuk kaya dan miskinnya, untuk sakit dan juga sehatnya di semua hari-hari kehidupan kami, sampai kematian memisahkan kami!"

Embusan angin pantai sedikit-sedikit menyapu helai rambut semua orang yang berada di upacara pernikahan itu. Suara deburan ombak yang berkejaran lalu melebur di mulut pantai sayup-sayup membelai telinga.

Tentunya Kao tak mau kalah dengan suara ombak. Dengan lantang dia mengucapkan janji nikah di panggung kecil yang dihiasi tanaman dan rangkaian bunga. Dia tampak tampan dengan setelan jas hitam yang dengan dalaman kemeja putih. Selama Kao mengucap janjinya, Earth mengunci mata Kao. Setiap kata yang muncul dari mulut Kao membuat Earth tersenyum bahagia.

Begitu juga dengan para tamu undangan yang duduk berkumpul di meja-meja kecil berbentuk lingkaran. Acara pernikahan ini diadakan di pantai daerah tepian kota, sesuai permintaan Earth. Sebenarnya sempat ingin diadakan di pantai Maladewa, tapi karena keterbatasan waktu akan padatnya kerjaan, acara ini pun dilaksanakan di tepian kota saja. Lagi pula ada hotel berbintang yang cukup untuk mengakomodir keperluan malam sakral mereka.

"Aku, Earth, akan bersama Kao, untuk selamanya menjadi pasanganku. Aku berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati Kao sebagai pasanganku sejak hari ini, untuk baik dan buruknya, untuk kaya dan miskinnya, untuk sakit dan juga sehatnya di semua hari-hari kehidupan kami, sampai kematian memisahkan kami!"

Earth yang tampak indah dan memesona dalam balutan jas putih dengan dalaman kemeja hitam kini masih mengunci tatapan Kao. Jemari Earth meremas telapak tangan Kao. Dia senang akhirnya resmi menjadi pendamping Kao. Tapi, seperti biasa, wajah Kao tampak datar. Earth menyentuh ujung bibir Kao. Separuh mendorong sisi bibirnya. Kao mengerti, itu kode dari Earth yang meminta Kao untuk membuat senyuman.

Setelah janji pernikahan dibacakan, muncul seseorang yang datang dengan membawa kotak cincin untuk Kao dan Earth. Itu Ohm, sepupu Earth. Ohm untuk sementara ikut berdiri di panggung untuk memegang cincin nikah. Setelah itu, Kao dan Earth bergantian memasang cincin nikah di jari telunjuk mereka. Cincin hasil desainer perhiasan kelas atas yang dipilih bersama. Kao yang tak begitu tertarik dengan hal itu hanya setuju dengan semua yang Earth anjurkan. Lagi-lagi, yang penting Earth senang.

Bagi orang yang tak tahu Kao, mungkin saja mengira bahwa Earth menyeret Kao secara paksa ke acara pernikahan ini. Mereka pasti heran, karena hanya Earth yang tampak bahagia. Sedangkan Kao, tampak tanpa ekspresi. Kalaupun ada senyuman, jelas senyuman itu tampak kaku dan aneh.

Tentu saja itu berbeda jauh dengan wajah kedua orang tua pasangan yang baru saja selesai mengikat janji suci itu. Kedua pasang orang tua mereka tampak bahagia. Para ibu tersenyum senang sambil sesekali berpelukan. Mereka tampak cantik dalam balutan dres putih.

Di luar dugaan justru para ayahlah yang mengusap air mata dengan gengsi. Terlebih ayah Earth. Kelilipan katanya. Namun kegagahan para ayah tetap tak luntur. Mereka malah tampak lucu dengan balutan tuxedo sambil mengelap air mata.

"Untuk selanjutnya, kedua mempelai dipersilakan saling mengikat janji dengan sebuah ciuman," ucap Fluke, sepupu Kao yang kini menjadi pemimpin acara pernikahan.

Kao membesarkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Fluke. Ini tak ada di susunan acara yang sudah Kao pelajari. Sorakan dari para tamu undangan mengisi telinga Kao. Earth yang berdiri di hadapannya tengah tertawa canggung. Separuh malu-malu dalam keadaan bahagia. Pipinya sedikit naik dan membuat buntalan kecil yang berhias rona kemerahan. Mulutnya membentuk cengiran lebar nan malu-malu, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Dia tampak indah di mata Kao. Namun, walaupun dia indah bukan berarti dengan sembarangan Kao akan menciumnya.

"Earth! kau saja yang duluan!!" jeritan lantang terdengar di antara sorakan tadi.

Earth menoleh ke arah para tamu undangan. Ohm, yang kini sudah duduk di kursi para tamu, dengan mantap melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berteriak, "Kau duluan!"

Earth kembali tertawa sambil menggeleng ke arah sepupunya.

Kao masih memperhatikan Earth yang terus tertawa sambil melihat para tamu undangan. Kao tak mengira kalau dia akan mengalami kejadian ini. Bagi Kao, ciuman setelah upacara pernikahan adalah hal yang tak perlu. Memang, dia tahu di semua acara pernikahan ada ritual ini. Tapi setahunya, Fluke sudah mengolah acara sedemikian rupa supaya ritual ini tak perlu dilakukan.

"Nah, benar juga, Earth bisa duluan jika Kao tak mau," ucap Fluke lagi dengan menggunakan pelantang suara.

Kao kembali heran dengan sepupunya. Dia memberi tatapan panjang ke sepupunya. Namun sepupunya dengan senyuman ceria menyemangati Kao untuk segera mencium Earth.

Earth masih tertawa dan sesekali menyentuh wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Tatapan mata Earth kini tertuju pada Kao. "Tak perlu memaksakan diri, Phi Nop," ucap Earth pada Kao sambil tertawa dan masih mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang memerah. Earth memang lebih suka memanggil Kao dengan sebutan Phi Nop. Diambil dari nama lengkap Kao, Noppakao.

Earth menoleh ke arah para tamu undangan yang masih bersorak sambil memposisikan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Meminta para tamu undangan untuk berhenti meledeknya dan Kao, yang kini sudah berubah status menjadi suaminya.

Setelah itu Kao hanya bertindak sesuai instingnya.

Tawa Earth terhenti. Dia jadi objek tindakan Kao.

Pemandangan di atas panggung berhasil membuat sorakan seperti cetakan gol di pertandingan sepak bola. Kao tiba-tiba saja menarik dagu Earth untuk kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Kecupan sederhana namun mengalir dengan waktu. Earth terkaget. Earth bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir plum Kao. Aroma segar parfum Kao lebih tajam dari biasanya karena tubuh mereka sedekat ini.

Jantung Kao berdetak tak karuan ketika akhirnya Earth mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kao. Menikmati kontak fisik terintim mereka sejauh ini. Telinga Kao mendadak tuli. Tak ada suara sorakan dari para tamu undangan. Deburan ombak yang sedari tadi sahut-sahutan juga tak terdengar. Kao hanya mendegar detak jantungnya yang begitu kencang. Seluruh sendinya terasa lemas. Perutnya terasa panas.

Sayangnya, Kao memutuskan menghentikan kecupannya pada bibir Earth, tepat di saat Earth ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sungguh Kao tak sanggup untuk terus mengecup bibir pasangannya itu. Tubuhnya terasa melemah. Telinganya tampak memerah. Pipi dan lehernya juga.

Earth memberikan cengiran khasnya. Mungkin Kao malu. Dengan perlahan Earth mengusap-usap telinga Kao. Membuat darah yang mengumpul di telinga Kao mereda sedikit demi sedikit. Ini canggung bagi Kao, namun dia membiarkan Earth menyentuhnya.

Kao menarik lengan Earth untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka. Dia tak tahan terus menjadi pusat perhatian dan sorakan para tamu undangan. Di meja itu sudah ada Ohm yang kini menyengir lebar melihat Earth separuh salah tingkah.

"Hei! Kau malu? Orang sepertimu masih tahu rasa malu? Wah, aku terkesima!" ledek Ohm sambil mengerakkan alisnya naik turun.

"Kau yang memulai, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Earth lalu memukul lengan Ohm.

"Salahkan dia, kenapa lama sekali!" ucap Ohm sambil menunjuk Kao.

Tak lama kemudian datang Fluke yang tiba-tiba saja memukul lengan Kao. "Kau ini lambat sekali. Hampir aku mati gaya di panggung tadi," ucap Fluke lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang membentuk lingkaran.

Tawa Earth kembali terdengar. Dia menganggap Fluke yang sedang merajuk itu, sangat lucu. Sepupu Kao itu kini bahkan meminum _cocktail_ sambil melipat lengannya di dada. Sesekali dia memberi dengusan kesal pada Kao.

Lalu Kao? Dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi _kan_ akhirnya dia menciumku duluan," bela Earth sambil menggelayut manja di lengan kanan Kao. Tawa senang kembali terdengar dari Earth dan Ohm. Kepala Earth disandarkan di pundak lebar Kao. Tanpa sadar kalau mata Kao membesar dan tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Masih belum terbiasa dengan kontak fisik yang Earth lakukan.

"Ini Sepupuku, namanya Ohm. Ini sepupu Kao, namanya Fluke," ucap Earth memperkenalkan sepasang manusia yang baru saja bertemu.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kalian mencoba menikah. Seperti kami," ucap Earth lalu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melirik Kao. "Iya _kan_ , Phi Nop?" ucap Earth lagi, tanpa menyadari kalau dia membuat sepasang manusia tadi menjadi kikuk.

Kao mengangguk kaku.

Dia benar-benar masih belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Badannya terasa aneh. Jantungnya terasa berdetak cepat. Darahnya mendesir tak jelas. Terlebih persendiannya, terasa lemas dan tak bisa dikendalikan.

Kao melirik sedikit ke arah Earth. Yang dilirik masih menatap Kao. Ketika mereka bertemu tatap otomatis senyuman terkembang di bibir Earth.

"Ingat, sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi suamiku. Kau tak boleh lagi mencari orang yang ingin kau nikahi waktu lalu ya!" ancam Earth yang sejujurnya masih penasaran dengan orang yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kao.

Bagi Earth orang itu tentunya luar biasa karena berhasil membuat Kao yang memiliki sedikit gangguan tiba-tiba saja mengaku ingin menikahi orang itu. Beruntung Kao akhirnya tak bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang Earth masih berkutat dengan kerjaannya, bukannya duduk manis dengan menyandang status pernikahan dengan Kao.

Kuping Kao memerah. Tentunya dia tak lupa dengan sosok yang memikatnya di taman hiburan pusat kota waktu lalu. Namun dengan Earth menyinggung kembali hal tersebut, justru membuat Kao kembali teringat sosok itu. Sosok indah yang mempesona.

"Jangan ingat-ingat dia lagi. Cukup lihat aku saja. Kau mengerti _kan_?" ucap Earth sambil menggoyang-goyang lengan Kao untuk menarik perhatiannya. Seolah tahu kalau Kao sempat memikirkan sosok misterius itu. Kalimat Earth itu sebenarnya kalimat perintah, namun manja dan posesif tampak di sana.

Kao mengangguk.

"Oi, jawab aku!" rengek Earth dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang mengambek, tak puas dengan Kao yang hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, Khun Earth," ucap Kao dan berhasil membuat cengiran senang di wajah Earth.

"Ingat, kau suamiku. Aku juga mulai saat ini hanya akan fokus padamu saja. _Deal,_ ya!" ucap Earth lalu mengecup cepat pipi Kao.

Kao kembali terkaget.

Dan yang mencium kini sudah kabur sambil menutup wajahnya. Dia berlari kecil menuju meja orang tua mereka.

Kao menyentuh pipi yang baru saja dicap oleh bibir Earth. Earth seperti ingin menandai bahwa Kao adalah miliknya. Earth seperti mengunci hati Kao untuk tidak lagi memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya. Polos namun posesif. Seperti itulah Earth yang baru saja berlalu. Sayangnya, Kao masih belum mengerti tentang itu. Dia hanya menganggap Earth aneh.

Sembari mengingat kejadian tadi, detak jantung Kao semakin tak beraturan. Dia bahkan tak sadar ada dua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan salah tingkahnya. Pemilik dua pasang mata itu sama-sama tersenyum penuh arti. Turut bahagia dengan pernikahan sepupu mereka.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


"Mandilah. Sudah kusiapkan air hangat," ucap Earth, yang kini berbalut kimono handuk. Pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu kini berbaring di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tampaknya dia membalas ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Atau malah bermain gim. Earth tak mau terlalu memusingkan tentang itu.

Mereka berada di salah satu kamar hotel mewah yang sengaja dipesan untuk malam sakral mereka. Pemandangan laut tampak jelas dari jendela. Lampu temaram menambah kesan intim di kamar yang terletak di lantai tujuh ini.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, Earth berjalan ke arah meja rias. Dia menghadap cermin yang berada di meja rias. Dia duduk dengan sengaja menumpu kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya, dengan posisi tubuh agak miring. Membuat pangkal pahanya sedikit terpajang untuk mata Kao. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa keperluan dari tas kecilnya. Sederet produk perawatan tubuh terpajang di sana.

"Phi Nop ... mandi dulu!" ucap Earth lembut menegur Kao yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Sukses.

Kao bergerak. Melepaskan pandangannya dari ponsel. Kini Kao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Earth. Punggung dan kaki Earth dapat terlihat secara langsung. Mata Kao membesar begitu melihat pangkal paha Earth yang terekspos. Buru-buru dia mengalihkan matanya ke bagian depan Earth yang bisa dilihat melalui cermin.

Earth kini tampak sedang memijat pelan wajahnya, sambil mengoleskan pelembab wajah. Dengan wajah tanpa riasan, Earth benar-benar tampak indah. Dia sempurna. Bibirnya berwarna pink alami. Wajahnya putih bersih. Jangan lupa pipi yang tampak kenyal.

"Aku manis _kan_?" tanya Earth narsis sambil menatap ke arah Kao melalui pantulan cermin. Kao salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk kepalanya lalu berdiri. Tanpa sadar membuat ponselnya terjatuh. Cengiran nakal meledek terpajang di wajah Earth yang sadar kalau suaminya itu salah tingkah. "Kau bisa menatapku sampai puas setelah kau mandi, Sayang," ledek Earth dengan sengaja menyebutkan kata sapaan 'sayang' pada Kao.

Yang digoda malah langsung melengos ke kamar mandi. Sama sekali tak menyibukkan diri untuk memungut ponselnya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Lucu sekali," bisik Earth pada dirinya sendiri. Tingkah Kao menggemaskan bagi Earth. Lagi-lagi boneka beruangnya itu tanpa sadar minta dipeluk.

Suasana malam ini berada di luar dugaan Earth. Earth pikir, Earth akan kikuk seperti seorang perawan di malam pertamanya. Nyatanya, tingkah kikuk Kao justru membuat Earth menjadi jahil.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual perawatan wajahnya, Earth menganti kimono handuknya dengan kimono tidur berbahan satin. Tak segan dia melepas lembar terakhir penutup tubuhnya tanpa repot ke kamar mandi. Lagi pula tak ada siapa-siapa.

Kimono tidur ini hadiah dari Fluke. Berwarna krem dengan hiasan polkadot hitam untuk Earth, dan berwarna hitam dengan hiasan garis berwarna putih membentuk kotak-kotak untuk Kao. Berbahan tipis dan agak sedikit tembus pandang.

Earth sempat merasa aneh untuk memakai ini di hadapan orang lain. Tapi ini kan hanya dia dan Kao, suaminya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tanpa sadar pipi Earth memanas, jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan. Keringat mulai muncul dari telapak tangannya. Nyatanya Earth menyimpan rasa canggung seperti seorang perawan yang kikuk untuk mengalami malam pertama bersama sang suami.

Sambil menunggu Ka—eh, Sang Suami, Earth menyemprotkan wewangian ke tubuhnya. Dia tak mau ada aroma tak sedap untuk ritual sakralnya. Pokoknya Earth harus sempurna malam ini. Berulang kali dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Berbalik ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu sedikit mengatur rambutnya. Yak, dia sempurna. Dia siap untuk menyatu dengan Kao.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Tanpa sadar Earth menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berdetak aneh, seolah mengantisipasi kemunculan Kao. Earth menunggu kemunculan Kao dengan handuk terlilit di pinggang. Sambil bertelanjang dada, Kao mengeringkan rambutnya secara kasar. Tetesan air sisa mandi menjadi perwakilan tangan Earth untuk menjelajahi tubuh bagian atas Kao yang tak terbalut apa pun.

Itu imajinasi Earth.

Pada kenyataannya, Earth harus menahan tawa. Yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi bukanlah Kao seperti imajinasinya tadi. Kao sekarang malah muncul dengan berbalut kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam bekas acara pernikahan tadi. Bedanya hanya dia tak memakai alas kaki. Bahkan hanya kulit kaki yang terekspos mampu membuat pipi Earth memanas.

Earth tersenyum. Agak kecewa dengan imajinasinya tadi. Lebih tepatnya dia malu sudah berpikir liar sepihak.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Part 9 akan berisi adegan dewasa. Sebisa mungkin tidak aku tulis dengan vulgar agar aman dibaca.

Bisa kamu skip jika kamu risi, ya ;)  
  



	9. Penyatuan

Hari ini up part 8 dan 9 biar feelnya nyambung. Jadi pastikan kamu sudah baca part 8, ya ^^

_====================_

_Tolong bijak dalam sikapi bacaan. Part ini berisi adegan sedikiiit menjurus untuk kalangan dewasa._ Bisa kamu skip jika kamu risi, ya ;)

====================  
  


***

**

*  
  
  
  


"Kenapa kau memakai baju itu lagi, Phi Nop?" tanya Earth, sembari mendekati Kao yang kembali duduk di sofa sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Entah kenapa dari tadi mereka menghindari ranjang. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyentuh ranjang semenjak mereka memasuki kamar. Seperti ada bom waktu saja.

"Aku lupa membawa baju ganti ke kamar mandi," ucap Kao polos.

Earth berjongkok di hadapan Kao. Membuat bagian bawah kimononya terbuka dan mengekspos kedua pahanya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Kao terkaget. Matanya membesar dan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya terhenti. Pupilnya membesar, wajah dan lehernya memerah. "K-Khun Earth!" hanya itu yang muncul dari mulut Kao.

Earth terkekeh. Dia mengambil ponsel Kao yang tadi terjatuh lalu menyimpannya di atas meja. "Kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan!" ucap Earth sambil mencolek hidung Kao.

"Aku pikir kau sengaja tak membawa baju ganti supaya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan lilitan handuk," ucap Earth, kini berlutut di atas sofa, tepat di belakang Kao. Aroma khas sampo dan sabun mandi menguar dari tubuh Kao, segar.

Earth lalu mengambil alih tangan Kao yang sedang mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk.

Sempat tak menduga yang akan Earth lakukan, akhirnya Kao membiarkan Earth mengambil alih handuk yang masih di atas kepalanya. "Oh, aku tak mau membuatmu tak nyaman kalau aku hanya menggunakan handuk," ucap Kao sambil menikmati pekerjaan tangan Earth yang kini mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku akan canggung sedikit, tapi..." Dengan sengaja Earth menggantungkan nada bicaranya. "Kurasa tidak masalah. Bukankah nanti akhirnya kita tidak akan memakai sehelai benang pun?" goda Earth sambil terkekeh dan terus mengeringkan rambut Kao.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Kao yang justru membuat keadaan menjadi kikuk dan lucu bagi Earth.

Earth terkekeh sambil terus mengeringkan kepala Kao. Sesekali diberikan pijatan lembut di kepala Kao. Lalu turun mengular ke pundak lebar Kao yang kaku. Pundak lebar itu terlalu banyak dipakai bekerja. Sampai rasa kakunya hampir sama dengan kakunya besi baja.

"Apa ini nyaman?" tanya Earth sambil terus memijat punggung Kao. Kao hanya mengeluarkan suara menggumam sambil mengangguk.

"Kau sudah sikat gigi _kan_?" tanya Earth lagi sambil separuh terkekeh. Kao menoleh sedikit ke arah Earth yang masih memijatnya, lalu mengangguk. Kao kembali tertunduk, menikmati pijatan-pijatan lembut hasil kerjaan tangan Earth.

"Aku pasti sikat gigi. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kao polos.

"Siapa tau kau ingin menciumku nanti. Aku tak suka bau mulut," ucap Earth blak-blakan untuk meledek Kao. "Tapi, karena kau sudah sikat gigi ... kau boleh menciumku. Kau juga boleh menjelajahi mulutku ..." ucap Earth lalu menghentikan pijatannya dan melempar handuk yang sedari tadi berada di kepala Kao ke sembarang arah. "Kalau kau mau," sambung Earth lagi sambil berbisik di telinga Kao.

Kao menggidik geli. Earth dengan sengaja meniup lubang telinga Kao. Sekedar menjahili Kao yang tampak kikuk.

Kini Earth memeluk Kao dari belakang. Lengannya melingkar di leher Kao. Dadanya dengan sempurna menempel pada punggung Kao. Embusan napas separuh melenguh, efek lega nan nyaman dari Earth terasa di leher belakang Kao. Untuk pertama kalinya Kao merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Kao tak sanggup. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Earth tak sadar akan hal itu. Sedari tadi dia sudah berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar ujaran menggoda dari Earth.

Earth benar-benar mengujinya.

"Phi Nop, tunggu apa lagi?" ucap Earth dengan lembut dan manja, menggoda sekali.

Dia mengusap-usapkan kepalanya untuk sesekali beradu dengan kepala Kao. Kao memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur napasnya. Sensasi-sensasi seperti ini benar-benar baru sekali ini dia rasakan. Mungkin ini yang dokternya sebut dengan reaksi eros.

Tangan Earth mengular untuk mengusap dada bidang Kao. Otot hasil olahraga jelas terasa di sana. Dan itu membuat Earth puas. Dengan liar dia membuka kancing teratas kemeja Kao. Mengusap-usap sedikit kulit yang terkespos.

Kao hanya bisa mengatur napasnya. Dibiarkannya tangan Earth mengular menjelajahi tubuh bagian atasnya. Untuk sementara ini, Kao hanya menikmati permainan Earth sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba kendali diri Kao hilang saat Earth mengecup leher Kao lalu mengigit pelan bahu kanan Kao. Dengan mudah Kao membalik tubuhnya dan membuat Earth terlentang di sofa. Tepat di bawah kungkungan Kao.

Napas Earth menderu, dia kaget dengan pergerakan Kao. Sama sekali tak mengira Kao akan seperti ini. Dia pikir boneka beruang besarnya akan terus diam.

"Kau benar-benar mengujiku, Khun Earth," ucap Kao dengan suara rendahnya.

Tubuh Earth gemetar. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau suara Kao bisa serendah ini. Tatapan mata Kao tak lagi datar seperti biasanya. Ada kilatan panas dan liar di sana. Boneka beruang besarnya kini berubah menjadi beruang besar yang mendominasi. Earth suka ini.

"P-Phi Nop," ucap Earth terbata. Satu tangannya terjulur ingin menjamah wajah Kao.

Namun niat Earth terhenti. Lengan Earth yang tadi sempat menjulur kini di tahan oleh Kao. Dikunci tepat di sisi kepala Earth. Kao yang biasa kelewat tenang tak berekspresi kini benar-benar berubah.

Earth mendehem canggung. Dia suka sisi Kao yang seperti ini. Tapi ini benar-benar memalukan. Malu karena membuat dirinya tampak seperti seorang perawan yang malu-malu kucing. Selain itu, dia juga tampak seperti anak anjing yang kini tengah dikendalikan oleh sang majikan. Memang sedari tadi Earth menggoda Kao. Namun, jika Kao bersikap seperti ini, jujurnya Earth tak bisa berkutik. Kao tampak liar.

"A-aku... i-ini pertama ka-kali buatku," cicit Earth sambil menatap mata Kao. Lagi, Earth tampak seperti anak anjing, yang kali ini memohon supaya tidak dimarahi setelah membuat ruang tamu acak-acakan.

"Aku juga," ucap Kao masih dengan posisi menaungi Earth.

"A-aku serahkan padamu, Phi," ucap Earth dengan senyum manisnya. Bukan cengiran dan bukan juga senyuman meledek. Tapi ini senyuman manis yang menghanyutkan, yang membuat Kao merasa hangat.

Kao menegakkan badannya. Dengan cepat dia membuka kancing kemejanya lalu melempar ke sembarang arah. Melihat itu, Earth menutup wajahnya, malu. Posisi mereka benar-benar membuat Earth berimajinasi liar dengan tubuh panas berhias keinginan untuk segera bersatu dengan Kao.

Kao yang dengan gagah melebarkan kedua kakinya dan terposisi di atas tubuh Earth, kini sempurna mengurung tubuh Earth yang terbaring tak berdaya. Tepat di atas tubuh Earth, Kao sudah melepas kemejanya dan menampakkan pahatan indah nan sempurna. Lebih indah dari yang Earth bayangkan.

Kao memperhatikan Earth yang kini masih menutupi wajahnya. Leher dan telinga Earth tampak memerah. Bukankah dari tadi Earth yang terus menggodanya, kenapa kini malah Earth yang tampak malu-malu?

Kao menggeser telapak tangan Earth yang menutupi wajahnya. Setelah tangan itu tergeser, tampak Earth yang matanya terpejam erat, bahkan sangat erat. Pipinya merona merah.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" tanya Kao masih memegang salah satu lengan Earth. Kao tak mau membuat Earth merasa tak nyaman.

Mata Earth otomatis terbuka. Dia menggeleng cepat dengan wajah kecewa. "Jangan!" cicit Earth sambil menatap wajah Kao. "Jangan berhenti!" ucap Earth lagi, malu-malu, sambil mengerutkan mulutnya, seperti anak kecil yang berharap.

Earth kini terkaget. Dia merasa takjub. Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Kao yang tersenyum.

Ya, Kao tersenyum. Setelah hampir dua bulan proses persiapan pernikahan, Kao mulai belajar tersenyum. Dan kali ini tanpa disuruh Kao tersenyum. Walaupun senyumannya sangat kecil dan aneh. Jelas Kao tersenyum, bagi Earth itu tampak menggemaskan.

Earth tak mau membahas ini secara berlebihan. Dia memilih menikmati proses perubahan Kao secara perlahan. Usaha Kao untuk berubah pantas dihadiahi. Earth yang akan melayaninya secara maksimal lahir dan bathin adalah penghargaan untuk usaha Kao.

Ya, ini penghargaan untuk Kao. Hadiah istimewa nan sakral dari Earth, untuk Kao.

Earth sedikit bangkit lalu memeluk Kao. Erat.

Bertindak berdasarkan insting, kini Kao mengangkat tubuh Earth. Refleks Earth melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kao, masih dengan lengan yang memeluk Kao pula. Tangan Kao menopang bokong Earth supaya lebih aman di gendongannya.

Earth melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia memilih menatap mata Kao. Kao pun membalas tatapan Earth sambil terus melangkah. Earth membuat tatapan mereka terus terkunci. Ingin rasanya Earth mencium bibir Kao untuk menyalurkan apa yang dia rasakan. Begitu pun Kao. Tapi entah kenapa mereka malah tenggelam dengan tatapan mata masing-masing.

Sesampainya di ranjang, dengan perlahan Kao memosisikan Earth untuk terbaring tepat di bawah kungkungannya. Lagi-lagi berdasarkan insting yang hanyut oleh suasana intim, Kao membelai kepala Earth sambil terus menatap matanya.

Earth bisa merasakan kelemah-lembutan Kao. Walau pun lambat, ini adalah kemajuan paling pesat bagi Kao. Keputusan Earth sudah bulat. Kao layak mendapat hadiah suci dari Earth.

Masih dengan tatapan mata yang terkunci, Earth kini membuka tali pengikat kimono satinnya. Dalam posisi berbaring tepat di bawah Kao, Earth menarik sisi kimononya untuk menampakkan pundak kanannya. Matanya terus mengunci tatapan Kao. Diperhatikannya riak wajah Kao yang berhias pupil yang membesar.

Tampaknya yang Earth lakukan berhasil kembali memancing gairah Kao. Dengan jelas bagian selatan Kao menggembung. Seperti minta bebas dari tahanan celananya.

"Khun Earth, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan," ucap Kao dengan suara beratnya.

Earth bingung. Untuk apa Kao meminta maaf. Belum sempat Earth bertanya kini mulutnya sudah melengoskan desahan nikmat.

Kao tiba-tiba saja mencumbu dan menghisap leher Earth yang terekspos. Tubuh Kao dengan sengaja direndahkan untuk menindih tubuh Earth. Kao sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bersatu dalam mesra dengan Earth. Diam-diam dia juga berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya, yang kini terdengar sangat kencang sampai membuat telinganya pengang.

Tangan Earth refleks meraih kepala Kao. Memainkan surai sehitam jelaga yang masih sedikit basah itu. Napas tak beraturan yang bercampur dengan desahan secara langsung disampaikan ke telinga Kao. Sesekali juga Earth menggigit daun telinga Kao. Tak ada kalimat penuh kata-kata canda. Hanya ada deru napas dan lenguhan dari mulut Earth. Kaki Earth menggeliat tak jelas. Matanya otomatis terpejam karena merasakan nikmat di antara kesakitan, hasil dari aktivitas yang dilakukan Kao. Punggungnya melengkung. Pinggangnya sedikit terangkat ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Kao.

Area bagian selatan mereka bertemu. Kao mengerang. Hisapan di leher Earth berhenti.

Dengan cepat Kao membuka celananya. Membebaskan bagian tubuh yang menjadi privasinya selama ini.

Normal. Kao laki-laki normal. Dia juga punya nafsu. Walaupun sedikit lambat dalam menyadarinya, Kao menyukai Earth. Kao punya reaksi eros bernafsu terhadap Earth.

Earth senang mengetahui itu.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Earth mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Menyiku tangan kirinya untuk kemudian dijadikan sandaran untuk menopang sebagian tubuh atasnya. Sisi pundak kimononya merosot. Menampakkan bahu kirinya yang masih polos, belum terjamah oleh Kao untuk dikaryai.

Dengan tangan kirinya, kini Earth menyentuh bagian tubuh yang selama ini Kao simpan sendiri. Mengusapnya pelan dari pangkal hingga ujung.

Suara yang lolos dari mulut Kao membuat Earth senang. Kao mengerang dan bagi Earth itu adalah pujian. Pujian atas apa yang sudah Earth lakukan.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Kao mengubah posisinya. Mendorong tubuh Earth untuk kembali terlentang sempurna. Mengisi jarak diantara dua kaki Earth yang dibuka separuh paksa oleh Kao. Mengibaskan Kimono satin yang masih sedikit bertaut menutupi daerah bawah Earth. Kao ingin melihat kemolekan seluruh tubuh Earth, yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya.

Kimono satin yang tadi rapi kini terbuka lebar. Seolah kimono itu hanya menjadi hiasan untuk pemandangan yang memamerkan tubuh indah Earth. Tubuhnya yang tadi mulus kini berhias tanda memerah di leher dan pundak Earth.

Tatapan Earth yang tadi sempat tampak jahil kini berganti dengan tatapan sayu. Pipinya memerah dengan dada naik turun mengatur napas. Pemandangan akan Earth yang tampak tak berdaya itu membuat bagian selatan Kao bereaksi.

Dengan gerakan indah Kao mengecup pangkal paha Earth. Tangan Earth refleks meremas helai rambut Kao. Desahan merdu kembali terdengar dari mulut Earth. Suara itu candu bagi Kao. Dia ingin membuat Earth kembali bersuara seperti itu. Bahkan lebih.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Kao kini menatap Earth sambil memposisikan area privatnya di depan bokong Earth.

Mata mereka bertatap. Wajah penuh nafsu milik Kao sungguh suatu kebanggan bagi Earth. Tanpa ragu Earth lalu mengangguk. Dia yakin Kao adalah orang yang tepat untuk ini. "Aku milikmu, Phi Nop," ucap Earth lalu meraih jemari Kao untuk bertaut. Tautan jemari mereka dikecup mesra oleh Earth. Kakinya aktif melingkar sempurna di pinggang Kao. Mengunci pergerakan Kao seolah hanya untuknya.

Kao menundukkan badannya. Memberikan Satu kecupan di kedua mata Earth.

Earth tersenyum.

Satu kecupan di hidung bengir milik Earth.

Berlanjut dengan satu kecupan dagu Earth.

Kembali naik dengan satu kecupan lagi di pipi kiri Earth.

Berakhir dengan ciuman panjang di kening Earth.

Ciuman penuh kasih sayang sebelum akhirnya Kao menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyatu dengan Earth, sambil terus mencium kening Earth.

Jemari mereka yang bertaut kini diremas oleh Earth. Suara-suara indah terus tercipta dari mulut Earth seiring dengan ritme gerakan Kao.

Seolah menyampaikan ribuan rasa yang ada dalam dirinya.

Mereka bergerak seirama, seritme.

Menyatu dalam deru napas yang beradu.

Menyatu dalam suara-suara cinta nan indah hanya milik mereka berdua.

Menghasilkan lenguhan, entah berapa stanza.

Menyatu dan melupakan dunia luar untuk sejenak.

Hanya ada Kao dan Earth, sebagai sepasang manusia yang menikmati surga dunia nan sakral, untuk pertama kalinya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Huh hah! Teriak dari galaxy bimasakti. Semoga feelnya dapat tersampaikan dengan baik dan tidak terkesan _porn text_.

Semoga suka ;)


	10. Indah

***

**

*  
  
  


Sambil menyesap kopi hitam di awal malam, Kao memperhatikan brosur-brosur yang ada di hadapannya. Dia duduk di meja kerja: di bagian kiri sisi kamar, dekat dengan pintu dan menghadap jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan kota.

Ia pandangi brosur penawaran paket liburan di pantai dari beberapa agen travel yang menjadi rekanan perusahaan tempat dia bekerja. Kerjaan yang membabi buta membuat Kao dan Earth tak sempat berlama-lama menikmati waktu berbulan madu kemarin. Bahkan sampai sekarang menginjak bulan keempat pernikahan, mereka belum sekalipun mereka berlibur.

Bahkan gilanya, dua hari setelah mereka menikah, mereka harus kembali bekerja.

Masih jelas di ingatan Kao betapa dia menjadi bulan-bulanan di hari pertama kembali bekerja. Investor terus meledekinya karena hasil karya Earth di leher Kao masih dengan jelas terlihat. Bodohnya, Kao tak menyadari itu ketika bercermin. Lebih parah lagi karena Earth, yang pastinya sadar akan itu, dengan sengaja membiarkan Kao berangkat dengan hasil karyanya yang terpajang untuk dunia luar.

Kao bahagia mengingat aktivitas intim mereka untuk pertama kali. Sama-sama canggung, sama-sama salah tingkah, dan sama-sama mengantisipasi untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya insting yang bermain. Nyatanya mereka bahagia, menurut Kao. Senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir Earth selalu menjadi penyemangat pagi hari dan penghapus lelah di malam hari. Dengan berlalunya hari demi hari, Kao semakin tergila-gila pada Earth. Entah bagaimana Earth terhadap Kao. Kao masih belum paham dengan pasangannya itu.

Untuk memikat Earth, Kao ingin menghadiahi liburan romantis seperti yang Earth sebut sebelum mereka menikah. Rencananya mereka akan ambil cuti bulan depan. Ya, bulan depan, karena bulan ini kegiatan Kao sangat padat. _Finishing_ proyek wahana hantu yang menguras tenaga lahir dan bathin, dan juga presentasi revisi proyek rumah liburan menantu wali kota. Belum lagi ada tender baru yang ditawarkan padanya.

Tak jarang Kao dan Earth sibuk masing-masing ketika sampai di rumah sementara mereka. Mereka tinggal di apartemen untuk sementara ini, sembari menunggu rumah yang Kao buat untuk hadiah pernikahan selesai.

Apartemen dengan satu kamar tidur utama dan satu ruang tamu. Sesekali Bupha, Kepala Pembantu di rumah Kao datang untuk bantu-bantu mengurus apartemen. Kesibukan Kao dan Earth membuat mereka bahkan kadang tak sempat untuk sekedar membersihkan debu-debu yang gampang sekali menempel. Mengejar tenggat waktu pekerjaan adalah prioritas bagi mereka yang memegang tugas penting di kantor.

Suara tombol kunci pintu apartemen terdengar. Tampaknya itu Earth. Kao menoleh ke arah pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Earth, ini bukan akhir pekan, jadi tak mungkin itu Bupha. Dengan cepat Kao menyembunyikan brosur-brosur yang tadi dia perhatikan. Earth tak boleh melihat ini. Namanya juga kejutan, ya _kan_?

Tepat setelah brosur-brosur itu tersembunyi di laci meja kerjanya, Earth muncul.

"Hai!" sapa Earth sambil meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja kerjanya di bagian kanan kamar. Tepat bersebelahan dengan meja kerja Kao, namun menghadap ke arah ranjang dan pintu kamar. Earth lebih senang jika dia memunggungi jendela.

Kondisi kaku dan canggung masih sesekali muncul menyelimuti rumah tangga mereka. Sempat Earth berusaha untuk menciptakan kondisi-kondisi harmonis dengan dia bermanja-manja pada Kao. Namun sepertinya pelan-pelan dia lelah tak mendapat respon dari Kao. Belum lagi kerjaan yang terus menumpuk.

Bukan menyerah! Tidak! Sama sekali Earth tidak menyerah. Hanya saja terkadang dia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang benar-benar bicara dengan boneka beruang. Lagi pula, Earth sudah merasa nyaman dalam diam dengan Kao. Tak perlu ada kata-kata basa-basi. Tenang. Memang kadang kaku, tapi ini bisa lebih disebut sebagai suasana yang tenang.

"Sudah makan, Sayang?" tanya Earth. Dia masih berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk memanggil Kao dengan sebutan 'Sayang'. Earth memijat pelan pundak Kao. Hal yang Earth tahu persis sangat Kao sukai.

Kao menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu, Khun Earth," ucap Kao, yang sampai kini masih menyebut Earth dengan panggilan formal. Baginya menyebut kata 'Sayang' adalah hal yang sedikit _cheesy_. Dengan menggunakan bahasa formal, Kao tetap menghargai Earth sebagai pribadi yang bebas, tidak terkekang ikatan pernikahan. Dan karena terbiasa menggunakan bahasa formal, ketika nantinya mereka bercekcok, tidak akan ada bahasa kasar yang muncul, hanya ada bahasa yang sedikit menjadi ujaran-ujaran nonformal. Ya, begitulah anggapan Kao, kaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku makan di luar? Ada pertemuan dengan klien untuk rubrik bulan depan," ucap Earth dengan nada girang. "Aku singgah ke sini untuk mengajakmu."

Kao menolehkan sedikit kepalanya pada Earth. Yang menjadi pusat pandangan Kao hanya tersenyum. "Mau _kan_?" tanya Earth lalu mengecup kening Kao.

Earth tahu, Kao lebih memilih kecupan di pipi atau kening ketimbang di bibir. Sampai sekarang mereka hanya sekali berbagi ciuman bibir, itu pun pada saat upacara pernikahan.

Tanpa banyak suara Kao menuju lemari pakaian. Mengambil kemeja dan celana panjang untuk kemudian lanjut ke kamar mandi.

Earth menghela napas sambil tersenyum. Memang kaku, tapi Earth menikmati semua ini. Dia sudah kelewat jatuh hati pada Kao. Earth hanya berharap semoga Kao tahu itu.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Ada notifikasi pesan di sana.

 _"Earth, aku sudah di resto. Meja 37, ya!_ _Jangan terlambat!"_

Itu rekan kerjanya dari tim grafis. Dia fotografer yang akan mengatur pengambilan gambar untuk rubrik bulan depan. Earth mengetik balasan singkat yang menyatakan kalau dia akan segera menyusul.

Tepat setelah Earth menekan tombol kirim, Kao keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat. Earth tersenyum manis, sedikit merapikan rambut dan kemeja Kao, lalu menarik lengan Kao untuk segera berjalan. Dia tak boleh telat. Tak sopan kalau klien yang menunggunya.

Kao hanya mengekori Earth. Dia senang, karena Earth mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kantornya. Bagi Kao, ini sudah selangkah makin dekat dengan Earth. Dan Kao tak sabar untuk menemui tahapan-tahapan berikutnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Earth.

Dia merasakan itu semua. Namun ia tak tahu cara mengekspresikannya.  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  


"Meja 37 ya, Sayang!" ucap Earth cepat lalu melepas _seatbelt_ dan berlari ke luar mobil.

Earth dikabari oleh rekan kerjanya, kalau klien yang menjadi narasumber rubrik bulan depan sudah berada di area parkir restoran. Mau tak mau Earth turun duluan, supaya tidak ada kesan tidak tepat waktu di mata kliennya. Kao menghargai sikap profesional Earth. Tanpa ada rasa keberatan kini dia memarkirkan mobilnya sendirian. Dicari yang paling dekat dengan pintu restoran. Kao tak mau Earth yang sudah lelah harus kembali berjalan kaki cukup jauh setelah nanti rapat kecilnya selesai.

Setelah selesai mengurus parkiran, Kao melangkahkan kaki menuju restoran. Seperti yang Earth arahkan tadi, "Meja 37," ucap Kao pada pelayan yang menyapanya di ambang pintu. Pelayan itu mengarahkan Kao untuk menuju tempat yang dicarinya. Kao hanya mengekor.

Tepat di ujung koridor sebelah kanan. Kao melihat pasangan hidupnya bersama seorang pria. Earth tak tahu, namun masih begitu lekat di ingatan Kao tentang sosok Pria itu.

Earth kini sedang memukul-mukul lengan Pria itu. Yang dipukuli hanya tertawa tak jelas. Tak tampak kesakitan dengan yang Earth lakukan.

Tanpa sadar langkah Kao membesar. Dia tak perlu lagi dibimbing oleh pelayan yang kini sudah tertinggal di belakang Kao.

"Khun Earth," ucap Kao begitu sampai di meja nomor 37 itu.

Earth berhenti memukuli pria itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan Kao. "Phi Nop, dia membohongiku! Ternyata klienku tak bisa datang malam ini!" rengek Earth dengan bibir mengerucut begitu melihat Kao.

Kao suka dengan tingkah Earth yang tak malu menunjukkan afeksinya di hadapan umum. Tapi, pria di samping Earth membuat Kao menjadi tak suka. Posisi mereka terlalu dekat. Entahlah, satu memori dari beberapa waktu lalu tentang pria itu membuat Kao memilih menarik Earth untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Earth menurut tanpa banyak komentar. Dia sudah kelewat kesal dengan rekan kerjanya.

"Kenalkan, Sayang. Dia Zee, dari tim grafis di kantorku. Dia yang biasa bertugas mengatur pengambilan gambar untuk rubrik editanku," ucap Earth mengenalkan rekan kerjanya pada Kao.

Zee menyodorkan tangannya. "Hai, lama tak bertemu, Noppakao!" ucap Zee lalu menarik telapak tangan kanan Kao. Tak mau lama menunggu Kao menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabat.

Earth terkaget. Dia menoleh ke arah suaminya. Dan semakin kaget begitu melihat pupil Kao membesar. Itu artinya Kao juga kaget.

Memang Kao tau pria bernama Zee itu, memori tentangnya yang tak mengenakkan untuk Kao masih lekat di ingatan. Tapi yang jelas Kao tak ingat bahwa dia pernah mengenal Zee. Terlebih Zee tahu nama asli Kao yang sudah sangat lama tidak dipakai, selain oleh orang tuanya.

"Sayang, kau kenal Zee?" tanya Earth pada Kao. Yang ditanya hanya diam, menoleh ke arah Earth sebentar lalu kembali menghadap Zee. Earth tahu suaminya kebingungan. Sepertinya Suaminya itu tak mengingat Zee.

"Kau kenal suamiku?" tanya Earth lagi dan kali ini diarahkan pada Zee. Dia berharap banyak pada Zee untuk menjelaskan situasi ini.

Zee tertawa sebentar. "Entah dia ingat atau tidak, tapi kami dulu sempat satu kelas gitar selama dua tahun di Sekolah Dasar," ucap Zee kini meminum teh lemon yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Sungguh? Kau ingat, Sayang?" tanya Earth pada Kao dan Kao lagi-lagi hanya diam. Bohong kalau dia bilang tak mengenal Zee. Nyatanya, Kao tahu tentang Zee, tapi Kao benar-benar tak ingat pernah sekelas dengan Zee.

Zee kembali tertawa. "Hei ... haha ... tak kusangka kau lupa denganku. Kau ingat ini?" ucap Zee sambil megangkat tangan kanannya.

Earth bingung. Suaminya dengan jelas lupa tentang Zee. Tapi dari gelagat Zee, tampaknya mereka dulu sangat dekat. Ah, yang benar saja! Kalau mereka dekat, mana mungkin Kao lupa.

"Kau membuat tanganku cidera di kelas gitar!" ucap Zee.

Earth terkaget. "Apa?" tanya Earth lalu refleks menoleh pada Kao yang kini masih terdiam. Hanya pupilnya yang membesar.

Earth menggoyangkan sedikit lengan kanan Kao. Dengan cepat Kao bangun dari kagetnya. Menoleh sebentar ke Earth lalu pada Zee.

"Maaf, aku sempat lupa. Tapi sekarang aku sudah ingat," ucap Kao pada Zee lalu menoleh pada Earth. Zee menepuk tangannya lalu membuat wajah seolah berkata "Nah, ingat rupanya!" lalu melipat dua tangannya di dada sambil memasang cengiran.

Kao tak mau Earth berpikiran aneh tentangnya. Kenangan di kelas gitar adalah kenangan tak mengenakkan. Sejenak Kao berpikir, kenapa semua ingatan tentang Zee adalah ingatan tak enak? Kalau saja bukan karena Earth, sudah Kao tinggalkan meja makan ini. Namun, pikiran sepihaknya hilang ketika melihat Earth tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah, aku senang jika teman dekatku juga berteman dengan suamiku," ucap Earth sambil membolak-balik daftar menu. Tawa Zee menghiasi meja makan.

_Teman dekat?_

Kao tak ingat kalau Earth punya teman dekat selain Saint (teman sekantornya) dan sekarang Fluke (sepupu Kao). Ya, Kao tahu ada beberapa rekan kerja yang sering menelepon Earth, untuk masalah kerjaan, salah satunya Saint. Tapi, tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya bahwa lainnya adalah Zee.

" _Beef Steak_ lada hitam, okekah?" tanya Earth pada Kao yang kini masih baku tatap dengan Zee. Earth menyentuh lengan Suaminya, untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Kau mau _beef steak_ lada hitam? Atau yang lain?" tanya Earth lembut.

Kao mengedipkan matanya sebentar, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Earth, lalu mengangguk.

" _Wine_? Atau jus _vegies_?" tanya Earth lagi.

"Jus _vegies_ saja," ucap Kao lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Earth.

"Kau tak menanyakan pesananku?" tanya Zee pada Earth.

"Tak perlu, aku sudah tahu kau akan memesan itu-itu saja," ucap Earth lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Waah, kau ini perhatian sekali padaku. Bahkan untuk suamimu saja kau masih bertanya," ucap Zee dengan cengiran lebar lalu menopang wajahnya pada satu tangan sambil terus menatap Earth.

Ujaran Zee itu hanya dibalas dengusan kesal dari Earth. Tapi tingkah Earth kembali membuat Zee tertawa.

Yang barusan terjadi membuat rasa panas dalam tubuh Kao. Belum pernah Kao seperti ini. Bahkan ini lebih menyebalkan dibanding kalah bermain gim untuk mendapat bonus harian.

Dengan lihai Earth memesan makanan untuk tiga manusia, yang duduk semeja. Namun dua di antaranya, selain Earth, berbeda frekuensi.

Kao dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Zee menatap Earth. Ada binar kagum di mata Zee. Walaupun wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, Kao mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Detak jantungnya terasa berdentum lebih cepat. Kao tak tahu rasa apa ini. Yang Kao tahu pasti dia tak suka dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Kali ini Earth gagal menyadari itu. Earth gagal membaca emosi suaminya.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

_Special Cast_

**Zee** : teman dekat Earth di kantor. Ternyata pernah sekelas sama Kao.

Semoga suka yaa... ditunggu komen dan votenya.


	11. Rindu

=====================

Sekedar pengingat, FF ini mengandung unsur Mpreg.

=====================  
  


***

**

*  
  
  
  


Kao memandangi langit siang Toronto yang tampak mendung. Awan hitam pertanda akan hujan mengepul membentuk kelompok-kelompok yang terlihat seperti permen kapas, tapi berwarna abu-abu. Dia akan menetap selama hampir dua minggu di kota ini. Lebih tepatnya sebelas hari. Ada presentasi dan juga negosiasi dengan investor proyek apartemen. Proyek baru untuk karir Kao yang baru seumur jagung.

Pelan-pelan karir Kao meningkat. Tentu saja Kao senang, namanya sudah mulai diperhitungkan untuk partai besar.

Tapi, dengan menjulangnya karir di usia mudanya itu, justru membuat kehidupan pernikahannya seperti tak terprioritaskan. Earth yang kini sedang dipromosikan untuk naik jabatan menjadi pimpinan editor, juga menjadi semakin sibuk. Kesibukan dari kedua belah pihak benar-benar menjadi penghalang bagi Kao dan Earth untuk mewujudkan bulan madu mereka, yang terus-terusan tertunda, entah sampai kapan. Walaupun sebenarnya Earth tak sesibuk Kao, tapi tetap saja, tak mungkin Earth jalan sendiri bukan?

Sudah hampir sepuluh bulan pernikahan mereka, namun liburan dan waktu santai berdua nyaris tidak ada. Di saat akhir pekan, Earth sering bertemu klien untuk rubrik-rubriknya. Begitu juga Kao, akhir pekan baginya adalah waktu untuk survei ke luar kota ataupun asistensi proyek-proyek perusahaannya. Sama seperti saat ini, dia bahkan dikirim ke Toronto untuk keperluan proyek.

Saking sibuknya mereka berdua, Rumah mereka seolah hanya jadi tempat singgah untuk tidur sejenak. Mereka sudah pindah ke rumah, tak lagi di apartemen. Hadiah pernikahan dari Kao. Desain sederhana, tapi nyaman, seperti keiginan Earth. Ada teras kecil yang diisi dua kursi kecil dan satu meja bundar kecil di tengahnya. Ada juga taman berukuran mini yang memajang satu pohon besar yang dibawahnya terdapat kursi kayu dan beberapa tanaman hijau hasil rawatan Earth dan Bupha.

.

.

_"Kau beruntung menikah dengan Earth. Dia anak baik," ucap Bupha dengan lembut._

_Mereka berdua duduk di teras rumah sambil meminum teh hangat. Bupha dan Earth baru saja selesai merawat tanaman. Akhir pekan Bupha sesekali datang untuk membantu Earth dan Kao untuk membersihkan rumah. Dan kini Earth sedang mengambil kukis di dapur._

_Kao mengangguk, menjawab Bupha. Kao tahu betul Earth adalah sosok luar biasa._

_Bupha menyentuh lengan kanan Kao. "Kau tahu? Dia sangat suka mawar dan bunga matahari," ucap Bupha. Kao hanya diam. Itu informasi baru buat Kao. "Tapi, dia tak mau menanamnya. Kau tahu alasannya?" sambung Bupha lagi sambil bertanya._

_Kao menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kao heran. Bukankah Earth bebas menanam apa pun? Kao tak akan melarangnya._

_"Dua bunga itu sangat aktif mengundang serangga. Dan dia tak mau ada lebah dan serangga di sini. Dia tahu kau punya fobia," ucap Bupha sambil tersenyum._

.

.

Earth sengaja tak menanam bunga, supaya lebah tak datang. Diam-diam Kao senang begitu tahu itu alasan Earth. Ada rasa hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Persis seperti kasih sayang yang biasa Kao tangkap dari ibunya untuk ayahnya. Mungkin inilah nikmatnya hidup dengan pasangan, pikir Kao. Hal-hal dari hidupnya menjadi perhatian bagi Earth.

Jahatnya, Kao sempat berpikir jika Earth menanam tanaman hijau karena Earth kelewat malas untuk merawat bunga. Kao tahu, menanam bunga jauh lebih susah dibanding merawat tanaman hijau. Begitu tahu jika alasan sebenarnya adalah karena kepentingan Kao, membuat dada Kao sedikit sesak. Mungkin itu perasaan bersalah.

Namun, setelah Kao pikir lagi, Kao tak merasa punya alasan yang cukup untuk membuat itu menjadi suatu hal yang perlu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Hanya salah paham biasa, pikirnya. Lagipula, Earth tak tahu kalau Kao sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Bukankah lebih baik biarkan berlalu begitu saja?

Yang ada di pikiran Kao saat ini hanyalah tentang bagaimana dia membalas semua kebaikan Earth. Jika Earth menyempurnakan tiap yang ada pada diri Kao, sesekali Kao juga ingin menyempurnakan apa yang ada pada Earth. Kao ingin mengabulkan keinginan Earth. Niatnya, sepulang dari Toronto, Kao akan menghadiahi Earth paket liburan ke pantai. Bukan hanya Earth, tapi juga Kao. Ini pun setelah sekian lama dia dimarahi oleh Sammy, teman Kao sedari kecil, yang sudah seperti kakaknya. Ayah Sammy dan Ayah Kao sudah bersahabat sedari kuliah. Sama dengan ayahnya Earth juga. _"Mana ada bulan madu sendirian, kau juga harus ikut!"_ omel Sammy berulang kali.

Entahlah, bagi Kao ini sudah terlalu lama untuk disebut bulan madu. Belum lagi sifat kakunya, membuat dirinya gagal mewujudkan pernikahan yang Earth impikan. Kao tak bisa romantis dan bermanja-manja dengan Earth. Kao tahu Earth menyukai yang seperti itu. Earth sering tertangkap senyum-senyum sendiri ketika menonton drama televisi romantis. Sayangnya, Kao bukan pemeran utama drama televisi.

Selain itu, seringkali Kao temui Earth mengembuskan napas panjang ketika habis berbicara dengannya. Jujur, Kao menangkap kalau Earth mulai lelah dengannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi senyuman Earth dan sikap manja Earth sering menghapus keraguan itu. Kao yang belum banyak mengerti tentang afeksi hanya merasa Earth cepat sekali berubah. Dari manja, menjadi jahil, lalu menjadi menjadi Earth yang dewasa dan sabar menghadapi Kao.

Pernah Earth datang dengan membawa jus mangga. Earth tak suka minuman panas. Tiba-tiba saja Earth bercerita kalau dia ingin meminum es kelapa muda sambil duduk bersantai di tepi pantai. Kao tahu, Earth ingin merasakan kehidupan lokal ala pesisir pantai.

Ada opsi lain juga, wisata ke Bali. Hampir semua orang di dunia mengenal Bali. Begitu juga Earth. Pernah Kao hampir jengah karena mendengar Earth terus membicarakan Bali. Di mata Kao, Earth tampak sebagai anak kecil yang iri, karena melihat Fluke dihadiahi liburan bulan madu ke Bali oleh Ohm.

Ya, akhirnya Ohm dan Fluke menikah. Setelah melalui proses perjodohan, atau tampak seperti pemaksaan oleh Earth. Tapi faktanya mereka tampak bahagia. Malah jauh lebih harmonis dari Kao dan Earth, menurut Kao. Mereka beruntung, tak lama menikah, kini Fluke sedang mengandung buah hati mereka.

Sesekali Earth juga menemani Fluke yang kadang uring-uringan karena bawaan nyawa baru di perutnya. Ohm pernah datang ke rumah Kao dalam kondisi babak belur. Fluke habis memukulinya. Katanya, waktu itu Ohm tiba-tiba mencium Fluke dan membuat Fluke melewatkan adegan terakhir drama televisi yang sedang ditonton. " _Fluke yang sedang mengandung alah Fluke yang menyeramkan!_ " ucap Ohm yang memaksa Earth untuk menemani Fluke. Sedangkan Ohm sendiri memilih mengungsi di rumah Kao dan Earth. Takut, katanya.

Sejujurnya Kao makin merasa gagal, ketika melihat Ohm. Dia tak pernah merasa rendah diri ketika sekolah, kuliah, hingga di tempat kerja. Semua yang Kao kerjakan nyaris sempurna dan selalu mendapat pujian. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini pernikahan, tak ada sekolah khusus untuk belajar tentang pernikahan. Jika ada, mungkin Kao sudah lebih dulu belajar.

Kebahagiaan Earth adalah prioritas bagi Kao. Tapi, sayangnya Kao tak tahu bagaimana membuat Earth bahagia. Kao sudah cukup merasa gagal, karena tak kunjung berhasil menemukan waktu yang pas untuk menghadiahi Earth. Kado spesial sesuai dengan yang Earth inginkan, makan malam romantis di tepi pantai.

Masih jelas di ingatan Kao, wajah Earth yang mendadak berubah ketika mendengar Fluke sedang mengandung. Earth sempat diam tak bereaksi, wajahnya hampa, walaupun sedetik kemudian dengan cepat Earth tersenyum dan ikut bahagia bersama Fluke. Kao tahu ada rasa iri di sana.

Seiring berjalannya umur pernikahan mereka, semakin bertambah pengetahuan tentang satu sama lain. Earth pernah meminta dikenalkan pada teman-teman sekantor Kao. Entah kenapa Kao merasa itu tak perlu, jadi dia tolak keinginan Earth. Lagi pula memang Kao tidak punya teman dekat di kantor. Hanya Perth, dan itu pun Earth sudah kenal.

Kao tahu, Earth menyimpan banyak kekecewaan pada dirinya. Tapi, Kao tak tau harus berbuat apa. Kao benar-benar buta tentang afeksi. Banyak hal yang baru Kao rasakan setelah menikah dengan Earth. Tapi, karena keterbatasannnya, Kao tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia hanya berharap kalau Earth bisa terus bersabar untuk hidup bersamanya.

Sesekali Earth lepas kontrol saat mabuk. Earth akan meracau tak jelas tentang keluh kesahnya terhadap Kao. Kao yang tahu kalau Earth mudah sekali mabuk, membuat Earth berjanji. Earth hanya boleh minum jika ada yang menemani. Jika itu acara kantor, Saintlah yang Kao percayakan untuk menjaga Earth. Dia tak percaya dengan Zee. Lebih tepatnya, dia tak mau Earth dekat-dekat dengan Zee.

Pernah suatu saat Earth pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan dibopong oleh Zee. Saint sedang sakit waktu itu. Kao yang tak senang dengan pemandangan tangan Zee melingkar pada tubuh Earth segera mengambil alih Earth lalu menutup pintu. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, tanpa ada basa-basi lain.

Setelah mabuk semalaman, keesokan paginya, dengan mata sembab Earth akan menyengir lebar untuk mencairkan suasana. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia pasti menggaruk daerah dagu dan juga lehernya sambil bertanya. "Phi Nop, apa aku mengatakan hal aneh tadi malam?" tanya Earth dengan tatapan menggemaskan seperti anak kecil yang takut pada gurunya.

Kao selalu menggeleng, lalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Dia memilih tak memusingkan hal-hal yang Earth lontarkan ketika mabuk. Kao tahu, ketika Earth mabuk Earth tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Tapi ...

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Kao juga sadar, perkataan orang mabuk adalah perkataan yang jujur.

Tak ada pilihan bagi Kao. Lebih baik pura-pura tidak tahu. Lebih baik, pura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Terkadang, berpura-pura justru membuat hati kita lebih baik bukan?

**909**

Inilah kamar yang akan Kao inapi untuk sementara. Semi paviliun dengan ranjang ukuran _king size_ , dapur mini, toilet, ruang tamu mini, dan juga meja makan dengan dua kursi. Setidaknya Kao nyaman untuk istirahat dan juga menerima tamu jika kliennya memutuskan untuk singgah berkunjung.

Dengan cepat Kao membongkar kopernya. Berniat mengganti baju untuk lanjut segera menuju kantor. Tiga jam lagi _meeting_ dimulai. Tak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Mau tak mau Kao harus merasa cukup dengan tidur panjang, namun tak nyaman, di pesawat tadi. Gerakan Kao terhenti begitu melihat kotak berwarna pink. Itu kotak bekal yang Earth kemas untuknya. Earth tahu, Kao tak akan sempat mencari makan begitu sampai di Toronto.

Kao menatap kotak bekal yang Earth sediakan. Kao sudah bilang tak usah repot-repot, namun Earth masih memaksa Kao untuk membawa bekal seperti biasa. Semenjak mereka pindah ke rumah hadiah pernikahan dari Kao, Earth lebih rajin mengurus rumah dan dapur. Lokasi kantornya yang lebih dekat dibanding dari apartemen mereka dulu, membuat Earth memiliki waktu lebih luang di pagi hari. Bahkan, di malam hari pun kini Earth lebih sering pulang lebih awal dari Kao, dan menyempatkan diri menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kao. Walaupun lagi-lagi tetap sama, kerjaan selalu ada walaupun tubuhnya mereka sudah di rumah.

Kao mencari kemeja untuk baju gantinya. Dia akan memakan bekal itu nanti di perjalanan menuju kantor. Yang penting sekarang bersiap dulu.

Namun Kao sedikit kesusahan. Karena yang menyiapkan koper adalah Earth dan Kao berakhir dengan membongkar seluruh isi kopernya. Dia tak menemukan barang yang dia cari. Cara berkemas Earth berbeda dengan cara ibunya Kao.

Sempat ragu, akhirnya Kao menelepon Earth.

Cukup lama nada sambung berbunyi. Kao sekali lagi mengecek isi kopernya sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinga kirinya. Lama sekali.

 _Oh iya, di sana kan malam hari_ , tiba-tiba Kao teringat. Mungkin Earth sudah tidur.

"Halo, Sayang," sapa Earth dengan suaranya yang sedikit sengau, ciri khasnya ketika bangun tidur. Tepat di saat Kao ingin memutus teleponnya.

"Hei, maaf, apa aku menganggu tidurmu?" tanya Kao merasa tak enak.

"Eum... tidak masalah _,_ hada apwaah?" tanya Earth sambil menguap. Bisa Kao bayangkan bagaimana wajah pasangannya itu. Mendadak Kao merasa Earth berada di sampingnya, dan itu membuat Kao senang.

Terdengar suara kasak-kusuk kain beradu melalui ponsel. Itu suara selimut. Sedikit juga ada embusan napas. Sepertinya Earth mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk lebih siap berbicara dengan Kao melalui telepon.

"Aku tak menemukan kemejaku," ucap Kao sambil terus mengecek ulang isi kopernya.

"Kemeja yang mana? Warna putih garis-garis hitam?" tanya Earth, kini suaranya sudah cukup segar.

"Benar. Dasinya juga tidak ada," ucap Kao lagi, kini sambil berkacak tangan kanan di pinggang.

Terdengar kekehan Earth. Kao heran. Apanya yang lucu?

"Kau ini, koper itu kan kecil sekali, Sayang. Seharusnya dengan mudah bisa kau cari," ucap Earth masih terkekeh geli. Kao tidak tersinggung dengan kekehan Earth. Malah Kao merasa ada aliran darah hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hampir tak pernah dia mengobrol santai melalui ponsel seperti ini. Suara Earth terdengar seribu kali lebih atraktif.

"Tapi aku tak menemukannya, Khun Earth," ucap Kao tanpa sadar menggaruk kepalanya. Dia salah tingkah.

"Kau lihat tas kompartemen berwarna hijau?" tanya Earth. Tepat, Kao melihat itu.

"Ya. Yang bergambar segitiga?" tanya Kao memastikan.

"Ya, Sayang ... yang itu. Itu isinya kemejamu. Baju santaimu sengaja aku biarkan di luar kompartemen, karena tidak gampang kusut. Kalau kompartemen yang sedikit lebih kecil berwarna biru tua, isinya celana kerjamu. Dasimu dan kaus kakimu ada di pouch kecil warna hitam, aku simpan di tas punggungmu, supaya kau tak lupa. Kalau kompartemen yang berwarna merah, isinya pakaian dalammu ya. Mengerti _kan_?" Jelas Earth pada Kao yang hanya diam. Tak merespon.

"Hei ... Sayang ..." tegur Earth pada Kao yang masih terdiam. Kao menikmati suara Earth.

"Hei ... Sayang ... mengerti tidak?" tegur Earth mengulangi. "Phi Nop ..."

Sukses. Kao sukses terbangun dari lamunan sejenaknya. Kao sangat senang ketika Earth memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Phi Nop". Belum pernah ada yang memanggil Kao dengan sebutan itu. Pada umumnya temannya memanggilnya "Kao". Kao merasa spesial dengan panggilan dari Earth.

"O-oke Khun Earth. Aku mengerti," ucap Kao lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Kao yang buntu rasa itu kini bahkan tak memikirkan Earth yang memandang bingung ke arah ponselnya. Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Benar-benar hanya bertanya tentang letak pakaiannya.

Tentu saja Earth tak tahu keadaan Kao yang sebenarnya. Dia memutus pembicaraan karena tak sanggup untuk terus bicara. Detak jantungnya terasa sangat kencang. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja dia susah.

Dia senang.

Ya, dia senang berbicara melalui ponsel dengan Earth, pasangannya, yang mendadak dia rindukan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Hai, terima kasih sudah singgah. Semoga betah ;)


	12. Bola Salju

***

**

*  
  
  


Perguliran waktu di Toronto entah kenapa terasa sangat lambat untuk pereferensi Kao. Waktu 24 jam terasa 30 jam. Baru kali ini Kao merasakan seperti itu. Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu.

Dia baru saja selesai meeting. Masih banyak yang harus Kao revisi sesuai dengan keinginan klien dan investor. Kau punya uang, maka kau berkuasa. Kurang lebih seperti itulah keadaan saat ini. Mau tak mau, dia memperpanjang jumlah harinya di Toronto. Hampir lupa makan, sudah menjadi ciri khasnya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Apalagi kini dia hanya sendiri di Toronto. Biasanya jika bertugas ke luar kota, Kao akan dipasangkan dengan koleganya dari tim keuangan, tim riset, atau pun pimpinan proyek. Namun kali ini dia harus sendiri.

Sebenarnya Kao tahu kenapa dia merasa seperti ini. Dia tahu persis kenapa waktu terasa sangat lambat. Namun, Kao malu untuk mengamini pikiran kecilnya.

Jawabannya adalah Kao merindukan Earth.

Ya, waktu terasa sangat lambat karena Kao merindukan Earth.

Hampir tiap hari Kao menelepon Earth. Berbasa-basi menanyakan letak barangnya yang sebenarnya sudah Kao ketahui dengan persis. Earth, tiap saat dengan sabar menjelaskan letak barang yang ditanyakan Kao berulang kali. Pernah waktu itu Kao menanyakan letak penjepit dasi. Sekadar asal bertanya, bukan benar-benar mencari barang itu. Kao pikir ketika Kao menanyakan barang sekecil itu akan membuat Earth bingung dan otomatis memperpanjang waktu bicara mereka menjadi sedikit lebih lama. Rupanya Earth hapal betul dengan isi koper Kao dan juga tas punggungnya. Tanpa ragu Earth menyebutkan letak penjepit dasi itu. Sungguh, Kao takjub dengan Earth.

Kao merasa bahagia. Ya ... pelan-pelan Kao tahu apa itu rasa bahagia. Earth berhasil membuat otak Kao menjadi lebih responsif terhadap hal-hal bersifat afeksi. Walaupun tetap, dia masih susah untuk mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan. Yang Kao tahu, setiap selesai berbicara melalui telepon, keinginan untuk segera bertemu dengan Earth (yang dia rindukan) semakin berlipat.

Ingin rasanya Kao mengucapkan "Aku merindukanmu" di tiap saat dia menelpon Earth. Tapi, alat bicara Kao seolah kelu. Kata itu seperti kata tabu yang tak bisa dikeluarkan oleh mulut Kao. Padahal di dalam hati, Kao tahu betul dirinya merindukan sosok indah pasangannya itu. Kao merindukan senyum manis Earth. Namun rasa canggung dan ragu lebih besar dari rasa rindunya. Dia bahkan ragu untuk melakukan _videocall_.

"Halo, Sayang," sapa riang suara di seberang telepon.

Itu Earth. Kao menelepon ketika sampai di hotelnya.

"Halo, Khun Earth," sapa Kao dengan rasa hangat menjalar dada. Hanya dengan mendengar suara Earth, Kao bahagia.

"Apa yang sekarang kau cari, _heum_?" Tanya Earth yang kemudian disambut dengan kekehan kecil.

"Ah, tidak ada," jawab Kao sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Earth tahu, suaminya pasti sedang menggaruk kepalanya. Dan itu membuat kekehan Earth kembali terdengar. "Lalu, ada apa tiba-tiba boneka beruangku ini meneleponku?" tanya Earth menggoda Kao.

Earth tahu persis, kalau Kao merasa malu (namun senang) ketika Earth menyebut Kao sebagai boneka beruangnya. Kao saja yang tak mengakui hal itu. Suaminya itu masih sering terlewat kaku untuk afeksi. Earth paham betul akan itu dan penyebabnya.

"Aku akan tinggal lebih lama di sini," ucap Kao pada Earth.

"Hah! Apa? Ke-ken-kenapa?" ucap Earth yang kaget dan menjadi terbata.

"Masih banyak yang harus aku selesaikan," ucap Kao. Dia mendengar embusan napas Earth. Dalam hati, Kao merasa tak senang ketika mendengar Earth mendesah kecewa. Bisa Kao bayangkan wajah Earth yang berhias bibir mencebik.

"Berapa hari lagi?" tanya Earth pada Kao, dengan nada suara yang tidak seantusias tadi.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi sepertinya sekitar ... seminggu," ucap Kao, sambil merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang.

"Seminggu? Itu lama sekali, Sayang," ucap Earth dengan kekecewaan yang tampak jelas.

Kao tahu ini salah. Kao tahu ini bodoh. Tapi, dia senang mendengar suara kecewa Earth.

***** _**Achhhoooo** _ *****

Suara bersin Kao mengisi kosongnya perbincangan antara Kao dan Earth.

"Phi Nop, kau sakit?" tanya Earth dengan nada kaget.

Kao memang sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini merasakan gejala flu. Sepertinya flu itu benar-benar menyerang Kao yang kalah dengan cuaca dingin Toronto saat ini. "Ya, sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasa tak enak badan," ucap Kao singkat.

"Kenapa tak bilang? Sudah makan belum? Jangan lupa minum obat! Obat-obatan ada di kotak warna putih. Bagian dalam koper. Ada obat flu di situ," cerocos Earth tanpa menunggu respon Kao.

Tanpa sadar Kao tersenyum. Earth yang seperti ini membuatnya sedang diperhatikan. Dan itu membuat Kao senang. Walau jauh, Kao merasa sedang didekap erat oleh Earth.

Kao benar-benar merindukan Earth. Seandainya waktu bisa diatur hanya dengan satu tekanan pada tombol remot, Kao akan mengubah waktu agar dia segera berada di samping Earth saat ini.

Tentu saja info penambahan hari kerja sangat membuat hati Kao kecewa. Kadang, di dalam kesendiriannya, Kao berpikir. Berpikir banyak tentang dirinya yang pelan-pelan berubah. Berubah menjadi memiliki banyak rasa emosi, yang sebelumnya tidak dia rasakan.

Sebelum menikah dengan Earth, Kao merasa tidak masalah untuk lembur atau pun tak pulang sama sekali ketika turun lapangan. Bahkan kadang sesi terapi dengan enteng Kao tak hadiri karena fokus bekerja. Namun, setelah menikah, apapun yang Kao lakukan selalu berorientasi pada Earth. Dia tak mau Earth tak nyaman, dia tak mau Earth tak tersenyum padanya.

Pernah sekali Kao melewati kelas terapi. Kao benar-benar sibuk waktu itu. Earth yang mendapat kabar dari Ibunya, langsung menelepon Kao. Omelan singkat muncul dari mulut Earth. Kao tertegun saat itu, dia tak tahu ada sisi emosional dari pasangannya. Itu hal baru bagi Kao. Sudah sangat lama Kao tak merasakan apa itu dimarahi, diomeli, dan diberi punggung dingin. Semua omelan Earth dia terima dengan bahagia. Secara kasat mata dia memang sedang diomeli, tapi entah kenapa, faktanya Kao merasa senang. Earth benar-benar memperhatikannya, pikir Kao sepihak. Dalam hati, Kao merasa senang.

Namun rasa senang itu sirna, ketika sampai di tempat terapi. Kao melihat Earth duduk di depan ruang praktek dengan wajah tanpa senyuman. Tangan terlipat di dada. Kaki kanannya bertumpu pada kaki kirinya. Begitu melihat Kao, Earth langsung berdiri.

"Aku tak mau mendengar banyak alasan. Cepat masuk!" ucap Earth waktu itu. Tanpa senyuman dan tanpa nada manja. Hanya ada Earth yang tampak serius dan tampak tidak senang dengan yang Kao lakukan. Kao hanya mengekori Earth, tak mau membuat Earth semakin _badmood_.

Sejak saat itu, Kao tak pernah lagi melewatkan sesi terapi. Dia benar-benar tak mau melihat Earth tidak senang.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  


Kao memijat pelan lehernya. Flu yang positif menyerangnya membuatnya sedikit tak bersemangat untuk menghadiri pesta kecil bersama investor. Kebiasaan di Jumat malam bagi para pekerja, berkumpul sejenak melepas lelah. Beruntung investornya mengerti, dengan alasan butuh istirahat kini Kao menuju hotel. Itu bukan Cuma sekedar alasan, tapi Kao benar-benar butuh istirahat. Badannya terasa tak nyaman sedari kemarin.

_"Jika sudah selesai urusan di kantor, segera pulang."_

Notifikasi pesan singkat dari Earth muncul. Kao segera menjawab dengan dua huruf, 'OK'. Dia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Nyatanya memang kini dia sedang menggunakan metro untuk menuju hotel singgahnya. Terlalu memakan biaya jika dia menyewa mobil. Lagipula, seluruh sudut kota di Toronto sudah terjamah oleh metro dan trem. Mudah bukan?

 _"Phi Nop, jangan singgah kemana-mana, ya! Langsung pulang. Ingat kau sedang flu, Sayang_."

Kao menatap heran notifikasi pesan dari Earth. Dia kini memang singgah di mini market, membeli beberapa helai roti untuk makan malamnya. Setidaknya ada pengganjal perut sebelum meminum obat lalu beristirahat.

" _Phi Kao Noppakao, cepat pulang!_ _"_

Kao kembali terheran. Lama-lama Earth sama seperti ibunya. Tampak menyeramkan kalau sedang tak senang. Belum lagi gayanya yang menggunakan nama lengkap. Persis seperti ibunya. Bagaimana Earth tahu kalau Kao kini singgah lagi? Kali ini dia singgah di mesin ATM. Dia perlu mengisi ulang saldo kartu metronya.

Apa jangan-jangan Earth memasang alat pelacak di ponsel Kao? Kao sering melihat itu di televisi.

Tapi, entah kenapa Kao yakin Earth tidak seperti itu. Itu terlalu berlebihan bukan?

Dengan langkah lebar, Kao menuju kamar hotelnya. Dia tak mau berurusan dengan Earth yang tampak galak walau hanya melalui pesan singkat di ponselnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kao membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Sedikit heran dengan lampu yang menyala. Seingat Kao, dia sudah mematikannya sebelum keluar tadi. Mungkin _cleaning service_ yang lupa mematikannya.

Dengan malas Kao melepas sepatunya. Dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa mengaturnya di rak sepatu. Sambil memijat pelan lehernya, Kao mengembuskan napas. Sedikit lelah dengan aktivitas seharian ini. Belum lagi pengaruh obat flu membuatnya berulang kali harus menahan kantuk. Dan itu membuat energi tubuh Kao semakin terkuras.

Yang Kao inginkan kini hanyalah memakan roti yang tadi dia beli, lalu meminum obat. Tak pelu repot mandi. Dia lebih butuh tidur. Lagi pula besok akhir pekan, dia bisa tidur lebih panjang. Bergelung lebih lama dengan ranjangnya yang cukup nyaman namun terasa sepi, karena tak ada Earth yang menemaninya.

Setelah menikah, Kao menjadi lebih nyaman dan tenang untuk tidur setelah memastikan Earth berada di sampingnya. Tapi, karena pekerjaan, mau tak mau untuk beberapa hari ini dia harus puas tidur sendiri di ranjang hotel.

Mata Kao membesar. Arah matanya kini tertuju ke ranjang yang tadi dia pikirkan.

Terkejut.

Kao terkejut.

Ada seseorang di ranjangnya.

Tepat di atas ranjang yang sudah dia tiduri beberapa hari ini, dia menemukan seseorang tengah terlelap. Seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan.

Jika ini adalah film atau drama, mungkin Kao sudah mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Tapi, ini bukan film atau drama. Dengan detak jantung yang hebat, Kao mendekati sosok yang dia rindukan. Pelan-pelan dia memosisikan diri untuk duduk di sisi ranjang.

Ingin sekali Kao membelai wajah sosok itu. Tapi, entah kenapa tangannya seperti tak mau bergerak. Dia masih ragu untuk berinisiatif terhadap Earth. Dia tak mau membuat Earth tak nyaman.

"Khun Earth."

Suara Kao yang diiringi guncangan kecil pada lengan Earth sukses membuat sosok itu terbangun. Kao sendiri masih dalam kondisi kaget bukan main, tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya ide tentang Earth menyusul ke Toronto. Ini benar-benar mengagetkan. Jantungnya pun sampai saat ini masih memainkan ritme super cepat.

Mata Earth sedikit merah. Wajahnya tampak bingung. Namun, begitu bertemu tatap dengan Kao, Earth tersenyum. Senyuman yang Kao rindukan. Kao merasa dirinya sedang di rumah. Ya, rumah adalah kata yang tepat untuk mengggambarkan sosok Earth. Rumah yang nyaman.

"Kau lama sekali," ucap Earth dengan suara agak sengau. Dia mengucek matanya. Tampak menggemaskan bagi Kao. Seperti anak kucing yang diganggu ketika sedang tidur. "Kejutaaann!" ucap Earth kini terduduk sambil merentangkan tangannya. Cengiran lebar tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Kao menatap Earth tanpa bergerak. Dia bingung. Ingin dia menghamburkan diri ke rentangan tangan Earth, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya terasa kaku, tak mau bergerak.

"Khun Earth." Hanya itu yang lolos dari mulut Kao.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Earth merangkak sedikit lalu memeluk Kao dengan erat. Pelukan Earth membuat mereka berdua sedikit terjungkal, kemudian terbaring di ranjang. Earth tertawa geli sambil terus memeluk Kao.

Sangat berbeda dengan Kao yang hanya terdiam.

Earth mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Menyandarkan dagunya pada salah satu telapaknya yang sudah terposisi di dada Kao. Tangan Earth bisa merasakan detak jantung Kao yang hebat di dalam sana. Itu membuat Earth senang. Walaupun Earth melihat suaminya tanpa ekspresi, detak jantung Kao tak bisa berbohong. Kumpulan darah di telinga dan lehernya juga tak bisa berbohong. Earth tahu, suaminya senang dengan kehadirannya.

"Hai ..." ucap Earth sambil mencolek hidung Kao.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kao bingung. Matanya masih membesar, seolah tak percaya jika yang di hadapannya adalah Earth, pasangannya yang dia rindukan. Nyata. Dengan nyata kontak fisik itu terjadi. Bukan hanya khayalan Kao. Ini benar-benar Earth.

"Apa kau tak senang dengan kehadiranku? Setengah mati aku khawatir pada boneka beruangku ini, dan dia ternyata tak senang dengan kedatanganku," ucap Earth lalu memukul pelan dada Kao sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tap—"

"Senyum," pinta Earth memotong ucapan Kao. Dia masih menyandarkan dagunya pada salah satu telapaknya yang terposisi di dada Kao. Telunjuk kirinya terposisi di sisi ujung kanan bibir Kao. "Kalau kau senang dengan kedatanganku, beri aku senyumanmu," ucap Earth sambil tersenyum pula.

Pemandangan ini sangat indah bagi Kao. Orang yang dia rindukan kini menghampirinya. Membawa rasa hangat dan senyuman yang Kao rindukan. Senyuman lebar nan indah yang selalu menghiasi wajah Earth. Kini senyuman itu dengan nyata bisa Kao lihat. Mendadak rasa lelah Kao hilang.

Kao tersenyum. Dia benar-benar merasa senang.

Yang meminta senyuman tadi pun kini tersenyum puas. Earth sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya, senyuman (aneh) Kao.

"Ayo kita makan. Sudah kusiapkan sup hangat untuk boneka beruangku ini," ucap Earth lalu bangkit.

Pergerakan Earth terhenti.

Kao menarik Earth untuk kembali ke pelukannya.

Teriakan kecil lolos dari mulut Earth. Dia terperangah. Yang dilakukan Kao tentu membuat Earth kaget, namun senang. Selain saat intim berdua, tak pernah Kao menyentuh Earth lebih dulu. Namun kali ini Kao lebih dulu memeluk Earth. Tentu Earth merasa senang. Dengan ikhlas dia membalas pelukan Kao walau agak susah karena posisi mereka yang terbaring.

Kao mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kao ingin mengungkapkan kalau dia merindukan Earth.

"Khun Earth... _I miss_ -"

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Earth, lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Kao.

Mata Kao membesar. Kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan malah kini berbalik menjadi kalimat yang dia dengar.

Sebenarnya Earth ingin mendengarkan kalimat yang Kao akan ucapkan. Earth tau kalimat apa itu. Earth sudah tahu tanpa Kao perlu ucapkan. Tapi, dibanding dengan dirinya yang mendengarkan kalimat itu, akan lebih baik jika Kaolah yang mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sayang," sambung Earth lalu mencium ujung hidung Kao. "Aku merindukanmu, boneka beruangku," ucap Earth, lalu mencium mata kanan Kao. Mata Kao terpejam sebentar. Kemudian terbuka lagi, karena merasa Earth hanya terdiam. Ketika Kao membuka mata, tampak kini Earth tersenyum.

Kao memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum lagi. Hadiah untuk Earth. Kao tahu, Earth sangat merasa senang ketika Kao tersenyum untuknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Phi Nop. Suamiku sayang," ucap Earth lagi lalu mengecup kening Kao dengan cepat. Earth langsung beranjak dari ranjang. Separuh berlari meninggalkan Kao.

Kao menatap langit-langit hotel.

Mengatur napasnya yang menderu. Menikmati debaran jantungnya yang tak teratur.

Tak teratur karena ada rasa hangat menyebar ke seluruh badan membawa rasa hati Kao.

Rasa hati Kao kepada Earth yang sama seperti butiran salju.

Butiran salju yang menumpuk pelan-pelan.

Pelan-pelan menjadi sebuah bola.

Bola yang seiring bergulir, menjadi semakin membesar.

Ya, Kao makin jatuh hati pada Earth. Dan Kao hanya bisa berharap semoga Earth juga demikian.  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah singgah. Semoga betah yaa ;)

Sampai jumpa hari Kamis.


	13. Surprised

***

**

*  
  
  


Hari yang Kao tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Hari di mana dia akan pulang ke rumah. Rumah di mana hatinya berada. Rumah yang menjadi hangat karena ada sosok Earth di dalamnya.

Kao tersenyum sambil memegang amplop putih. Itu bukan sekedar amplop biasa. Di dalam amplop itu terdapat impian Kao untuk memanjakan Earth sepenuhnya—tiket bulan madu (yang tertunda) untuk mereka berdua.

Masih jelas di ingatan Kao, betapa Earth yang datang ke Toronto tanpa pemberitahuan. Katanya, Earth khawatir dengan Kao yang terserang flu. Memang, ini sakit pertama Kao setelah menikah. Sebenarnya Kao merasa Earth berlebihan. Tapi, entah kenapa, diam-diam Kao suka itu.

Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan ketika di Toronto. Hanya bergelung santai sambil menonton televisi. Menonton _channel fashion_ atau _channel_ film-film _box office,_ kesenangan Earth _._ Menjelajahi restoran sekitar hotel ketika mereka merasa lapar. Atau sekadar duduk santai menunggu senja bergulir di kafe dengan ornamen klasik. Selebihnya mereka hanya di kamar. Menikmati waktu berdua. Kao harus banyak istirahat, kata Earth. Earth dengan telaten memastikan Kao meminum obatnya tepat waktu.

Walaupun hanya dua hari, Kao merasa senang, dia menikmati waktunya bersama Earth. Selama dua hari itu pula Kao mengerti, mengapa orang memilih mendatangi tempat baru ketika sedang berbulan madu.

Dengan tempat baru, apalagi asing, Kao dan Earth merasa lebih saling membutuhkan. Earth tak pernah melepaskan tangan Kao. Dia menggelayut manja di lengan Kao ketika menyusuri jalan sekitar hotel. Earth seperti dengan bangga menyatakan pada dunia bahwa dia dan Kao saling memiliki. Kao sangat suka sisi Earth yang dengan mudah menunjukkan afeksinya. Seperti melengkapi dirinya yang sangat buta mengenai hal-hal seperti itu.

Tak hanya di luar ruang, ketika di kamar pun demikian. Earth akan otomatis membuat tubuhnya menempel pada Kao. Tak segan Earth menarik lengan Kao untuk terbuka. Membiarkan Kao mengerjakan apa pun itu hanya dengan satu tangan. Ketika bermain gim di ponsel misalnya. Setelah itu, Earth dengan santai bersender pada tubuh Kao, sambil memangku es krim atau kukis. Tatapan Earth terus tertuju pada televisi. Sesekali berubah ke arah Kao untuk sebentar menyuapkan es krim atau kukis ke mulut Kao. Tanpa Kao minta. Es krim adalah obat flu paling manjur, kata Earth. Setelah itu, mata Earth akan kembali fokus ke televisi. Meninggalkan Kao dengan detakan jantung yang tak beraturan.

Earth yang datang tanpa membawa pekerjaan, membuat Earth malah tampak sedang berlibur saat ini. Untuk menghibur diri, sesekali Earth menjahili Kao yang kelewat asik bekerja.

Mulai dari tiba-tiba memeluk Kao dari belakang. Lalu menggelayut seperti anak koala.

Mencubit perut Kao tanpa alasan.

Menggigit lengan Kao. Lagi-lagi tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Pernah juga tiba-tiba meniup kuping Kao.

"Khun Earth, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau tak menggangguku ketika bekerja," ucap Kao datar, lalu kembali bekerja. Earth hanya cengengesan lalu kembali menonton televisi. Dia hanya senang mengganggu Kao.

Yang paling ekstrem, waktu itu Kao tengah fokus bekerja di meja makan. Karena revisi yang banyak, dia memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri untuk fokus bekerja. Dia tak mau mengganggu Earth yang asik menonton drama di kamar. Dan dia juga tak mau diganggu Earth yang entah kapan saja bisa berubah menjadi jahil.

Sambil fokus menatap layar laptop, Kao menyesap kopi panas untuk membantunya sedikit rileks. Tiba-tiba saja Earth muncul. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia duduk di pangkuan Kao. Memosisikan tubuhnya menghadap Kao, dengan kaki sempurna terbuka lalu menghimpit Kao di antara kedua kakinya. Hampir saja Kao menumpahkan kopinya waktu itu.

Dan Earth?

Earth hanya memberikan cengiran lebar lalu memeluk Kao. Menyelipkan kepalanya diantara ceruk leher dan pundak kiri Kao.

"Phi Nop, kemarin aku menemani Fluke memeriksa kandungannya," ucap Earth masih memeluk Kao. Kao hanya terdiam. Dia tak tahu harus merespon apa. Dia masih kaget dengan Earth yang tiba-tiba saja naik ke pangkuannya. Cangkir kopi masih berada di tangan kanan Kao.

"Ponakan kita baik-baik saja. Fluke juga tampak bahagia," ucap Earth lagi. Kao masih terdiam. Mendengarkan semua yang muncul dari mulut Earth. "Sepertinya menunggu buah hati adalah hal yang membahagiakan, ya, Phi Nop?" tanya Earth lagi sambil menghela aroma Kao di antara ceruk leher dan pundak Kao.

"Ah ... ya ... kurasa juga seperti itu," ucap Kao dan berhasil membuat Earth mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Earth pada Kao. Kao hanya mengangguk, lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyimpan gelas kopinya di meja. Tak lama kemudian Senyuman lebar terpajang di wajah Earth. Membuat matanya sedikit mengecil. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Earth sambil memijat pelan pundak Kao.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kao bingung. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud Earth.

Earth mendengus pelan sambil menekuk wajahnya. Kao pun semakin bingung. Apa yang salah?

"Kau ini, lambat sekali," ucap Earth dengan nada menggoda sambil mencubit lengan kanan Kao.

Kao hanya menatap Earth dengan wajah datar. Kao benar-benar tak tahu arah pembicaraan Earth.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya dengan gamblang?" tanya Earth dengan wajah yang tampak menggemaskan. Bibirnya menekuk sedikit. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

Ini menguji kesabaran Kao. Earth yang di hadapannya berhasil membuat aliran darah Kao terpusat di area selatan tubuh duduknya.

Earth yang sepertinya saat itu sudah malas berbasa-basi, langsung menggerakkan sedikit bokongnya yang menempel sempurna di pangkuan Kao. Gesekan yang diiringi sedikit tekanan berhasil membuat Earth tersenyum.

Erangan kecil melengos dari mulut Kao. Yang dilakukan Earth sungguh mengagetkan. Tak sekali pun terlintas di pikiran Kao bahwa Earth akan melakukan ini.

Rasa ini hampir sama seperti malam sakral mereka untuk pertama kali. Reaksi eros kembali muncul. Kao seperti ingin mengambil alih permainan.

"Hamili aku, Sayang," bisik Earth di kuping Kao.

Refleks Kao meraih bahu Earth. Mendorongnya sedikit. Membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Raut wajah kaget tampak di wajah Earth. Dengan matanya, Earth menjelajahi wajah datar Kao. Begitu mata mereka betemu, Kao langsung mengunci tatapan Earth. Tak ada kalimat yang keluar. Kao ingin melihat wajah Earth. Dia kaget dengan kalimat dari Earth. Itu kalimat ajakan yang benar-benar sudah sangat intim bagi Kao. Menunjukkan keseriusan pernikahan mereka.

Raut wajah kaget Earth, kini berubah menjadi ada sedikit rasa takut.

Earth tahu, Kao tak suka diganggu ketika bekerja. Tampaknya dia melakukan kesalahan.

Dengan hati kecewa Earth mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri. Ia berniat meninggalkan Kao, kemudian kembali menonton acara televisi yang sebenarnya tak menarik.

Namun yang terjadi kemudian kembali membuat Earth terkaget.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kao segera membopong Earth menuju ranjang. Meninggalkan laptop dan lembar kerjaan begitu saja di atas meja.

Kaki Earth otomatis melingkar di pinggang Kao. Tatapan mereka terus bersatu. Naluri jahil Earth muncul. Iseng dia menjilati bibirnya sendiri, sekedar menggoda Kao. Hasilnya? Di bawah sana, bisa Earth rasakan telapak tangan Kao yang lebar itu meremas bokongnya. Earth tersenyum puas. Dia senang sudah membuat boneka beruangnya menjadi beruang besar yang liar. Dengan aktif tangan Earth mengular menjelajahi tubuh Kao.

Memang Toronto bukan tujuan bulan madu mereka. Ini sangat jauh dari pantai romantis yang Earth inginkan. Ini Toronto, kota bisnis yang sibuk dengan suara klakson kendaraan yang hampir tak pernah berhenti. Tapi, entah kenapa Toronto seperti menjadi saksi mereka bersatu. Bersatu tenggelam dalam nafsu legal penyalur kasih sayang.

Untuk sejenak pikiran buruk tentang Earth menghilang. Racauan yang muncul dari mulut Earth ketika mabuk mendadak hilang dari ingatan Kao.

Ingatan itu masih begitu manis untuk Kao. Setelah dua hari spesial di Toronto, Kao semakin yakin untuk segera mengajak Earth berbulan madu. Dia tak sabar untuk segera kembali bersatu dengan Earth. Hanya mereka berdua. Di tempat asing. Dengan suasana baru. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika setelah itu mereka benar-benar bisa langsung mendapatkan buah hati. Kao tak sabar. Menjadi ayah yang baik adalah cita-citanya sedari dulu.

Kao mantap memilih Maladewa.

Dia tak mau dibandingkan dengan Ohm kalau dia memilih Bali. Dia ingin membuat Earth punya kenangan sendiri di tempat spesial hanya untuk mereka berdua. Tak perlu sama dengan tempat yang dikunjungi Fluke dan Ohm lalu membanding-bandingkan. Kao tak suka dibanding-bandingkan.

Kali ini perjalanan menuju rumah terasa lambat. Lagi-lagi Kao tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Earth. Bisa Kao bayangkan wajah Earth begitu melihat isi amplop yang Kao berikan. Pasti Earth senang, pikir Kao.

Begitu turun dari taksi, Kao tertegun. Rumah mereka tampak gelap. Sepertinya Earth belum pulang kantor. Hancur sudah harapan Kao untuk segera bertemu dengan Earth, lalu memberi kejutan.

Dengan malas dia membuka pintu rumah.

Tepat.

Di sana tak ada Earthnya.

Sengaja Kao kembali lebih awal dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Dengan sigap dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya supaya bisa pulang lebih cepat. Untungnya semua urusan beres. Dan akhirnya Kao bisa pulang lebih cepat satu hari dari jadwal yang seharusnya.

Mungkin ini penyebab Earth tidak ada di rumah, dia tak tahu kalau Kao akan pulang lebih awal.

Kao menggapai ponselnya. Menelepon Earth.

Amplop berisi tiket paket liburan Kao posisikan di meja kerja Earth. Tepat di posisi biasa Earth meletakkan ponselnya.

Nada sambung terus berbunyi. Tak kunjung diangkat oleh Earth.

Tepat di saat Kao ingin memutus telepon suara Earth terdengar.

"Halo ... Phi Nop ..." sapa Earth dengan suara agak tinggi yang ceria.

"Khun Earth di mana?" tanya Kao tanpa sibuk membalas sapaan Earth.

"Aku di Jepang, sayang," ucap Earth.

Kao kaget.

Jepang?

Earth tak cerita kalau dia ke Jepang. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Aku dikirim dadakan ke Jepang terkait rubrik _fashion_ harujuku," ucap Earth seolah menjawab pertanyaan di otak Kao. Tapi Kao belum puas, masih banyak pertanyaan di otaknya. "Tadi aku menelepon untuk mengabarimu, tapi selalu tersambung ke kotak suara. Kupikir kau sedang _meeting,_ " lanjut Earth lagi-lagi seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang terlintas di otak Kao.

Ah ... ya, Kao sedang dalam penerbangan tadi.

"Besok kau jadi pulang _'kan_?" Tanya Earth.

Kao terkesiap. Nyatanya dia pulang satu hari lebih awal untuk memberikan kejutan, dan kemudian mengajak Earth ke Maladewa.

"Maaf, ya! Aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku akan di Jepang untuk satu minggu ke depan," ucap Earth lagi.

Satu minggu?

Kao menatap lagi amplop yang berisi tiket bulan madunya. Diambilnya amplop itu. Tampaknya tiket bulan madu mereka harus segera dijadwalkan ulang.

Tidak masalah.

Yang penting mereka bisa bersama nanti. Lagipula Kao sudah siap mengambil cuti. Dia mantap akan mengajak Earth berbulan madu. "K-khun Earth, sepulang dari Jepang, ayo kita berbul-"

" _Hoi ... Earth! Cepat!_ " teriak satu suara yang kini denegan jelas terdengar.

"Oh iya ... sebentar. Ini telpon dari Kao!"

Kali ini suara Earth yang terdengar. Namun dia tidak bicara pada Kao.

"Oh, Kao?" tanya sosok yang Kao tahu persis siapa itu. "Sampaikan salamku," ucap sosok itu lagi.

"Phi Nop ... dia titip salam," ucap Earth pada Kao.

"Kau bersama Zee?" tanya Kao tanpa menjawab Earth.

"Iya, aku berdua dengannya," ucap Earth lagi.

" _Earth! Cepat!_ " teriakan Zee kembali terdengar.

"Iya! Kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku sedang bicara pada suamiku. Jangan sampai kau kukutuk jadi sapi!" ucap Earth lagi-lagi pada sosok selain Kao, namun dengan jelas bisa Kao dengar.

"Sayang, akan kutelepon lagi nanti ya. Aku harus mengurus _check-in_ hotel," ucap Earth berniat memutuskan telepon.

"Tunggu!" ucap Kao. Tanpa sadar nada bicaranya sedikit naik.

"Hm ... ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Earth heran.

"Apa kau sekamar dengannya?" tanya Kao _to the point_.

"Iya, sayang, hotelnya penuh sekali. Ini sudah hotel kedelapan yang kami kunjungi. Kakiku sampai sakit, Phi Nop ..." rengek Earth. "Beruntung sekali akhirnya ada kamar kos-"

Kao menutup teleponnya. Dia tak mau mendengar lebih panjang.

Tatapan matanya terus terpusat pada amplop yang tadi sudah dia posisikan di meja kerja Earth, namun kini kembali ke genggamannya.

Kao mengembuskan napas sebentar.

Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju dapur.

Membuka kulkas.

Dingin seperti salju. Bagai bola salju yang menggulir semakin membesar. Begitulah rasa cinta Kao pada Earth.

Dan bagai bola salju yang menggulir dan terus membesar pulalah rasa tak suka Kao pada Zee.

Untuk menenangkan diri, Kao meminum air mineral. Tak pernah dia merasa seperti ini. Sungguh, setelah menikah dengan Earth, banyak hal baru yang Kao alami. Dan sejujurnya itu membuat Kao bingung. Selama ini dia hanya fokus pada sekolah, kuliah, dan kerjaan. Tak memusingkan hal lain.

Rasa lelah dari Toronto mendadak menumpuk.

Sambil memijat pelan lehernya, Kao menghidupkan kompor.

Dengan mantap Kao membakar amplop yang dari tadi dia bawa dengan bahagia.

Dalam sekejap amplop itu dilahap api.

Api yang merah, menghasilkan kepulan menghitam dengan rasa panas.

Sama seperti perasaan Kao saat ini.

Dan Kao belum tahu, rasa apa itu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih ya buat yang sudah baca, komen, dan vote.

Semoga betah :)


	14. Jealousy

***

**

*

"Akasaka Hotel, _kudasai_!"

Kao menyebutkan tujuannya—Hotel Akasaka—pada supir taksi menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang terbatas. Kalau ini Toronto atau London, mungkin dia tak perlu pusing memikirkan bahasanya. Tapi ini Jepang, yang sampai sekarang saja Kao masih tak hapal mana katakana dan hiragana.

" _Haik,"_ ucap supir taksi yang lalu memeriksa kondisi lalu lintas sebelum memasuki badan jalan.

_"Hayaku kudasai,"_ ucap Kao lagi yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh pengemudi taksi tadi. Ia meminta pada supir untuk cepat berjalan. Ia sudah tak sabar. Ia ingin melihat Earth dan memastikan Zee tak melakukan hal yang tak ia sukai.

Kao berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya. Sedikit menderu, karena dia berlari begitu mendarat di Haneda. Beruntung dia hanya membawa satu tas punggung dan dompet kecil yang Earth set untuk menyimpan ponsel dan _passport_ nya. Otak sadarnya tak pernah menyangka, kalau naluri refleks dalam diri membuat ia kini nekat menyusul Earth ke Jepang. Sungguh Kao tak tenang. Terlebih ketika mendengar Earth akan sekamar dengan Zee.

Selepas membakar amplop berisi tiket bulan madu, Kao duduk terdiam. Pikirannya kacau. Ini lebih parah dari dikejar tenggat waktu proyek besar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kao langsung mengambil tas punggungnya yang belum lama ia simpan di meja kerjanya.

Masih dengan pakaian yang dia gunakan dari Toronto, Kao langsung menuju bandara. Berusaha mengejar penerbangan terakhir ke Haneda.

Bersyukur dia pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal seharusnya dia di Toronto. Dengan begitu dia bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk sekedar menyusul Earth.

Dia tak berencana untuk berlama-lama di sana. Hanya butuh memastikan beberapa hal saja agar dirinya menjadi lebih tenang. Walau susah. Bagaimana tidak? Ada Zee di sana. Kao sangat tak suka itu.

Setelah menyusuri jalan yang cukup panjang dan berhias lampu merah di sana-sini, akhirnya Kao sampai. Sebuah hotel cukup besar dan mewah. Termasuk hotel bintang lima. Sayangnya, belum ada jalur tol untuk ke hotel itu. Mau tak mau, Kao harus puas dengan waktu tempuh optimal sekitar 25 menitan. Itu pun sudah cukup cepat karena sebagian besar aktivitas di Tokyo masih terlelap. Ya, memang sekarang sedang dini hari.

Begitu sampai di lobi hotel, Kao langsung mempelajari kondisi hotel sebentar. Dia iseng bertanya ke resepsionis. Dan benar, kamar di hotel itu sudah penuh. Sepertinya memang karena ada festival _fashion week_. Setidaknya Earth tak berbohong tentang ini. Sedikit membuat Kao lega. Tapi tak begitu lega, karena masih ada Zee yang menghantui pikirannya.

Kao langsung menuju _lift_ di bagian kanan resepsionis. Dari resepsionis, yang untungnya fasih berbahasa Inggris, Kao memperoleh info kamar Earth. Sedikit tak nyaman dengan kenyataan bahwa kamar itu dipesan menggunakan nama Zee.

Kamar 1201. Kao langsung memencet tombol 12. Dengan hati tak tenang, Kao menggenggam kuat dompet kecil berisi ponsel dan passportnya. Sebenarnya dia yakin Earth sudah terlelap. Earth bukan tipikal pekerja yang tahan lembur sampai dini hari. Bisikan kecil di hatinya menyuruhnya untuk datang besok pagi. Tapi, untuk sementara ini Kao tak menggubris fakta itu. Dia hanya ingin cepat melihat Earth.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Kao memencet bel. Detak jantungnya tak karuan. Pintu kamar tak kunjung terbuka. Dipencetnya lagi bel kamar. Kali ini diselingi dengan ketukan yang cukup tegas, tapi tak juga mengganggu. Kao sadar, ini dini hari. Sebagian besar penghuni hotel pasti terlelap. Dan itu termasuk Earth dan Zee.

Sekali lagi Kao mengetuk pintu. Namun bedanya kali ini ketukan kesal mulai tampak. Kao putus asa. Pintu itu masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka. Dengan hati yang berusaha tenang dia memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk di depan pintu. Dia mengurungkan niat untuk kembali mengetuk. Tak mau lebih lama membuat keributan.

Kao menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar. Mengembuskan napas panjang. Seolah hanya itu yang bisa membantunya untuk berpikir jernih.

_Tenang, Kao! Tak biasanya kau seperti ini!_ Bisik Kao pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian posisi tubuh Kao terhuyung. Pintu yang tadi jadi sandaran tubuhnya, kini terbuka. Refleks Kao berdiri.

Rasa panas di tubuhnya yang tadi sempat mereda, kini kembali. Di hadapannya berdiri Zee. Dengan celana pendek santai dan kaus dalam tanpa lengan. Memperlihatkan otot tubuh yang Kao tahu sangat Earth suka. Tampak jelas usaha Zee untuk sadar dari tidurnya yang terusik.

" _Huh_??" Sambil menggaruk perutnya, Zee berusaha mengenali Kao. " _HAH_?? Kao?" Kali ini Zee berhasil mengenali Kao. Wajah kaget terpajang nyata.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lanjut, Kao menepis tubuh Zee. Langsung dia masuki kamar yang termasuk kecil itu. Tampak Earth masih terlelap di kasur _king size_. Ya, _king size!_ Fakta itu kembali membuat tubuh Kao panas dan jantungnya tak beraturan.

Kao menoleh sebentar ke arah Zee.

Zee yang tau arti tatapan Kao langsung mengangkat tangannya, persis kriminal yang digrebek polisi. Zee langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan wajah mengantuk. Dengan dagunya dia menunjuk ke arah sofa. Terlihat ada selimut di sana.

Kao mengerti itu. Lagi-lagi dia kembali lega, namun tak sepenuhnya lega. Intinya dia tak akan pernah merasa lega jika ada Zee di dekat Earth.

Kao melepaskan jaket yang dia pakai. Beniat menyelimuti Earth yang tidur meringkuk. Kao tahu persis pasangannya itu tak bisa tidur tanpa selimut. Walau di musim panas sekalipun.

"Dia dapat kasur dan aku dapat selimut. Adil bukan?" tanya Zee lalu menuju Sofa untuk kembali tertidur.

Kao hanya kembali mengatur napasnya untuk menjadi tenang. Yang dia lihat kini Earth memakai pakaian yang tak Kao kenali.

Mungkin itu baju barunya, pikir Kao. Dia menutup tubuh bawah Earth dengan jaketnya. Ia lalu memosisikan diri untuk berjongkok di samping ranjang. Dibuka tas punggungnya, mengeluarkan sweater, lalu menutup tubuh atas Earth.

Tanpa sengaja pergerakan Kao mengusik tidur Earth. Sepasang mata indahnya kini terbuka. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Untuk sejenak Earth terdiam. Matanya mengerjap seperti berusaha menangkap sosok Kao. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

Tersenyum manis sekali.

Lalu matanya kembali tertutup. Tapi, senyuman masih tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Zee ... sepertinya aku merindukan suamiku. Hehe. Dia bahkan ada di mimpiku. Hm ..." ucap Earth dengan suara sengau khas bangun tidurnya. Wajahnya mengusak bantal yang jadi sandaran kepalanya. Pemandangan yang sangat membuat batin Kao menjadi hangat.

"Sadarlah!" omel Zee dengan malas. Dia berusaha untuk tidur lagi saat ini.

" _Heum_ ... aku ingin menciumnya," ucap Earth masih sambil menutup mata. Mungkin berusaha untuk kembali tertidur juga.

Pipi Kao memanas. Aliran darahnya mendesir. Kalimat yang Earth ucapkan barusan, membuat hatinya senang.

Tak perlu diajarkan. Kao kini mengecup cepat kening Earth. Tak mau mengganggu pasangannya yang ingin kembali terlelap.

Tapi, tampaknya yang Kao lakukan malah salah. Atau malah benar?

Yang jelas saat ini mata Earth kini terbuka lebar. Matanya menjelajahi wajah Kao yang kini masih berjongkok di samping ranjang.

"P-Phi Nop?" tanya Earth dalam kagetnya.

Refleks Earth terduduk sambil terus menatap Kao. Begitu menyadari ada lapisan baru di tubuhnya, Earth menoleh sebentar. Itu jaket dan _sweater_ milik Kao. Earth kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kao. Mendongakkan kepalanya karena kali ini Kao sudah tegak berdiri.

"Sa-sayang!!" pekik Earth dengan wajah terhias senyuman lebar. Dengan cepat dia memeluk Kao. Erat. Membuat Kao sedikit limbung, namun dengan sigap kembali berdiri tegap.

Detak jantung Kao mengakselerasi, mendadak menjadi lebih cepat, disertai rasa aneh yang mengular di perutnya. Perasaan itu muncul begitu tahu Earth merasa senang dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku senang sekali. Tapi, Aku ngantuk," ucap Earth tanpa sadar kalau kalimat yang diucapkannya sama sekali tidak ada sebab akibatnya. Dia menguap. Mengeluarkan suara lucu.

Kao melepaskan pelukan Earth. Ditatapnya mata pasangannya itu. Kekehan kecil bahagia terus terpajang di bibir kecil Earth.

"Heeeiii ... Tidur cepat!!! Kalian ini menganggu sekali!!" bentak Zee sambil menendang selimutnya.

Earth kembali terkekeh geli. Dia meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Seolah memberi kode pada Kao untuk tak berisik. Tak sadar kalau justru hanya dirinyalah yang membuat suara di kamar itu. Ya, hanya ada suara kekehan Earth di kamar itu.

Earth menarik Kao untuk menyusulnya berbaring di ranjang.

"Tunggu ... apa ini baju baru?" tanya Kao kini hanya terduduk. Tak langsung berbaring sesuai keinginan Earth.

"Hmm? bukan," ucap Earth sambil menggeleng. "Ini baju Zee," sambung Earth polos.

Darah panas kembali mengalir mengantar emosi pada jantung Kao. Refleks dia menggendong Earth, ala pengantin.

"Aak!" pekik Earth lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Dia memukul dada Kao yang kini membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. "Kau ini ... ada apa, Phi Nop?" tanya Earth. Kini dia diposisikan terduduk di atas meja wastafel yang cukup lebar.

"Lepas baju itu!" perintah Kao dengan wajah merah padam tanpa ekspresi.

Earth terkekeh. Senyuman jahil terpajang di sana. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kao. "Ooh ... aku tahu. _Wanna some quickie?_ Ingat di luar sana ada Zee, Sayang. Kau ini nakal sekali, _"_ ucap Earth sambil mencolek hidung Kao.

Kao mengembuskan napasnya. Kata-kata Earth barusan, sangat menggoda. Tapi, bukan itu fokus Kao. "Aku tak segila itu," ucap Kao singkat.

Hati Earth mencelus. Kao biasanya salah tingkah jika Earth goda. Namun kali ini tak tampak sisa-sisa kikuk di gestur tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Earth sadar. Wajah merah Kao bukanlah pertanda malu-malu kucing. Kao sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Ke-kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Earth kini serius. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi melingkar di leher Kao. Dia bahkan melompat turun dari meja wastafel, untuk sempurna berdiri berhadapan dengan Kao.

Kini Earth berusaha menyentuh tangan Kao. Menenangkan emosi Kao.

Lagi-lagi Earth kaget. Hatinya seperti hancur. Kao baru saja menepis tangan Earth. Kao mengembuskan napasnya. Wajah kesal memang tak terlalu tampak. Tapi Earth sudah sedikit tahu tentang gestur suaminya, dan ini bukan gestur yang baik.

"Lepas baju itu, Khun Earth!" ucap Kao lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit naik.

Baru kali ini Earth melihat sisi Kao yang seperti ini. Dia tak berani lagi menggoda Kao. Mungkin ini yang Zee maksud dengan " _Kau belum melihat sisi lain seorang Kao_ "?

Dengan cepat Earth membuka baju Zee yang tadi dia gunakan. Bahkan celana tidur yang dia gunakan juga milik Zee. Mau tak mau Earth hanya berbalut celana dalam saja. Dia tak mau Kao semakin kesal.

Tentu Kao sudah melihat tubuh Earth tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini Earth merasa risi. Tatapan mata Kao terasa begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat. Dia merasa sedang diperkosa oleh tatapan tajam Kao itu.

"Pakai ini saja!" ucap Kao menyodorkan _sweater_ yang tadi Kao gunakan untuk menyelimuti Earth. Baju Zee yang berada di lantai ditendangnya ke sembarang arah.

Dengan cepat Earth memakai _sweater_ yang Kao berikan. Jelas _sweater_ itu kedodoran di tubuh rampingnya. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup. _Sweater_ itu saja sudah cukup besar buat Kao. Tapi lagi-lagi Earth tak mau membahas itu. Membungkam mulut adalah opsi teraman kali ini.

"Pakai celanamu!" ucap Kao sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Earth hanya mengekor. Dengan patuh dia mengambil celana yang tadi dia gunakan ketika penerbangan ke Tokyo.

Setelah melihat Earth berpakaian penuh, Kao langsung menarik lengan Earth. Rasa kantuk Earth seperti hilang entah ke mana. Dengan sekali jalan, Kao mengambil dompet dan ponsel Earth yang terposisi di nakas samping ranjang.

"Ayo kita ke luar!" ucap Kao tanpa menunggu respon Earth.

Kao separuh menyeret Earth. Langkahnya lebar. Tak ingat kalau dia sedang membawa Earth di tangannya. Earth hanya bisa diam. Berusaha melawan kantuk, yang sebenarnya sudah hampir seutuhnya hilang. Dia hanya tak mau limbung ketika berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar Kao yang diselimuti emosi itu.

Dalam hati, Earth merasa takut. Dia belum pernah melihat sisi Kao yang seperti ini. Tapi, bodohnya, di sisi hati kecilnya Earth merasa senang. Dia suka melihat sisi mendominasi Kao. Kao tampak seksi ketika mendominasi seperti ini.

Begitu sampai di lobi, Kao langsung menuju meja resepsionis. Menanyakan beberapa hal yang dijawab dengan ramah oleh resepsionis itu.

Selama Kao berbicara dengan resepsionis, Earth melirik ke arah cermin besar yang ada di sisi kanan _lift_. Dia merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Mengusap wajahnya. Tak mau terlalu tampak wajah bangun tidur. Sedikit menyesal karena dia tak sempat membawa kacamata hitamnya. Dia tampak jelek dengan wajah sembab seperti ini. Dia tak mau Kao melihatnya seperti ini.

Earth mengembuskan napasnya. Untuk mengecek aroma mulutnya. Untungnya Earth masih menyempatkan sikat gigi sebelum tidur tadi. Jadi bau mulut bukan masalah utama saat ini. Dia hanya perlu menunduk terus, supaya wajahnya yang jelek dan sembab tak terlihat oleh Kao.

Tepat setelah Earth mengecek tampilan dirinya sendiri, Kao kembali.

Tatapan mereka bertemu di cermin. Tanpa banyak kata, Kao langsung melangkah keluar dari lobi. Kali ini tidak lagi menarik Earth. Earth mengerti. Dengan langkah yang diperlebar, Earth mengejar langkah Kao. Mengikuti ke mana pun Kao melangkah.

Mereka mengambil sisi kiri hotel. Masuk ke lorong yang cukup sunyi. Tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Memang, Earth memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya. Dia tak mau salah bicara dan malah membuat suaminya itu semakin terbalut emosi. Masih banyak yang belum Earth tahu persis tentang Kao. Dan di saat menegangkan seperti ini, ada baiknya Earth tutup mulut. Cari aman.

Kao sendiri sibuk berperang dengan otaknya. Dia tak pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Haruskah dia meminta maaf? Tapi, kenapa malah dia yang minta maaf? yang salah dalam situasi ini adalah Earth, menurut Kao.

Tapi, apakah Earth sepaham tentang itu?

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berputar di otak Kao, yang makin hari makin memiliki banyak respon. Dan respon syaraf perasa pada otaknya hanya membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing. Kata dokternya, memang itu reaksi alamiah dari perkembangan sel otak. Itu menunjukkan kalau otak Kao sudah mulai bekerja dengan normal.

Tapi, entah kenapa Kao merasa ada baiknya jika otaknya tak sembuh. Kao merasa lebih tenang ketika hidupnya tak perlu merasakan berbagai respon rasa.

"Aaw!" jerit kecil Earth membangunkan Kao dari pergelutan otaknya.

Refleks dia mendekati Earth yang kini tampak mengusap-usap keningnya. Bibirnya tampak tertekuk. Sedikit suara rengekan terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Khun Earth. Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Kao ketika sudah berdiri sempurna di samping Earth.

Earth hanya menggeleng.

Dia terus menunduk. Tak dia pungkiri rasa kantuk kembali hadir karena langkahnya dan Kao terlalu sunyi.

"Hati-hati. Lihat langkahmu. Jangan terus menunduk!" ucap Kao dengan nada datar.

Jujurnya Earth ingin menangis. Dia tak suka kalau Kao sedang dalam kondisi kaku dan datar. Terlebih dia kini sedang butuh kalimat yang menenangkan. Yang muncul malah kalimat datar dan menyalahkan.

Kao membalikkan badannya. Kembali melanjutkan langkah yang tadi tertunda. Setelah beberapa langkah, kini Kao terdiam. Lagi-lagi Earth mengerti. Tampaknya itu kode dari Kao bahwa Kao menunggunya. Mau tak mau Earth melangkahkan kakinya. Menyusul sang suami.

Setelah Earth berdiri sempurna di sampingnya, Kao kembali melangkah. Kali ini langkahnya lebih pelan. Seperti berusaha mengimbangi langkah Earth.

Diliriknya sedikit pasangannya itu. Earth masih menunduk. Tangannya memainkan ujung _sweater_ Kao, yang dia pakai.

"Jangan menunduk terus, Khun Earth!" ucap Kao sambil melangkah.

Earth masih menunduk.

"Kau bisa menabrak tiang lampu lagi," sambung Kao sambil melirik ke arah Earth. "Angkat kepalamu!"

Earth menggeleng.

Kao hanya diam. Walaupun otaknya bertanya-tanya alasan Earth.

"Wajahku jelek dan sembab. Aku tak mau kau melihatnya," cicit Earth.

Langkah Kao terhenti. Otomatis Earth mengikuti suaminya itu.

Kao hanya diam.

Karena merasa canggung akhirnya Earth mengangkat kepalanya. Tepat di sana Kao menatap Earth. Dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Dan kau selalu indah," ucap Kao lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Senyuman yang tertahan, tampak di wajah Earth. Tanpa sadar bibirnya terus melengkung membentuk senyuman. Rasa kecewa tadi, kini berubah menjadi hati yang berbunga. Dengan langkah ringan dia menyusul Kao. Berjalan di sampingnya.

Sesekali tangan mereka bersentukan. Tak disengaja. Namun menghasilkan percikan kembang api yang meletup-letup dan hangat di perut mereka. Sempat ada rasa ragu. Namun akhirnya Earth memberanikan diri untuk berusaha menggenggam tangan Kao.

Senyuman di wajah Earth resmi mengembang.

Earth, yang tadi berniat menggengam telapak tangan Kao, justru kalah cepat. Kini malah Kao yang mengambil inisiatif menggenggam telapak tangan Earth. Menautkan jemari mereka. Ini Pertama kalinya Kao mengambil inisiatif kontak fisik lebih dulu. Tentu aktivitas bercinta mereka jangan dihitung. Jika dalam urusan aktivitas bercinta, Earth memang cenderung menurut semua dominasi Kao. Tapi, untuk urusan afeksi di keseharian mereka, biasanya Earth yang duluan mengambil inisiatif. Entah apa alasan Kao yang membuatnya sungkan membuat kontak fisik dengan Earth. Entah ragu, kikuk, atau malu.

Yang jelas, kini Earth senang karena Kao yang lebih dulu menyentuhnya.

"Boleh, _kan_ , Khun Earth?" tanya Kao sambil melirik ke arah tangan mereka yang bertaut.

Earth melebarkan senyumnya. Menatap wajah Kao yang kini sudah kembali menatap jalanan yang mereka tuju. Wajah Kao yang tampak samping sungguh memesona. Bibirnya yang tebal dan tulang hidungnya yang panjang dan lebar. Earth terus menatap Kao. Sudah tak peduli dengan wajah sembab dan jeleknya. Kao bilang wajahnya indah. Itu yang penting.

Earth memang tak menjawab pertanyaan Kao. Tapi, kini dia mengeratkan tautan jemarinya, berharap Kao mengerti bahwa Earth menyukai yang Kao lakukan.

"Phi Nop ...." Akhirnya Earth memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

Kao menoleh ke arah Earth. Begitu Kao menoleh, secepat kilat Earth menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup pipi Kao.

Setelah itu, dia kembali berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sama sekali tak memikirkan bahwa yang Earth lakukan barusan membuat Kao panas dingin. Sedari tadi emosinya pasang surut. Bagai ombak di lautan. Dan itu jujurnya membuat Kao pusing. Dia tak pernah mengalami bermacam rasa yang serempak seperti sekarang ini—seolah datang bertubi-tubi.

Langkah mereka berlanjut. Dengan senyuman mengembang, Earth mengikuti ke mana pun Kao membawanya. Berbelok ke kenan, ke kiri, lalu lurus. Sejujurnya dia penasaran ke mana kaki mereka melangkah sekarang.

Setelah langkah mereka kembali stabil, Earth kembali membuka suara. "Kau kenapa, sayang? Tahu tidak, tadi aku benar-benar takut padamu," ucap Earth yang kini melepaskan tautan jemari mereka.

Rasa bahagia yang baru saja naik, kini berubah menjadi rasa hampa. Dada Kao mendadak sesak. Tak pernah sekali pun ada niat di hatinya untuk membuat Earth merasa takut. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tak senang?" tanya Earth sambil separuh menarik tangan Kao. Memaksa Kao (yang tadi sempat terdiam) untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju Zee?"

Sebenarnya kata maaflah yang ingin Kao ucapkan. Tapi entah kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar.

Earth tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Entah kenapa Earth menilai Kao sekarang tengah mengalami hal baru. Tapi Earth masih belum mau menyebutnya. Dia ingin melihat reaksi Kao yang berikutnya.

"Koperku tak bisa dibuka, Phi Nop. Kau ingat kan? Kuncinya baru saja kuganti menjadi tanggal pernikahan kita. Mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan ketika mengganti kuncinya," ucap Earth menjelaskan.

"Tanggal pernikahan?" tanya Kao.

"Ya. Kunci kopermu kan juga kuganti menjadi tanggal pernikahan kita," ucap Earth pada Kao yang kini membesarkan matanya. Earth menatap heran. "Phi Nop ... jangan bilang kau tak sadar kalau itu tanggal pernikahan kita," ancam Earth dengan nada kecewa yang jelas di sana.

Kao hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

Earth mengembuskan napas. Dia tahu dia tak bisa berharap banyak pada orang yang kaku seperti Kao. "Tidak masalah, Phi Nop."

"Tapi aku ingat tanggal pernikahanku dengan Khun Earth. Empat hari sebelum tenggat waktu proyek taman hiburan." ucap Kao berusaha menjelaskan pada Earth.

Earth terkekeh. "Phi Nop, seharusnya kau cukup bilang kalau kau ingat tanggal pernikahan kita. Tak perlu disambung dengan tenggat waktu proyekmu. Tampaknya kau menjadi lebih ingat tanggal pernikahan kita karena kebetulan menghambat proyek taman hiburanmu." Earth dengan sengaja menyudutkan Kao, berniat bercanda.

Kao menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku, Khun Earth."

Earth mengembuskan napas. Dia mengecup cepat pipi Kao. " _Sst_ , tidak masalah, Phi Nop. Itu bukan hal penting," ucap Earth. "Lebih baik kita percepat langkah kita. Aku kedinginan," sambung Earth lagi.

"Ah, oke-oke, Khun Earth."

Kao kembali melangkah mantap. Membuat Earth kembali dengan patuh mengikuti Kao. Setelah beberapa menit melangkah, sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan. Earth perhatikan papan nama di tempat tujuan mereka. Itu tempat pemandian air panas yang kebetulan buka 24 jam.

Setelah berbincang sebentar di meja resepsionis, tak lama kemudian Kao menghampiri Earth yang duduk di kursi. Menyerahkan setelan kimono berwarna biru muda. Kao sendiri memegang kimono berwarna Cokelat.

"Kenapa kau tak memakai yang berwarna biru juga?" tanya Earth asal untuk membunuh rasa canggung.

"Untuk ukuranku hanya ada yang berwarna cokelat," ucap Kao santai.

Kao memosisikan diri untuk duduk di samping Earth.

Earth yang melihat ini langsung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kao. Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kao, lalu menguap lebar. "Aku ngantuk, Phi Nop," ucap Earth kini sambil memeluk lengan Kao.

"Pesanan atas nama Tuan Kao, silakan ikuti saya."

Satu pelayan menghampiri Kao dan Earth. Menuntun mereka untuk menyusuri lorong-lorong. Tampak satu ruangan besar. Ada cukup banyak orang di sana. Pada umumnya sedang terlelap.

Namun ternyata bukan itu ruang yang mereka tuju. Pelayan tadi lanjut menuntun mereka untuk memasuki lorong paling ujung. Sesampainya di sana, pelayan tadi menggeser pintunya. Mempersilakan Kao dan Earth untuk masuk.

Mata Earth membesar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kagum dengan apa yang Kao pilih untuk mereka berdua. Kamar privat yang dihiasi kolam air panas. Ada kasur sederhana dan selimut di lantai sisi kanan pintu.

Pelayan tadi langsung menuju ke tungku api dan membakar beberapa potong kayu. Rasa hangat langsung menyeruak. Membuat tubuh Earth yang tadi kedinginan kini menjadi tenang dan rileks.

"Selamat beristirahat, Tuan. Jika ada yang bisa saya bantu, silakan memencet tombol di samping kasur," ucap pelayan itu sambil menunjuk tombol hijau di samping kasur lantai.

Kao dan Earth mengangguk. Mereka mengiring kepergian pelayan tersebut dengan tatapan mata, sampai pintu kamar mereka tertutup. Kao mendekati pintu lalu menguncinya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, lebih nyaman jika pintu itu terkunci.

Mata Kao terbelalak. Begitu ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menemukan hal yang tak teduga.

Earth sudah tak menggunakan sehelai benang pun.

Baju yang tadi dia pakai dan juga kimono berwarna biru muda, berada di lantai.

Kaki Kao membeku.

Dia diam di tempat. Hanya bisa terus menatap Earth yang kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Sayang?" ucap Earth sambil melucuti kancing kemeja Kao.

Senyuman manis terpajang di wajah Earth. Matanya terus menatap mata Kao. Tangannya aktif, terus turun hingga semua kancing terbuka. Dengan pelan Earth melepas tas punggung Kao. Menyimpannya di lantai, lalu menarik kemeja Kao. Membuat bagian atas tubuh Kao tereskpos mulus untuk mata Earth.

Earth mengecup Kao ujung pundak kanan Kao.

Aliran Darah langsung melaju ke wajah Kao. Wajahnya memerah.

Tangan Earth kini aktif beralih membuka ikat pinggang Kao. Dengan sengaja dia membuat tangannya sesekali menyentuh area privat Kao. Sungguh Earth, tak sadar dengan wajah Kao yang hampir meledak karena saking merahnya.

Gerakan Earth terhenti. Tangan Kao menahannya. "Khun Earth, kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat, kau haru bekerja besok." Kao sambil menatap mata Earth yang tadi sempat membesar, kaget karena gerakannya dipaksa berhenti.

"Ha?"

Earth memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Setelah dia mengerti maksud Kao, kini dia terkekeh. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sayang?" Earth masih terkekeh. "Aku hanya membantu membuka bajumu, tidak lebih. Lagi pula kita sama-sama lelah, yang ada kita tak maksimal untuk mendapat kenikmatan. Lebih baik kita berendam dulu, lalu istirahat. Bagaimana?" tanya Earth pada Kao.

Kao mengangguk. Wajahnya masih merah padam. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Earth adalah penyebabnya.

Tanpa berlama-lama mereka memasuki kolam air panas itu. Earth otomatis menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara dua kaki Kao. Menyandarkan punggungnya yang sempit, pada dada bidang Kao. Mereka tak mengisi waktu dengan kata-kata. Hanya menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain yang ditemani suara gemericik air.

Setelah cukup merasa hangat, mereka langsung bangkit, mengeringkan badan, lalu memakai kimono yang tadi diberikan oleh sang pelayan.

Kao menambahkan beberapa potong kayu bakar ke perapian. Setelahnya mereka menuju kasur lantai. Siap untuk beristirahat.

"Sayang ...." Earth memecah kesunyian. Kao hanya diam. Earth kembali melanjutkan bicaranya. "Bukankah kau baru kembali dari Toronto besok?" tanya Earth sambil memosisikan diri untuk tidur menyamping, menghadap Kao.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Jadi kurasa lebih baik aku pulang saja," jawab Kao datar. Dia berbaring terlentang. Menatap langit-langit yang memantulkan bayangan-bayangan hasil gerakan api dari tungku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyusulku?" tanya Earth lagi.

Kao hanya diam.

Ingin sekali dia menyatakan kalau dia tak suka dengan keberadaan Zee. Kao bisa dengan bebas dekat dengan siapa pun. Kao tahu pasti kalau hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh Earth. Tapi, Kao tak bisa dengan tenang membiarkan Earth dekat dengan siapa pun. Apalagi Zee. Ingatan tentang Zee benar-benar membuat Kao tak senang. Terlebih lagi, Kao tak tahu pasti siapa pemilik hati Earth. Kao tak mau Earth berpaling ke orang lain.

"Apa karena Zee?"

Pertanyaan Earth membuat mata Kao membesar. Dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Earth. Lagi-lagi Kao merasa takjub dengan Earth yang tampak bisa membaca pikirannya.

Reaksi Kao itu berhasil membuat Earth tersenyum. Sepertinya kesimpulannya benar.

"Phi Nop ... Sayang ... Suamiku ... Apa kau cemburu pada Zee?" tanya Earth menggoda Kao.

Sedikit ragu. Kao menggeleng.

Earth terkekeh. Dia tahu persis kalau Kao cemburu. Namun dia memilih mengiyakan gelengan kepala Kao. Tak mau suaminya salah tingkah lebih lama. Dia tahu suaminya sudah lelah. Dirinya sendiri pun lelah.

"Yang perlu kau tahu, hubunganku dan Zee tak lebih dari teman dekat. Sama seperti aku dan Saint. Sama seperti hubunganmu dengan Perth dan Sammy. Hanya berteman dekat, tidak lebih."

Kali ini Kao menatap mata Earth.

"Kau percaya aku, _'kan_?"

Kao hanya diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Earth.

Earth hanya terkekeh. Dia memajang senyum manisnya. "Kalau kau mencintaiku kau harus percaya padaku. Mengerti?"

Lagi-lagi Kao hanya diam.

"Tak perlu bersuara. Kalau kau mengerti, senyumlah." Earth kini memegang pipi Kao.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Kao kini tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah jauh lebih baik, walau masih tampak kaku dan aneh.

"Sekarang peluk aku. Aku kedingingan." Earth beralasan. Dia hanya ingin terus lebih dekat dengan suaminya itu. Suaminya yang tampak cemburu benar-benar menggemaskan. Boneka beruang yang menggemaskan.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, kini Kao memosisikan tubuh untuk menghadap Earth. Melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk Earth. Memang sedikit susah, namun terima kasih pada gerak refleks Earth. Salah satu kaki Earth kini sempurna melingkar di badan Kao. Memeluk Kao seperti memeluk guling dan boneka. Membuat tubuh mereka benar-benar rapat.

"Akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan hangat," ucap Earth sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kao. Menghirup aroma khas dari tubuh Kao, yang jauh lebih menenangkan dibanding aroma terapi.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Suara dengkuran kecil keluar dari mulut Earth.

Kao hanya bisa menikmati detak jantungnya yang makin lama semakin tenang. Seirama dengan dengkuran kecil Earth. Dia merasa tenang, untuk saat ini. Setidaknya, Earth ada di depan matanya.

Soal Zee, bisa dipikirkan besok lagi.  
  


=0_0=  
  


"Mana Kao?" tanya Zee pada Earth.

"Dia sedang sarapan di restoran."

"Wah, sekarang dia sudah mau melepasmu sendirian? Kukira dia akan selamanya membuntutimu," ucap Zee sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, kau. Dia hanya cemburu," bela Earth sambil mengemas tas kecilnya.

"Cemburu? Hahaha. Kukira dia sudah seperti zombie. Tak punya perasaan."

"Jaga bicaramu! Bagaimanapun juga dia suamiku."

"Heii ... kau mulai tertular Kao. Hati-hati kau juga bisa tertular menjadi psikopat."

Earth mengeluarkan kopernya dari lemari. Menariknya sedikit ke arah ranjang. Nanti akan ada pihak hotel yang membantu menjebol kunci kopernya. "Zee ... kalau bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi mengenai suamiku, aku akan benar-benar mengutukmu menjadi batu." Earth bahkan mengangkat kopernya, berlagak akan melempar koper itu kea rah Zee. Tentu saja bercanda.

Bukannya takut, Zee kini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mana ada ancaman seperti itu. Sama sekali tak menakutkan, pikir Zee. Bahkan anak TK bisa memberikan ancaman yang lebih menakutkan dari itu.

Earth menatap Zee. Tangannya yang semula menyiapkan dokumen otomatis terhenti. "Zee, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan suamiku?" tanya Earth pada Zee.

Zee menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya. Dia tengah mengemas tasnya untuk berangkat kerja. "Lebih baik kau tak tahu, aku takut pandanganmu tentang Kao berubah," ucap Zee lalu lanjut mengemas barang bawannya.

"Apa dia benar-benar psikopat?"

Zee tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Earth. "Sudahlah! Kau ini seperti baru mengenalku saja. Lupakan kata-kataku."

Zee mengacak pelan rambut Earth. Namun Earth hanya terdiam. Tak marah seperti biasanya.

"Heii ... kau benar-benar menganggap serius ucapanku?" tanya Zee pada Earth, yang tampak larut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Earth mengembuskan napasnya. Ada banyak hal yang menari di otaknya. Mungkin lebih nyaman jika dia menderita penyakit seperti Kao. Dia tak perlu merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang tak begitu penting.

"Earth, lupakan kata-kataku. Mengerti?" tanya Zee kini duduk di hadapan Earth.

"Entahlah, terlalu banyak hal darinya yang belum aku ketahui. Apalagi dengan penyakitnya itu. Aku semakin sulit mengenalinya lebih dalam. Tadi malam, aku melihat sisi baru dari dirinya. Dia bukan Kao yang kukenal. Dan tahu apa yang terlintas di otakku?" tanya Earth pada Zee.

Zee hanya menggeleng dengan mulut terbungkam.

"Aku teringat kata-katamu. Psikopat. Aku ingat kalau kau pernah bilang banyak hal darinya yang belum aku ketahui. Dan aku benar-benar merasakan itu tadi malam," ucap Earth dengan wajah tertekuk.

Dia kini menunduk. Mengembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh," sambung Earth lagi dengan wajah tertekuk.

Zee meraih satu tangan Earth. Mengusapnya pelan. "Hei, kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi, aku takut apa yang kukatakan malah membuat suasana semakin buruk. Ada baiknya kau tanyakan sendiri pada Kao. Aku tak mau merusak rumah tangga kalian."

Earth menggeleng cepat. "Justru aku tidak akan mendapat apa-apa kalau aku bertanya padanya, Zee."

Zee mengangguk. "Kau coba dulu bertanya padanya. Jika dia tidak bisa menjawab, aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, kau harus janji! Apa pun yang aku katakan, kau tidak boleh mengubah perasaanmu padanya. Bagaimana?" Zee mengajukan penawaran sambil terus mengelus tangan Earth untuk menenangkannya.

Akhirnya Earth mengangguk. Dia hanya perlu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Kao. Dia ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang Kao. Menghapus semua rasa penasarannya.

Dan rasa penasaran itu benar-benar membuat Earth sedih.

Bukankah yang paling penting dalam suatu hubungan adalah komunikasi?

Tapi, bagaimana mau berkomunikasi kalau Kao selalau saja tertutup dengan emosinya. Selalu saja tidak peka dengan emosinya sendiri. Earth mengerti, itu semua karena penyakitnya. Tapi apakah jika bukan karena penyakitnya, Kao mau mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan? Earth sendiri tak yakin. Kao seperti sudah terlalu nyaman dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sangat berbeda dengan Zee.

Seandainya ...

Seandainya Zee adalah Kao.  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Semoga feelnya masih bisa ditangkap. Maaf ya kalo ada typo dan kalimat yang tidak dimengerti. Tanya aja, tante gak gigit kok.

_Hopeu like it, dear_ :)


	15. Shock

***

**

*

"Earth ... kau di mana?"

Suara itu bertanya melalui telepon. Ada nada tergesa dan menginterogasi di situ.

Ponsel Earth kini menempel di kuping kirinya. Dijepit diantara kepala dan bahu. Tangannya kembali sibuk mengayak terigu. "Aku di rumah, Saint," jawab Earth pada sosok Saint di seberang telepon. "Sedang membuat kukis dengan Bupha. Camilan di ruang kerja suamiku sudah habis. Ada apa?"

"Oh ... tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya memastikan saja. Apa suamimu ada di rumah?"

Pertanyaan Saint berhasil membuat kening Earth mengerut. Tak mungkin _kan_ Saint menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan ini? "Dia sedang keluar," jawab Earth dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Apa dia bilang mau ke mana?"

Kembali terheran. Tak pernah-pernah Saint menelponnya hanya untuk bertanya seperti ini. Biasanya Saint lebih memilih untuk menggunakan aplikasi _chatting_ ketimbang menelepon. "Dia tidak bilang. Tapi sepertinya dia keluar untuk observasi lapangan saja, bukan hal formal. Soalnya tadi dia tidak membawa laptop dan pakaiannya juga santai."

"Apa dia memakai kemeja bermotif hitam? Yang kau belikan di Jepang kemarin?"

" _Yes_ , dia memakai kemeja itu. Aku yang menyiapkannya tadi." Earth masih berusaha tenang. Menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Earth mengelap tangannya yang terbalur tepung pada celemek yang dia gunakan. "Bupha, aku bicara sebentar ya," izin Earth pada Bupha sambil menunjuk ponselnya.

Bupha mengangguk, lalu lanjut mengaduk telur dengan _mixer_.

Earth menutup pintu dapur. Dia kini berada di halaman belakang rumah, yang biasa dipakai untuk menjemur pakaian. "Ada apa, Saint. Kau membuatku takut!" ucap Earth kini bisa lebih bebas berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Apa kau yakin dia observasi lapangan? Soalnya Aku melihatnya dengan seseorang di kafe."

Detak jantung Earth mengakselerasi. Dia tak mau berpikir buruk. "Oh ... mungkin kliennya. Memang banyak kliennya yang sering mengajak ngobrol santai di kafe kalau akhir pekan begini." Yang Earth ucapkan barusan lebih tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi, alasannya dia tak mau berpikir buruk tentang Kao.

Perbincangannya dengan Kao sepulang dari Jepang menjadi sedikit terhambat. Sesuai saran Zee, Earth berusaha bertanya pada Kao. Berusaha membuka pembicaraan agar Kao lebih terbuka. Lebih jujur. Jujur dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Zee, dan jujur tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Namun, hal itu malah seperti membuat Kao semakin menutupi banyak hal. Earth pikir dia akan terbiasa dengan Kao yang kaku dan datar—Kao yang terbiasa tak beremosi, Kao yang memilih menyembunyikan perasaannya dan apa yang dia pikirkan. Nyatanya, Earth masih manusia biasa yang senang berkomunikasi dan tak bisa begitu saja diabaikan.

"Earth ... apa mungkin rekan bisnis menyuapinya makanan? Mereka terlihat kelewat akrab untuk sekedar rekan bisnis!"

Napas Earth tercekat. Badannya otomatis terjongkok. Kakinya lemas. Kepalanya pusing. "A-apa? _Eum_ ... mu-mungkin i-itu ... ah ...." Ucapan Earth terbata, pikirannya kosong. Tak ada kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan Saint. Dia setuju dengan kata-kata Saint. Rasanya terlalu berlebihan kalau kliennya menyuapi makanan.

"Dan mereka hanya berdua. Mereka baru saja berpengan tangan. Pria itu bahkan tertawa sambil mengusap tangan Kao. Bukankah itu berlebihan untuk rekan bisnis?"

Mata Earth terasa panas. Tubuhnya terasa melayang. Melayang bukan karena hal yang mengembirakan. "S-Saint ... _wait ..._ a-aku pusing. Kututup dulu, ya," ucap Earth pada Saint.

Dia tak menunggu balasan dari Saint. Teleponnya langsung ditutup.

Dia mengatur pelan napasnya. Berusaha tenang. Membiarkan gravitasi membawa cairan yang mendesak keluar dari matanya. Bulu mata lentiknya kini basah. Begitu pula dengan pipinya. Sudah terlalu lama dia menahan tangisnya.

Semenjak suasana rumah menjadi kaku, Earth selalu menahan tangisnya. Tak mau memperburuk keadaan. Pekerjaan Kao yang sedari awal memang sudah padat mendadak menjadi semakin padat. Bahkan sering kali Earth tertidur ketika menunggu Kao pulang. Dan ketika pagi menyapa, Kao buru-buru ke kantor. Dia seperti menghindar dari Earth.

Setelah cukup lega, Earth kembali mengatur napas. Dia harus menelepon Kao. Dia harus memastikan bahwa suaminya itu tak seperti yang Saint katakan barusan. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Earth yakin kalau Kao mencintainya. Kao tak mungkin melalukan hal yang membuat Earth sedih, apalagi sampai mengancam pernikahan mereka.

Dengan gugup Earth menunggu Kao mengangkat teleponnya. Tanpa sadar dia mengigit jempolnya, untuk menenangkan detak jantung yang tak beraturan dan Membuat telinga pengang. Karena gusar, dia pun kini berdiri. Sedikit pusing karena sedikit lama berjongkok. Seperti setrikaan Earth berjalan. Bolak-balik ke sana lalu ke mari.

"Khun Earth?"

Itu suara Kao. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini sangat jarang Earth dengar. Suara yang Earth rindukan.

"Phi Nop, k-kau mau kukis apa?" tanya Earth berusaha berbasa-basi, "aku sedang membuat camilan untukmu."

"Terserah Khun Earth saja," ucap Kao datar. "Flu? Sedikit serak," tanya Kao benar-benar _to the point_.

Earth mengerti maksud Kao. "Ah ... tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terbatuk ketika mengayak tepung tadi." Mau tak mau Earth berbohong. "Kalau kukis vanila saja bagaimana? Kebetulan aku kehabisan tepung cokelat kesukaanmu."

"Tidak masalah, Khun Earth."

Earth kembali mengatur napas. Menguatkan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Kau di mana Phi Nop?" Earth tanpa sadar meremas celemeknya. Dia akan kecewa kalau Kao berbohong.

"Aku di kafe. Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

Earth mengembuskan napas yang tadi sempat tertahan. Dia sedikit lega. Kao tak berbohong. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya memastikan porsi makan malam yang harus kusiapkan," ucap Earth lagi-lagi berbohong.

Kao hanya diam.

"Apa kau makan malam di rumah, Phi Nop?" tanya Earth lagi.

"Sepertinya aku masih harus sedikit lama di luar. Akan kuusahakan pulang secepatnya setelah urusanku selesai."

Jawaban Kao membuat hati Earth mendadak hampa. Napasnya tercekat. "Ada _meeting_?" tanya Earth masih meremas celemeknya. Dia benar-benar akan sangat kecewa jika Kao berbohong, kali ini. Dia punya Saint yang menyaksikan segalanya.

Kao hanya diam.

"Phi Nop ... apa kau sedang _meeting_?" tanya Earth lagi memastikan. Dia tak suka jika Kao hanya diam. Memang Earth menganggap Kao boneka beruang yang menggemaskan. Tapi Kao punya pita suara untuk bicara, dia bukan boneka beruang. Dia seharusnya bisa menjawab jika ditanyai.

"Ya, aku sedang _meeting_. Ada urusan penting sebentar."

Lagi, jawaban Kao membuat Earth merasa sesak. Mendadak perutnya terasa mual. Seperti ada yang bergejolak minta keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Apa itu benar-benar penting?" tanya Earth. Itu keluar begitu saja. Tanpa direncanakan dan tanpa kendali otaknya.

Kao hanya diam.

Tanpa menunggu, Earth kembali menutup sepihak teleponnya, setelah Saint tadi.

Earth memang tak tahu isi hati Kao. Tapi jika sampai seperti ini, Earth benar-benar tak sanggup.

Bersusah payah Earth menjaga hatinya untuk Kao. Dengan ikhlas dia membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam pesona Kao, dengan seluruh yang ada pada diri Kao. Kekurangannya dan juga kelebihannya. Earth pikir hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa sesabar ini menghadapi Kao. Earth pikir hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menyentuh Kao. Tapi, tampaknya Kao sudah membagikan izin eksklusif itu pada orang lain.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Earth ingat sosok misterius yang Kao temui di taman hiburan, sebelum mereka dijodohkan. Sosok misterius yang mengambil hati Kao. Sosok misterius yang membuat seorang Kang Kao mengumumkan dirinya ingin menikah.

Entah kenapa Earth merasa dirinya mengecil. Dia sadar, bukan dia yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Kao. Tapi, apa benar yang sedang bersama Kao adalah sosok misterius itu?

Sepenting itukah orang itu? sampai-sampai Kao berbohong.

Mendengar kebohongan yang langsung keluar dari mulut Kao benar-benar menyakitkan. Dia bahkan tak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, Earth berlari ke tepian mesin cuci. Terdapat keran air di sana. Dalam hitungan detik dia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Ingatan tentang kebohongan Kao membuatnya mual. Kepalanya pusing. Kakinya seperti tak menapak pada bumi.

Matanya terasa berat. Pandangannya kabur.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Earth mengoperasikan ponselnya. Menelepon seseorang.

"S-Saint ... P-Phi Nop ... bo-bohong... hhahhhh ... aku benar-benar lelah."

"Earth!"

Suara Bupha terdengar nyaring di telinga Earth. Berulang kali. Sesekali Earth juga bisa mendengar perintah, "Bangun, Nak!" dari Bupha.

Namun bibirnya tak sanggup menyahut. Ototnya seperti mati. Tak satu pun yang bergerak sesuai komando otaknya. Tubuhnya seperti tak bisa dikendalikan. Sama seperti hatinya yang semakin mencintai Kao.

Bahkan ketika tersakiti seperti ini. Earth masih memilih percaya kalau Kao sedang _meeting_ dengan kliennya. Ya ... Kao tak mungkin berbohong untuk hal seperti itu. Pasti Saint yang salah lihat.

"Earth ... bangun, Naaak!!"

Earth masih tak bisa bergerak. Pandangan gelap.

Dia lelah ...

Lelah lahir dan batin.

Lelah menunggu Kao mencintainya.

=0_0=

Kao menyesap kopi arabika yang terletak di hadapannya. Keberadaannya di kafe dekat kantor Mora _Entertainment_ kini ditemani secangkir arabika, dan sepiring roti yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil.

Roti dari olahan kentang yang ditaburi tepung gula. Sederhana namun manis. Sesuai dengan selera Kao.

Dia sedang menunggu Sammy. Ada sedikit yang harus mereka bicarakan. Sebenarnya Kao sudah merasa cukup bercerita melalui ponsel. Tapi, rupanya tidak dengan Sammy. Sammy yang tak tahan dengan tingkah Kao, memaksa untuk bertemu. Tampaknya Sammy akan mengomelinya.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit menunggu, Sammy pun datang.

Tas berisi laptop terkait di bahu kanannya. Beberapa map dokumen dipeluknya dengan tangan kiri. Kemeja lengan pendek yang dipakainya dengan jelas memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus.

"Akhirnya ... sampai juga. Maaf aku telat. Kau tahu kan _Red entertainment_? Dia baru saja menawarkan kolaborasi. Mencari _rapper_ untuk solois mereka. Kurasa aku akan menyetujuinya," ucap Sammy sambil mencomot satu potong roti milik Kao.

Kao hanya menatap Sammy. Satu potong roti dicomot lagi. "Tapi ... itu juga belum pasti. Soalnya solois mereka punya preferensi sendiri untuk kolaborasi. Dia tak mau _rapper_ -ku menonjol. _Tch_... menyebalkan. Itu alasanku tak suka solois pop. Mereka penuh drama dan angkuh. Apa mereka pikir seorang _rapper_ tak bisa mengeluarkan aura panggung. Benar-benar picik," sambung Sammy lagi.

Mora _entertainment_ adalah salah satu perusahaan yang juga ayah Kao kelola. Bergerak di bidang hiburan yang fokus pada musik. Namun karena Kao tak memiliki minat di bidang itu, akhirnya Ayah Kao merekrut Sammy untuk mengurus perusahaannya.

Kini Sammy melambaikan tangannya, memanggil pelayan. Dengan cepat pelayan menghampiri Sammy, menyodorkan daftar menu.

"No, no ... aku sudah hafal menu di sini. _Green tea frappe_ dan _tatter tots_ bumbu _garlic,_ " ucap Sammy sambil memajang senyuman manisnya. "Tolong pakai gula diet. Dan untuk _tatter tots_ tolong dibuat sedikit gosong, lalu serap minyaknya dengan tisu organik ya, Boun."

Wajah malas sang pelayan tampak terkaget. Mungkin tak mengira bahwa Sammy akan menyebutkan namanya. "Siap, pesanan anda akan segera datang!" ucap pelayan itu lalu tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke meja racik minuman.

Setelah pelayan itu berlalu, Sammy masih menatap pelayan itu. Mengiring tiap langkahnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Lihat bokongnya, seksi sekali," ucap Sammy pada Kao.

Lagi-lagi Sammy mencomot roti Kao. Dia bahkan tak ingat kalau dia belum menegur Kao sedari tadi. "Aku tahu, si Boun itu pasti ada apa-apa dengan Prem. _Tch_... dasar. Dia bahkan tak melirikku. Memang Prem lebih muda dariku. Tapi, aku yakin aku lebih bisa memanjakan Boun, ya, _kan_?" tanya Sammy pada Kao. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Boun.

"Hai juga, Sam," ucap Kao dengan sengaja menyindir Sammy.

Wajah Sammy yang tadi celingukan melihat Boun kini terfokus pada Kao.

Cengiran lebar terpajang di sana. "Oh iya ... Hai, Kao! Ya ampun ... aku sampai lupa menegurmu. Haha," ucap Sammy sambil menutup mulutnya yang tertawa. "Maklumlah, Aku sudah mengincar Boun sebelum Prem datang. Tiba-tiba saja Prem merebut semuanya. Bahkan di saat Boun belum hapal denganku," cerocos Sammy separuh curhat.

"Prem?"

Kao tak mengenal nama itu. Bahkan kalau tadi Sammy tak menyebut, Kao tak akan tahu nama pelayan tadi adalah Boun.

"Itu," ucap Sammy menunjuk arah kasir dengan dagunya. Dua lengannya terlipat di dada. "Dia baru 14 hari di sini."

Kao mengikuti arah yang Sammy tunjuk. Pandangannya menangkap sesosok pria manis yang kini tersipu malu ketika didekati Boun. Mereka berbagi tatap sebentar.

"Ha ha ..." tawa Sammy dibuat-buat. Dia memutar bola matanya. Pertanda malas. "Dasar anak muda!" ucapnya lagi sambil mengipas wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Kao hanya bisa diam. Baginya Sammy aneh. Bahkan sangat aneh. Tapi jika tidak begini, maka bukan Sammy namanya.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Lebih baik aku fokus bekerja saja," ucap Sammy sambil memijat pelan keningnya. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kiri kemejanya. Dimainkan ponsel itu dengan satu tangan—tangan kiri. Setelah itu tangan kanannya dioperasikan, terjulur ke arah piring roti milik Kao.

Dia meraba-raba. Namun karena tak menemukan yang dicari, Sammy mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"Haak!" Mulutnya terbuka kaget. Pandangannya kini menatap mata Kao. Cengiran lebar terpajang di sana. "Sepertinya aku menghabiskan rotimu."

"Bukan sepertinya lagi. Memang kau menghabiskan rotiku."

Tawa canggung kembali terdengar. "Ah... kau tahu kan mulutku ini hanya bisa diam jika disumpal makanan," ucapnya membela diri.

"Dan dengan itu pun kau masih sibuk bicara. Bahkan melupakan tujuan utama kita bertemu di sini," sindir Kao dengan suara datar. Wajahnya juga datar, seperti biasa. Namun ada embusan napas di sana. Sammy tahu, Kao sudah mulai bosan.

"Ehehehe," kekeh Sammy berusaha membunuh rasa canggung. "Mana Earth? kupikir dia akan ikut," tanya Sammy untuk pertama kali menyinggung tentang Kao. Padahal sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka bertemu.

Kao tak menjawab. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil cangkir kopi. Lalu menyesapnya sedikit.

"Kurasa kita akan membicarakan dia. Jadi, aku tak memberi tahu Earth kita akan bertemu," ucap Kao kini sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Satu tangannya masih terjulur memainkan pegangan cangkir.

Gestur itu tak luput dari pandangan Sammy. Sammy mengembuskan napasnya sebentar. "Kau ini! Seharusnya kau jujur saja padanya. Terbuka saja kalau kau akan bertemu denganku," ucap Sammy menasehati.

Kao mengangkat kedua bahunya sedikit. "No. Dia akan tahu kalau aku akan membicarakannya," ucap Kao.

"Justru bagus!"

"Bagus apanya?"

"Siapa tahu dia menghubungiku. Menanyakan hal macam-macam tentangmu. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Semua hal yang tak bisa kau ungkapkan sendiri padanya," ucap Sammy berapi-api.

"Sam, kurasa itu bukan pilihan tepat."

"Lalu apa yang tepat? Menunggu kau sendiri yang bicara terus terang padanya? Bahkan untuk mengajak bulan madu saja kau tak bisa. Berulang kali kau gagal," ucap Sammy mengingatkan Kao.

Jemari Kao mencengkram cangkir kopi.

Dan lagi, gestur itu tertangkap oleh Sammy.

"Pesanan anda, Phi." Satu suara menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka yang terhenti sejenak.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," ucap Sammy lalu mengedipkan satu matanya pada Boun.

Setelah itu Sammy kembali terfokus pada Kao, yang masih mencengkeram cangkir kopi. "Hei ... ini sebagai ganti rotimu yang tadi," ucap Sammy sambil menyodorkan sepotong _tater tots_ yang sudah ditusukkan ke garpu.

Kao mejauhkan sedikit kepalanya. Sedikit kaget dengan Sammy yang mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah Kao. Kao lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil garpu yang ada di tangan Sammy.

"Heyy! Jangan macam-macam!" ancam Sammy sambil menepis tangan Kao.

Kao menatap mata Sammy. Seolah memberi tanda bahwa yang Sammy lakukan adalah hal aneh.

"Cepat buka mulutmu," ucap Sammy sambil menggoyang sedikit tangannya.

Kao masih menolak. "Jangan berlebihan, Sam," ucapnya sambil meliukkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menolak suapan dari Sammy.

"Hei, bodoh! Cepat!" gertak Sammy dengan wajah tak lagi manis seperti tadi.

Kao mengerti. Sammy sudah dalam mode serius kali ini. Mau tak mau Kao membuka mulutnya. Menerima suapan dari Sammy. Senyuman langsung merekah di wajah Sammy. Dia bahagia. "Tak susah kan? Kau ini," ucap Sammy sambil terkekeh.

Kini dia menyuapkan potongan _tater tots_ itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Desahan puas dengan makanan yang kini berada di mulutnya terdengar. Suara itu hanya akan muncul kalau Sammy merasa puas dengan makanannya.

"Hei, masih memikirkan Earth?" tanya Sammy menyentuh satu lengan Kao. Berusaha memanggil Kao dari lamunannya.

Kao mengangguk. "Selalu. Hanya dia isi otakku saat ini," ucap Kao kembali menyesap kopinya.

Sammy tersenyum.

"Terlalu banyak hal yang jadi pikiranku saat ini," ucap Kao sambil mengembuskan napas.

Sammy sadar betul perubahan pada diri Kao. Walaupun bagi sebagian orang Kao tampak tenang, nyatanya Kao yang di hadapannya adalah Kao yang sedang gusar. Sammy tahu itu. Sammy pun mengelus pelan lengan Kao. "Kau masih ragu tentang perasaannya padamu?"

Kao menunduk. Tak ada suara dari mulutnya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, itu sama saja kau tak percaya padanya, Kao," ucap Sammy lagi. _Tater tots_ yang dia pesan terlantarkan.

Kao mengalihkan tangannya. Memainkan cangkir kopinya. Memutar searah jarum jam. Tampaknya mengumpulkan kalimat yang tepat untuk bicara. "Entahlah. Aku tak yakin siapa pemilik hatinya. Di satu sisi aku merasa dia mencintaiku. Sikapnya yang manja dan manis benar-benar membuat aku semakin mencintainya. Aku merasa aku dibutuhkan sebagai seorang suami," ucap Kao sambil melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Ia menyisir pelan rambutnya dengan jemari. "Dia juga perhatian. Semua hal kecil tentangku tak pernah luput dari perhatiannya. Dia benar-benar berhasil memenuhi kepalaku. Aku sampai merasa aneh, mungkin ini yang namanya takut. Aku takut apa yang kurasakan hanya memenjarainya. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama Zee. Tawa lebar dan candaan terus mengalir darinya ketika bersama Zee. Jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang sedang bersamaku."

Bibir Sammy membentuk lengkungan ketika mendengar ucapan Kao. Tersenyum miris. Dia prihatin dengan Kao. Dia tahu persis bagaimana Kao sedari kecil. Tak pernah sekali pun Sammy melihat Kao sekacau ini. Memang wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi gestur-gestur kecil sangat menampakkan kekalutan hatinya.

"Kao, apa kau sudah ingat tentang Zee?"

Wajah Kao mengarah pada Sammy. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Ada pancar ragu di sana. Kao mengangguk.

"Sungguh? Aku bukan bertanya tentang ingatan di taman hiburan. Tapi tentang sebelum kau bertemu Earth," ucap Sammy memastikan.

Kao mengembuskan napas sebentar. Dia kembali menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangan kanannya. "Aku tak ingat pasti. Tapi dia bilang aku mencelakainya ketika kelas gitar." Kao menggigit sisi kanan bibir bawahnya. Ciri khas kalau dia sedang merasa bingung. Dan gestur itu hanya muncul di hadapan Sammy dan orang tua Kao. "Aku sudah bertanya pada ibuku."

"Oh ya? Bibi bilang apa?" ucap Sammy setelah memaksa menelan _tater tots_ yang dikunyahnya tadi.

"Katanya aku memang pernah melukai teman sekelasku. Katanya aku tidak sengaja. Tapi aku ragu. Melihat kebencian di mata Zee, kurasa aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Bukan sekadar tidak sengaja." Kao mengembuskan napasnya kasar. "Sekarang ini, Aku sadar kalau penyakitku menganggu."

Sammy kembali mengelus tangan Kao. Ada rasa bersalah yang besar di sisi Sammy. Kao celaka karenanya. Jika saja waktu itu Sammy tak menyuruh Kao mengambil bola di tepi jurang, pasti Kao tumbuh dengan normal. Waktu itu Sammy hanya iseng menyembunyikan bola Kao.

Ya, Sammy pantas dibenci. Oleh karena itu pula ia selalu menempel pada Kao. Dia bertanggung jawab dengan menjadi _support system_ untuk Kao.

"Hei, tenanglah, kau tahu kan Bibi ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Bisa jadi kau memang tak sengaja waktu itu," ucap Sammy menenangkan Kao. "Dan ... a-aku minta maaf, Kao. Aku benar-benar tak mengira candaanku akan berakibat seperti ini. A-aku ... sungguh ...." Sammy lalu mengembuskan napasnya kasar. Tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kao. Menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak cocok terlihat _mellow_ seperti ini."

Sammy berusaha tersenyum. Kao selalu saja begitu. Menenangkan Sammy supaya tak terus-terusan merasa bersalah. Kao merasa itu sudah takdirnya. Kalaupun Sammy tak menjahilinya dulu, dia pasti akan berakhir sama. Menjadi orang yang kaku, datar, dan tertutup.

Ponsel Kao yang terletak di meja bergetar. Nama Earth terpajang di sana. Panggilan masuk. Kao hanya menatap ponselnya. Tak langsung mengangkat.

Sammy memberi kode pada Kao. "Cepat angkat!"

Kao menggeleng.

"Kau ini kenapa? Cepat angkat!" Kali ini Sammy mendorong ponsel menjadi lebih dekat dengan telapak tangan Kao.

"Bagaimana kalau dia bertanya? Aku tak bisa berbohong."

"Jawab saja. Untuk apa berbohong?"

"Sam, kita sudah membahasnya tadi. Aku tak mau dia tahu kalau kita bertemu!"

Ponsel Kao masih bergetar.

Karena Kao tak juga menyentuh ponselnya, Sammy pun turun tangan. Dia mengusap layar ponsel Kao. Membuat seolah-olah Kao mengangkat telepon dari Earth.

"Khun Earth?" ucap Kao refleks, sambil memungut ponselnya.

Sammy menatap Kao. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sammy menyedot minuman yang dia pesan. Bisa Sammy lihat kening Kao sedikit berkerut. Mau tak mau Sammy pun ikut mengerutkan dahinya. Penasaran dengan apa yang Kao dengarkan.

"Terserah Khun Earth saja." ucap Kao yang berhasil membuat Sammy semakin penasaran.

"Flu? Sedikit serak," tanya Kao benar-benar _to the point_.

Sammy menepuk jidatnya. Benar-benar tak ada afeksi di situ. Bahkan kini Sammy menggeleng-gelengkan sedikit kepalanya.

Kao hanya menatap Sammy heran. Perhatiannya terbagi antara Sammy yang terus menatapnya tajam dan juga Earth di telepon yang bertanya tentang kukis. "Tidak masalah, Khun Earth," ucap Kao sambil menatap Sammy yang kini melipat tangannya di dada.

Pertanyaan berikutnya membuat jantung Kao mengakselerasi. Otomatis matanya mencari Sammy. Earth menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Aku di kafe. Mau kubelikan sesuatu?" tanya Kao berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Earth. Bersyukur Earth sedikit teralihkan. Dia menyebut tentang menyiapkan porsi makan malam. "Sepertinya aku masih harus sedikit lama di luar. Akan kuusahakan pulang secepatnya setelah urusanku selesai."

Sammy mengangguk. Mengacungkan jempolnya. Seolah memuji bahwa yang Kao lakukan adalah hal yang bagus.

Telinga Kao terasa pengang ketika mendengar pertanyaan berikutnya. "Ada _meeting_?"

Fix ... pertanyaan ini yang ingin Kao hindari. Earth akhirnya menanyakan hal tersebut. Kao hanya diam. Dia tak mau berbohong.

"Phi Nop ... apa kau sedang _meeting_?" tanya Earth lagi.

Kao menatap Sammy. Seolah mengerti Sammy langsung mengode agar Kao jujur saja pada Earth.

Namun menurut Kao, jujur adalah opsi yang tak baik. Dia tak mau Earth merecoki Sammy. Dia tak mau membuat Earth kepikiran. "Ya, aku sedang _meeting_. Ada urusan penting sebentar."

Akhirnya Kao berbohong. Tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan tangannya. Sungguh, ini adalah kebohongan pertamanya semenjak menikah dengan Earth. Dan Kao takut hukum rimba tentang kebohongan benar terjadi padanya. Untuk menutupi satu kebohongan, kita harus melakukan tujuh kebohongan. Sungguh, Kao tak mau itu.

"Apa itu benar-benar penting?"

Suara Earth terdengar memelas. Mungkin dia tahu Kao berbohong, pikir Kao.

Sambungan telepon terputus. Bahkan Kao belum sempat merespon. Entah harus lega atau harus khawatir. Yang jelas Kao merasa terganggu karena dirinya sudah berbohong pada Earth, sosok yang sangat dia cintai.

Seperti ada yang menjentikkan jadi di hadapannya, Kao kembali sadar. Tak mau terlalu terbawa perasaan.

"Kenapa sih kau tak jujur saja? Kau sendiri tak suka _kan_ kalau Earth berbohong padamu? Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya saat nanti dia tau kau berbohong?" cecar Sammy pada Kao yang masih menatap layar ponselnya.

Dada Kao terasa sesak. Dia tak suka ini.

Ini lebih menyakitkan dari melihat Earth bersama Zee.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tak mau membebani pikirannya. Dia tahu persis aku menemuimu jika aku merasa kalut. Jika dia tahu, itu hanya menambah beban pikirannya. Aku tak mau terus-terusan mengganggunya."

Sammy memutar bola matanya. Malas mendengar jawaban Kao. "Ya, ampun! Kalian ini. Sebenarnya masalah kalian akan selesai kalau kau mau terbuka. Apa susahnya mengatakan kau tak menyukai Zee karena kenangan di taman hiburan waktu itu. Lalu jujurlah tentang keinginanmu untuk berbulan madu dengannya. Ini sudah satu tahun, Kao. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang itu keinginannya?"

Kini Sammy mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Kao. Dia meraih satu tangan Kao. Dielusnya pelan. "Kao, aku yakin dia akan sangat bahagia kalau tahu kau begitu mencintainya. Percaya padaku, dia juga menyimpan rasa yang sama untukmu."

Kao menggeleng. "Aku tak mau rasa cintaku membuatnya terpenjara. Dia benar-benar tersiksa ketika bersamaku. Aku tahu dia sering diam-diam menangis."

"Kao ... dengar aku. Jangan keras kepala, kali ini. Kau hanya perlu jujur padanya. Katakan kau mencintainya."

Kao hanya diam. Pikirannya melayang. Kata sakral itu ingin sekali dia ucapkan. Bukan hanya sekedar basa basi. Tapi benar-benar jauh dari lubuk hati. Ya ... Kao sangat mencintai Earth. Dan Kao tak mau membuat Earth terbebani dengan rasa cintanya. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kelemahan. Dia tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak bisa seperti Zee, yang dengan gampang membuat Earth tertawa senang. Dia bukan Zee, yang dengan mudah mengatakan isi hatinya.

Seandainya dirinya adalah Zee. Pasti Earth lebih bahagia.

Ponsel Kao kembali bergetar.

Nama Bupha terpajang di sana.

Mata Sammy terbelalak kaget. "Bupha?" ucap Sammy penuh tanda tanya, mewakili rasa heran Kao.

"Kao .... Cepat pulang, Nak!"

Suara Bupha terdengar kalut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kao dengan rasa heran.

"Earth ... E-Earth..."

Aliran darah Kao mendesir. Detak jantungnya tak karuan. Nama Earth seperti menjadi bel sensitif bagi Kao.

"Earth kenapa?" tanya Kao tak sabar.

"D-dia ..."

"Dia kenapa, Bupha?"

Kao tak sabar. Bupha seolah sengaja menggantungkan nada bicaranya. Dan Kao tak suka itu.

"Dia pingsan di belakang rumah!"

**=TBC=**

Halo. Semoga masih betah di sini.

Terimakasih sudah singgah dan komen. Maaf belum respon satu persatu (*sungkem)

Setelah ini alur cerita akan angst. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya ;)


	16. Guilty

***

**

*

Begitu mendapat telepon dari Bupha, Kao langsung memacu mobilnya. Pikirannya tak karuan. Dia khawatir akan Earth. Sesampainya di rumah, Kao langsung berlari. Menuju kamar tidur mereka. Tak ada Earth di sana.

"Khun Earth!"

Tanpa kendali otak, Kao berteriak. Berulang kali. Sambil menjelajahi isi rumah.

"Khun Earth!!" teriak Kao lagi.

"Kao!! Di belakang, Nak!!!"

Itu suara Bupha. Dengan gesit Kao berlari menuju belakang rumah.

Napas Kao terasa sesak sebentar. Jantungnya memacu ketika melihat apa yang kini tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Earth terkulai di pangkuan Bupha.

Langkah Kao membesar. Dengan mudah dia mengangkat tubuh Earth. Ala pengantin. Dengan langkah cepat dibawanya tubuh Earth ke kamar.

"Kao ... maaf, Nak. Aku tak bisa membawanya ke kamar. A-aku tak kuat," ucap Bupha mengekori Kao.

Kao sangat paham itu. Tapi, dia tetap tak bisa menenangkan jantungnya dan tubuhnya yang bergetar disertai gelenyar panas. Ia seperti tak suka begitu melihat Earth hanya terkulai. Entah berapa lama Earth terbaring di lantai dingin itu. Kao tak suka itu. Dia seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak cukup cepat datang ketika ditelepon Bupha.

Dengan hati-hati Kao merebahkan tubuh pasangannya. Wajah Earth tampak pucat. Ada sisa air mata di sana. "Ada apa?" tanya Kao sambil menyelimuti Earth.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kao. Tadi kami memasak kukis. Setelah itu dia meninggalkanku untuk menerima telepon." Bupha menjelaskan dengan nada kalut sambil meremas celemeknya. "Karena dia tak juga kembali, aku menyusulnya. Dan seketika itu juga aku lihat dia tak sadarkan diri."

Refleks Kao mengambil ponsel Earth. Dia ingin tahu dengan siapa Earth bicara. Sedetik kemudian hati Kao mencelus. Wallpaper ponsel Earth adalah foto pernikahan mereka. Dada Kao kembali bergemuruh. Kepalanya sampai berkedut. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Dia langsung mengecek daftar panggilan. Ada nama Saint di sana. Sedikit merasa lancang, akhirnya Kao memutuskan menelpon Saint, menggunakan ponsel Earth.

Dalam hitungan detik panggilan itu tersambung.

"Earth ... bagaimana? Apa maksudmu Kao berbohong?"

Pertanyaan Saint barusan berhasil menjadi bel untuk Kao. Ditatapnya sosok Earth yang kini mulai bergerak. Sepertinya dia mulai sadar. Otomatis Kao memutus teleponnya. Fokus pada Earth. "Khun Earth, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kao sambil menggoyangkan lengan kanan Earth.

Tampak Earth mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha melihat sekeliling dan mencerna keberadaannya. Begitu bertemu tatap dengan Kao, air mata Earth langsung mengalir.

Dia tergesa untuk duduk. Dengan cepat dia memeluk Kao. Erat. Sambil menangis.

"Khun Earth ... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Earth tak menjawab. Kini dia melepaskan pelukannya. Mencari tatapan mata Kao. Lalu menguncinya.

Tangan Earth bergerak untuk menangkup wajah Kao. "Phi Nop ....” Earth menelan ludahnya. Ia bisa merasakan air mata baru terus mengaliur. “Kumohon jujur padaku!"

Ucapan Earth kembali membuat jurang di dalam hati Kao.

"Dengan siapa kau tadi?" tanya Earth masih dengan linangan air mata. Matanya terus mengunci tatapan Kao. Berusaha mencari kejujuran dari Kao.

Untuk menutupi satu kebohongan, kau haru melakukan tujuh kebohongan.

Kao mengembuskan napas. "Aku dengan klienku," ucap Kao sambil memejamkan mata. Tak mau menatap mata Earth ketika berbohong. Jurang kembali terukir di hatinya.

Tangkupan tangan Earth terlepas. Earth kini merebahkan tubuhnya. Menarik selimut lalu memunggungi Kao.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku. Aku benar-benar lelah, K-Khun Kao."

Ucapan Earth tadi benar-benar menohok jantung Kao. Napasnya tercekat.

Telinganya terasa pengang. Mengulang-ulang kalimat "Khun Kao". Kata itu terasa begitu asing jika keluar dari mulut Earth. Kao sudah terbiasa mendengar sapaan “Phi Nop” dari mulut Earth.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Kao. Dia hanya bisa tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Termakan rasa bersalahnya karena sudah berbohong. Termakan rasa bersalah karena melihat pundak Earth bergetar.

Termakan rasa besalah karena lagi-lagi membuat Earth menangis.

Mendadak ia merasa dikepung oleh dinding-dinding kamar yang bergerak lalu menghimpitnya.

Mendadak Kao tak bisa bernapas karena Earth tak baik-baik saja.

**=TBC=**

Semoga _chapter filler_ ini tidak mengecewakan.

_Hope u like it, Dear_ :)


	17. ONE YEAR

***

**

*  
  
  
  


Suasana rumah menjadi semakin kaku.

Semakin Earth berusaha untuk bicara, semakin Kao pulang larut malam. Membuat Earth sering kali tertidur ketika menunggu Kao di ruang tengah. Ketika Kao sampai di rumah, dia akan menggendong Earth ke kamar. Membiarkan Earth memeluknya hingga benar-benar terlelap dalam hangat tubuh Kao dan aroma keringat bercampur sisa parfum milik Kao.

Keesokan harinya Earth akan memulai hari dengan perasaam kecewa. Kecewa karena Kao sudah berlomba dengan matahari untuk lebih dulu menyapa dunia. Tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menunggu Earth membuka mata.

Hati Earth hampa. Persiapan ulang tahun pernikahan pun menjadi hal berat untuk dia lakukan. Sesekali ibunya dan ibu Kao datang untuk menemaninya mempersiapkan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Inilah hal yang membuat semua menjadi semakin berat. Dia lelah memasang topeng untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sering kali dia memasang senyum. Kembali memasang suara manja pada Kao melalui telepon.

_"Phi Nop, kau pulang jam berapa, Sayang?"_

_"Aku sedang menyiapkan acara ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Kau mau dekorasi warna apa, Sayang?"_

_"Kalau makanannya dibuat prasmanan saja bagaimana, Sayang?"_

Dan ujaran-ujaran lainnya, sekadar untuk meyakinkan pada Ibunya dan Ibu Kao bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Kao kelewat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, menjadi alasan Earth menyiapkan ulang tahun pernikahan seorang diri.

Sesekali ketika Earth merasa sangat lelah, dia akan _minum_ untuk melepas stres.

Sesampainya di kamar, Earth pun menangis. Menangis sambil meracau tak jelas. Earth semakin sering mabuk. Di antara mabuknya itu, Earth akan menangis, bahkan sampai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil mengambek ketika melihat Kao. Dia menangis tak jelas, menggumamkan kata-kata yang membuat mata Kao membesar—tanda kaget.

Tapi, Kao selalu menganggap barangkali dirinya salah dengar. Lebih baik berpikir seperti itu.

Dalam keadaan mabuk, Earth sering meracau tentang keinginannya terhadap Kao sambil berulang kali memukuli Kao. Pukulan yang sebenarnya tak sakit, namun entah kenapa mengandung banyak arti seolah menyampaikan rasa sakit yang Earth simpan sendiri.

Jika sudah lelah menangis, Earth akan menjadi manja dan super lengket pada Kao. Dia hanya ingin terus memeluk Kao sampai tertidur. Tertidur dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir dan isakan yang mengisi kamar tidur mereka.

Kao tak suka itu. Sangat tidak suka. Sama halnya seperti malam ini. Ketika Kao membuka pintu rumah, dia mendapati Earth dalam keadaan mabuk.

Earth terduduk di ruang tengah, menghadap televisi yang menayangkan drama romantis, genre kesukaan Earth.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali??!!" ucap Earth lalu melempar kacang ke arah televisi. "Kau sama seperti Kao! Menyebalkan!" sambung Earth lagi. Dia merengek tak jelas sambil menatap televisi. Menenggak bir langsung dari botolnya. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak Earth sukai. Dia lalu kembali merengek sambil terus menatap televisi.

Sepertinya dia tak menyadari kedatangan Kao.

Kao mengatur napasnya pelan. Dia semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat Earth seperti ini. Hatinya hampa. Seperti ada luka yang sama pedihnya dengan ketika dia tak sengaja terjatuh dari tangga.

Kao mengambil langkah mendekati Earth. Berharap Earth tak melakukan hal konyol. Beberapa hari lalu Earth melempar sebungkus kacang ke wajah Kao. Katanya untuk mengusir setan dalam diri Kao yang membuatnya menjadi menyebalkan.

Pernah di lain kesempatan juga Earth mengigit hidung Kao,lalu mengatakan kalau hidung Kao terlalu besar dan mengakibatkan otak Kao mengecil.

Pernah juga Earth menyemburkan bir dari mulutnya ke wajah Kao, lalu mengatakan kalau wajah Kao membuatnya mual.

Namun kali ini sepertinya Earth tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh. Terbukti dengan Earth yang hanya menatapnya lurus ketika tatapan mereka betemu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Berkerut tak suka.

"Hei, Kau!!" tunjuk Earth pada wajah Kao. Tampaknya Earth akan kembali melakukan hal aneh.

Dia lalu menggerakkan jarinya, membuat gerakan menyilang di udara. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. "Kau didiskualifikasi. Karena menyebalkan!" sambung Earth tak jelas. "Kau tak pantas buat aku yang cantik ini. Ehehehe."

Earth terkekeh geli. Dia kembali menenggak bir, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit ketika reaksi alkohol sampai di kerongkongan. Dia sama sekali tak mengindahkan Kao yang masih berdiri di sisi sofa.

Sungguh ini pemandangan yang membuat hati Kao hancur. Rasa bersalah terus menumpuk.

Kao memungut remot televisi yang berada di meja. Mematikan televisi yang menayangkan adegan pertengkaran sepasang manusia. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan.

Kao membungkukkan tubuhnya, sisa-sisa botol bir yang berserakan Kao pungut. Dimasukkan ke kantong bekas belanja, yang tadi berisi cemilan ringan seperti kacang untuk menemani acara minum bir Earth.

"Aaang ... kenapa dimatikan? Aku mau lihat," rengek Earth pada Kao. "Aku ingin belajar menjadi tangguh seperti Nay," ucap Earth sambil berusaha mengambil remot dari tangan Kao untuk kembali melihat Nay—sosok di acara televisi—yang memiliki suami menyebalkan.

Kao merentangkan tangannya. Menjauhkan remot itu dari jangkauan Earth yang kini berlutut di sofa. Dia malas untuk berdiri tampaknya. "Kau _kan_ sama dengan suami Nay. Tak punya perasaan!!" ucap Earth lalu terkekeh. Kini dia kembali terduduk di sofa. Menendang-nendang udara seperti anak kecil yang mengambek sambil merengek.

Tak lama kemudian Earth terdiam. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Menatap langit-langit kemudian terkekeh geli. Dia benar-benar sudah mabuk berat. "Hehehe ... tapi kan kau memang tidak punya perasaan. Aku lupa kalau kau sakit. Hehehe ... Suamiku yang malang. Hehehe ..." ucap Earth meraih telapak tangan Kao lalu meremasnya.

Perkataan Earth berhasil menjebloskan hati Kao ke jurang paling dalam. Tak pernah-pernah Earth menyinggung penyakitnya.

Earth berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menangkup wajah Kao. Air mata mengalir di sana. Tak ada sisa-sisa kekehan.

Napas Kao tercekat. Lagi-lagi Earth menangis karenanya. Lagi-lagi dia menghancurkan Earth.

"Kau ini ... suamiku yang malang," ucap Earth sambil terus menatap wajah Kao. Dikecupnya kening Kao. Lembut dan lama. Kemudian mata mereka kembali bersatu.

"Tapi ... apa kau tak berpikir kalau nasibku juga malang?" sambung Earth lagi sambil terisak. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Hidungnya kembang kempis mengatur napas.

Kao hanya diam. Ingin rasanya Kao berteriak dan menyatakan bahwa Earth gila. Gila, karena dari awal mau menikahinya. Gila, karena masih bisa memasang topeng bahagia ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Gila, karena dalam kondisi tertekan seperti ini masih menyiapkan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

Bahkan Kao malas untuk mengingatnya. Dia tak suka melihat Earth tersakiti.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?" racau Earth sambil melayangkan satu pukulan di pundak Kao.

"Aku menderita karena sikapmu!" Satu pukulan lagi di pundak Kao.

"Hei!! Boneka beruang!! Jawab akuuu!" Satu pukulan lagi di pundak Kao.

Kao hanya diam, menerima semua perlakuan dari Earth.

Tak lama kemudian Earth terkekeh. Bibirnya terbentang lebar dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Oh iya ... kau kan boneka beruang. Hehe ... mana mungkin kau menjawabku," racau Earth lalu memeluk Kao. "Hmm ... aku suka boneka beruangku. Nyaman sekali," ucap Earth sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya untuk separuh bergesekan dengan pundak Kao. Tangannya masih melingkar posesif di tubuh Kao.

"Badanmu bau. Hehe. Tapi aku suka," ucap Earth sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia menghirup aroma di tengkuk Kao. Lalu mendesah puas. "Tak ada parfum orang lain. Aku tahu, kau tak mungkin menemui orang lain di belakangku. Hehe ... ini parfummu," ucap Earth sambil menggerakkan kepalanya mengendus leher Kao.

Kao menghembuskan napasnya. Ingin rasanya dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di tubuh Earth, pasangannya, sosok yang sangat dia cintai. Ingin dia merengkuh tubuh ringkih Earth ke dalam pelukannya. Berbagi rasa hangat dan berbagi rasa sakit.

Namun, isak tangis Earth menghentikannya. Kemeja Kao terasa basah. Pundak Earth bergetar hebat.

Niat Kao terkubur. Tangannya dengan segera kembali ke posisi semula. Tepat berada di sisi tubuhnya. Mengubur keinginan untuk memeluk Earth, dan membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Bersalah karena kembali membuat Earth menangis.

Dia membiarkan Earth menangis. Membasahi kemejanya dengan air matanya. Membiarkan Earth mencengkeram erat leher kokohnya. Membiarkan Earth meremas rambut di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Lama-kelamaan tubuh Earth semakin berat. Tampaknya dia mulai tertidur.

Tepat ...

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Earth limbung.

Dengan sigap Kao memapah tubuh Earth. Mengangkut Earth dalam posisi seperti koala karena tangan Earth seperti tak mau lepas dari leher Kao. Kaki Earth otomatis melingkar dan mengunci pinggang Kao. Kao menyimpan salah satu tangannya di bokong Earth. Tak mau Earth terjatuh.

Setelah itu, Kao melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur mereka. Satu tangannya dipakai untuk mematikan lampu ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kao merebahkan tubuh kurus Earth yang sudah mengantuk. Ya, Earth semakin kurus. Wajahnya pun pucat, tidak seberseri awal pertemuan mereka. Kantung mata bekas menangis dengan jelas terpampang di sana. Perawatan wajah yang biasa Earth lakukan sepertinya kini sering terlupakan. Kao tahu betul kalau Earth tak suka dengan kantung mata.

Kao berusaha melepaskan tangan Earth dari lehernya. Ingin memosisikan Earth untuk berbaring dalam keadaan miring. Setidaknya itu lebih baik untuk orang mabuk. Menghindari tersedak jika dia ingin muntah nanti.

Namun, pergerakan Kao terhenti. Tangan Earth kembali terkalung di leher Kao. Menarik Kao untuk kembali bertatapan dengannya. Refleks tangan Kao menahan beban tubuh dengan tangan yang terletak di dua sisi kepala Earth.

Earth tepat di bawah kungkungan Kao. Tampak rapuh dan kuat dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Khun Kao, apa kau sudah menemukan Dia? sosok yang mengambil hatimu? Yang membuatmu mengumumkan ingin menikah?"

Kao mengembuskan napas panjang. Sepertinya Earth benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok misterius itu. Kao tahu kalau Earth tak akan berhenti bertanya kalau Kao tak menjawabnya.

Dengan yakin Kao mengangguk.

Tangis Earth kembali terdengar. Di dalam temaram lampu tidur, wajah sedih Earth jelas terlihat. Air mata yang membasahi wajahnya membiaskan cahaya lampu, membuat wajahnya tampak sangat indah walaupun rapuh.

"Apa kau akan memilihnya?" tanya Earth kini sambil meremas anak rambut di tengkuk Kao. Seolah memberi kode pada Kao agar menjawab sesuai dengan yang ingin Earth dengarkan.

Kao kembali mengangguk.

Tangis Earth menjadi. Bukan ini jawaban yang Earth ingingkan. Kini dia bahkan terduduk sambil memukul-mukul Kao. "Aku membencimu!!! _Kan_ sudah kubilang kau hanya milikku, kau hanya boleh memikirkan aku! Ingat itu janji nikah kita!" racau Earth dalam tangisnya. Suaranya tak jelas karena dia menangis sambil meraung. Namun semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Earth bisa Kao tangkap dengan pasti. "Kau ini benar-benar tak bisa seperti Zee, ya?" tanya Earth lalu kembali berbaring, memunggungi Kao.

Hati Kao mencelus.

Itu adalah kalimat yang terus Earth ucapkan ketika mabuk. Dan Kao benar-benar tak suka dengan itu.

Berulang kali Kao berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata itu. Kao pikir dengan pura-pura tidak tahu, hatinya akan tenang. Namun, kembali mendengarnya untuk kesekian kali, membuat Kao benar-benar di ambang batas.

Sosok Zee selalu menjadi hantu bagi Kao. Dan mendengar dirinya selalu dibandingkan dengan Zee membuat dirinya semakin sadar kalau dia gagal. Gagal menjaga hati Earth. Gagal memenuhi apa yang Earth mau.

Kao tahu, Earth sedang mabuk. Dan Kao juga tahu, perkataan orang mabuk bisa jadi adalah bualan. Dan bisa jadi juga malah benar-benar kalimat yang paling jujur.

Napas Kao terasa berat. Dia tak tahan untuk terus-terusan berada di sini.

Kao butuh udara segar.

Dia butuh melupakan apa yang Earth katakan.

Dia butuh mengumpulkan puing hatinya untuk kembali memasang topeng dan berpura-pura tak mendengar racauan Earth.

Karena ketika pagi datang, Earth pasti menanyakan keanehan yang dia lakukan. Dan Kao butuh topeng baru untuk menggeleng dan mengatakan kalau Earth tak _melakukan_ hal aneh.  
  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Kao memacu mobilnya. Menuju tempat di tepian kota, yang dipakai untuk acara hari ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Earth. Hotel tepian pantai yang dipakai ketika mereka menikah dulu.

Kao tak tahu persis acara malam ini. Dia hanya butuh hadir dan menyapa tamu-tamu yang datang. Mayoritas orang di kantornya bahkan tak tahu acara ini. Kao hanya memberitahu Perth—rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan sedang di luar kota.

Memang ini bukan acara besar, hanya acara sederhana—namun mewah—bersama keluarga dan sahabat dekat. Kao hanya berharap tak ada Zee di sana.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Kao yang terletak di samping kursi kemudi, bergetar. Ada telepon masuk. Tulisan ' _Mom_ ' terpajang di layar. Dengan segera dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Tenang, _Mom!_ Aku sudah dekat"

Kao tak perlu menunggu pertanyaan sang ibu. Dia tahu persis apa yang akan diucapkan ibunya.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati, Nak!"

Dengan cepat percakapan ibu dan anak itu berakhir. Kao tak berbohong. Dia memang sudah dekat dengan lokasi perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya. Terbukti dalam hitungan menit dia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya.

Tak perlu membuang waktu, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke lobi hotel. Sedikit berlari ketika melihat ibunya melambaikan tangan. Seolah menyuruh Kao lebih cepat bergerak.

"Earth menunggumu di kondominium nomor delapan, ya," ucap ibunya sambil menyerahkan kunci. "Ini kunci cadangan. Jaga-jaga siapa tahu dia sedang di kamar mandi. Lewat pintu itu ke lalu ke kanan," ucap sang ibu menunjuk dengan wajahnya. Tangannya kini sibuk membenarkan letak dasi sang ayah.

Seperti biasa, sang ayah sibuk menatap ponsel sambil bermain _gim_. Kao dan sang Ayah tak jauh berbeda soal kecanduan gim.

"Jangan lupa sapa mertuamu, mereka ada di kondo sembilan!"

Kao mengangguk.

Dengan langkah besar dia menuju kondo sembilan. Lebih dulu menyapa orang tua Earth. Rasanya lebih sopan seperti itu.

Kao mengetuk pintu kondo mertuanya. Tak lama kemudian ibu Earth muncul. Mertuanya itu sudah memakai mini dress berwarna salem yang sama persis dengan ibunya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Kao menerima pelukan ibu mertuanya.

"Kau tampak lelah sekali. Sepertinya pekerjaanmu terus-terusan menyerbu, ya?" Sang ibu mertua mengelus-elus lengan Kao.

"Ya sudah, segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai," ucap sang ibu mertua. "Earth ada di situ. Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi," sambung ibu mertuanya sambil menunjuk kondo nomor delapan yang berseberangan dengan kondo sembilan.

Hati Kao terenyuh. Lagi-lagi dia membuat Earth menunggunya. "Aku bersiap dulu, Ma."

Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kondo delapan. Dia mengetuk beberapa kali. Namun karena pintu tak kunjung terbuka, Kao menggesekkan kunci di pintunya. Dengan mudah pintu terbuka. Menampakkan kamar cukup nyaman dengan ruang tamu mini. Kao langsung meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja ruang tamu.

Mungkin Earth benar sedang mandi, pikir Kao.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih memasuki kondo.

Hati Kao kembali hampa. Dia melihat Earth tertidur meringkuk di sofa yang menempel pada kaki ranjang. Lagi-lagi sepertinya Earth tertidur ketika menunggu Kao.

Di sisi lemari sudah tergantung setelan jas, yang tampaknya sudah Earth siapkan untuk Kao pakai malam ini.

Kao tak mau mengganggu tidur Earth. Dengan hati-hati Kao melangkah. Memandang wajah indah Earth sebentar, lalu mengambil setelan jas yang sudah Earth siapkan. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Menyiapkan diri sebisanya tanpa menyusahkan Earth. Dia tak mau kembali mengganggu Earth yang mungkin saja benar-benar sedang lelah saat ini.

Kao membasuh tubuhnya. Menggosok sisa-sisa keringat yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit bau. Kao tahu Earth tak suka bau badan. Setelah mandi singkatnya selesai, Kao langsung mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Ingatan malam pertamanya bersama Earth melintas. Malam itu, Earth mengeringkan rambutnya, sebelum akhirnya mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya. Kenangan itu masih melekat jelas di ingatan Kao. Kenangan yang menyisakan rasa manis. Kenangan akan debaran jantung yang membuncah dan menghadirkan letupan kembang api di perutnya.

Betapa satu tahun berlalu dengan cepat tanpa disadari. Jika dilihat dari jumlah hari, waktu itu terasa panjang. Tapi, jika diingat tentang kenangan manisnya, rasanya satu tahun begitu cepat berlalu. Begitu cepat sehingga dalam kedipan mata membuat semuanya terbalik.

Tak ada lagi suasana kikuk canggung nan panas seperti malam pertama mereka. Yang ada kini hanya suasana kaku saling menghindar. Menghindar karena Kao tak mau menyakiti Earth, dan Earth sepertinya sudah kelewat lelah menghadapi Kao. Lelah untuk berpura-pura kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Suara berisik menghiasi kamar mereka. Kao tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan botol _deodorant spray_ miliknya.

Refleks Kao keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengecek apakah dia membangunkan Earth.

Tepat, tak lama kemudian dia melihat Earth bergerak dari tidurnya. Seperti kucing yang terusik ketika tertidur, kini Earth mengangkat kepalanya. Tubuhnya masih meringkuk. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Earth dengan sigap terduduk. "Maafkan aku. Aku tertidur. Kerjaan membuatku kurang istirahat," ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menguap.

Kao tahu, Earth sedang berbohong. Namun Kao tak mau memperpanjang bahasan ini.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Kao kini mengocok botol deodorannya. Setelah itu dia menyemprotkan deodoran itu ke tubuhnya.

"Ah ... tidak masalah, Khun Kao. Lagi pula kita harus bersiap. Acaranya segera dimulai."

Sapaan 'Khun Kao' sudah menjadi rutinitas hari-hari mereka. Tak ada lagi sapaan 'Sayang' atau 'Phi Nop' seperti biasa, yang sebenarnya sangat Kao sukai.

Kao tak berhak protes. Dia tahu persis dirinya sendirilah yang menyebabkan Earth seperti ini.

Earth beranjak dari sofa. Sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya sambil melangkah mendekati Kao. Dengan mata yang masih susah terbuka, Earth membantu Kao memasang dasi. Setelah itu dia melangkah ke sisi ranjang dan mengambil jas milik Kao. Lagi-lagi Earth membantu Kao memakainya.

Setelah memastikan Kao tampak rapi, Earth menuju ke kamar mandi, membasuh mukanya untuk menghapus bekas tidur.

Setelah itu dia membuka kemejanya. Menggantinya dengan setelan yang senada dengan yang dikenakan Kao.

Kao mengembuskan napas kasar. Dia tak suka melihat tulang rusuk Earth yang semakin kentara ketika Earth tak terbalut pakaian. Tubuhnya benar-benar mengurus. Tatapannya juga sayu. Kantung mata bekas menangis dengan jelas terpajang di sana.

Dengan telaten Earth merias wajahnya sendiri. Memakai beberapa lapis pelembab dan _makeup_ tipis untuk menyegarkan wajahnya.

Kao memandangi Earth, sosok yang sangat dia cintai.

Dia hanya bisa diam-diam memandangi Earth. Seperti saat ini, dia terduduk di sofa, menghadap arah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka. Earth yang sedang menghias diri tak sadar kalau sedang menjadi objek pandang bagi mata Kao.

Kao memperhatikan bibir indah Earth yang sedikit terbuka. Dia tengah menghias matanya. Mulutnya selalu refleks terbuka ketika dia menghias bagian mata. Kao selalu menganggap itu adalah hal yang lucu.

Earth kini tampak menjauh sedikit dari cermin. Memutar tubuhnya ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Mengecek tampilan dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai dari rutinitasnya, Earth memasang jas yang sama dengan Kao. Mengancingnya sambil melangkah ke luar kamar mandi.

Kao pura-pura memfokuskan tatapannya pada ponsel. Tak mau tertangkap basah mengindahi wajah Earth, sosok yang sangat dia cintai.

"Ayo!" ucap Earth pada Kao.

Kao masih terduduk.

"Khun Kao, ayo kita jalan," ucap Earth kini sambil menyentuh pundak Kao.

Kao mengangguk.

Dengan hati yang berat, dia mengikuti langkah Earth. Berharap semoga dia berhasil memasang topeng. Berharap semoga dirinya kuat melihat wajah pura-pura bahagia milik Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih buat kalian masih betah. Semoga yang sedikit dariku ini tidak mengecewakan.


	18. Fake

***

**

*  
  
  
  


Seperti yang Kao duga di pikirannya. Senyuman palsu terus terukir di wajah Earth. Tangan mereka terus bergandengan. Lebih tepatnya Earth merangkul lengan Kao.

Mereka terus berkeliling _ballroom_. Menyapa para tamu dengan senyuman dan tawa palsu.

 _"Tentu aku bahagia. Kao sangat mencintaiku. Ya kan, Sayang?"_ tanya Earth sambil menoleh pada Kao. Earth memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk terlihat imut di hadapan para tetua.

Kao hanya mengangguk.

 _"Dia hanya kelewat lelah, proyeknya semakin banyak, Bibi"_ ucap Earth pada bibinya. Dia membela ketika bibi Kao mengomeli Kao yang tampak tak senang dengan acara ini. " _Percayalah ... dalam hatinya dia senang. Maafkan dia ya, Bibi._ "

Kao hanya terdiam. Mengikuti ke mana pun Earth membawanya untuk menyapa para tamu. Begitu mendekati meja Ohm dan Fluke, Earth berlari. Melepaskan rangkulannya pada tangan Kao. Langsung memeluk Fluke dan mengusap-usap perut Fluke yang kini sudah membesar.

Ohm tersenyum ke arah Kao. Menyikut sisi tubuhnya pelan. "Kapan kau menyusul?"

Pertanyaan Ohm berhasil membuat gejolak hampa di dalam tubuh Kao. Bukannya Kao tak ingin. Dia sangat ingin. Menjadi ayah yang baik adalah cita-citanya.

"Wah wah wah ... luar biasa!"

Itu jeritan Earth. Untuk pertama kali setelah beberapa bulan terakhir, wajah gembira benar-benar muncul di wajah Earth.

"Dia menendang tanganku!" ucap Earth sambil menatap Kao. Seolah ingin memamerkan hal ajaib yang baru saja dia alami. Senyum lebar terpajang di sana. Pipinya terangkat dan membentuk buntalan kecil.

Setelah itu tatapan Earth kembali ke perut Fluke. Mengusap-usapnya.

"Pasti kalian senang sekali, ya?"

Ucapan Earth tertuju pada Ohm dan Fluke. Dia masih mengusap-usap perut Fluke. Namun kali ini ada wajah hampa di sana. Senyuman cerah tadi hilang. Berganti dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Mintalah pada Kao," ucap Fluke sambil mengunyah semangka. "Hei bodoh, apa susahnya menghamili Earth? Apa kau impoten?"

Ohm langsung refleks menutup mulut Fluke. Fluke melawan. Berusaha melepaskan tangan Ohm. "Maafkan dia. Semenjak hamil tingkahnya makin susah dikontrol."

Earth terkekeh geli. Dan itu membuat rasa hangat di dada Kao menyebar.

"Dia tidak impoten. Dia hebat di ranjang. Bahkan sangat hebat," ucap Earth sambil kembali merangkul lengan kanan Kao. Dia menatap wajah Kao.

Kao yang sadar sedang ditatap oleh Earth pun menolehkan kepalanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Hanya saja Aku sedang sangat sibuk. Kami sengaja menundanya. Kao tak mau membuat kesibukanku terganggu. Ya kan, Sayang?" ucap sambil Earth melemparkan senyuman pada Kao. Senyuman yang dipaksakan. Seolah berkata, _"ayo kita berpura-pura sedikit lagi."_

Kao mengembuskan napasnya. Mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku ke toilet dulu," ucap Kao sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Earth dengan sedikit paksaan.

Ada tatapan kecewa di wajah Earth. Namun kemudian beralih menjadi senyuman palsu seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kao tak tahan melihat Earth terus berpura-pura.

Dia merasa dirinya tersiksa. Tersiksa karena merlihat Earth tersiksa.

Dia butuh udara segar. Entah kenapa terus-terusan berada di _ballroom_ membuat napasnya sesak.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Kao mengembuskan napas panjang. Sammy sedang mengomelinya sekarang. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!" ucap Sammy sambil berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Apa susahnya, sih? Bilang kalau kau mencintainya!"

Mereka berdua duduk di restoran hotel yang menghadap pantai. Mungkin suasana seperti inilah yang sebenarnya ingin Earth nikmati sambil makan malam romantis, pikir Kao.

Sebagian besar tamu-tamu sudah pulang. Beberapa juga ada yang menginap. Maklum saja, ini sudah masuk hitungan akhir pekan. Banyak yang memanfaatkan momen ini untuk sekalian berlibur.

"Kurasa kita sudah berulang kali membahas ini," ucap Kao sambil menatap minuman yang ada di meja. "Aku tak mau membebaninya. Aku ingin dia bebas. Aku menghargai dia."

Sammy memutar bola matanya. Malas dengan ucapan Kao. "Dan aku sudah bilang berulang kali, kalau pemikiranmu itu bodoh. Percaya padaku, dia akan senang kalau kau mengatakan kau mencintainya. Tak perlu kata-kata lain. Cukup datangi dia, peluk dia, cium dia, dan katakan kau mencintainya. Satu kata itu cukup untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian!"

Kao menggeleng sambil mengembuskan napasnya. Dia tak sependapat dengan Sammy.

"Kau mencintainya, _kan_?" tanya Sammy kini duduk di hadapan Kao. Tubuhnya condong ke arah Kao, mencari tatapan mata Kao.

Kao hanya diam. Dia mengigit sisi kanan bibir bawahnya.

Sammy tahu itu kebiasaan Kao ketika bingung. Tanpa sadar Sammy memutar bola matanya lagi. "Apa kau tak yakin dengan cintamu? Aku pikir selama ini kau yakin kalau kau mencintainya!" tanpa sadar Sammy menaikkan sedikit bicaranya.

Kao kembali mengembuskan napasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia lakukan itu malam ini. Dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Tatanan rambutnya yang tadi rapi kini sedikit berantakan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Mungkin akibat otaknya yang makin berkembang dengan berbagai rasa.

"Kau tahu ... Mungkin bagiku ini cinta. Tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun aku yakin dengan apa yang kurasa. Aku selalu ingin bersama Earth. Ingin membahagiakannya. Ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Dan aku pun ingin dia berpikir sama terhadapku," ucap Kao sambil lalu melempar pandangannya pada sisi laut. "Tapi, aku sendiri tak yakin, apa benar ini rasa cinta? Nyatanya aku egois. Aku ingin dia hanya untukku. Untukku selamanya, tanpa terbagi untuk apa pun dan siapa pun."

Sammy terdiam. Dia ingin mendengarkan kata-kata Kao lebih lama. Kao pun mengerti ini, dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau tak pikir kalau itu obsesiku? Aku terobsesi padanya. Dari hari pertama aku melihatnya. Apa kau tak berpikir ini aneh? Aku ingin menikahinya bahkan di saat aku baru melihatnya." Kao mengusap-usap wajahnya. Mencari hangat dari telapak tangan besarnya. "Tidakkah kau pikir kalau itu obsesi? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu cinta. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menikahinya. Menikah ... Bukan berpacaran ... Tapi menikah! Kau tahu? Konsep menikah bagiku adalah konsep yang sakral. Menikah bukan sekadar menjadi laboratorium fisik. Bukan sekadar pemuas nafsu sesaat. Tapi memikirkan tentang memiliki keturunan, menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama, saling mendukung baik di senang atau pun sedih, berbagi kebahagiaan, dan saling membahagiakan."

Kao menenggak bir yang ada di meja. Setelah itu ia memandang jauh ke arah laut yang sebenarnya hanya ada gelap di sana.

"Nyatanya, aku gagal membahagiakannya. Seperti yang kau bilang, mengajaknya berbulan madu saja aku selalu gagal. Aku tak pernah bisa mencium bibirnya yang indah itu. Padahal aku sangat ingin. Ingin sekali, apalagi ketika kami bersetubuh. Tapi aku tak bisa ...."

Kao mengembuskan napasnya lagi. "Jangankan menciumnya, memegang tangannya saja aku selalu ragu. Aku tak mau dia tak nyaman. Aku tak mau apa yang kulakukan mengganggunya."

Sammy masih diam. Kao pun kembali bicara. "Aku sangat iri dengan Ohm. Dia selalu berhasil membuat Fluke bahagia. Mereka bahkan sedang menunggu buah hati mereka. Aku sangat ingin menjadi ayah yang baik. Ingin sekali aku menghamili Earth. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak mau membuatnya tak nyaman. Aku tau mengandung adalah hal yang sulit. Aku tak mau membuat Earth menderita. Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan bertahan mendampingiku."

Kao menolehkan kepalanya. Merasa aneh karena baru kali ini Sammy menutup mulut selama ini. Sammy menatap Kao dengan mata memicing. Setelah beberapa detik mereka bertatapan, kini Sammy berdiri.

Tanpa aba-aba Sammy menampar Kao. Tamparan yang menyisakan rasa pedih di pipi kiri Kao.

"Ternyata selain tak punya perasaan, kau juga bodoh dan egois," ucap Sammy dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. Tatapannya dingin. "Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi tak kukira kau sebodoh ini."

Sammy melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Kao yang mengelus-elus pelan pipinya. Rasa sakit di pipinya tidak seberapa. Namun rasa kaget lebih mendominasi. Tak pernah sekali pun Sammy berlaku kasar pada Kao. Sammy sudah seperti seorang kakak bagi Kao.

Tak lama kemudian, Sammy kembali. Dengan air mata menggenang di ujung matanya. Separuh hatinya masih merasa bersalah dan beranggapan kalau sikap Kao adalah akibat tingkah isengnya dulu. Kalau Kao tak kecelakaan waktu itu, mungkin cerita Kao dan Earth akan jauh berbeda 180 derajat.

Sammy menunjuk wajah Kao. Mulutnya tertekan kuat dan separuh bergetar. Menahan tangis.

"Kalau kau benar-benar masih menganggap aku sebagai saudaramu, hadapi Earth. Katakan kau mencintainya. Itu adalah hadiah yang tepat untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kalian," ucap Sammy sebelum akhirnya menangis di hadapan Kao.

Setelah itu Sammy benar-benar meninggalkan Kao.

Tak lagi menoleh.

Kao hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap punggung bergetar Sammy yang terus menjauh.

Kao mengembuskan napasnya. Lagi-lagi dia membuat orang lain menangis.

Kao menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Memandang langit malam yang tak berbintang. Suram dan kelam. Sama seperti pikirannya yang bercampur aduk. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Suara ombak saja yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

Sekali lagi Kao mengembuskan napasnya. Mengusap pelan wajahnya untuk mencari hangat, sekaligus membuat dirinya lebih fokus untuk berpikir. Berpikir tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan malam ini. Dia tak mau salah mengambil langkah dan mempertaruhkan pernikahannya. Dia yakin betul kalau dia masih ingin bersama Earth.

 _Oh, ya_ ... Earth.

Kao baru teringat, Earth pasti sudah menunggunya di kondo.

Setelah termenung beberapa saat, akhirnya Kao melangkahkan kakinya. Tak mau membuat Earth menunggu lebih lama.

Dia menghitung langkahnya.

Jika langkahnya genap, maka dia kan mengatakan pada Earth bahwa dia mencintainya. Tapi, jika langkahnya ganjil, Kao akan memilih tutup mulut. Biarlah perasaannya menjadi rahasianya sendiri.

Debaran jantungnya terasa mengakselerasi.

Dia mengantisipasi jumlah langkahnya. Dalam hati dia ingin sekali menyatakan kalau dia mencintai Earth. Namun pikiran tentang perasaannya yang akan mengganggu Earth kembali mengukir rasa ragu. Kao takut ... takut membuat Earth terpenjara dengan obsesi cintanya.

Tiga puluh delapan

Tiga puluh sembilan

Empat puluh ...

Pintu kondo terlihat.

Kao hanya butuh selangkah untuk mencapai pintu itu. Pintunya terbuka lebar, seolah mengundang Kao untuk cepat masuk dan mencari Earth. Mungkin Earth lupa menutupnya.

Dia kembali mengembuskan napas. Ini terlihat seperti adegan bodoh di drama yang sering Earth tonton. Kao menggeleng kepalanya. Sepertinya dia mulai gila.

Salahkan otaknya yang sudah mulai terpengaruh Earth. Kini dia membuat langkahnya menjadi kecil. Dengan sengaja supaya dia mencapai pintu itu di langkah ke empat puluh dua. Langkah genap. Hitungan genap yang membuat dirinya harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Earth.

Ya ... dia ingin menyatakan kalau dia mencintai Earth. Semoga ucapan Sammy benar. Ini akan menjadi kado terindah di malam ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

Dengan langkah pasti Kao memasuki kondo. Menuju kamar tidur.

Baru saja melewati ruang tamu mini, langkah Kao terhenti. Terdengar suara Earth. Sedang bicara. Sambil menangis.

Kao mengintip sedikit. Ada Saint di sana. Sedang memeluk Earth.

"Aku benar-benar lelah. Dia sama sekali tak berubah. Hatiku hancur," ucap Earth sambil menangis. Dia terduduk di kaki ranjang. Saint di sampingnya berusaha memeluknya. Mengusap-usap punggung Earth untuk sedikit menenangkan Earth.

Hati Kao mencelus. Seperti ada yang membuat lubang dalam perutnya. Dia merasa napasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya dingin. Dan jantungnya mengakselerasi.

"Seandainya dia bisa sedikit seperti Zee."

Kao mengembuskan napasnya kasar. Lagi-lagi kalimat itu dia dengar dari mulut Earth.

Kao memutar tubuhnya, mengambil tas kerjanya. Untung tas kerjanya tersimpan di meja ruang tamu. Dia butuh menjauh dari Earth.

Niatan mengungkapkan perasaannya tadi terkubur.

Tanpa sadar dia membanting pintu kondo. Ada jiwa emosional di situ. Rasa amarah, kecewa, dan juga sedih bercampur jadi satu.

Dia tak ingin terus membebani Earth. Dia ingin memberi Earth ruang pribadi untuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa harus memikirkan Kao.

Biarlah Kao saja yang memikirkan Earth. Biarlah rasa ini berlalu.

Bersusah payah dia mengumpulkan puing hatinya ketika mendengar kalimat yang sering Earth ucapkan saat mabuk itu. Namun kali ini berbeda, Earth tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Ini lebih menyakitkan.

Dia pikir dia akan tebiasa. Dia pikir dengan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dia kan baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, hatinya terus menerus merasa sakit. Dia tak suka ketika Earth membandingkan dirinya dengan Zee.

Tapi, dia lebih tak suka ketika melihat Earth menangis karenanya.

Dia hanya bisa membuat Earth menderita. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sedih karena Earth terus menangis karenanya. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri ...

Benci karena gagal membahagiakan Earthnya, sosok yang ia cintai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

_Another scene_

**Yaya:** Tantawan ... sepertinya Kao dan Earth baik-baik saja.

 **Tantawan:** Iya, kurasa juga seperti itu.

 **Yaya:** Mungkin Bupha salah paham.

 **Tantawan:** Kita saja sepertinya yang terlalu panik.  
  


***

 **Sammy:** Kok tiap aku muncul, adegannya gak enak sih?

 **Saint:** Mending! Ini aku muncul cuma seuprit-seuprit.  
  
  
  


Semoga feelnya masih bisa ditangkap ya. Sampai jumpa hari Selasa ;)

 _Hope u like it, dear_ :)


	19. MISS(?) YOU

  
  
  


***

**

*  
  
  
  


Suara ketukan pintu menarik Earth dari lamunannya.

Saat ini, dia sedang sendiri di kondo. Setelah pamit ke toilet, hingga kini, Earth belum melihat Kao lagi. Bahkan ketika Earth berkeliling hotel tadi—untuk mencari Kao dan mengajaknya kembali ke kondo—Kao juga tidak terlihat. Dari pada lama menunggu di _ballroom_ yang sudah mulai dirapikan oleh para _cleaning service_ , akhirnya Earth memilih kembali ke kondo. Beristirahat. Menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut dan sedih.

Pertanyaan dari orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Kao—mengenai keberadaan Kao—sebisa mungkin dijawab dengan, "Dia sedang ke toilet, Ma. Katanya sakit perut. Tadi dia memang kebanyakan makan pasta." Karena tak kunjung muncul akhirnya dia harus kembali berbohong dengan, "dia sudah duluan ke kondo. Dia mengeluh kelelahan tadi. Hampir setiap hari dia lembur di kantor. Kuharap Papa mengerti, ya."

Dan ... di sinilah dia sekarang, duduk di sofa yang terletak di kaki ranjang sambil menatap televisi. Earth sendiri sebenarnya tak begitu memperhatikan isi tayangan televisi itu. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Mencari kemungkinan keberadaan Kao. Berperang dengan hatinya dan juga otaknya mengenai haruskah ia menelepon Kao.

Earth tak tahan sendirian di kondo. Pikiran dan prasangka buruk akan Kao yang mungkin saja sedang berduaan dengan orang lain terus menghantuinya.

Sampai ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikirannya yang melayang jauh itu. Kaki Earth dengan cepat berdiri. Dia separuh berlari ke ambang pintu. Berharap itu Kao.

Setelah membuka pintu, harapan Earth sirna. Kini dia memaksakan senyumnya. Senyuman ikhlas namun lelah. "Saint." Suara tak bersemangat yang keluar dari mulut Earth langsung membuat wajah semringah Saint berubah. Kini ada wajah kesal di sana.

"Beginikah caramu menyambut tamu?" Saint bertanya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Dia langsung melengos ke dalam kondo. Meninggalkan Earth di ambang pintu. Bahkan Earth malas untuk menutup pintu. Dia hanya berharap Kao segera datang.

"Waaah, bagus juga," ucap Saint dengan kagum. Dia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya lalu melihat selingkungnya. "Ini betul-betul tipikal seleramu. Pasti semuanya kau yang tentukan, dan boneka beruangmu terima beres."

Lagi-lagi Saint bicara tanpa merasa butuh direspon. Dia kini mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tadi Earth duduki. Matanya masih menjelajahi seisi kondo sambil sesekali mengangguk.

"Jelas dia tinggal terima beres. Bertanya tentang perkembangan persiapan acara ini saja bahkan tidak," ucap Earth lalu menyusul Saint duduk di sofa.

Saint mengangguk-angguk sambil menekuk wajahnya seolah berkata, ' _yeahh... I know it._ '

"Ini hadiah dariku," ucap Saint sambil menyodorkan satu tas jinjing kecil. "Untuk Kao, tapi efeknya akan untukmu juga."

Earth mengintip tas jinjing kecil itu. Ada kotak berwarna merah menyala di sana. "Apa ini?" tanya Earth penasaran.

Saint menaik-turunkan alisnya. Senyuman nakal terpajang di sana. "Obat kuat dari Afrika," ucap Saint santai sambil menekuk tangan kanan untuk tersiku—seolah sedang memamerkan otot lengan.

Mata Earth membuka lebar. Mulutnya separuh menganga, kaget dengan kado _anti-mainstream_ dari Saint.

"Bukankah di malam _aniversary_ setiap pasangan selalu mengulang kesan malam pertama? Siapa tahu dengan obat ini kau bisa hamil."

Mendengar ucapan Saint barusan membuat dada Earth terasa sesak. Senyuman miris terpajang di wajah lelahnya yang semakin tirus. Ingin sekali dia mengubah keadaan dan melakukan seperti yang Saint katakan.

Ya ... Earth masih ingat betul debaran jantungnya ketika malam sakral bersama Kao. Pengalaman pertama yang mengalir berdasarkan insting. Earth rindu didominasi oleh Kao, dan Earth rindu untuk menyatu tubuh dengan Kao. Bukan sekadar penyalur nafsu, tapi benar-benar penyalur rasa kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang menggebu.

"Oh ... mana Kao?" tanya Saint ketika menyadari Earth hanya sendiri.

Earth menggeleng.

Alis Saint berkerut. "Maksudmu?!" tanya Saint dengan nada tak suka. "Dia tak datang ke acara ini?" sambung Saint lagi, masih dengan nada tak sukanya.

Earth memberi senyuman dipaksakan. Separuh merasa hangat dengan sifat Saint yang sebenarnya sangat perhatian itu. "Tenang saja, dia ikut acara ini," ucap Earth sambil terkekeh. "Tubuhnya ada di _ballroom_ tadi. Tapi tampaknya jiwanya melayang entah ke mana," sambung Earth sambil memencet tombol remot. Mencari asal, siaran televisi yang menarik matanya.

Saint mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti maksud Earth. Kepedihan hati Earth tak perlu dijelaskan. Itu semua sudah tampak di waut wajah lelah dan sedih milik Earth. Mana ada pasangan yang berjauhan di malam peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Apa lagi ini tahun pertama. Ini baru permulaan.

Sejujurnya Saint berniat mencandai Earth dengan memberikan obat kuat. Tapi, dalam hatinya dia benar-benar ingin Earth dan Kao sama seperti pasangan lainnya. Mengulang manisnya malam pertama ketika hari ulang tahun pernikahan. Saint berharap masalah di antara dua manusia itu segera berakhir, setidaknya untuk sejenak.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah menemukan sosok misterius itu," ucap Earth yang kini berhenti memencet tombol remot. Matanya tertuju ke televisi yang menayangkan siaran _home shopping_. Pas sekali, paket liburan sedang dipromosikan di siaran itu. Earth menatap siaran itu dengan bibir tertekuk. Mendadak rasa sedih muncul. Dia ingat Kao.

Beberapa waktu lalu, dia melihat brosur liburan pantai di laci meja kerja Kao. Layar komputer Kao juga pernah menampakkan _website_ penawar jasa paket liburan. Hati Earth senang ketika melihat itu. Dia mengantisipasi ajakan Kao. Dia pikir itu akan jadi kejutan dari Kao untuknya.

Namun, hari demi hari berlalu. Setahun sudah umur pernikahan mereka, namun Kao tak kunjung mengajak Earth berlibur. Bulan madu yang tertunda pun akhirnya terlupakan, termakan kesibukan akan pekerjaan.

Tampaknya Kao berencana lain. Mungkin bukan Earth yang akan Kao ajak berlibur.

Pikiran itu terus mengulang dan memberi rasa sakit di dada Earth. Napasnya selalu tercekat jika mengingat itu. Dia merasa bodoh karena sampai saat ini masih berharap Kao datang dan mengajaknya berlibur.

Remot di tangan Earth diambil alih oleh Saint. Dia mematikan layar televisi. "Kau sudah membahas ini dengannya?" tanya Saint hati-hati.

Earth mengalihkan matanya sebentar untuk menatap Saint. Setelah itu senyuman getir terpajang di sana. Earth menggeleng. "Kao selalu menghindar. Mungkin aku saja yang tidak tahu cara membaca situasi hatinya."

Saint mengembuskan napas. Menyisir pelan rambutnya sendiri dengan jemari tangan. Dia tak suka melihat Earth lemah seperti ini.

"Aku sudah sebisa mungkin membuka omongan," ucap Earth lirih. Dia kini tertunduk. Earth yang selalu tampak percaya diri dan memesona seolah raib entah ke mana. "Tapi ..." kini embusan napas lelah terdengar, "... sepertinya dia memang sudah tak menginginkanku."

Begitu kalimat itu selesai Earth ucapkan, bahunya bergetar hebat. Tetes air mata mengalir.

Dengan cepat Saint membawa sahabatnya itu ke dalam pelukan. Menenangkan Earth, niatnya.

Namun ternyata yang Saint pikirkan salah. Tangis Earth menjadi. Kemeja Saint terasa basah. Tetes air mata Earth yang terus mengalir itu itu seolah ikut membasahi hati Saint. Saint ikut merasa sakit, ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Earth rasakan. Dia tak tega melihat air mata Earth. Tapi Saint harus kuat, dia tak boleh menangis.

"Dia pasti sudah menemukan orang lain, Saint. Orang itu pasti yang dulu mengetuk hatinya. Yang dulu membuat seorang Noppakao mengumumkan diri ingin menikah."

Ucapan Earth terdengar seperti rengekan putus asa. Kalimat itu dia ucapkan sambil menangis. Menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh Saint, seolah mencari kekuatan. Saint mengatur napasnya. Membuat diri untuk lebih tenang. Dia tak mau ikut turut dalam emosi sedih. Dia harus kuat untuk bisa menemani Earth.

Earth terbatuk. Gagal mengatur napas di antara tangisnya.

Saint melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia melihat selingkung kamar. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Saint pun beranjak dari sofa. Menuju meja nakas di samping ranjang. Setelah itu dia kembali menghampiri Earth. Menyodorkan air mineral dan tisu untuk Earth.

"Minum dulu. Tenangkan dirimu," ucap Saint sambil mengusap-usap pundak Earth.

Earth menuruti yang Saint katakan. Dia menghapus air mata yang sudah membuat anak sungai di pipinya, membuang lendir sisa tangis yang mulai menyumbat hidungnya. Setelah itu, dia lalu meminum air mineral yang Saint sodorkan.

"Maaf, Saint, kau lagi-lagi harus mendengar keluh kesahku," ucap Earth sambil tersenyum penuh terima kasih di antara tangisnya. Air mata baru dan segar terus menetes dari sudut matanya.

Saint menggeleng lembut. "Tak perlu berterima kasih. Aku yakin kau akan lebih kuat kalau kau mencurahkan isi hatimu. Ini tak membuatmu lemah di mataku. Kau kuat, Earth," ucap Saint sambil mengusap-usap lengan Earth.

Baru saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Saint. Kini Earth tersungkur di lantai. Saint panik. Dia segera menyusul Earth untuk duduk di lantai, setelah itu kembali memeluk Earth.

"Aku berusaha kuat. Tapi ... ternyata aku tak kuat. Topengku gagal terpasang. Dia bahkan menghindariku di _ballroom_ tadi. Dia melepaskan tanganku dengan paksa. Aku yakin nantinya dia akan jijik disentuh olehku."

"Hus! Kau terlalu berlebihan, Earth! Kuyakin Kao tak seburuk itu," ucap Saint berusaha memberi sedikit rasanya nyaman untuk hati Earth. Kata-kata Earth barusan terdengar sangat putus asa di telinganya.

Earth melepaskan pelukan Saint dengan sedikit paksaan. "Benar, _kan_? Kau percaya itu juga, _kan_? Dia tidak seburuk itu, _kan_? Aku juga yakin itu!" ucap Earth sambil menatap mata Saint. Ada kesan berharap di sana.

Saint mengangguk cepat sambil membelai rambut Earth, ingin menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku tahu, itu semua khayalan belaka. Itu bohong. Itu hanya ada di imajinasiku," ucap Earth lagi.

Raut sedih ikut terpajang di wajah Saint. Dia menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, Earth. Aku yakin kalau Kao benar-benar sayang padamu. Percaya padaku," ucap Saint lagi. "Kau sendiri _kan_ yang bilang kalau Kao kadang manis padamu?"

Earth menundukkan wajahnya. "Dan itu bisa saja hanya imajinasiku. Aku sudah kelewat buta sampai tak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang imajinasiku."

"Earth ...." Hanya itu yang bisa lolos dari mulut Saint. Dia kembali memeluk Earth. Yang Earth katakan benar-benar miris. Dan Saint tak senang melihat sahabatnya kacau.

"Aku benar-benar lelah. Dia sama sekali tak berubah. Hatiku hancur."

Air mata Saint mendesak keluar ketika mendengar ucapan yang menggambarkan hati Earth barusan. Dia tahu persis betapa Earth berusaha untuk menjadi sempurna bagi Kao. Dan Saint juga tahu persis betapa Earth berusaha mengimbangi semuanya demi kebahagiaan Kao.

"Seandainya dia bisa sedikit seperti Zee," sambung Earth lirih.

Saint melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mencari mata Earth. Mengunci tatapan Earth.

Melihat mata Earth yang dibanjiri air mata membuat hati Saint ikut hancur. Ini sudah air mata kesekian kalinya karena Kao.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbanting. Dengan cepat Saint berdiri dan menuju ke pintu kondo. Meninggalkan Earth yang terus menangis di kaki sofa. Tak ada siapa-siapa di ambang pintu. Mungkin hanya angin.

Setelah itu Saint kembali ke sisi Earth, berusaha sebisa mungkin tetap hati-hati dalam menanggapi kalimat Earth tadi.

"Earth jaga bicaramu ... kau _'kan_ sudah bersuami!" ucap Saint sedikit dengan nada tegas namun tetap lembut. "Aku yakin Kao juga tak suka kau menyebut nama Zee."

Earth mengangguk. "Aku tahu," ucap Earth sambil mengusap air matanya. "Aku pikir dengan menyulut rasa cemburu, Kao bisa berubah. Tapi tampaknya ini semua berbalik, kini akulah yang menjadi korban kecemburuan. Ternyata sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku tak bisa melihat Kao dengan orang lain. Membayangkannya saja aku mual. Aku tak siap kehilangan Kao!" Earth meracau panjang sambil berulang kali mengusap air matanya yang hampir mengalir. Dia tak mau lagi tampak menangis di hadapan Saint. Dia berusaha kuat, lagi.

"Apa kau pikir Kao tak sakit kalau mendengarmu terus membandingkannya dengan Zee? Kau pikir dia tak cemburu?"

Earth menggeleng. "Tampaknya tidak. Bahkan terpikir olehnya saja mungkin tidak," ucap Earth lagi. Ada nada yakin dan menantang di sana. Namun di balik nada itu, Saint bisa menangkap jutaan rasa kecewa yang Earth bendung.

"Kau ini ... jangan seperti itu. Dia suamimu, kau harus percaya padanya. Ingat, Zee tak akan senang kalau tahu kau dan Kao kenapa-napa." Saint lagi-lagi berusaha lembut dalam ketegasannya. Dia tak mau kelewat keras pada Earth, saat ini. "Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai Zee?" selidik Saint dengan mata tajam. Memang Zee teman baiknya juga. Mereka bertiga sudah bertahun-tahun bersama. Pertemanan yang dimulai karena memasuki dunia kerja di waktu yang sama.

Earth menggeleng cepat dengan wajah horor. "Kau tahu persis siapa pemilik hatiku. Hatiku sepenuhnya milik Kao, suamiku," ucap Earth tegas.

"Kalau begitu jangan bawa-bawa Zee. Kao bisa membencinya," ucap Saint sambil mengelus pundak Earth.

Dia masih sesenggukan kecil karena berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Dengan membawa Zee bukan berarti aku menginginkan Zee. Aku hanya ingin dia bisa sedikit perhatian padaku, seperti Zee. Aku hanya ingin Kao lebih memperhatikanku," ucap Earth putus asa. "Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dia kelewat kaku. Aku sampai bingung ... Sungguh! Aku hanya ingin dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Tak satu pun niatku menyakitinya."

Tatapan Earth jauh menerawang. Air mata mengalir dalam diam. Tentu itu adalah bentuk putus asa Earth. Dan Saint hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan diri untuk tak lagi ikut menangis bersama Earth, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Caramu itu salah." Saint mengusak rambut Earth. "Kenapa tak kau datangi saja dia. Paksa dia untuk bicara empat mata. Bila perlu kau kunci kamar kalian. Dan kau telan saja kuncinya. Cium dia tanpa ampun. Aku yakin setelah itu kalian akan lebih terbuka. Walaupun kuragu kau masih hidup setelah menelan kunci itu," ucap Saint asal.

Earth terkekeh dengan aliran air matanya. "Hei! Kau pikir aku apa?" tanya Earth sambil menjambak pelan rambut Saint.

Saint pun terkekeh geli dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Setidaknya untuk saat ini rasa sedih Earth sudah terhapus, walau sejenak.

"Mandilah. Setelah itu tidur. Jika besok pagi memungkinkan, ajak Kao bicara. Nikmati waktu akhir pekan kalian."

Perintah Saint barusan tak tampak seperti perintah. Itu adalah afeksi dari Saint untuk Earth. Sedetik kemudian Earth mengangguk. Saint selalu berhasil menjadi sosok kakak bagi Earth.

"Iya, aku akan mandi. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kao tiba. Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku ingin bahagia bersamanya. Dan di dalam hati kecilku, Aku yakin dia juga seperti itu."

Earth berusaha tersenyum sambil menanam keyakinan itu.

Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah menunggu Kao kembali. Earth sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk memeluk dan mencium Kao ketika ia kembali. Bukan hanya karena ide dari Saint, tapi memang karena Earth sudah merindukan kontak fisik dengan Kao, suaminya. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk malam ini. Setelahnya, biarkan saja mengalir sesuai instingnya dan Kao. Semoga semua bisa baik-baik saja sesuai imajinasinya.

Tanpa Earth tahu ... Kao kini menderu mesin mobilnya, menuju apartemen yang pernah mereka tinggali dulu. Kao tak berniat kembali ke kondo. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berhadapan dengan Earth. Dia tak mau terus menyiksa Earth. Dia ingin membebaskan Earth.

Dia tak mau Earth terpenjara dengan status pernikahan mereka.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

_Gentle reminder_. Akan angst sampai beberapa episode ke depan.

Semoga masih betah, ya ;)


	20. Entahlah

***

**

*  
  


"Khun Kao ... kau pulang tidak?"

Earth tanpa sadar meremas ujung kemejanya. Berharap Kao memberi jawaban sesuai dengan yang ingin dia dengar.

"Tampaknya aku tidak pulang lagi, Khun Earth. Kerjaanku masih banyak sekali."

Namun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, harapan Earth kembali pupus. Dia mengembuskan napasnya kasar. Memijat pelan keningnya. Sudah seminggu Kao tak pulang. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah ketika acara hari peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka di _ballroom_ kemarin. Tak pernah terlintas di imajinasi Earth bahwa kalimat pamit ke toilet dari Kao menjadi kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar secara langsung.

"Apa kau sudah mengambil pakaian bersih?"

Ya, Kao tetap pulang untuk mengambil pakaian bersih dan menyimpan pakaian kotornya di mesin cuci. Namun, Kao sengaja menghindari keberadaan Earth. Dia selalu tahu jadwal saat Earth meninggalkan rumah.

"Ya, aku sudah membawa cukup banyak pakaian bersih untuk menginap di kantor. Aku ingin fokus pada proyek ini," ucap Kao sebisa mungkin tampak biasa saja.

Kao berhasil berbohong, menurutnya. Sebisa mungkin dia membuat suaranya datar menyamarkan rasa rindu yang melandanya. Dia merindukan Earth. Sangat merindukan Earth. Namun, Kao tak mau keberadaannya menjadi beban bagi Earth.

Tanpa Kao sadari, justru sikapnya kini menghasilkan rasa sakit bagi Earth. Berulang kali Earth terus membohonginya dirinya sendiri dan percaya dengan kata-kata Kao. Sama seperti saat ini, Earth sedang menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Lagi-lagi rasa cinta pada Kao membuat dirinya mau disakiti begitu saja.

Earth mengatur napasnya. Mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk kembali berbicara.

"Ya sudah, kalau mau ambil pakaian bersih kabari aku ya! Biar aku siapkan. Jangan lupa ambil kukis yang kukemas di dapur untuk camilanmu di kantor. Dan makanlah tepat waktu. Jika lelah, istirahat dulu. Aku tak mau kau sakit."

Kao merasa hangat. Kalimat Earth barusan, memberi secercah harapan mengenai ide Earth juga mencintainya. Namun Kao menepis pikiran indahnya. _Itu hanya khayalan belaka_ , pikir Kao. Earth memang baik, tapi perhatiannya itu tidak lebih dari alasan dia adalah orang baik. Siapa pun Earth perlakukan seperti itu, sebaik itu, dan seperhatian itu.

"Oke, Khun Earth."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kao menatap nanar toples kukis yang dia bawa dari rumah. Earth masih melayani Kao sebisa mungkin. Toples-toples mini berisi kukis-yang silih berganti sesuai dengan selera Kao-selalu berada di dapur. Selain itu, baju kotor Kao akan ditemui dalam keadaan bersih, wangi, dan terlipat ketika Kao pulang ke rumah.

Kao mengembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia melempar pandangannya jauh, menjelajah binar lampu yang terbentang di penjuru kota. Alih-alih berada di kantor, Kao kini berada di kamar apartemen. Berusaha memberi kebebasan untuk Earth dan memenjara rindunya sendiri supaya Earth tak terusik.

Kao sama sekali tak mengerti bahwa Earth di rumah berusaha menghapus air matanya. Berusaha tetap sabar dan tegar. Dia menaburkan beberapa sendok deterjen ke mesin cuci. Baju kotor Kao harus dicuci. Setidaknya sebelum berangkat kerja besok, pakaian ini bisa dijemur.

Lagi-lagi Earth harus menelan pil pahit, dia menghapus air matanya yang mengalir tanpa izin. Dia berusaha menikmati makan malamnya dalam kesendirian. Tak ada suara televisi, tak ada Kao, dan hanya berteman deru mesin cuci.  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Suara bel pintu apartemen mengusik tidur panjang Kao.

Ini akhir pekan. Dia malas berpisah dengan bantal dan gulingnya ketika jam dindingnya baru saja menunjukkan pukul 07.15 pagi. Ayolah ... seluruh orang di dunia rasanya sependapat bahwa akhir pekan adalah waktunya bangun telat.

"Noppakaooo ... buka pintu ini!!! Jangan sampai kudobrak!!"

Itu Fluke. Teriakannya terdengar sampai ke kamar seiring dengan suara gedoran pintu dan pencetan bel yang sangat brutal. Setelah itu ada suara dentuman cukup keras. Sepertinya baru saja dia menendang pintu apartemen. Dengan cepat Kao berlari menuju pintu. Tak mau suara berisik dari sepupunya itu mengganggu tetangganya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, tampaklah Fluke dengan perut yang semakin dan amat membesar. Ohm juga ada di sana. Ohm, berusaha menahan Fluke yang kini menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjambak rambut Kao.

"Kau pikir kau bisa terus-terusan sembunyi??"

Tak kehabisan akal, Fluke yang tangannya tertahan oleh Ohm kini menggunakan kakinya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menendang Kao. Dia seolah lupa kalau ada nyawa baru di perutnya.

" _Baby_... ingat bayi kita," ucap Ohm putus asa melihat Fluke dengan liar menggeliat.

"Lepaskan aku!!" bentak Fluke pada Ohm. Dengan cepat Ohm melepaskan tangannya dari Fluke ketika diberi tatapan tajam. Ohm benar-benar tak mau cari masalah dengan Fluke yang sedang hamil. Emosinya yang naik turun selalu membuat Ohm ngeri.

Begitu lepas dari tangan Ohm, Fluke langsung melengos masuk ke dalam apartemen. Dia bahkan sengaja menyenggol Kao dengan bahunya. Tatapan tajam pun tak pernah lepas.

Kao dan Ohm berbagi tatap sebentar. Raut meminta maaf dan memohon pengertian tampak di wajah Ohm, yang kini menepuk pelan pundak Kao. Setelah itu Ohm menyusul Fluke yang kini mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan tangan mengelus perutnya. Dia sedikit meringis.

"Kenapa? Apa dia menggeliat lagi?" tanya Ohm halus sambil mengusap-usap perut Fluke.

Fluke mendelik tajam ke arah Ohm lalu Kao. "Ini gara-gara kalian. Kalian mengganggu jadwal tidur anakku," ucap Fluke seenaknya.

Kao menggaruk kepalanya sambil mengembuskan napas kasar. Bukankah Fluke juga mengganggu tidurnya? Kini malah Fluke menuduh Kao menggangu tidur anak di perutnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidur tenang. Tapi karena sepupuku yang bodoh ini, aku harus merelakan jadwal tidurku," ucap Fluke ketus. "Sabar ya, Nak, pamanmu ini memang bodoh," sambung Fluke sambil bicara pada anak di perutnya.

Kao mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Sengaja mengambil posisi yang sedikit jauh dari Fluke. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Fluke membuat Kao cukup cerdas dalam mengambil keputusan kapan harus menjauhi sepupunya itu.

"Aku dapat info dari Earth. Sudah berapa lama kau tak pulang?" tanya Fluke dengan nada ketus.

Oh ... Kao hampir lupa kalau Fluke dan Earth sangat dekat sekarang.

"Jangan berbohong! Earth sudah cerita semuanya," ucap Fluke yang otomatis membuat Kao kembali menutup mulutnya yang tadi sempat terbuka. "Aku tak mau tahu. Sekarang mandi, setelah itu pulang!" perintah Fluke dengan tegas.

Kao membesarkan matanya. Dia mengusap pelan wajahnya. Tak suka dengan Fluke yang asal ikut campur tanpa tahu duduk masalahnya. Kao yakin Fluke hanya tahu kalau dia tak pulang dan membuat Earth menunggu.

"Aku-"

"Jangan membantah!" Dengan ketus Fluke memotong Kao. "Mau kulaporkan pada bibi?" ancam Fluke dengan mata yang tajam.

Mau tak mau Kao menuruti titah Fluke. Dia tak mau para orang tua tahu masalahnya dan Earth. Memang, Fluke itu lebih galak dari ibu Kao. Tak jarang ibu Kao melibatkan Fluke, jika Kao sudah susah diarahkan.

Dan tampaknya Earth juga sudah tertular kebiasaan ibunya itu.

"Apa, sih? Dia harus pulang!" ucap Fluke ketus pada Ohm yang sedang menenangkan Fluke agar tak ikut campur.

"Tapi kan-"

"Apa kau mau membelanya?!" Lagi dan lagi Fluke memotong pembicaraan orang. Kali ini korbannya adalah Ohm. Ohm hanya mengembuskan napas lalau mengelus pelan lengan Fluke. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Cekcok kecil antara Ohm dan Fluke terdengar jelas oleh telinga Kao. Mau tak mau dia hanya mengembuskan napas kasar sambil mengemas bajunya. Setidaknya hari ini dia harus menuruti Fluke.

Lagi pula, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Kao merindukan Earth. Dia lelah terus menghindari Earth dan membelenggu rasa rindunya. Mungkin bertemu sebentar akan cukup untuk mengobati sakit rindunya.

Ya ... Earth adalah obat bagi sakit rindu di hati kecil Kao.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Kao memarkirkan mobilnya. Ini sudah jam makan siang. Di imajinasi Kao, Earth akan menyambutnya dengan senyum manis lalu mereka makan siang bersama. Walaupun dalam keadaan kaku, rasa rindu Kao akan keberadaan Earth pasti terobati.

Kao senang memandangi Earth saat Earth tak sadar sedang diperhatikan. Semua hal dari Earth tampak manis. Dia tak sabar untuk duduk berhadapan dan makan siang bersama.

Namun ... ternyata itu hanya sebatas imajinasi Kao.

Nyatanya rumah kini kosong. Sama seperti hati Kao. Tak ada penampakan sosok Earth. Kao sudah curiga ketika pintu rumah terkunci tadi. Kao sempat mengetuk. Tapi karena tidak ada jawaban, Kao pun memilih menggunakan kunci rumah cadangan yang ia pegang. Berharap Earth sedang di toilet atau mengurus cucian di halaman belakang.

Adegan ini sama persis dengan ketika dia pulang dari Toronto. Pulang dengan rasa antusias namun disambut dengan rasa hampa karena rumah kosong tak bernyawa. Ingatan-ingatan akan memori tak bagusnya bermain. Menghasilkan rasa panas yang membuncah di dadanya. Dia ingat Zee.

 _Jangan-jangan Earth sedang bersama Zee_ , pikir Kao.

Kao tak mau gegabah. Dia berusaha menepis pikiran buruknya.

Karena mulai lapar, ia pun menuju dapur. Mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya. Sesampainya di dapur, ia membuka kulkas.

Di luar dugaan tidak ada makanan yang siap dihangatkan. Mungkin Earth tak sempat masak. Lagi pula wajar sajalah, toh awalnya Kao tidak akan pulang. Kalau tahu Kao pulang, Earth pasti sudah menyambutnya dengan meja makan yang penuh masakan. Kao yakin itu.

Lebih tepatnya, Kao berharap akan itu.

Akhirnya Kao memutuskan membuat omelet dengan tiga butir telur dan sosis yang ada di kulkas. Sebisa mungkin dia mengisi perutnya yang sudah meronta karena belum diisi sedari pagi.

Sekitar lima menit Kao habiskan waktunya untuk menyiapkan santap siangnya. Setelah semua siap, dia menuju ruang tengah. Piring berisi omelet di tangan kirinya, dan gelas berisi air mineral di tangan kanannya. Dia mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menghadap televisi, seperti yang biasa Earth lakukan.

Kao menyalakan televisi. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk memperhatikan isi televisi, sebenarnya. Hanya supaya ada sedikit keramaian yang menemaninya makan. Namun, tayangan televisi yang kini menayangkan liputan ekplorasi daerah pantai membuat perhatian Kao terpusat. Tiba-tiba dia kembali mengingat tujuan utamanya pulang.

Walaupun diperintah oleh Fluke, dalam hatinya Kao tahu, dia pulang karena dia merindukan Earth. Bukan cuma sekadar rumah yang jadi tujuan Kao. Tapi _rumah_ yang ada Earth di dalamnya. _Rumah_ adalah tempat di mana hatimu berada. Dan hati Kao hanya untuk Earth.

Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menelepon Earth. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan belahan hatinya.

Sambil mengunyah omeletnya, dengan mata terpusat ke televisi, Kao menunggu nada sambung telepon. Ini hitungannya sudah cukup lama, namun tak kunjung ada suara sapaan di seberang sana. Kao mengulangi lagi. Namun tetap sama, Earth tak kunjung menyapanya dari seberang telepon.

Rasa aneh mulai bergejolak. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan panik atau khawatir.

Kao kembali mengulangi teleponnya. Ini sudah kelima kali. Kunyahan omeletnya berhenti. Hanya matanya yang terus menuju ke televisi. Jika ditanya, bahkan dia tak ingat apa yang baru dia lihat di televisi. Walaupun mata tertuju pada televisi, aslinya perhatian Kao sudah buyar. Dia terfokus pada bunyi nada sambung.

Sekali lagi Kao berusaha, kali ini dia berdiri dari sofanya. Berkeliling ruang tengah sambil memijat pelan lehernya. Ponselnya masih melekat di kuping kirinya.

Namun tak lama kemudian usahanya itu kembali nihil.

Kao menatap ponselnya. Bisa dibilang sangat jarang Kao menelepon Earth. Biasanya Earth yang menelepon Kao. Kalaupun Kao yang menelepon, biasanya Earth akan segera mengangkat. Earth adalah orang yang selalu siaga dengan ponselnya, Kao tahu persis akan ini.

Namun, kenapa kali ini Earth terasa susah dihubungi?

Apa Earth sengaja menghindari Kao?

Kao langsung membuka aplikasi pesan. Dia mengirim pesan pada Earth.

_13.16 Khun Earth, di mana?_

Hati Kao mencelus setelah melihat tanda bahwa pesannya sudah terbaca dalam hitungan detik. Berati Earth sedang memegang ponselnya. Tapi kenapa telepon dari Kao tak diangkat?

Kao mengetik lagi setelah beberapa menit ia pakai untuk menunggu jawaban dari Earth, namun nihil.

_13.23 Aku menelepon tadi._

Tepat seperti tadi, tanda bahwa pesannya sudah dibaca langsung muncul dalam hitungan detik. Kao mengusap pelan wajahnya. Memijat lehernya. Lalu kembali duduk di sofa dengan menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia menghabiskan omeletnya dalam keadaan berpikir tentang kemungkinan yang Earth lakukan sekarang.

_13.34 Jika sudah punya waktu luang, kabari aku._

Lagi-lagi tanda bahwa pesan sudah terbaca, muncul dalam hitungan detik. Mungkin inilah yang Earth rasakan jika menunggu Kao. Ternyata kecewa itu sakit, pikir Kao.

Kali ini keadaan berbalik. Kao yang menunggu Earth, dan Earth menghindari Kao.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Kao terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah pukul dua dini hari. Dia mengecek ponselnya. Berharap ada notifikasi pesan dari Earth.

Namun dia kembali mengembuskan napas kecewa. Hanya ada notifikasi dari kerjaannya. Tak ada satu pun yang berkaitan dengan Earth.

Kao kembali mengetik pesan untuk Earth. Barangkali pria indah yang ia cintai itu masih terjaga dan bisa membalas pesannya.

_02.03 Tidur?_

Mata Kao yang tadi susah payah terbuka karena masih ada rasa kantuk, kini terbuka lebar. Tanda pesan sudah dibaca kembali muncul. Ternyata Earth belum tidur.

_02.04 Ternyata belum tidur. Kerja?_

Jantung Kao otomatis berdebar lebih kencang. Dia memosisikan diri untuk duduk. Dia meminum air mineral dari gelas yang terletak di meja nakas. Indikasi Earth sedang menulis pesan terpajang di sana. Jujur, Kao sangat mengantisipasi balasan yang akan Earth kirim.

Kalimat ' _Dia sudah tidur'_ muncul bersamaan satu foto yang menampakkan Earth dalam kondisi tidur.

Hati Kao sempat hangat begitu melihat foto itu. Namun gejolak aneh seperti rasa kesal muncul di sana. Jika Earth tidur, lalu siapa yang membalas pesan Kao?

Kao langsung menelepon nomor ponsel Earth. Dia tak suka ada orang lancang menyentuh ponsel pasangannya.

Setelah beberapa kali bunyi nada sambung, satu suara menyapa Kao.

"Ya, ampun ... bahkan Earth masih menamai nomor ponselmu dengan nama 'suamiku sayang', miris sekali."

Alis Kao mengerut. Sungguh kalimat yang aneh untuk dipakai menyapa orang di telepon. Selain itu, fakta yang disebutkan oleh sosok di seberang sana sungguh membuat hati Kao hangat. Earth masih menganggapnya sebagai Suami. Jujurnya Kao senang.

"Aku yakin, kau sendiri menamai nomor Earth dengan nama 'Khun Earth', ya, _kan?_ "

Kao menelan ludahnya. Kao kenal betul suara di seberang telepon sana. Dan fakta mengenai sosok itu benar dalam menebak cara Kao dalam hal menyimpan kontak Earth, sedikit memberi rasa tak nyaman untuk Kao.

"Di mana kalian?" tanya Kao _to the point._ Dia malas bersapa ria dengan sosok di seberang sana. Hatinya panas begitu tahu kejadian sepulang dari Toronto kembali terjadi.

Ya ... itu Zee. Dan mengetahui Earth tertidur dengan lelap ketika bersama Zee, sangat mengusik pikiran Kao.

Jika ini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, mungkin reaksi Kao tidak akan bergitu terlihat. Namun kini alisnya dengan mudah membuat kerutan, dan rahang bawahnya dengan gampang bergerak karena kesal. Segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Earth berhasil mengguncang pikiran Kao yang biasanya tampak tenang dan datar.

"Yang jelas, kami sedang menemani Earth. Jangan berpikiran negatif," ucap Zee seolah tahu apa yang mungkin Kao pikirkan. "Tenang saja, Earth berada di tangan yang tepat. Ada Saint juga di sini," sambung Zee lagi.

Kao sedikit bernapas lega. Rasa panas dan gejolak aneh dalam perutnya sedikit mereda ketika mengetahui ada Saint di sana.

"Di mana?" tanya Kao lagi. Dia malas berbasa-basi lebih lama.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Biar Earth saja yang menjawabnya nanti," ucap Zee.

Kao menggenggam ponselnya erat. Dia tak suka dengan jawaban Zee.

"Jika dia tak menjawabmu, coba kau pikir lagi, apa salahmu? Yang jelas tak mungkin Earth menghindar tanpa alasan."

Kao paham betul apa yang Zee maksud. Tapi, mendengar kalimat itu dari orang lain membuat Kao tak nyaman. Terlebih lagi, orang lain itu adalah Zee, orang yang membuat rasa percaya dirinya terguncang.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih buat kalian masih betah.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.


	21. The Word

***

**

*

Kao kembali meraih ponselnya. Dia baru saja menyalurkan rasa kesal dengan membersihkan rumah. Dia menyapu dan mengepel tiap sudut ruangan hingga bersih tak bernoda. Bahkan tanaman yang biasa Earth rawat ketika akhir pekan, juga Kao sirami tadi.

Dia kini berada di resto cepat saji sekitar komplek perumahan. Dia memesan makanan sederhana untuk perutnya yang lapar karena terkuras energi. Dua porsi ayam goreng dan nasi menjadi pilihannya.

Setelah selesai makan dia kembali berniat menghubungi Earth. Dia harus tahu keberadaan Earth agar jantungnya serta denyut di kepalanya lebih tenang. Jika memungkinkan, dia akan menyusul Earth.

Tapi, tampaknya Earth masih malas mengangkat telepon dari Kao. Ini sudah ketiga kali Kao mencoba menghubungi Earth dan berakhir dengan suara operator yang menyarankan untuk meninggalkan pesan.

Melawan rasa enggan, Kao mau tak mau menelepon nomor Zee, harapan satu-satunya. Saint sama seperti Earth, tak mau mengangkat telepon dari Kao.

Nomor Zee adalah nomor darurat yang sebelum ini tak pernah Kao hubungi. Kali ini pun sebenarnya Kao sangat malas untuk menghubungi Zee. Tapi kali ini Kao menghapus egonya. Mengetahui keberadaan Earth jauh lebih penting dari pada sekadar menahan gengsi. Bagi orang yang sangat mengerti Kao, tentu tahu kalau ini adalah langkah terbesar dalam hidup Kao. Dia hampir tak pernah mengalah atas gengsinya.

Tak lama kemudian suara Zee menyapanya. "Kao, _kan_? Tak kukira aku menerima telepon darimu."

Kao mengatur napasnya. "Katakan kalian di mana?" Kao bertanya dengan jelas maksudnya menelepon dan tak pakai basa-basi.

Suara tawa Zee mengisi telinga Kao. Dan itu membuat Kao muak.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang sangat Kao rindukan. _"Pantaaaaiiii!!"_

Itu suara Earth.

"Di pantai mana kalian?" cecar Kao dengan cepat. Dia kini mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras hingga buku-buku jemarinya sedikit memutih. Aliran darah tampak berhenti.

"Yang jelas aku dan Saint hanya menemani Earth untuk memuaskan keinginannya." Zee sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Kao. "Apa kau tahu? Dia selalu menginginkan makan malam romantis di pantai."

Ya ... Kao tahu benar akan itu. Sudah berulang kali Kao mencari paket liburan untuknya dan Earth. Namun untuk kali ini Kao lebih memilih membungkam mulutnya. Ia malas untuk menyahuti Zee.

"Kau pasti tak tahu. Kalau kau tahu, kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk mengajaknya berlibur di pantai," ucap Zee dengan nada meremehkan. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja Kao merasa dirinya sedang diremehkan. Dia sudah telanjur sensitif dengan segala yang Zee lakukan.

Kao menutup sambungan teleponnya. Dia sampai sedikit membanting ponselnya, karena lagi-lagi dia merasa kalah dari Zee.

Dia gagal menjadi sosok yang Earth inginkan.

Dia gagal membahagiakan Earth.

=0_0=

Ini sudah hari ketiga Kao di rumah. Dan hari ketiga Kao menunggu Earth kembali.

Sampai saat ini Earth tak pernah merespon teleponnya dan juga pesannya. Saint juga tak mau merespon Kao. Dengan hati terpaksa dan mengalahkan gengsinya, Kao terus mendapat info dari Zee. Walaupun dia tetap tak mau menyebutkan keberadaan mereka.

Malam ini Kao benar-benar lelah. Sehabis rapat dengan tim direksi perusahaan penanam modal, Kao langsung pamit pulang, tak ikut serta dalam jamuan makan malam. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Earth.

_"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan Earth segera jemput dia. Kami berada di bar dekat jembatan penyeberangan arah tepi selatan kota."_

Itu pesan dari Zee ketika rapat sedang berlangsung. Kao tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi dengan ikut serta dalam jamuan makan malam. Dia hanya ingin segera menjemput Earth, lalu membawa Earth pulang. Lebih baik Earth mabuk di rumah ketimbang di bar. Kao khawatir pasangannya itu kenapa-napa.

Seampainya di bar, Kao langsung berlari. Mengelilingi seluruh lantai bar untuk mencari pasangannya. Memperhatikan selingkungnya lalu bergerak ke titik lain.

Tepat di sana, di ujung lorong, ada Saint di situ. Berjalan separuh sempoyongan. Sepertinya dia iseng mencicipi alkohol. Setahu Kao, Saint lebih payah daripada Earth untuk urusan alkohol.

Dengan langkah besar Kao menghampiri Saint, berharap Saint bisa menuntunnya ke tempat Earth berada.

Yang tertangkap mata Kao berikutnya membuat jantungnya mengakselerasi. Tampak Earth yang tertidur di pundak Zee. Zee sendiri tampak sedang menikmati minuman alkohol langsung dari botol.

Dengan gejolak panas di dadanya, Kao mendekat.

"Khun Earth."

Zee mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia tak banyak cakap. Hanya menggerakkan mulutnya terbuka lalu tertutup lagi, mengecap alkohol yang baru saja dia minum.

Kao kini menarik tubuh Earth. Dia lantas memaksa menyelip di antara tubuh Earth dan Zee.

Mau tak mau Zee bergeser sambil tertawa sinis. "Membuat teritori, huh?" sindir Zee dengan nada tak enak. Dia kembali meneguk alkoholnya.

"Zee, kepalaku pusing." ucap Saint merengek.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita tak seharusnya ke sini," jawab Zee ketus.

Kao hanya sibuk memperhatikan Earth yang menangis dalam mabuknya. Tak ada rengekan, hanya ada air mata yang terus mengalir dengan isakan kecil. Matanya terpejam dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah.

"Khun Earth, ayo kita pulang," ucap Kao sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah Earth dengan pelan.

Zee menangkap kata-kata Kao. Senyuman simpul mengandung rasa senang terpajang di sana. Dia senang mendengar kata 'Kita' dari mulut Kao. Tentunya kata itu merujuk pada Kao dan Earth.

"Kao jahat!"

Rengekan Earth terdengar. Dia memeluk Kao. Menyelipkan kepalanya di batang leher Kao lalu menghirup aroma Kao. Rengekan kecil kembali terdengar. "Ada bau Kao sekarang."

Kao berbagi tatap sebentar dengan Zee. Tatapan tajam dan sinis.

Zee sama sekali tak ambil pusing. Ia sedang sibuk meladeni Saint sekarang. Setidaknya Saint aman, pikir Kao. 

Kini dia bisa dengan bebas fokus pada Earth. Dalam satu tarikan, Kao berhasil menggendong Earth di punggungnya. Tubuh kurus Earth terasa semakin ringan. Rasa bersalah meliputi Kao. Bukannya membahagiakannya, dia mengacaukan sosok yang ia cintai.

Zee dan Kao berbagi kalimat sebentar sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah.

Kao menatap nanar punggung Zee yang membopong Saint. Kalimat yang baru saja Zee ucapkan membuat Kao semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kao untuk menderu mobilnya untuk menuju rumah, suasana malam hari membuat jalanan menjadi lengang. Dengan cepat kini mereka sudah sampai. Beruntung Earth hanya mengamuk sebentar tadi, setelah itu dia tertidur pulas sampai sekarang.

Kao kembali menggendong Earth. Membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar lalu merebahkannya.

Begitu sampai di kasur, Earth langsung menggeliat, mencari guling. Setelah mendapat yang ia mau, Earth pun tenang.

Kao membuka sepatu Earth. Setelah itu mengelap kaki Earth dengan sapu tangan basah untuk menghapus sisa keringat. Itu kebiasaan Earth yang Kao tahu.

Setelah itu Kao mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang untuk membuka pakaian Earth, ingin menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Ketika kemeja Earth terbuka sempurna, hati Kao hancur. Tulang rusuk Earth yang tampak jelas adalah penyebabnya.

Tak lama kemudian mata Earth terbuka. Mungkin merasakan dinginnya udara menyapa kulit putih bersihnya itu. Kao sempat kaget ketika bertemu mata.

"Hehe ... Khun Kao, kau nakal!" ucap Earth sambil terkekeh lalu mendorong tubuh Kao. Kao yang tak siap dengan dorongan dari Earth menjadi sedikit terhuyung. Untung saja tidak terjatuh. Dengan cepat dia mendudukkan dirinya untuk lanjut melepas pakaian Earth.

Earth pun kini bangkit, ikut duduk. Dia melepas sempurna kemejanya yang tadi sedang Kao lepasi kancingnya.

"Kau ingin sex?" tanya Earth lalu melempar kemejanya pada Kao. Kekehan keluar dari mulut Earth. Dia kini berjuang melepas celananya.

Kao ikut membantu. Dia ingin pasangannya itu segera merasa nyaman dalam balutan kaos santai miliknya, yang pastinya akan kedodoran di tubuh Earth.

Setelah celana Earth sempurna terbuka, Earth langsung naik ke pangkuan Kao. Menggerak-gerakkan bokongnya sambil menciumi leher Kao.

Tentu Kao ingin menyatu dengan Earth. Dia selalu memiliki reaksi eros terhadap Earth. Tapi dia sama sekali tak ingin bercinta dengan Earth yang mabuk. Kao yakin betul dalam kondisi sadar, Earth tak akan mau bercinta dengannya juga. Jika Kao melakukannya sekarang, itu sama saja dengan Kao memperkosa Earth, memanfaatkan mabuknya untuk menyalurkan nafsu. Kao tak mau itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kao menggeser tubuh Earth dan menahan nafsunya untuk tak menyerang Earth.

"Kau mabuk. Tidurlah," ucap Kao lalu memasang kaos santainya di badan Earth.

Earth sama sekali tak melawan walaupun raut cemberut seperti anak kecil mengambek terpajang di wajahnya. Setelah dipasangi kaos, Earth langsung meringkuk di kasur.

Kao pikir Earth menurut. Kao pikir Earth benar-benar mengantuk. Namun Kao salah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar isak tangis dari Earth.

"Aku membencimu, Kao," ucap Earth lirih. Tubuh Earth bergetar. Sama seperti hati Kao yang kecewa mendengar kalimat Earth barusan.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa seperti Zee?"

Ucapan itu berhasil merubuhkan dinding pertahanan Kao. Dia mengembuskan napasnya. Kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Bukan sekali dua kali Kao mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Dan rentetan kalimat yang Zee ucapkan di bar tadi semakin memperkeruh gemuruh di dalam dada Kao.

Ingatan tentang ucapan Zee perlahan menghiasi otaknya.

_"Kalau kau tak bisa membahagiakan dia, lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia. Dia bisa lebih bahagia jika bersamaku."_

Isakan tangis Earth masih terdengar lamat-lamat. Sesenggukan tangis yang diiringi napas tersendat mengisi ruang kamar yang sudah mereka tempati hampir setahun ini. Jelas itu menyisakan rasa tak nyaman dalam diri Kao. Rasa bersalah dan rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri terus muncul.

Tekad Kao sudah bulat, ia tak boleh terus-terusan menyiksa Earth.

Earth harus segera dibebaskan dari belenggu pernikahan ini.

Ini sudah keputusan Kao.

"Khun Earth. Ayo cerai."

**=TBC=**

Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya. Semoga _update_ -an ini tidak mengecewakan.

 _Hope u like it, dear_ :)


	22. Fade Away

***

**

*  
  


Earth menatap surat gugatan cerai dari pengadilan. Jadwal mediasi tertera di sana.

Tawa miris keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tak percaya akhirnya Kao merusak semua yang telah dia pertahankan. Hingga saat ini Earth masih belum sekali pun memenuhi panggilan mediasi. Nyatanya dia tak mau bercerai dengan Kao.

Dia sengaja mengulur waktu pemeriksaan dan mediasi. Berharap akan ada suatu keajaiban, Kao mencabut gugatan cerainya.

Kao sendiri semakin sering menghindari Earth. Memilih menginap di apartemen atau kantor. Lemari bagian Kao pun sudah mulai berkurang isinya. Sebagian sudah mulai Kao angkut ke apartemen. Lagi-lagi Kao mengambil barang-barangnya di saat Earth tidak ada di rumah.

Sedangkan Earth sama sekali tak berubah, dia masih menyiapkan toples kukis untuk Kao. Berharap Kao akan mengambilnya jika sedang ke rumah. Namun jumlah toples itu masih sama. Tak berkurang sama sekali. Kao benar-benar hanya pulang untuk mengambil baju dan barang yang terkait kerjaannya.

Earth hanya bisa mengembuskan napas kasar. Air matanya seperti sudah kering. Dia hanya terus mengatur napas untuk membuat hatinya sabar.

Kao dan Earth sepakat untuk menyembunyikan proses perceraian mereka. Hanya Fluke dan Ohm yang tahu. Oke, ditambah diam-diam Earth juga membuat Saint dan Zee juga tahu. Dia tak tahan jika tak cerita kepada dua sahabatnya itu. Dalam hatinya Earth yakin, Kao tahu tentang ini. Dan Earth berterima kasih karena Kao tak menjadikan itu masalah besar.

Mungkin karena Kao benar-benar sudah tak peduli pada yang terjadi pada Earth.

Hanya Saint dan Zee yang bisa mengisi keceriaan–namun hampa—bagi Earth. Sama seperti halnya kini, mereka bertiga tengah mengadakan pesta barbeku di halaman belakang rumah.

"Kau ini ... sudah, jangan ditatapi terus!"

Itu Zee. Dia mengomeli Earth sambil membolak-balik sosis dan daging panggang di perapian.

Saint dan Earth duduk di meja sambil menyiapkan piring dan olahan daging untuk siap dibakar. Lebih tepatnya Saint yang kerja dan Earth hanya menatapi surat gugatan cerai dari Kao.

Earth masih belum menandatangani surat persetujuan cerai. Dia tak mau melakukan itu. Hati Earth terasa sakit tiap Kao menanyakan perihal tanda tangan surat persetujuan cerai. Namun, lama kelamaan sepertinya Kao mengerti bahwa Earth tak mau membahas itu. Sesekali pesan dari Kao datang. Pada umumnya hanya bertanya mengenai letak barangnya atau pun mengingatkan Earth untuk memenuhi panggilan pengadilan.

"Earth!" Saint sengaja memekik untuk menarik perhatian Earth.

Tentu Earth terkejut. Matanya membesar. Telapak tangan kanannya kini memegang dada kirinya yang berdegup kencang karena teriakan mendadak dari Saint.

Saint dan Zee tertawa lebar. Senang melihat Earth _menderita_.

"Tak perlu teriak!" Earth membalas dengan ketus. Dia melempar sebutir kacang ke arah Saint. Yang dilempari refleks menganga, menangkap kacang yang Earth lempar. Persis seperti anjing laut di pertunjukan kebun binatang.

Tawa renyah dari mulut Saint dan Zee kembali menghiasi taman belakang rumah. Yang Saint lakukan berhasil. Kacang yang tadi Earth lempar kini dikunyahnya. Tentu Earth hanya bisa menatap kagum dengan hati yang sebenarnya hampa.

Dua sahabatnya itu memang ajaib.

"Hei, lempari aku juga." Zee lalu menganga sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya sendiri.

Earth terkekeh. Kini dia melempari Zee.

Namun kacang yang Earth lempar tadi malah jatuh ke perapian. Hasilnya, percikan api sedikit menyambar ke atas. Refleks Zee melompat ke belakang dengan tatapan horor.

Lagi-lagi Saint tertawa.

"Kau sengaja ingin membunuhku?" tanya Zee ketus pada Earth.

Earth terkekeh. "Jangan berlebihan," ucap Earth lalu memasukkan surat dari pengadilan ke map plastik bening.

Earth kemudian menuangkan bir ke gelas plastik. Berusaha membuat dirinya berguna untuk acara makan malam mereka. Setelah itu dia masuk sebentar ke rumah untuk menyimpan surat gugatan cerai itu di kamar. Dan akan kembali ke halaman belakang dengan membawa daun selada yang tadi sudah Earth cuci.

Sekembalinya Earth ke taman belakang rumah, seluruh daging sudah selesai dibakar, siap disantap.

Earth langsung mendudukkan diri, mengambil daging, membungkusnya dengan dau, lalu menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

Dia hanya fokus mengunyah. Sama sekali tak ikut serta dalam perbincangan Saint dan Zee yang membahas biaya pemotretan rubrik yang mereka pegang menjadi semakin mahal dengan naiknya tarif listrik.

Pikiran Earth melayang. Memikirkan apa yang Kao lakukan, apa yang Kao makan, dan apa yang Kao pikirkan sekarang. Walaupun sudah hampir tiga bulan proses gugatan cerai, Earth masih tetap menganggap Kao sebagai suaminya. Ruang hatinya masih diisi oleh sosok bertubuh besar dan nyaman dipeluk itu.

"Pasti kau memikirkan Kao!" tegur Saint.

"Siapa lagi memangnya?" ucap Zee dengan malas. Dia kembali mengunyah daging.

Satu potong daging muncul di hadapan Earth. Saint mengulurkan tangan untuk menyuapinya. Mau tak mau Earth membuka mulutnya, memakan gumpalan daging yang Saint buatkan untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian Earth terbatuk. Rasa pedas menyeruak ke rongga mulutnya dan membuat kerongkongan Earth terbakar. Batukan tadi disambut tawa riang Zee dan Saint. Rupanya mereka bersekongkol dan sengaja menaruh banyak cabai dan bawang putih. Membuat rasa pedas dengan cepat membangunkan syaraf Earth yang tadi sempat setengah sadar.

Suara batuk Earth masih menghiasi taman belakang. Dengan perasaan tak bersalah Saint menepuk-nepuk punggung Earth yang masih terbatuk itu. Tak ada kata maaf dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kalian senang sekali melihatku menderita, _sih_?" tanya Earth ketus.

Kedua sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak menyahut. Mereka sibuk tertawa. Zee bahkan menghapus air matanya kini.

Tanpa sadar hati Earth menjadi hangat. Dia ikut tertawa. Sedikit dipaksakan. Tapi dia bisa merasakan tertawa cukup membantunya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Terima kasih, ya."

Ucapan Earth membuat tawa Saint dan Zee mereda. Mereka berdua berbagi tatap seolah saling tunjuk untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Tak usah berlebihan," itu Zee. "Kau sudah seperti adik bagiku dan Saint," sambungnya lalu meneguk bir dari cangkir kecil.

Saint mengangguk. "Kau bisa bersandar pada kami. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Saint sambil mengelus rambut Earth. "Soalnya kami tak punya mainan lagi kalau kau tak ada."

Kalimat Saint barusan berhasil membuat tawa Saint dan Zee kembali mengisi taman belakang rumah. Saint dan Zee telalu berlebihan akhir-akhir ini. Hal kecil saja bisa menjadi bahan tawaan. Earth tahu, mereka berniat menghiburnya ... dan Earth berterima kasih akan hal itu.

Earth meneguk bir. Merasa hangat dengan dua sahabatnya yang perhatian itu.

"Zee ...."

Panggilan Earth berhasil menarik perhatian Zee dari daging yang ia pilih-pilih. Dia lebih suka yang setengah matang. "Hm?" reaksi Zee dengan mata membesar. Dia menyuapkan sepotong daging lalu mengunyahnya. Matanya masih terfokus pada Earth, menunggu Earth untu bicara lagi.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan masa lalumu dan Kao. Kau bilang kau akan cerita jika Kao tak memberiku jawaban," ucap Earth mengingatkan Zee akan janjinya.

Mata Zee beralih sebentar, kembali memilih Daging, lalu mengisi mulutnya. Dia mempercepat kunyahan mulutnya. Setelah itu dia meneguk bir, langsung dari botolnya.

"Tapi kau ingat syaratnya, kan?" tanya Zee.

"Kalian ini membicarakan apa sih? Kenapa aku sendiri yang tak mengerti?" rengek Saint sambil menoleh pada Earth lalu pada Zee, seolah minta penjelasan.

"Aku ingat," ucap Earth. "Aku tidak akan mengubah penilaianku pada Kao."

"Kao? Memangnya Kao kenapa?" tanya Saint lagi. Dia kembali menoleh ke Earth lalu Zee.

Zee mengelap tangannya dengan tisu. Setelah itu dia sendawa sambil mengusap-ucap perutnya. Saint mendelik tajam. Yang Zee lakukan adalah hal yang menjijikkan bagi Saint.

"Itu sebenarnya kejadian yang malas untuk kuingat," ucap Zee sambil membuka kancing lengan kemeja kanannya. Tanpa banyak cakap dia menggulung kemejanya sampai batas siku. "Kau lihat luka ini?" tanya Zee sambil menunjuk keloid bekas jahitan. "Ini karena Kao."

"Haah? Maksudmu?" Saint mencecar. Dia tak sabar untuk mendapat jawaban. Bahkan lebih tak sabaran Saint ketimbang Earth.

"Kami dulu satu kelas di les gitar," ucap Zee lalu meneguk bir lagi.

"Gitar?? Si kanebo kering itu les gitar?" pertanyaan Saint tepat mewakili isi otak Earth. Ini berita baru bagi Earth.

Zee pun mengangguk. "Waktu itu Kao sempat lama absen karena cidera."

Kali ini Saint diam, dia mengerti cidera yang Zee maksud.

"Setelah cukup lama absen, dia kembali. Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Anak-anak lain sampai menjulukinya psikopat karena Kao bisa tiba-tiba memukul anak yang sedang asik bermain."

Earth menggeleng. Dia tak percaya Kaonya seperti itu.

"Dia gila?" tanya Saint heran.

Kali ini giliran Zee yang mendelik tajam. "Kau ini selalu berkomentar tanpa disaring," ucap Zee ketus. "Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku tahan berteman denganmu," ucap Zee lagi sambil menggeleng-geleng heran.

Setelah melihat Earth terdiam, Zee mendehem. Dia berniat melanjutkan bicaranya. Dia tahu Earth menunggu. "Waktu itu aku dan dia sekelompok untuk ujian naik tingkat."

Perhatian Earth kembali ke Zee, setelah tadi dia menyesap sedikit bir. Dia tak mau mabuk malam ini. Dia ingin mendengarkan cerita tentang Kao yang tak ia ketahui.

"Ketika ujian naik tingkat, biasanya memang kami dikelompokkan dua orang dengan tugas memainkan tablatur berbeda untuk lagu yang sama. Melodi 1 dan melodi 2. Semua anak menghindarinya saat itu. Mereka takut kalau Kao tiba-tiba emosi dan berakhir mencelakai mereka."

"Apa separah itu?" tanya Earth penasaran. Dia yakin Kao tak sejahat itu.

"Ini buktinya," ucap Zee sambil menunjuk luka di tangan kanannya. "Saat itu aku berlatih mati-matian demi ujian kenaikan tingkat. Jadi ketika ujian justru jariku terasa kebas dan gampang keram. Aku sampai mengulang-ulang tujuh bar yang sebenarnya mudah. Dan sepertinya itu menyulut emosi Kao."

"Lalu?" Saint menyambar karena penasaran.

"Dia menggores pik gitarnya ke tanganku. Kebetulan dia memakai pik _sharkfin_ waktu itu. Bentuknya antik, katanya. Setelah melihat darah mengucur, dia tak berhenti. Dia malah menggores lenganku dengan pulpen."

Mata Earth membulat. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena kaget. Membayangkannya saja ngilu.

Mata Saint berkedip berulang kali. Berusaha memahami yang Zee katakan barusan. "Guru kalian tidak melerai?" tanya Saint masih penasaran.

Zee mengembuskan napas kasar. "Tentu dia melerai. Tapi tak lama kemudian Kao berteriak tak jelas dan akhirnya pingsan."

Zee melirik ke arah Earth. Berusaha memastikan kalau Earth baik-baik saja setelah mendengar cerita Zee.

Earth sendiri merasa separuh nyawanya melayang. Cerita dari mulut Zee terasa sangat mengejutkan. Dia pikir setelah cidera, Kao berubah menjadi tak beremosi. Jelas cerita ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan Kao yang dia tahu.

"Sejak saat itu anak-anak terus-terusan mengatainya psikopat. Ibu Kao yang mengetahui masalah ini langsung menghentikan les Kao. Kalau tidak salah Kao dipindahkan ke Kanada waktu itu." Mata Zee melirik ke atas, seolah memastikan ingatannya. "Dia sekolah di sana sekaligus berobat. Ibunya sempat meminta maaf pada orang tuaku. Semua hal tentang Kao diceritakan pada orang tuaku. Untungnya orang tuaku paham keadaan Kao saat itu. Tapi sayangnya mereka tak mengerti rasa sakit hatiku yang gagal ikut kompetisi gitar," ucap Zee lalu kembali menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. "Keinginanku untuk menjadi gitaris harus aku kubur sejak saat itu. Tendonku ada yang robek dan membuat jariku susah digerakkan untuk _strumming._ "

"Lalu apa kau tahu alasan Kao bertingkah demikian?" tanya Earth sambil menatap lurus pada Zee.

Zee mengangguk. "Dia sedang dalam masa peralihan otot otak. Efek cidera. Kata ibunya, _sih,_ Kao sensitif dengan suara berisik. Mungkin karena aku terus mengulang nada yang sama membuat kepalanya pusing." Zee lalu mengulurkan lengan kemejanya. Dia kembali menutup lengan yang lebih sering dia tutupi dengan pakaian lengan panjang itu.

"Tak kusangka lukamu itu menjadi takdir penghubung kau dan Earth," ucap Saint sambil meminum air mineral. Ya, Saint tak cocok meminum bir. Kepalanya gampang pusing.

Zee mengangguk. "Kau bisa bayangkan kagetnya aku begitu tahu siapa suami Earth _kan_?" tanya Zee asal.

Saint mengangguk cepat. " _Mhm_ , aku sangat mengerti. Dan itu sangat luar biasa," ucap Saint kagum.

Earth menyesap birnya lagi. Selera makannya hilang. Ternyata memang banyak yang Earth tak ketahui tentang Kao. Dan Earth merasa malu masih berani menyatakan diri sebagai pasangan Kao. Jelas-jelas banyak hal yang tak Earth ketahui.

"Hei ... ingat, kau sudah janji tak mengubah pandanganmu terhadap Kao," ucap Zee mengingatkan.

Senyuman terpaksa dan raut berpikir tampak di wajah Earth. Dia mengangguk. "Lagi pula sudah tak terlalu banyak pengaruhnya sekarang. Dia sudah menggugat cerai," ucap Earth miris.

"Tapi kan kau bisa menolaknya," ucap Saint ketus.

"Kau tak tahu Kao, Saint," ucap Earth kini ikut minum air mineral, tak lagi menyentuh bir. "Kao selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Dia orang yang gigih," ucap Earth mantap.

Saint dan Zee berbagi tatap penuh arti. Mereka mengerti Earth sedang berusaha kuat.

Yang perlu Saint dan Zee lakukan adalah menemani Earth. Jangan sampai Earth merasa sendiri.  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Maaf baru Up. Kemarin aku punya masalah dengan log in. Sebagai gantinya, akan up 3 chapter sekaligus.

Terima kasih buat kalian masih betah. Semoga yang sedikit dariku ini tidak mengecewakan.


	23. Still

Warning: cerita ini mengandung M-Preg. Barangkali ada yang lupa. Hehe.  
Dan pastikan sudah baca chapter 22 karena aku triple up.

***

**

*  
  


Earth melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi. Oke, sudah hampir lima belas menit dia menunggu Kao di teras rumah. Mereka akan ke vila di puncak bukit hari ini.

Fluke yang baru saja melahirkan membuat acara kumpul keluarga. Awalnya Kao menolak untuk hadir. Earth bahkan sudah bersiap dan hampir jalan sendiri tadinya. Tapi tampaknya Kao mengubah keputusan di titik akhir menjelang keberangkatan Earth. Mungkin Fluke mengancamnya.

Bunyi klakson menarik perhatian Earth dari ponselnya. Dengan cepat Earth berlari begitu melihat itu adalah mobil Kao. Yang terjadi kemudian membuat hati Earth terasa hangat. Dia melihat Kao masih menyempatkan diri untuk keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk menyambut Earth.

"Terima kasih, Khun Kao," ucap Earth tulus.

Setelah duduk di dalam mobil, mata Earth mengikuti gerak-gerik Kao yang sedang berlari kecil menuju kursi kemudi. Setelah Kao membuka pintu dan duduk, Earth langsung menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa tas jinjing di pangkuannya. Dia tak mau tertangkap basah sedang memandangi Kao.

Jujurnya Earth ingin menarik Kao ke pelukannya. Earth merindukan Kao, sungguh! Tentu keinginannya itu harus ditahan. Earth sudah cukup senang seruang dengan Kao. Aroma Kao yang menguar dan memenuhi hidung Earth sudah cukup untuk menghapus rasa rindunya.

" _Seatbelt,_ " ucap Kao singkat.

Earth mengerti. Dia langsung memasang _seatbelt-_ nya.

Lagi-lagi Earth merasa hangat. Kao mengambil tas jinjing—berisi kado untuk Fluke dan bayinya—yang Earth pangku, lalu beralih menyimpannya di kursi belakang. "Tak apa, _kan_?" tanya Kao merujuk pada yang dilakukannya barusan.

Earth mengangguk. Dia tak percaya dengan suaranya sendiri.

Kao lantas tak membuang waktu. Dia langsung menderu mobilnya untuk menuju jalan utama.

Karena tak tahan dengan suasana sunyi yang hanya diisi deru mesin, Earth membuka suara. "Apa kabar, Khun Kao?"

Earth menggenggam ponselnya setelah bertanya. Walaupun ia bertanya, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Hatinya sedikit ngilu. Pertanyaan itu tampak asing untuk dua orang yang masih berstatus pasangan.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk," ucap Kao singkat dan _to the point_.

Dia bahkan tak berbasa-basi untuk balik bertanya tentang kabar Earth. Namun di dalam hati Earth lega. Karena jika Kao balik bertanya, bisa jadi Earth malah meracau tentang kabarnya yang tak baik dan mengatakan kalau Kao sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Ada bagusnya juga Kao tak bertanya.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Kao dengan mata terfokus pada jalanan.

Kepala Earth tertoleh ke arah Kao lalu menggeleng. Dia belum makan apa pun dari tadi.

"Aku juga belum makan," ucap Kao singkat.

Entah kenapa Earth merasa Kao sedang mengisyaratkan agar Earth mengambil keputusan untuk makan apa setelah ini.

"Kalau tidak salah di depan sana ada lantatur. Ada menu burger, _sandwich_ , hotdog, dan ayam goreng. Kalau itu saja bagaimana?" tanya Earth sebisa mungkin bernada datar. Dia sadar kalau pelan-pelan dia harus mulai menjaga jarak dengan Kao yang akan berstatus mantan suaminya itu.

Kao mengangguk. "Terserah Khun Earth saja," ucap Kao.

Setelah beberapa blok, Kao mengarahkan mobilnya untuk mengantre di jalur lantatur.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa datang?" tanya Earth sambil mengisi kecanggungan menunggu antrean lantatur yang tidak terlalu panjang itu.

Kao menoleh ke arah Earth sebentar dengan wajah datarnya. "Fluke mengancamku," ucap Kao singkat.

 _Sudah kuduga_ , pikir Earth dalam hati sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin Kao mau datang jika tidak diancam.

Tak lama kemudian tiba giliran mereka.

"Satu _sandwich_ isi tuna asap, satu burger dengan ekstra keju, dan dua _cola,_ " ucap Earth pada kasir lantatur. "Pesananmu seperti biasa, _kan_?" tanya Earth pada Kao yang kini menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat pengambilan makanan. Burger ekstra keju adalah makanan favorit Kao. Dan Earth yakin kalau makanan favoritnya belum berubah.

Terbukti dengan Kao yang kini mengangguk. "Hal yang aku sukai jarang berubah," ucap Kao singkat.

 _Ya, sama seperti sosok yang kau sukai dulu, sosok yang membuat kau mengumungumkan ingin menikah,_ pikir Earth dalam hati. Sedikit pilu dengan kenyataan itu.

Setelah makanan yang mereka pesan siap, Kao langsung menepikan mobilnya. Mereka menghabiskan pengisi perut darurat itu tanpa bertukar kalimat basa-basi. Banyak yang ingin Earth katakan. Namun saking banyaknya kata yang ingin dia ucapkan, justru membuat diam adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tak lama kemudian Kao menyeruput habis _cola-_ nya. Earth menoleh pada Kao. Burger seukuran wajahnya sudah lenyap tak tersisa. Bahkan sandwich yang Earth makan baru termakan setengah. Mau tak mau Earth mempercepat tempo makannya. Dia tak mau membuat Kao menunggu.

Earth tersedak.

Kao langsung menyodorkan air mineral yang sisa setengah. Bekas minum Kao tampaknya. "Maaf, hanya ada ini," ucap Kao sambil membuka tutup botolnya. "Makan pelan-pelan saja. Kau _kan_ tidak menyetir," sambung Kao lagi. "Jalan, ya," ucap Kao memastikan.

Earth pun mengangguk. Dia masih terbatuk sedikit. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Berusaha menelan sisa tersedak dan juga pikiran yang memilukan hatinya. Setelah itu dia lanjut menghabiskan _sandwich_ yang tadi sempat dia abaikan.

"Kau bisa tidur. Perjalanan cukup panjang," ucap Kao sambil terus menatap jalanan.

Earth mengangguk. Dia juga malas bertukar kalimat dengan Kao. Lebih tepatnya dia bingung, dan takut. Takut dinding pertahanannya roboh. Jadi memang–pura-pura—tidur adalah opsi terbaik untuk saat ini.

Earth menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke luar jendela. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya secara penuh ke sandaran kursi yang sudah sedikit dimiringkan. Bias bayangan Kao di jendela menjadi penghantar tidur bagi Earth. Memang Earth tak bisa menoleh langsung pada Kao. Tapi bias bayangan Kao sudah sangat cukup untuk mata Earth yang merindukan Kao.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


"Ya ampun ... dia lucu sekali!"

Earth memandangi bayi kecil yang pulas di samping Fluke. Kao dan Ohm berdiri di kaki ranjang, hanya memandangi interaksi Earth dan Fluke yang mengagumi sang bayi.

Pandangan takjub dan kagum tampak jelas di binar mata Earth. Sedari tadi matanya tak lepas dari bayi yang masih merah itu, bayinya Fluke dan Ohm.

"Hei ... kemarilah! kau tak ingin melihat ponakanmu dari dekat?" tanya Fluke sambil melirik pada Kao. Sedari tadi dia hanya berdiri di kaki ranjang. Berbeda dengan Earth yang menyokong tubuh miringnya dengan tangan kiri yang tersiku di atas ranjang, separuh rebahan dengan posisi menyamping. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk tubuh sang bayi.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kao sambil mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang. Posisinya tepat di belakang Earth.

Tangan Kao terjulur, melewati tubuh Earth, lalu mengusap pelan pipi sang bintang kecil di kamar itu.

Kao sama sekali tak sadar dengan yang Earth rasakan atas posisi tubuh mereka. Earth merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Posisi mereka terasa sangat intim sekarang. Karena Kao sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, Earth bisa merasakan hangat dari separuh tubuh Kao yang menempel di punggungnya. Aroma tubuh Kao memenuhi indra penciuman Earth, tepat menusuk hingga ke jantung, dan itu membuat Earth gila.

Earth melirik sedikit, wajah Kao tepat di atasnya. Darah otomatis mendesir, mengalir deras sehingga membuat wajahnya memanas. Ada gemuruh di perutnya, persis seperti dulu, saat dia masih bebas untuk iseng memeluk Kao.

"Namanya Chanat," ucap Fluke sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Chanat. Ini paman," ucap Kao sambil terus mengelus-elus pipi sang ponakan, Chanat.

Earth merasa hangat sekaligus sedih. Dia merasa hangat karena tahu, cita-cita Kao untuk menjadi Ayah yang baik akan terwujud. Kao tampak lembut ketika menyapa Chanat. Earth tahu, Kao pasti menjadi Ayah yang baik.

"Apa dia akan selalu tidur?" tanya Kao sambil menatap Fluke. Memang dari tadi Chanat hanya tertidur. Ya ... namanya juga bayi baru lahir. Namun tampaknya Kao begitu antusias melihat anak bayi.

Earth sedih. Sedih karena Kao akan menjadi ayah yang baik, namun anak yang akan Kao sayangi nanti bukanlah anaknya bersama Earth. Fakta itu menampar Earth tepat di hatinya. Menghasilkan irisan tajam yang membuat cairan tubuhnya ingin keluar melalui rongga mata.

Earth memosisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Menepis tangan Kao yang tadi terentang di atas tubuhnya. Setelah itu Earth bergerak menjauh dari Kao. Otomatis dia menjadi pusat perhatian tiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, Earth?" tanya Ohm penasaran.

Earth menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Mendadak aku ingin ke toilet."

Earth dengan cepat begerak. Mendirikan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Badannya sempat limbung. Untung ada Ohm di sana, jadi tubuhnya tidak langsung tersungkur begitu saja.

"Earth ... apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fluke hati-hati. Dia berusaha bangkit dari ranjang.

"Tenang, aku tak pernah tak baik-baik saja," ucap Earth sambil menjulurkan tangannya lalu sedikit diayunkan, seolah meminta Fluke untung kembali istirahat di ranjang. "Aku keluar sebentar."

Dengan kalimat itu, Earth langsung berjalan menuju pintu. Dia harus meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dia memang merindukan Kao. Sangat amat merindukan Kao. Tapi, kondisinya sekarang berbeda. Berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Kao justru membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Tangan Earth rasanya ingin melingkar di tubuh Kao. Namun, lagi-lagi, kondisi sekarang sudah jauh berbeda. Hal itu hanya bisa Earth lakukan di imajinasinya.

Earth melewati ruang tamu. Orang tuanya, orang tua Kao, orang tua Fluke, dan orang tua Ohm ada di sana.

"Earth, mau ke mana, Nak?" tanya ibu Ohm.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, Bibi. Cari angin," ucap Earth asal.

Ibu Ohm menghampiri Earth, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Earth. "Ya ampun, kau iri ya dengan Fluke?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda.

Tawa seluruh orang tua mengisi ruang tamu. "Tenang saja, Earth. Setelah ini kau akan menyusul," ucap mertuanya, Ibu Kao. "Aku tahu anakku bibit unggul," sambungnya lagi sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Iya, kita lihat saja nanti malam. Kurasa kita akan butuh penyumpal telinga," canda ayah Kao sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Earth terkekeh canggung. Dia tak bisa lagi menganggap candaan ini sebagai gurauan biasa. Kao hampir menjadi mantan suaminya, tak mungkin ujaran canda barusan terjadi.

"Aku keluar dulu. Kepalaku sedikit pusing," pamit Earth sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Waaah ... jangan-jangan sudah ada nyawa baru," celetuk Ibu Fluke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ibu Earth kini berdiri seolah ingin memeluk Earth, memberi selamat.

Earth menggeleng. Ada raut sedih di matanya. Sang ibu karena mengerti anaknya, langsung melebarkan kakinya dan memeluk Earth erat, kali ini untuk menguatkan anaknya. "Sabar, Nak. Tenang saja, Kau dan Kao pasti bisa," ucap sang Ibu sambil mengelus-elus punggung Earth untuk menenangkan anaknya.

Earth melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang ibu. Jika berlama-lama, dia akan benar-benar menangis, dan dia tak mau rahasia besarnya dan Kao terbongkar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong doakan yang terbaik buatku dan Kao."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Earth langsung melebarkan kakinya. Meninggalkan ruang tamu, lalu menuju halaman belakang vila. Dia menarik napas sebentar, lalu mengembuskannya kasar. Udara sudah semakin dingin. Memang senja sudah menyapa dan matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, jelas saja suhu dingin mendominasi area perbukitan ini.

Earth menuju satu kursi panjang yang terbuat dari besi, berada di bawah pohon besar. Dia mendudukkan diri di tengah kursi. Memosisikan tubuhnya menyamping dengan kaki terlipat di depan dada. Pandangannya melebar untuk memandangi lampu-lampu yang mulai menghiasi suasana gelap di selingkung vila.

Earth mengatur napasnya lagi. Berusaha membuat hatinya tenang. Berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Dia memosisikan dagunya untuk bertumpu pada tangannya yang bersedekap di atas lutut. Begitu banyak yang melintas di pikirannya. Tentunya semua itu berputar pada satu nama, Kao.

Hati Earth bergejolak. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tak mau bercerai dengan Kao. Tapi, jika dipikir lagi, bisa jadi cerai adalah opsi terbaik agar mereka tak saling menyakiti.

Earth rindu masa awal-awal pernikahannya. Dia rindu suasana kikuk dan canggung karena sama-sama malu dan sama-sama mengantisipasi yang akan dilakukan. Earth mengantisipasi apa yang akan Kao lakukan, dan Earth yakin, Kao juga mengantisipasi akan apa yang Earth lakukan. Walapun kaku, mereka terlihat manis dan nyaman satu sama lain.

Earth rindu masa di mana tubuh Kao tiba-tiba kaku saat Earth dekati. Dia juga rindu saat di mana wajah dan kuping Kao memerah saat Earth godai dengan genit.

Semua itu terasa indah saat dikenang. Ya ... indah untuk dikenang. Sayangnya itu memang hanya kenangan masa lalu.

"Masuklah. Khun Earth akan kedinginan."

Satu suara menginterupsi lamunan Earth. Tanpa menoleh, Earth tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan, Kao, sosok suami yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suami. Tentu saja itu hanya keinginan satu pihak, keinginan Kao.

Kao mendudukkan diri di kursi. Dan itu membuat Earth refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh sandaran tangan sisi paling ujung yang berlawanan dengan posisi Kao. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya, menurunkan kakinya untuk menapak pada tanah.

Dia melirik ke arah Kao. Kao terduduk dengan posisi tubuh condong ke depan. Masing-masing sikunya terposisi di kedua sisi paha. Kedua telapak tangannya menyatu dalam kepalan dan menjadi sandaran dagu.

Earth pikir, Kao akan bersikap manis seperti di drama televisi yang sering dia tonton, menyodorkan jaket karena tahu Earth kedinginan. Persis seperti pertemuan pertama mereka saat dijodohkan, saat malam tahun baru di teras kamar Kao.

Mungkin karena kondisi sudah jauh berbeda, Kao memakai jaket itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Earth tak bisa protes. Bahkan untuk kecewa saja dia tak berhak.

Dengan sengaja Earth meletakkan ponselnya di antara dirinya dan Kao. Sengaja membuat batas agar Kao tak mendekat. Dan tampaknya Kao mengerti itu.

Earth menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, berusaha mencari hangat. Sesekali dia mengembuskan napas ke telapak tangannya, lalu memposisikan telapak tangannya untuk bersembunyi di lipatan lutut bagian belakang.

"Sudah kubilang, Khun Earth akan kedinginan. Masuklah! Lagi pula hari makin gelap," ucap Kao dengan nada datar dan wajah yang juga datar. Tak jauh berbeda dari Kao yang sudah-sudah.

Earth mengembuskan napasnya kasar. "Apa pedulimu, Khun Kao?" tanya Earth sinis. Berbanding terbalik dengan nada sinisnya, Earth justru tampak ringkih. Dia tertunduk lesu.

Bisa Earth rasakan Kao menoleh sebentar ke arahnya. "Saat ini Khun Earth masih pasanganku. Tentu aku harus pedulikan ini."

Ucapan Kao terdengar seperti taburan gula, namun gula itu tak lagi manis, gula itu sudah berubah menjadi pahit.

"Oh ... jadi aku masih pasanganmu?" tanya Earth sinis. Dengan sengaja dia kini mengangkat matanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan Kao. Seperti biasanya, wajah Kao datar tanpa ekspresi. "Aku pikir kau sudah lupa pernah menikah denganku."

Kata-kata barusan terkesan sinis, tapi itu sebenarnya mewakili jeritan hati Earth yang tak ingin bercerai. Ada pesan ' _perhatikan aku, sayangi aku, dan cintai aku'_ di sana.

"Tentu aku ingat," ucap Kao singkat. Tatapan matanya masih mengarah pada Earth.

Bisa Earth rasakan bibirnya bergetar. Untuk mengendalikan diri, dia menekan kuat bibirnya sendiri, telapak tangannya mengepal. Dia mati-matian mengumpulkan kekuatan. Dia tak mau menangis. Setidaknya dia tak mau menangis di depan Kao.

"Jika kau sudah tertarik pada orang lain, kenapa kau menerima perjodohan denganku?" tanya Earth sambil melempar pandangan ke mana pun, menjauh dari mata Kao.

Kao masih menatap Earth. "Mungkin karena Khun Earth adalah takdirku. Mana mungkin aku menolak Khun Earth, kalau Khun Earth adalah takdirku."

Earth terkekeh. Jelas itu kekehan sinis dan miris. Dia tak habis pikir dengan jawaban Kao. Air mata berhasil meleleh tanpa Earth izinkan. "Takdir? Semudah itu kau menyebut takdir?" tanya Earth sinis dan sebenarnya tak mau dijawab. "Lalu apa kita ditakdirkan bercerai juga? Apakah takdir juga, ketika kau menyukai orang lain?" sambung Earth separuh menyecar Kao. "Takdir katamu, _hah_?"

Earth kembali terkekeh sambil menangis tanpa rengekan.

"Kao, Kao ... semudah itu kata takdir keluar dari mulutmu. Kau menyalahkan takdir tampaknya," ucap Earth lagi.

Dia kini meraih ponselnya. Udara dingin yang baru saja berembus membuat tubuhnya semakin dingin. Dan Kao yang diam seribu bahasa membuat udara dingin semakin menusuk hatinya.

Dia berdiri, mengelap air matanya sebentar. Menghela napas lalu mengembuskannya kasar. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauhi Kao. Lebih baik dia kembali ke vila dan istirahat. Lagi-lagi harus siap merasa sesak karena dia sekamar dengan Kao.

Langkah Earth terhenti. Kao menarik siku kirinya.

Air mata Earth mengalir lagi. Ini adalah sentuhan pertama Kao setelah tiga bulan lebih mereka tak melakukan kontak fisik.

"Pastikan tak ada sisa tangis," ucap Kao dengan tangan masih menggenggam siku Earth.

Earth segera menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu meludah seolah membuang rasa kesalnya pada Kao. "Puas?" tanya Earth sambil menghapus air matanya lagi. Dia menepis tangan Kao yang memegang sikunya. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan tertahan.

Kao menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Earth tadi. "Sisa tangis masih terlihat. Jangan membuat orang tua kita khawatir."

Earth merasa mual. Kata-kata Kao barusan terkesan egois. Tak lama kemudian dia refleks menampar Kao. Tamparan yang cukup kencang dan membuat wajah Kao sedikit berpaling.

"Kau egois, Khun Kao!" desis Earth dengan segumpal amarahnya. "Aku bukan robot tak berperasaan!" sambung Earth lagi. "Aku akan ke kamar. Terserah kau jawab apa ke orang tua kita. Aku tak peduli."

Earth berlalu, memasuki vila dan sama sekali tak mengacuhkan panggilan Kao.

Ketika melewati ruang tengah, tempat berkumpul para orang tua, wajah panik sempat terpasang di wajah para orang tua. Apalagi Kao tak lama kemudian muncul, masih memanggil Earth.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Earth berlari ke kamar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Mom_. Hanya cekcok kecil," ucap Kao merespon pertanyaan ibunya.

Sahut-sahutan meledek terdengar dari sana. Semuanya masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Earth. "Ayolah, Kao. Kau tunggu apa lagi? Segera jinakkan dia," ledek ayah Earth dengan suara separuh berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Sosok Kao tampak di sana.

Earth memilih memunggungi Kao. "Jangan dekati aku!" ucap Earth sambil menunduk. Dia menghapus air matanya.

Langkah Kao terdengar.

"Stop! Cukup! Diam di situ! Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat!" bentak Earth dengan suara bergetar.

Namun sepertinya Kao tak mengerti yang Earth inginkan. Atau malah justru Kao mengerti pesan tersembunyi dari bentakannya tadi. Ya ... justru Earth ingin didekati Kao, Earth ingin Kao memeluknya, dan membelainya.

Bahkan setelah semua rangkaian kesakitan ini, hati Earth masih sama. Ia masih mencintai Kao.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah singgah.

Semoga tahan dengan naik turun emosi di cerita ini ;)


	24. Decision

Pastikan sudah baca chapter 22 & 23, karena aku triple up ;)

_Untuk chapter ini, ada adegan aktivitas seksual yang dituliskan cukup gamblang. Harap bijak menanggapi bacaan dan fokus pada emosi yang disampaikan._

*******

******

*****   
  


Bohong jika Earth benar-benar menginginkan Kao menjauh. Tapi, untuk saat ini, Earth memang tak bisa menyeimbangkan antara otak, hati, dan mulutnya.

Mulutnya berucap agar Kao tak mendekat. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Dan otaknya tak sanggup memilih, mana yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Nalarnya seperti buntu. Tubuhnya seperti meremang dan menegang.

Langkah Kao masih terdengar. Tak lama kemudian Kao duduk di samping Earth, dengan sengaja memberi jarak antara mereka berdua.

Kao hanya diam. Dia duduk dan diam seribu bahasa. Di dalam kamar itu hanya ada suara isak tangis tertahan dari mulut Earth.

Setelah beberapa menit, tangis Earth mereda. Dia menghapus air matanya. Kao masih di posisinya tadi. Tubuhnya condong kedepan dengan dagu tertumpu di kepalan tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu. Kao menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Earth, seolah memberi kode ' _tahan tangismu'_ lalu menuju pintu untuk mengecek siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu.

Earth mengelak dari sentuhan Kao di bahunya. Dengan bodohnya hati terdalamnya berdesir karena sentuhan ringan itu. Bodoh! Rutuk Earth pada dirinya sendiri.

Kao tak peduli dengan penolakan Earth barusan. Dengan tak gentar ia melangkah ke arah ambang pintu lalu membukanya.

"Ada apa, Kao? Apa Earth baik-baik saja?"

Itu Nadech, ayah Earth.

"Tenang. Kami hanya cekcok sedikit. Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal besar," ucap Kao meyakinkan ayah Earth, mertuanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanya sang Ayah langsung pada Earth dengan suara sedikit lantang, karena masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia ingin Earth dengan jelas mendengar suaranya.

Mau tak mau Earth mengangguk. Walaupun dia masih memunggungi pintu kamar, Earth yakin betul wajah khawatir ada di sana, di wajah ayahnya yang biasa tampak hangat. Untuk meyakinkan, Earth mengangkat jemari telunjuk dan jempolnya yang membuat lingkaran seolah bekata kalau semua baik-baik saja.

"Ya, sudah. Aku percaya pada kalian. Jangan terlalu lama berkelahi. Kami bisa lama mendapat cucu kalau begini terus."

Tawa Ayah Earth menggema lalu menjauh.

Kao mengatur napasnya. Dan yang ia lakukan tak jauh beda dengan Earth yang kini mengatur napas sambil mengelola tangisnya agar berhenti.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup lalu terkunci. Kao kembali mendudukkan diri di samping Earth. Kali ini dengan membawa segelas air mineral.

"Tenangkan dirimu," ucap Kao sambil menyodorkan gelas yang tadi ia ambil.

Earth mendelik tajam sebelum mengambil gelas yang Kao sodorkan. Ingin rasanya dia melempar gelas itu ke wajah Kao. Tapi entah kenapa ada yang menahan Earth, seolah ada tatapan lembut di sana. Untuk kali ini Earth ingin membodohi dirinya sendiri dan percaya bahwa Kao sedang memperhatikannya.

Tanpa suara Earth menghabiskan air yang Kao bawa tadi. Setelah itu Kao mengambil gelasnya dan meletakkan di nakas samping ranjang.

Kao kembali duduk di samping Earth. Kali ini dengan posisi lebih dekat dari posisi awalnya. Earth tak bisa menjauh. Ia sudah duduk begitu rapat dengan bagian kepala tempat tidur.

Bisa Earth lihat, dengan gerakan tenang Kao melepaskan jaket, setelah itu melempar asal ke daerah sofa yang berseberangan dengan posisi duduk mereka.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam diam.

Setelah tangis Earth cukup tenang, ia memilih melangkah ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Kepergian Earth diiringi oleh tatapan lurus Kao.

Jujur Kao tak ingin Earth keluar dari kamar, tidak untuk saat ini. Tidak dengan wajah yang begitu tampak sisa tangis. Kao tak mau para orang tua tahu prahara rumah tangga mereka.

Dan untungnya Earth paham arti tatapan Kao. Dia langsung menunjuk pintu kamar mandi.

Kao mengangguk.

Cukup lama Earth membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Ia menangis di bawah kucuran air, mencoba melupakan hatinya yang hancur karena perlakuan Kao. Napasnya terasa berat dan tercekat. Setidaknya dengan mandi dia bisa menghindari wajah sembab.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan diri, Earth keluar dari kamar mandi. Hatinya yang sempat tertata dengan baik lansung roboh dalam hitungan detik ketika melihat Kao.

Kao masih dengan posisinya. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuh atasnya dari belakang. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata tertutup.

Earth menghela napas panjang, setelah itu diembuskan kasar. Instingnya bermain. Ia duduk di samping Kao. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Masih dalam posisi tertunduk, tangan kanan Earth terarah ke selipan dua paha Kao. Dia menyentuh area privat Kao, dengan sengaja sedikit meremasnya.

Refleks tangan Kao mencengkeram tangan Earth. Namun Earth tak habis akal. Dia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk melanjutkan yang tadi dia lakukan, menyentuh area privat milik Kao.

Kali ini Kao juga menahan tangan kiri Earth. Otomatis dua tangan Earth terkunci.

Earth melawan. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk terposisi duduk di pangkuan Kao. Sekuat tenaga dia mendorong tubuh Kao hingga terjungkal ke atas ranjang. Nyatanya tenaga Kao lebih besar, Earth hanya berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kao. Dengan cepat Earth menggerakkan bokongnya, membuat friksi antara bokongnya dan area privat milik Kao.

Kao kembali ke posisi duduk.

Earth pun dengan cepat mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kao, lalu mengecup seluruh wajah pria yang masih berstatus suaminya itu.

Lagi-lagi tenaga Kao tak mudah dikalahkan. Dengan mudah dia menggeser posisi tubuh Earth.

"Hei ... Khun Earth, kenapa?" tanya Kao dengan suara rendahnya yang kental dengan afeksi nan hangat. Kekhawatiran jelas terlihat di wajah Kao yang kini memerah. Napasnya terengah.

Earth menatap mata Kao. Dia kembali berusaha naik ke pangkuan Kao. Namun karena Kao menahan dengan kekuatan penuh, yang Earth lakukan kembali gagal.

"Khun Kao, kumohon ..." ucap Earth dengan lirih.

Alis Kao mengerut. Suatu ekspresi maksimal dari seorang Kao yang sudah mulai berfungsi syaraf otaknya.

"... setubuhi aku," sambung Earth lagi.

Kao melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Earth. Sedikit menjauh sambil menggeleng. "Tidak Khun Earth, kau bukan orang yang seperti ini."

Kini berbalik Earth yang menggeleng. "Aku memang seperti ini jika putus asa tentangmu."

Earth mengucap kalimat itu sambil membuka kancing baju tidurnya. Dia mengunci tatapan mata Kao. "Kumohon ..." ucap Earth dengan suara lirih. Dia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "... untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," sambung Earth sambil menahan air mata.

"Tidak, Khun Earth. Emosi sedang bermain sekarang. Bagaimana kalau yang ada malah kekasaran? Lagi pula aku yakin Khun Earth bukan orang yang seperti ini," ucap Kao sambil berusaha menutup kembali kancing baju tidur Earth.

Earth menepis tangan Kao. "Aku tak peduli. Bila perlu pakai aku sesukamu!" ucap Earth lantang.

"Khun Earth! Jangan begini ...." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kao.

Earth mengangguk. Dia menarik satu tangan Kao. Menghujani telapak tangannya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Mata Earth terus mengikat tatapan Kao.

Kini mata Kao terpejam. Seluruh wajahnya sudah merah padam.

Earth mengambil inisiatif kembali bermain di antara paha Kao, area privatnya. Mengusapnya dan meremasnya sedikit.

Setelah itu mata Kao terbuka. Tanpa aba-aba dia menerjang tubuh Earth hingga Earth terjungkal ke atas ranjang. Kao menindih Earth sambil menciumi lehernya. Tangan Earth refleks bermain di rambut Kao. Memberi rasa ngilu namun lega dan senang juga membuncah.

Kao mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Setelah itu dengan cepat membuat tubuhnya tak terlapis seutas benang pun. Dia kini bahkan berusaha melepas celana Earth.

Kao tampak liar tadi. Jiwa buasnya seperti terpanggil. Namun sekarang gerakannya terhenti. "Kau yakin?" tanya Kao sambil menatap mata Earth.

Earth tak menjawab. Dia hanya memosisikan kakinya untuk melingkar erat di pinggang Kao. Tangannya mengusap-usap lengan atas Kao. Earth tahu itu adalah kelemahan Kao.

Kao pun seperti mengerti. Dia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Earth, menciumi dan menghisap leher Earth. Membuat desahan dan lenguhan nikmat lolos dari mulut kecil Earth. Di bawah sana, Kao bermain dengan jarinya di bagian belakang tubuh Earth. Mempersiapkan Earth untuk tahap lebih lanjut.

Earth mengigit daun telinga Kao. Itu kode dari Earth kalau dia sudah siap. Tampaknya Kao masih ingat kebiasaan aktivitas ranjang mereka. Dengan cepat Kao melesakkan miliknya ke dalam bokong milik Earth.

Lenguhan keluar dari mulut Kao ... dan itu membuat Earth puas.

Dengan sengaja Earth mendesah hebat, memancing birahi Kao untuk lebih liar. Dia tak sepenuhnya berbohong, permainan Kao di bawah sana memang membuatnya gila.

Pergerakan maju mundur Kao menghasilkan suara timpuan antar kulit dan sensasi becek. Earth senang, birahinya tersampaikan. Dia kembali menyatu tubuh dengan Kao. Suami yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tapi, diantara buncahan senangnya, ada satu hal yang membuat hati Earth hampa.

Kao sama sekali tak menatapnya—sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan aktivitas intim mereka yang sudah-sudah. Biasanya, Kao dengan hangat mengunci tatapan mata Earth ketika mereka bersatu tubuh. Biasanya pula Kao menciumi kening Earth di saat sakral seperti ini.

Namun tidak dengan kali ini. Pandangan Kao terarah ke langit-langit kamar dan sesekali terarah pada ujung kepala tempat tidur. Kepalanya memang tegak mendongak sedari tadi, sama sekali tak menatap Earth.

Earth menangkup wajah Kao. Berusaha menarik perhatian Kao. Ia ingin bertatap mata dengan Kao. Dia ingin membuktikan kalau saat ini mereka tengah bercinta, bukan hanya bersatu fisik.

"Khun Kao, lihat aku," pinta Earth di antara desahannya.

Kao tak menghiraukan permintaan Earth. Dia masih melesakkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Earth sambil menatap ke mana pun selain mata Earth.

Earth memilih pasrah saja. Dia ingin menikmati permainan Kao yang tak pernah gagal untuk melambungkannya ke langit ketujuh. Dia mendesah dan melenguh menyampaikan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan ketika Kao menyentuhnya di dalam sana.

Setelah beberapa saat, gerakan pinggul Kao terasa semakin cepat. Earth tahu, Kao sudah di ambang batas. Sama seperti dirinya.

Earth menelan ludahnya. Ia rindu mengucapkan kata-kata manja pada suaminya. Sekali lagi ia mencob. "Phi Nop ... Sayang ... lihat aku," pinta Earth lagi, dengan menggunakan panggilan yang sudah lama tidak dia ucapkan.

Berhasil. Mata Kao kini tertuju pada Earth. Tangannya kini bahkan sibuk mengurus area privat milik Earth. Memberi pijatan senada dengan gerakan pinggulnya di bawah sana.

Di antara aktivitas panas itu Earth tersenyum. Ia bahagia karena akhirnya tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan saling mengikat. Sebagai hadiah, Earth mendesah manja untuk memuji permainan Kao sambil terus menatap mata hitam kelam itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kao memejam matanya. Ia tak mau bertemu tatap dengan Earth.

Air mata Earth mengalir lagi. Tangkupan tangannya di wajah Kao terlepas. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tangis.

"Khun Earth."

Tangis Earth menjadi ketika dia merasakan luapan cairan hangat di lubang bokongnya. Kao tak mau menatapnya. Bahkan saat tubuh Kao sedikit bergetar dan lenguhan panjang lolos dari mulutnya, Kao tak membuka matanya untuk menatap Earth.

Kao merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Earth. Menindih tubuh Earth yang juga terasa lemas karena baru saja mencapai puncaknya. Deru napas Kao mengisi ruang kamar.

Earth menangis. Menangis dengan isakan dan suara lirih. Kali ini memang sudah jauh berbeda. Tak ada lagi pelukan hangat dari Kao setelah mencapai puncaknya. Biasanya, di antara deru napas sengal setelah aktivitas sakral, Kao akan memeluk Earth sambil mengecup pelan puncak kepala Earth.

Kali ini teebalik. Masih dengan uraian air mata, Earth menciumi leher Kao dan memeluknya erat.

Tangisan sedih Earth yang bercampur deru napas sengal Kao masih terus menggema di dalam kamar. Deru napas lelah Kao dengan tepat pula mengisi telinga Earth. Kao sama sekali tak membalas usapan lembut Earth. Dia hanya menerima pelukan dan ciuman Earth di lehernya.

Earth mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Semua sudah terbukti. Dan semua ini sudah tak bisa diubah.

"Terima kasih, K-Khun Kao ..." ucap Earth lirih. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Kao dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kao yang tak pernah gagal memabukkannya.

Dengan hati yang berat Earth bergerak untuk mencium kening Kao. Sekali lagi ia hirup aroma tubuh Kao. Dengan desahan kasar dan gumpalan air liur yang sulit ditelan Earth mengucapkan kalimat final.

"Sebagai hadiahmu, Aku akan ke pengadilan besok. Ayo cerai."  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Semoga feelnya masih bisa tersampaikan, ya. Yang perlu diingat, Kao punya cacat dengan otaknya, jadi dia enggak peka itu bukan karena dia bodoh, tapi karena memang dia belum mengerti itu apa.

Sampai jumpa lagi. Semoga _update_ -an ini tidak mengecewakan.

Hope u like it, dear :)


	25. Happen Ending

...

..

.  
  
  


Sesuai janjinya, Earth memenuhi panggilan pengadilan—ditemani Kao.

Earth berusaha menahan air mata dan bersikap tenang. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang Kao inginkan. Sudah tak perlu diperdebatkan. Selisih paham tak ada gunanya, itu hanya menambah luka di hati. Semua sudah jelas ketika mereka menyatu tubuh tadi malam. Tak ada tatapan hangat dari mata Kao, jangankan tatapan hangat, bertemu tatap saja Kao enggan.

Setelah pergulatan sekian purnama, baru kali ini Earth merasa Kao benar-benar tak menginginkannya. Dan itu sangat melukai hati Earth sampai ke titik nadir kekecewaannya.

Itu sudah menjadi bukti tak terbantahkan kalau Kao memang benar ingin mereka berpisah. Dan Earth tak mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya lebih jauh lagi, hanya demi seseorang yang tak menginginkannya. Walau di dalam hati dia masih mengharap ada keajaiban agar perceraian ini batal. Munafik memang.

"Kenapa datang? Bukannya Khun Kao sibuk?" tanya Earth pada Kao yang menyodorkan segelas espresso yang diletakkan di cangkir karton dan roti panggang blueberry setengah gosong—sesuai kesukaan Earth.

Sebenarnya Earth senang Kao datang dan menemaninya. Tapi di sisi lain dia takut getar hatinya makin tak berkesudahan dalam mencintai Kao.

"Khun Earth masih pasanganku."

Jawaban Kao begitu singkat. Hanya kalimat poin tanpa embel-embel pemanis. Senyuman miris terukir di wajah lelah Earth. Dia memilih meminum espresso yang Kao bawakan. Berusaha tak terbawa khayalan sepihak.

"Lagi pula ini urusan antara Khun Earth dan aku. Tentu harus aku temani."

Earth menatap sisi wajah Kao. Getar hatinya, desiran darahnya, dan degupan jantungnya masih sama. Masih ada untuk sosok di sampingnya, suami yang ia cintai.

Berusaha membunuh rasa canggung, Earth lalu menyodorkan kotak karton berisi roti panggang _blueberry_ ke arah Kao. Menawarkan untuk berbagi. Earth yakin Kao belum makan. Bukannya membeli sarapan untuknya sendiri, pria bongsor itu kini malah menyesap es _americano_ sambil membelai tabletnya.

Kao melihat sebentar ke arah Earth, lalu menggeleng. Dia kembali membelai tablet sambil sesekali menggumam, mencoba memahami apa yang ia baca.

"Makanlah! Jika aku masih pasangan Khun Kao, berarti aku masih berhak memperhatikan Khun Kao _kan_?"

Kao kembali menoleh sebentar ke arah Earth. Tatapan Kao sempat menghadirkan kecamuk dalam diri Earth, dia salah tingkah, nalarnya buntu, rona merah kembali bersemi di pipinya. Sambil merutuki mulutnya sendiri, dia memutuskan memotong roti itu menjadi lebih kecil. Setelah itu menusuknya dengan garpu, untuk kemudian disodorkan ke arah Kao yang sudah kembali menatap tabletnya.

Yang terjadi berikutnya membuat Earth sedikit kaget. Sambil terus menatap tablet, Kao membuka mulutnya. Seolah ia minta disuapi Earth.

Earth mengembuskan napas. Sungguh, mereka tak tampak seperti pasangan yang sedang mengurus perceraian. Mereka tengah duduk menunggu antrean untuk pengecekan awal oleh tim pengadilan. Mereka sepakat tak menggunakan pengacara untuk meminimalisir orang yang tahu akan perceraian mereka. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah keinginan Kao, Earth hanya mengamini.

"Ah ... maaf," ucap Kao seperti sadar dari apa yang dia lakukan. Dia langsung mengambil garpu dari tangan Earth. Kemudian mendaratkan potongan roti itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Ia mengunyah roti itu dengan perlahan dan sesekali berhenti, karena dia masih berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dia baca di tabletnya. Dia benar-benar sibuk.

Earth hanya bisa menatap nanar. Ingin rasanya dia memukul kepala Kao, atau malah kepalanya sendiri. Karena sampai saat ini sifat kaku Kao masih berhasil menggetarkan hatinya. Tak mudah membuat hatinya berhenti mencintai Kao. Karena cinta menghilang tak semudah seperti saat cinta datang. Dan Earth paham betul akan kalimat itu.

Earth memilih meneruskan untuk mengunyah roti _blueberry_ nya. Mungkin ini adalah barang terakhir yang Kao berikan. Tentu Earth harus menikmatinya.

"Khun Kao ..." ucap Earth memecah keheningan.

Kao menoleh dari tabletnya. Dia sedang mempelajari bahan presentasi untuk proyek apartemen. Proyek paling besar sejauh karirnya hingga sekarang. Sungguh Earth bangga. Tapi kebanggan itu sebentar lagi hanya akan menjadi abu rasa yang harus dihilangkan.

"... boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Earth pada Kao.

Kao tak menjawab. Seperti biasa, wajah datar ada di sana. "Kumohon kabulkan," sambung Earth lagi.

Kao mematikan tabletnya. Dia meminum es americanonya sebentar. Setelah itu dia fokus menatap Earth. Earth mengerti, itu kode dari Kao agar Earth lanjut bicara.

"Terus temani aku sampai perceraian kita selesai," pinta Earth pada Kao.

Earth sedikit sakit ketika kata 'kita' masih muncul dari mulutnya. Rasanya sudah mulai asing menggunakan kata itu.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu Kao mengangguk. Seolah ia tak perlu berpikir. "Selama Khun Earth masih berstatus pasanganku, aku akan menemani Khun Earth."

Ucapan Kao membuat Earth tersenyum. Senyum terpaksa. Terdengar manis, tapi itu rasa manis yang sudah hampir kedaluwarsa, yang tersisa hanya rasa getir.

"Tapi hanya ke pengadilan saja," sambung Kao seolah ingin menegaskan kalimatnya barusan.

Hati Earth sakit. Tapi dia harus kuat untuk mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Dan satu lagi ..." ucap Earth. Dia mengepalkan jemarinya kuat. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyali untuk bicara. "Tolong tersenyum saat berhadapan denganku. Setidaknya itu jadi bukti bahwa selama pernikahan kita, aku sudah membuat sesuatu yang berarti untuk Khun Kao," ucap Earth semakin lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

Kao diam. Tak lama kemudian mengangguk. Dia sedikit memaksakan tersenyum. "Jika itu membuat Khun Earth senang, aku akan tersenyum," ucap Kao sambil kembali memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Selama Khun Earth masih pasanganku, aku akan tersenyum untuk Khun Earth."

Ucapan Kao barusan berhasil menampar Earth. Earth langsung memilih untuk berdiri. Ingin menjauh dari Kao dan mengembuskan napas sejenak. Sedari tadi dia merasa napasnya tercekat, dia lupa mengomandoi otak dan parunya untuk bekerja mengatur oksigen dalam tubuhnya. Dia merasa mual.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Kao sambil menahan siku Earth.

"Ah ... aku ingin buang sampah lalu ke toilet," ucap Earth canggung. Dia menggoyang sedikit bekas makannya, membuktikan kalau itu sudah kosong.

Kao melepaskan siku Earth lalu mengangguk. "Kau tak akan mengubah pikiranmu _kan_?" tanya Kao menyelidik.

Earth mengembuskan napas kasar. Mahluk yang ia cintai ini selalu tahu kalimat yang tepat untuk mengiris batinnya. Sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar enggan dengan status pernikahan mereka.

"Tenang saja. Yang terjadi tadi malam sudah membuktikan semuanya."

Earth menatap mata Kao. Berusaha menyampaikan rasa sedihnya. Namun sepertinya Kao tak menangkap sinyal itu. "Maksudnya?" tanya Kao dengan kerutan alis.

Earth tersenyum. Bagaimana pun juga, sudah ada sedikit reaksi di wajah datar Kao.

Ingatan tentang Kao yang terus menatap langit-langit kamar ketika mereka menyatu tubuh pun bermain. Memang mereka sempat bertemu tatap sebentar tadi malam, tapi pada akhirnya Kao tak mau menatap Earth. Bahkan ketika aktivitas ranjang mereka selesai Kao memilih tidur di ruang televisi. Tak mengacuhkan Earth yang menangis dan terpuruk dalam lembah penolakan. Kao tak mau berada di ruang yang sama dengan Earth.

Earth tersenyum getir. "Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Yang dilakukan Earth begitu sampai di toilet adalah sebuah kebodohan. Dengan bodohnya, lagi-lagi dia menangisi mahluk yang ia cintai. Bahkan Earth sampai lupa kalau yang ia lakukan adalah hal bodoh. Dia juga lupa kalau Kao adalah mahluk bodoh yang tak akan mengerti harapan bodoh Earth.

Earth hanya terfokus pada sendinya yang menjadi lemas dan napasnya yang tercekat. Dia merasa mual. Mual dengan tingkah laku Kao.

Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh.

Saling mencintai tapi saling menyakiti.  
  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Earth menimang-nimang Chanat yang kini masih terlelap. Hingga saat ini belum sekali pun Earth melihat Chanat membuka matanya. Bayi merah itu masih betah menutup mata seolah enggan bertemu dengan kejamnya dunia.

"Kau ini aneh, Earth. Apa kau tak menderita? Apa kau bisa menikmatinya?" tanya Fluke sambil menyantap semangkuk sup. Tadi Earth memasakkannya.

Mereka sedang membahas kejadian beberapa hari lalu di vila. Sebenarnya Fluke tak mau mendengarnya, namun Earth memaksa. Dia merasa hanya Flukelah yang bisa mengerti posisinya. Saint dan Zee sudah pasti memarahi Earth begitu tahu Earth memilih ke pengadilan.

Sampai saat ini Earth masih belum bisa jujur pada dua sahabatnya itu. Lagi pula memang jarak sedang memisahkan mereka. Zee dan Saint sedang menghadiri undangan _fashion week_ di Singapur. Seharusnya Zee dan Earth yang bertugas. Namun Zee menyuruh Earth untuk tetap tinggal dan memilih berangkat bersama Saint. Untungnya bagian personalia tak begitu ambil pusing, selama Zee yang meminta, pasti dikabulkan. Dia adalah bintang kantor.

"Aku menderita. Tapi ... aku juga menikmatinya. Permainan Kao selalu luar biasa," ucap Earth sambil mencium wajah kecil Chanat yang berlumur bedak.

Fluke terkekeh. "Wah ... tak kusangka. Tak pernah satu kali pun terlintas di otakku kau akan melakukan celetuk candaku," ucap Fluke dengan wajah heran namun ada raut bangga.

Ya ... memang Fluke yang menyarankan Earth untuk bersatu tubuh dengan Kao. Banyak pasien Fluke yang akhirnya gagal bercerai karena bersatu tubuh. Tak jarang malah setelah itu akan hidup nyawa baru. Profesi Fluke sebagai dokter kandungan tentunya membuat dia menemui banyak kasus yang melatarbelakangi kehamilan seseorang.

"Tapi, justru dengan itu aku menemukan jawabannya," ucap Earth sambil meletakkan Chanat di kasur yang sudah dialasi lapisan plastik penahan ompol.

Fluke menggantungkan tangannya yang memegang sendok. Melihat ke arah Earth seolah bertanya apa yang Earth temukan setelah menyatu tubuh dengan Kao.

"Kao benar-benar sudah tak menginginkanku."

Ucapan Earth menghasilkan kerutan di kening Fluke. "Maksudmu?"

Earth tersenyum getir. Ini adalah hal yang memalukan untuk diakui. "Selama kami bersetubuh, dia tak menatapku. Bahkan ketika mata kami bertemu, dia langsung memejamkan matanya."

Suara berisik mengisi kamar. Fluke menjatuhkan sendoknya ke mangkuk. Dengkusan dan embusan napas kasar menghiasi wajahnya. Hal itu membuat wajah Fluke yang biasa manis berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Si bodoh itu?"

"Sst ... jaga bicaramu. Ada anak kecil," ucap Earth sambil menunjuk Chanat dengan dagunya.

"Aku benar-benar emosi!" ucap Fluke sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya. Dia meletakkan mangkuk sup di meja nakas. "Aku akan meremas adiknya sampai hancur kalau aku di posisimu," ucap Fluke dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Earth terkekeh. Celetukan Flukelah penyebabnya. Hal itu sama sekali tak terlintas di pikiran Earth. Lagi pula, pusaka ciptaan tuhan itu tak akan hancur dengan sebuah remasan, bukan? Jika memang itu akan hancur, maka pusaka Kao itu sudah hancur jauh hari sebelum kejadian ini.

"Boleh Aku cerita satu hal lagi?" tanya Earth sambil menatap Chanat. Untuk kali ini dia takut menatap Fluke.

Fluke yang tak menyahut sudah menjadi kode bagi Earth untuk melanjutkan bicaranya. "Dua hari lalu aku ke pengadilan."

Fluke hanya diam.

Earth sedikit melirik pada Fluke. "Berkas perceraian kami sudah masuk ke pengadilan. Sekarang sedang menunggu antrean wawancara dengan tim verifikator," ucap Earth dengan suara makin mengecil. Setakut-takutnya dia pada Fluke yang mengomel, dia lebih takut kalau Fluke diam.

Tak lama kemudian satu cubitan berhasil membuat lengannya terasa perih. Fluke mencubitnya sekuat tenaga. Mau tak mau Earth menatap Fluke sambil mengelus-elus lengannya. Earth terkaget, ketika melihat Fluke. Air mata berlinang dari dua mata cantik nan tajam itu.

"Kemari!" ucap Fluke sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Earth terkekeh. "Tak usah berlebihan," ucap Earth sambil memijat keningnya.

"Cepat kemari!" bentak Fluke dengan suara agak tinggi.

Mau tak mau Earth menurut. Dia mendekati Fluke.

Mata Earth membesar. Tenaga Fluke yang ternyata cukup kuat itu berhasil membuat Earth dengan aman berada dalam pelukannya.

"Pasti berat untukmu. Maafkan sepupuku itu. Maafkan Kao, Earth," ucap Fluke sambil menangis.

Earth tersenyum. Namun tak lama kemudian hatinya hampa. Kehampaan itu berlanjut dengan uraian air mata yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya tertumpah. Dia memeluk Fluke erat.

Air mata mereka saling membasahi. Fluke terus mengulang kata maaf untuk menenangkan Earth. Punggung Earth juga ditepuk-tepuk untuk melegakan emosi Earth.

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Sangat! Dan itu membuatku sakit," ucap Earth di antara tangisnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hatinya teriris.

Fluke melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengangguk seolah tahu yang Earth katakan barusan tanpa perlu Earth katakan dengan gamblang. Dia mengusap air mata Earth. Berulang kali pula ia mengucap kata maaf atas nama Kao.

"Seandainya bisa, aku ingin masuk ke dalam dirinya. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana dia melihatku, supaya aku paham apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku."

Earth mengusap air matanya. Satu tangannya meremas telapak tangan Fluke untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit. "Tapi semua itu sudah jelas. Dia tak mau lagi bersama denganku. Mungkin baginya aku membosankan. Aku gagal mendampinginya _._ Aku gagal menjadi pasangan yang bisa melengkapinya."

Tangis Earth pecah. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia malu dan sakit.

Malu karena akhirnya dia menangis lagi karena Kao. Sakit karena dia gagal mengomando nalarnya untuk berhenti memikirkan Kao.  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sejak kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya Fluke sambil memeriksa Earth dengan stetoskop.

Tadi siang Earth kembali merasa tak enak badan. Dengan cepat dia menuju rumah sakit dan menemui Fluke. Cuti melahirkan Fluke mau tak mau hanya bisa dinikmati delapan puluh hari saja. Seharusnya dia punya hak seratus hari setelah melahirkan, namun mau tak mau dia harus memotong masa cutinya. Kekurangan dokter menjadi alasan rumah sakit memanggil Fluke lebih cepat.

Earth sengaja menemui Fluke dan tak mau menemui ibunya. Ia tak mau membuat khawatir. Belum lagi pertanyaan tentang Kao, Earth tak mau membahas Kao sekarang. Dia harus membuat dirinya terbiasa tanpa Kao. Sejauh ini, selama hampir tiga bulan bolak-balik ke pengadilan, Earth berhasil memasang topeng jika berhadapan dengan Kao.

"Sudah hampir sebulan. Awalnya kukira karena alkohol dan lemburan. Tapi, ini tak kunjung berhenti," ucap Earth sambil mengubah posisi untuk duduk sambil mengancingi kemejanya. Setelah itu dia menyusul Fluke yang kini duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Apa saja yang kau rasakan?" tanya Fluke sambil memegang pulpen.

"Hampir tiap pagi aku merasa mual. Kurasa karena efek mengurus perceraian. Setiap mengingat aku akan bercerai dengan Kao, aku merasa mual. Hampir tiap saat ke pengadilan aku muntah di toilet," ucap Earth berusaha mengingat.

"Berarti sudah hampir tiga bulan?"

Earth menggeleng. "Awalnya aku merasa mual hanya di pengadilan. Namun sudah sebulanan ini, aku juga merasa mual ketika bangun tidur. Bahkan aku juga bisa muntah ketika aroma masakan kantin tercium. Ini menyiksaku!"

"Sudah coba pakai aroma terapi?"

Earth mengangguk. "Aku sudah memasang aroma terapi di kantor dan di kamar. Tapi rasa mual itu tetap datang. Bahkan aku tersiksa karena kadang tengah malam aku menginginkan makanan yang aneh-aneh."

Fluke mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Seperti tadi malam, pukul dua dini hari aku ingin meminum _green tea frappe_ yang diberi selai coklat. Jika dalam keadaan sehat, aku tak akan mau meminum campuran aneh seperti itu," ucap Earth sambil menggidik. "Lagi pula mana ada yang menjual barang itu di pukul dua dini hari."

Fluke terkekeh. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap pelan tangan Earth. "Apa kau merasa ada hal lain yang aneh?" tanya Fluke lagi.

Earth mengangguk. "Aku ingin makan terus. Seolah-olah aku punya dua lambung. Tapi sayangnya tak lama kemudian aku akan merasa mual," ucap Earth sambil memijat keningnya.

Fluke kembali terkekeh.

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari bawah mejanya. Tak lama kemudian ia meletakkan beberapa barang di atas meja. Obat-obatan, satu stik, dan satu kotak kecil yang Earth lupa pernah melihat di mana.

"Ini obat penghilang rasa mual. Minum ini di pagi hari. Setelah itu minumlah jika kau benar-benar merasa mual. Sebisa mungkin hindari untuk meminumnya. Sifat obat ini hanya jaga-jaga," ucap Fluke sambil menyodorkan satu strip obat. "Ini inhaler stik. Sengaja aku pilih aroma buah-buahan, supaya pernapasanmu sedikit segar. Upayakan jika mual, hirup ini. Jangan langsung meminum obat tadi, ya!" sambung Fluke dengan nada seorang kakak yang menasihati adiknya.

Earth hanya bisa mengangguk. Sejauh ini semua hal yang Fluke katakan berhasil ia cerna.

Fluke beranjak dari duduknya. Earth hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakan Fluke. Tak lama kemudian Fluke memeluk Earth, erat. Punggung Earth ditepuk-tepuk pelan.

Tentu Earth heran. Apa jangan-jangan dia terdeteksi penyakit mematikan? Inikah yang menyebabkan Fluke tiba-tiba memeluknya? Akankah hidupnya berakhir miris seperti drama televisi?

Bercerai, sakit, lalu mati.

"Aku bingung harus berkata apa," ucap Fluke.

Earth memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya penyakit mematikan benar-benar sudah terdeteksi. Sungguh hidup ini terlalu miris jika benar-benar sama dengan drama televisi.

Fluke melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap sejurus ke arah mata Earth. Telapak tangan Earth digenggam dengan erat. "Aku belum begitu yakin. Gunakan ini untuk memastikan," ucap Fluke sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil ke tangan Earth.

Tentu Earth menatap heran. Berulang kali mengalihkan mata antara kotak kecil itu dan juga mata Fluke. Terlebih lagi Fluke mengembuskan napasnya. Tentu membuat Earth lebih khawatir.

"Kurasa ada nyawa baru di perutmu."

Napas Earth tercekat. Ucapan Fluke barusan membuat seluruh dunia terasa berputar.

Dia tak percaya ini. Sekian lama dia menunggu nyawa baru, buah hatinya dan Kao. Kenapa justru ketika akan berpisah dayung malah malaikat kecil itu muncul?

Bukan ... Earth bukan menolak malaikat kecil di perutnya. Hanya saja semua ini terasa aneh. Semua seperti terjadi di waktu yang tak tepat.

Mata Earth menggelap. Dia tak sanggup berpikir. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Mungkin istirahat sebentar bisa memulihkan energinya.

"Earth!" Pekikan Fluke sampai ke telinga Earth. "Earth! Bangun!" Lagi-lagi Fluke memekik.

Mata Earth terasa berat. Dia hanya ingin istirahat sebentar. Mungkin dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan malaikat kecilnya.

"Suster! Suster ... bantu aku!"

Di antara separuh kesadarannya, Earth mengomel tanpa tenaga, tanpa suara, tanpa ada yang mendengar. Hanya jerit batin yang tertahan dalam kegelapan. _Ah, Fluke benar-benar berisik, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan malaikat kecilku._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah singgah. Sedikit lagi akanmencapai _timeline_ episode 1. Semoga masih betah, yaa ;)


	26. Hadiah

Mulai memasuki _timeline_ yang sama dengan episode 1.

***

**

*

Earth menggenggam alat _testpack_ yang tadi pagi ia gunakan. Dua garis merah tampak di sana. Setelah menelepon Fluke, Earth tahu arti dua garis itu. Secara resmi ada malaikat kecil di perutnya. Ada benih Kao di sana.

Separuh nyawa Earth terasa melayang. Memikirkan anaknya tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi separuh hatinya juga berharap, semoga dengan adanya malaikat kecil ini, bisa membuat Kao membatalkan niatan bercerai. Earth tahu betul, Kao punya cita-cita untuk menjadi Ayah yang baik.

Sesuai janjinya, Kao terus menemani Earth setiap kali ada jadwal ke pengadilan. Tadi, Kao bilang dalam waktu empat puluh menit dia akan sampai. Namun sepertinya Earth harus menunggu lebih lama. Mungkin macet. Lagi pula jarak proyek Kao ke rumah ini memang cukup Jauh.

Setelah mengurus berkas sekitar tiga bulan lalu, kini mereka sudah memasuki proses mediasi. Sebenarnya Kao tak mau melewati proses mediasi. Tapi karena mereka memutuskan tak menggunakan pengacara, mau tak mau prosedur perceraian dijalankan sebagaimana mestinya.

Hari ini giliran Earth. Kao sendiri sudah menjalaninya kemarin. Ini sudah pertemuan mediasi ke empat untuk Earth. Karena Kao yang mengajukan perceraian, pemeriksaan cenderung terfokus pada Kao.

Proses mediasi sejauh ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang berjalan lancar. Namun memang sedikit lambat karena Earth masih mengulur-ulur waktu mediasi. Dia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Kao. Tapi, bukan pula semua itu murni kesengajaan, kebetulan kerjaan Earth juga sangat menumpuk akhir-akhir ini.

Berkas persetujuan cerai pun belum Earth tandatangani, sehingga berkas perceraian mereka sama sekali belum terdaftar untuk persidangan. Sejauh ini hanya proses mediasi dan wawancara dengan tim verifikator yang sudah mereka jalani.

Earth mengintip ke arah teras dari jendela rumah. Kao ternyata sudah ada di situ, entah sejak kapan. Dia sengaja berdiam diri sebentar. Dia memutuskan untuk memandangi Kao yang duduk dengan tenang di kursi panjang di bawah pohon. Memasuki rumah ini saja Kao cenderung enggan. Sampai sekarang dia masih betah tinggal di apartemen.

Sesekali Earth mengusap perutnya sambil menatap Kao, seolah berkata Itu _ayahmu, Nak,_ pada sang janin. Dengan satu embusan napas panjang, Earth menghapus air matanya. Dia harus kuat demi malaikat kecil di perutnya. Dia memasukkan _testpack_ itu ke dalam _hand_ - _pouch_ nya yang berisi ponsel dan dompet.

Setelah itu dia melangkah ke luar untuk menghampiri Kao.

"Khun Kao," ucap Earth menegur Kao yang terpejam.

Mata Kao terbuka. Sigap dia berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Hai," sapanya pelan.

Hati Earth sakit. Jurang nan dalam sudah benar-benar ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Hai," balas Earth berusaha untuk tampak tenang.

Karena gugup, Earth memainkan tali gantungan _hand_ - _pouch_ nya lalu menunduk. Seribu pikiran bermain di otak Earth. Mulai dari memikirkan keberadaan malaikat kecilnya, suara rendah Kao yang terdengar hangat, hingga tampak fisik Kao yang begitu tampan dengan balutan kemeja rapi.

" _Ready to go_?"

Suara Kao memecah lamunan Earth. Dengan hati berat Earth mengangguk sambil memajang senyuman untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Fakta bahwa Kao berlari untuk membukakan pintu mobil kembali membuat Earth merasa hangat. Mungkin bawaan malaikat kecil di perutnya, semua hal dari Kao seperti kembali menarik seluruh perhatian Earth. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu Earth sudah mampu bersikap biasa saja.

Tembok pertahanan yang sudah disusun selama dua bulanan ini tiba-tiba seperti terhantam palu ratusan ton. Pelan-pelan goyah.

"Terima kasih."

Perjalanan menuju pengadilan berlangsung dalam sepi. Hanya ada dengung mesin mobil. Earth memilih melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela. Diam-diam memperhatikan Kao melalui bias kaca. Memperhatikan lekuk wajah Kao yang tak pernah bosan untuk dinikmati.

Otak Earth sibuk berpikir. Merangkai kata untuk menyampaikan kabar tentang malaikat kecilnya. Mengabarkan tentang benih Kao. Mengabarkan tentang keberadaan calon bayi mereka.

Tapi, Earth ragu. Haruskah keberadaan malaikat kecil ini diketahui Kao?

Akankah keberadaan malaikat kecil ini mengubah keputusan Kao?

Bagaimana kalau Kao tetap bersikukuh untuk bercerai? Yang ada malah hati Earth semakin terluka.

"Hei ... kita sudah sampai."

Ucapan Kao membuat Earth sedikit kaget, dia tak sadar sudah selama itu dia melamun. Tangannya berhenti memainkan tali gantungan _hand_ - _pouch_. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau mesin mobil sudah mati.

Setelah itu dia melihat selingkungnya. Begitu melihat papan nama pengadilan, Earth langsung menghembuskan napas kasar. Dia bahkan lupa kalau dia sedang menuju pengadilan untuk mediasi.

"Ah, maaf ... aku memikirkan tulisan yang masih harus kuedit," ucap Earth sedikit berbohong lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang dipaksakan, supaya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Kao mengangguk, sesuai janjinya Kao membalas senyuman Earth dengan senyuman jelek dan kaku miliknya.

Fakta bahwa Kao masih bisa tersenyum sungguh membuat Earth mual. Dia tak senang melihat Kao. Dengan cepat dia berusaha melepaskan _seatbeltnya_. Namun entah kenapa _seatbealt_ itu seperti menahan Earth beranjak, dan memaksa Earth untuk terus seruang dengan Kao.

Ini benar-benar membuat Earth mual. Dia ingin segera menghirup napas segar. Tak mau seruang dengan Kao. Tanpa sadar napas Earth menderu. Dia emosi karena tangannya tak mampu berfungsi dengan baik.

Tak lama kemudian air mata Earth mengalir. Kao menyentuh tangannya. Berusaha menenangkan Earth yang tampak kalut. Bisa Earth rasakan napasnya menderu karena menahan tangis. Refleks Earth menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya. Tak mau terlihat oleh Kao.

Kao membantu Earth untuk melepaskan _seatbelt._ Sungguh Earth berterima kasih, namun Earth juga benci perlakuan manis Kao. Kao selalu berhasil menghadirkan letupan kembang api di perut Earth.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kau hanya perlu melewati pintu itu lalu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Tak ada yang perlu kau takuti," ucap Kao sambil mengelus lengan Earth. Air mata Earth kembali mengalir. Dia benar-benar benci perlakuan manis Kao. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Earth tahu, dia ingin Kao memeluknya. "Percayalah, semua ini akan berakhir. Sebentar lagi kau akan bebas."

Ucapan Kao berhasil menyadarkan Earth. Ya ... mereka akan bercerai. Earth melirik sebentar ke arah Kao. Yang dia lihat kembali mengiriskan luka di hati Earth. Kao tersenyum.

Setelah itu Kao keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Earth. Senyuman terpajang di wajah Kao.

_Sadarlah!_ Bentak Earth pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," ucap Earth singkat lalu hendak beranjak pergi.

Namun langkah Earth terhenti. Kao menahan siku Earth. Bisa Earth lihat Kao mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat berwarna biru dari saku kemejanya.

"Sebelum masuk ke ruang mediasi, baca ini. Pastikan kau membacanya karena ini akan membantumu untuk membulatkan keputusan untuk bercerai."

Napas Earth tercekat. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya bisa menatap kertas biru itu cukup lama, tanpa bersuara. Setelah itu dia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kao. Ingin rasanya dia menampar Kao.

Bagaimana bisa Kao menyerahkan surat ini? Padahal Earth punya kabar gembira tentang malaikat kecilnya. Sepertinya malaikat kecilnya benar akan tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah bernama Kao.

Seperti biasa, paras datar terpajang di wajah Kao. Seolah yang dia lakukan adalah hal normal.

Mau tak mau Earth memasang senyuman, lalu menepis tangan Kao yang masih menahan siku Earth. Dengan tangan bergetar dia mengambil surat yang Kao sodorkan. Tanpa sadar air mata kembali mengalir.

Dengan cepat Earth membalikkan tubuh. Tak mau tertangkap Kao untuk kesekian kalinya menangis. Tembok pertahanannya seperti roboh. Entahlah, memikirkan malaikat kecilnya membuat semua hal menjadi ekstra menyedihkan.

Earth langsung melangkah cepat. Tak peduli dengan kalimat sayup yang berasal dari mulut Kao. Dia hanya butuh ke toilet dan memuntahkan seluruh rasa mualnya.

Sesampainya di toilet, seperti biasa, Earth kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Setelah itu dia kembali lega. Mencuci mukanya sedikit untuk telihat lebih layak untuk bertemu dengan tim mediator.

Setelah cukup tenang, Earth mengetuk pintu ruang mediator. Beruntung dia datang tepat waktu, sehingga tak perlu lama mengantre.

"Earth, ayo masuk."

Earth mengekor seorang mediator ke arah ruang kecil bersekat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sang mediator yang bernama Mild. Aura menenangkan yang sangat kental memancar dari sosok wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Aku kacau."

Earth lalu menyodorkan _testpack_ yang dia pakai tadi pagi. Alis Mild bertaut. Menatap ulang _testpack_ itu lalu mata Earth.

"Aku hamil. Ini sudah bulan ketiga."

Wajah kaget tampak di sana. Telapak tangan Mild bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Sepertinya yang kami lakukan di vila berhasil meniupkan ruh baru," ucap Earth sambil mengusap perutnya.

Air mata segar kembali menetes.

"Earth, aku tahu masalah utama kalian hanya salah paham. Jika kalian mau didudukkan berdua, tentu perceraian ini tak akan terjadi," ucap Mild sambil menyodorkan satu kotak tisu.

Earth menggeleng. Dia tahu persis keinginan Kao. Kao selalu menolak dan punya alasan untuk menghindar duduk berdua saat mediasi. Mungkin dia sudah benar-benar enggan untuk seruang dengan Earth. Sudah benar-benar bosan mungkin.

"Dia memberiku surat ini. Katanya untuk membulatkan tekadku bercerai dengannya," ucap Earth sambil menyodorkan surat dari Kao.

"Sudah kau baca?" tanya Mild lembut.

Earth menggeleng. Dia tahu dia tak akan kuat membaca surat itu. Baru melihatnya saja sudah membuat Earth mual.

"Baca saja. Siapa tahu kau bisa tahu isi hatinya. Dia memang orang yang susah bicara _kan_?"

"Bagaimana kalau isi hatinya benar-benar menginginkan kepergianku?" tanya Earth dengan suara putus asa. Dia tak mau malaikat kecilnya tumbuh tanpa ayah. Keraguan menghiasi otak Earth. Dia ingin melanggar janjinya untuk sepakat bercerai. Terserah apa yang Kao pikirkan setelah itu.

"Bacalah ... setelah itu balas suratnya. Ungkapkan yang tak bisa kau katakan padanya. Ini kesempatan bagus," ucap Mild sambil mengelus lengan Earth.

Dengan hati berat, Earth mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membuka lipatan kertas berwana biru itu.

Tulisan tangan yang separuh acak-acakan-namun tetap bisa terbaca-tampak di sana.

_"Hai ... Khun Earth._

_Kuharap kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat membaca surat ini._

_Langsung saja_ to the point _. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kau harus bercerai dengan laki-laki brengsek itu."_

Napas Earth tercekat. Mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja. Dan apa itu? Kao mengatakan dirinya sendiri sebagai laki-laki brengsek? Walaupun itu benar-menurut tanggapan Saint, Fluke, dan Zee-Earth tak pernah menganggap Kao brengsek.

Air mata Earth kembali mengalir. Semua hal yang Kao tuangkan dalam surat ini adalah benar. Semua hal tepat. Jika Kao sadar akan hal itu, lalu kenapa tak dibicarakan??

Tanda tanya besar menghiasi kepala Earth yang semakin pusing dan mengambang.

_"Buka matamu ..._

_Pikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan pernikahan impianmu. Bukannya nelangsa seperti ketika kau bersamanya. Di sekelilingmu masih banyak orang yang bisa membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia dibanding bersamanya._

_Maka dari itu, Khun Earth, kabulkanlah gugatan cerainya."_

Earth menggenggam erat surat itu. Air matanya mengalir deras. Pikiran bodoh sepihak dari Kao sungguh menyakitkan.

Earth lalu menyodorkan surat itu pada Mild. Dengan cepat Mild membacanya. Alisnya berulang kali bertaut. Telapak tangannya juga berulang kali menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka, karena kaget. Selama ini Kao hanya diam ketika sesi mediasi. Tentu membaca surat Kao menjadi pembuka jalan bagi Mild.

Setelah selesai membacanya, Mild berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya. Mild menganggap dua manusia itu benar-benar bodoh dalam menyadari cinta.

"Apa kau bahagia selama menikah dengannya?"

Earth mengangguk mantap. "Memang ada air mata, tapi aku bahagia. Aku begitu mencintainya."

"Apa pernah kau menginginkan orang lain?"

Earth menggeleng cepat, tanpa berpikir ulang. Earth tak pernah menginginkan orang lain di hidupnya selain sosok Kao. Hanya Kao satu-satunya. Meskipun dia menginginkan perhatian hangat seperti Zee, kasih sayang dan humoris dari Saint, perhatian dalam bentuk komando galak dari Fluke, dan juga jiwa romantis dari Ohm, isi hati Earth tetap satu, hanya Kao. Earth tak akan bahagia jika tidak bersama Kao.

Tak lama kemudian Mild menyodorkan pulpen pada Earth. Surat Kao tadi juga kembali dia sodorkan. "Tulis balasanmu. Tulis apa pun yang ada di hatimu. Curahkan semuanya. Katakan kalau kau tak mau bercerai. Ceritakan malaikat kecilmu. Dia memang tak mau mendengar. Tapi, dia pasti membaca tulisanmu."

Earth menatap Mild yang sedang memajang senyum menenangkan.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Earth. Cintamu begitu besar untuk Kao. Berjuanglah sedikit lagi, ini bisa jadi kesempatan untuk mengubah semuanya. Ingat, Kao punya kekurangan. Kau yang bisa berpikir normallah yang harus mengimbanginya. Bisa jadi selama ini dia tak sadar."

Earth membuka mulutnya. Namun kembali tertutup karena Mild menyambung bicaranya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah memberikan berbagai tanda dan kode. Aku tahu. Tapi ingat, Kao bukan manusia biasa. Dia tak akan sadar dengan hal itu."

Mild beranjak memeluk Earth. "Jangan biarkan malaikat kecilmu tumbuh tanpa ayah," ucap Mild sambil mengusap-usap punggung Earth.

Earth mengangguk. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mild.

Setelah itu Earth mengikuti instingnya. Mencurahkan berbagai hal yang ia rasa perlu untuk Kao ketahui. Mencurahkan berbagai hal yang selama ini terus mengganjal pikirannya. Mencurahkan berbagai hal yang tak pernah bisa dia ungkapkan ketika berbicara dengan Kao.

Malaikat kecil di perutnya sudah menjadi bukti. Malaikat kecilnya menjadi saksi. Dan malaikat kecilnya menjadi penyemangat.

Ya ... Earth tidak akan mau bercerai dengan Kao.

Untuk kali ini, Earth tak malu untuk mengubah pikirannya. Ini tentang rasa. Tak perlu malu jika pikiran berubah seiring rasa. Dan Earth yakin ... yang dia lakukan kali ini mendapat dukungan penuh dari sang malaikat kecil di perutnya.  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Semoga betah. Sedikit lagi aroma angst ini akan berakhir, hehe.


	27. Just Us

Sebagai referensi, silakan baca ulang episode 3. Ehehe.  
  


***

**

*  
  


Tawa bahagia menghiasi taman kecil di belakang rumah. Ada tiga nyawa di sana.

Ada Earth, ada Kao ... dan ada buah hati mereka. Wajahnya yang tembam dengan pipi kemerahan sungguh menggemaskan. Kaki kecilnya yang berusaha mengimbangkan diri juga tak luput menjadi pusat pujian kagum dari Kao dan Earth.

"Papa ..." teriak anak kecil itu sambil berlari dari kejaran sang ayah. Dua ekor kucing juga ikut meramaikan suasana.

Earth hanya tersenyum bahagia sambil menyiapkan _sandwich._ Tinggal satu potong lagi yang harus disiapkan. Ini akhir pekan yang sudah lama Earth impikan. Istirahat santai bersama suami dan anaknya yang sudah mulai belajar berlari.

"Papa ...." teriakan anak kecil itu kembali terdengar. Tapi Earth masih sibuk dengan _sandwich_ nya. "Papi ... Papa pappaa ...." kali ini rengekan terdengar.

Otomatis Earth mengangkat pandangannya.

Di situ ... di tengah taman, anaknya terduduk. Air matanya mengalir. "Papa ... papa ..." ucap anak itu di antara tangisnya.

Earth otomatis menghampiri anaknya. Dengan cepat ia menggendong si anak kecil berpipi tembam yang tengah merengek. Ia berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Dia bingung karena anaknya duduk sendiri tanpa ada Kao dan dua ekor kucing.

"Papa ... Papi ... Papa ..." tangis anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangan seolah mencari sang ayah.

Mata Earth mengedar ke selingkungnya. Dia tak melihat sosok Kao. Dua ekor kucing peliharaan mereka juga tak ada.

"Phi Nop!" teriak Earth dengan suara lantang. Sang anak terkaget. Tangis nyaring keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan cairan hidung tumpah tak beraturan. "Phi Nop!! Sayang!!" teriak Earth lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya. Dia cukup panik dengan tak ada Kao di selingkungnya. Dan tangis sang anak justru memperburuk keadaan. "Sayang! Kau di mana?"

Awan hitam yang beriring dengan bunyi gemuruh langit menghiasi suasana kalut Earth. Dia langsung berlari membawa anaknya menepi. Matanya masih mengedar mencari suaminya, Kao.

"Phi Nop!! Sayang!!" teriak Earth kencang. Dia masih menepuk-nepuk sang anak yang terus menangis di gendongannya, mencari sang ayah.

Hujan deras mengguyur taman belakang. Kucuran air yang sangat lebat itu membuat Earth semakin sulit untuk melihat Selingkungnya. Petir menyambar. Angin kencang menampiaskan kucuran hujan. Earth mengeratkan pelukan pada anaknya yang menangis.

Meja kecil yang berisi makanan sudah ludes basah oleh curahan hujan. Earth hanya bisa menatap miris.

Di antara deras hujan itu tampak satu sosok mendekat. Itu Kao.

Kao tersenyum manis sekali. Dia merentangkan tangan dengan terkekeh. Tanpa sadar air mata lega menetes di pipi Earth. Kao niat sekali menjahili Earth dan anaknya.

"Papa ..." teriak sang anak seolah minta digendong oleh Kao.

Earth memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. "Iya, Nak, itu Papa," ucap Earth sambil melangkah, berusaha mengabulkan keinginan sang anak.

Kao dengan senyuman nakalnya sengaja mundur. Seolah ingin Earth kebasahan. Earth tertawa. Dia tak menyangka Kao mengajaknya menikmati tetesan hujan deras. Tapi ini bukan soal mereka berdua. Ini soal anak mereka yang bisa saja sakit.

Earth melirik ke arah anaknya.

Rasa kaget menghampiri Earth. Anak yang tadi digendongannya kini kembali terduduk di taman dalam kondisi menangis. Tangannya terbentang sambil menengok ke arah Kao, meminta didekap.

Kao hanya tertawa. Dia sengaja mundur ketika anak mereka merangkak mendekati Kao. Dia sengaja menggoda anak mereka.

"Phi Nop...!" panggil Earth berusaha mendekat.

"Sayang, hentikan! Anak kita bisa sakit!" ucap Earth berusaha memberi kode pada Kao untuk menggendong sang anak.

Namun Kao hanya menatap anak mereka, sambil tersenyum manis. Tak lama kemudian dia berbalik. Memunggungi Earth dan anaknya.

"Phi Nop!!" panggil Earth yang kini berlari untuk menggendong anaknya.

"Sayang!" jerit Earth berusaha mendekat ke arah Kao.

Kao terus menjauh. Sama sekali tak menoleh. Earth yang masih menggendong anaknya terus mengejar. "Phi Kaoo!! K-Kao ..."

Napas Earth tercekat. Dia berusaha mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retina mata.

Setelah matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, dia memperhatikan selingkungnya. Tak ada hujan deras, tak ada awan gelap. Hanya ada dinding berwarna putih.

Sungguh mimpi yang aneh, pikir Earth.

Earth berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Sedikit memegang kepala yang terasa sangat pusing dan berputar.

"Istirahatlah ... aku ada di sini."

Earth menoleh sebentar. Itu Ohm. Ohm berusaha selembut mungkin kembali merebahkan tubuh Earth. Earth tak melawan. Bahkan ketika disodori sedotan untuk meminum air mineral, Earth tak melawan. Dia hanya terlalu bingung dengan mimpi buruknya tadi.

" _Baby ... are you okay_?" tanya Ohm dengan hati-hati.

Earth menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dan mengingat kejadian terakhir yang tersangkut di otaknya. Seingat Earth, dia sedang menyeberang. Ingin menghampiri Kao di kafetaria.

Kao ... oh, ya ... mana Kao?

Mata Earth langsung mengedar mencari sosok Kao. Napas lega terembus dari mulut Earth ketika melihat Kao di duduk di kursi kecil yang berada di sisi ranjang. Surat berwarna biru itu ada di genggamannya. Sepertinya Kao sudah membaca surat balasan Earth.

"Kau masih cukup lemah. Lebih baik kau istirahat," ucap Fluke setelah memeriksa keadaan Earth.

Earth tak mengindahkan kalimat Fluke, dia hanya terus memandang Kao. Mereka bertemu tatap. Ingin rasanya Earth berteriak untuk meminta pelukan Kao. Tapi energinya seolah habis terserap oleh mimpi buruk tadi.

"Biarkan dia istirahat. Ayo kita keluar!" ucap Fluke memberi komando.

Hati Earth mencelus. Kao bangkit seolah ingin meninggalkan Earth. Earth tak mau mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Dia tak mau Kao meninggalkannya.

"Temani aku!" ucapnya Earth lirih menahan tangan Kao. "Kumohon ..." sambung Earth sambil meremas jemari Kao untuk menyampaikan kesungguhan dalam permohonanannya.

Fluke dan Ohm menoleh sebentar. Lalu akhirnya membiarkan Kao untuk tinggal bersama Earth.

Earth terus menatap Kao. Tak mau sedetik pun kehilangan Kao dari matanya. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar ketika Kao juga menatap Earth.

" _Are you okay_?"

Ingin rasanya Earth memukul kepala pria yang _masih_ berstatus suaminya itu. Mana mungkin orang baik-baik saja ketika dipaksa bercerai. Namun Earth berusaha mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia tak mau meributkan masalah itu. Jika Kao sudah membaca suratnya, seharusnya Kao tahu persis apa isi hati Earth.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Kao dan berhasil membuat air mata Earth kembali mengalir dalam diam.

Earth menunjuk bagian dada kirinya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, seolah mengatakan hatinya yang sakit.

" _Sorry_. Surat itu ... aku ... sebenarnya ..." ucap Kao terbata dan membuat Earth tercekat. Embusan napas kasar dari mulut Kao mengisi ruangan. " _Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu_ _,_ " ucap Kao lagi seolah kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hatimu sakit?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu kembali keluar dari mulut Kao. Earth hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia tak sanggup berkata. Dia hanya bisa terus menggenggam tangan Kao. Menyampaikan rasa takut kehilangan.

" _Kenapa?_ "

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Kao. Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?

"Apa kau ... kau tak menginginkan perceraian itu?"

Earth hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Berusaha setengah mati menahan air mata dan rasa ngilu di persendiannya. Hatinya tak sanggup untuk membahas. Pertanyaan itu sudah tak perlu dijawab. Semua jelas tertulis di surat balasan.

Mungkin Kao tak mengerti. Akhirnya Earth mengangguk. "Tapi ... aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," ucap Earth lirih sambil terus mencengkram telapak tangan Kao.

" _Maaf ... aku benar-benar minta maaf,_ " ucap Kao dengan suara lirih. Baru kali ini Earth mendengar begitu banyak kata maaf dari mulut Kao. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertahan dengan laki-laki brengsek itu?" tanya Kao lagi.

Earth mengangguk dengan cepat. Tak perlu berpikir ulang. Dia kini menatap mata Kao.

" _Kenapa_?" tanya Kao dengan bodohnya.

Earth hanya diam. Dia terus menatap mata Kao, berusaha menyampaikan lara hati yang susah melepas Kao.

"Kau tak akan bahagia kalau terus bersamanya. Banyak orang di luar sana yang pasti lebih bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Ucapan Kao barusan membuat hati Earth sakit. Dia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya bersama orang lain. Itu sama sakitnya seperti dia membayangkan Kao bersama orang lain. Earth hanya akan bahagia kalau dia bersama Kao, untuk selamanya.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin terus menjadi pendampingnya. Dia tidak berengsek. Tuhan mengirimkan laki-laki yang sempurna itu untukku yang belum sempurna ini," lirih Earth sambil terus meremas jemari Kao.

Kao menggelengkan kepalanya, mulutnya mendecak. Earth hanya bisa menatap heran.

"Salah ... justru kau sempurna dan laki-laki brengsek itu yang tidak sempurna. Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda."

Earth menggeleng cepat. Dia tak suka mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kao. "Aku tidak akan bahagia kalau aku tak bersamanya."

Earth senang. Kata-katanya barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Kao. "Apa kau yakin? Kau tampak bodoh karena hal ini," ucap Kao dan berhasil memberikan secercah harapan bagi Earth.

"Aku yakin _._ _Tak ada keraguan sama sekali._ Justru aku bodoh kalau aku tidak mempertahankan pernikahanku," ucap Earth mantap.

Earth yakin akan hal itu. Dia tak butuh orang lain. Yang dia butuhkan hanya sosok Kao. Dan hanya sosok Kao pula yang dibutuhkan malaikat kecilnya.

Earth terus memutar otaknya. Mencari cara yang tepat untuk memberitahukan keberadaan sang malaikat kecil di perutnya.

Refleks Earth mengarahan tangan kaku Kao ke arah perutnya. Rasa hangat langsung menyebar. Kao menuruti yang Earth lakukan, sama sekali tak melawan. Earth membuat telapak tangan Kao mengusap-usap perutnya. Bisa dia bayangkan betapa senangnya si malaikat kecil di dalam sana.

"Entah sejak kapan aku mulai mencintainya ..." ucap Earth lirih, tertuju untuk membahas Kao. "Meskipun aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaannya padaku, aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia juga akan mencintaiku," ucap Earth lagi sambil menahan tangis. "Ini buktinya!"

Earth terus menggerakkan telapak tangan Kao untuk mengusap-usap perutnya. Tatapan mata Earth lurus ke arah mata Kao. Kali ini Earth tersenyum. Senyuman riang karena dia bisa merasakan malaikat kecilnya bahagia di dalam sana.

Perhatian Kao teralih ke perut Earth. Tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa Earth arahkan. Dan itu membuat Earth senang.

"Anakku sayang ... akhirnya ..." ucap Earth pada perutnya sendiri seolah mengajak malaikat kecilnya bicara. Tangan Earth kembali membuat tangan Kao mengusap perutnya. Kali ini dengan diameter lebih besar. "Akhirnya ... Ayahmu menyentuhmu, Nak," sambung Earth lagi dengan lirih. "Ayah menemani kita, Nak ... dia ada di sini," ucap Earth sambil menatap perutnya sendiri dan terus membuat tangan Kao mengusap perutnya.

Setelah itu Earth beralih menatap Kao. Sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kao menangis. Ya ... ada air mata yang jatuh di wajah pria kaku itu.

Earth tersenyum, dengan senyuman manis sekali. Dia senang berhasil membangkitkan rasa emosional pada diri seorang Kao.

"Di sini ... di perutku ... ada anakmu. Ini anakmu. Ini juga anakku," ucap Earth sambil terus menatap mata Kao. Tangannya tak henti membuat Kao terus mengelus perutnya. "Ini ... ini anak kita. Kau percaya _kan_ kalau ini anak kita?" tanya Earth lirih.

Kata 'Kita' terasa pas untuk disebutkan kali ini. Earth hanya berdoa memohon pada Tuhan, semoga Kao masih mengamini kata 'Kita' untuk malaikat kecilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Earth terkejut dalam bahagia. Kao memeluknya erat. Ini bukan mimpi. Hangat tubuh Kao, aroma tubuh Kao, dan cengkeraman erat lengan kokoh Kao di sekitar tubuhnya menjadi bukti.

Tangis Earth pecah. Dia sangat merindukan Kao, suaminya. Dan Earth berharap tak ada status mantan suami untuk Kao. Earth ingin terus bersama hingga kemunculan malaikat kecil berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi. Sampai menua dan rambut memutih. Sampai takdir tuhan bernama ajal saja yang memisahkan mereka.

Tangis Earth kembali pecah. Dia mencengkeram erat kemeja Kao. Untuk pertama kalinya Kao mengusap rambut Earth dengan penuh kasih sayang, seperti yang Earth inginkan sebelum menikah dulu. Setelah itu Kao mencium kening Earth tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Earth merasa sempurna.

Kao melonggarkan pelukannya. Tatapan mereka langsung bertemu. Otomatis Earth tersenyum. Walaupun linangan air mata masih ada, tapi kali ini Earth benar-benar senang. Itu air mata haru. Haru biru karena baru kali ini Earth melihat Kao penuh dengan luapan menggelora.

Senyuman semakin mengembang ketika Kao menyentuh pipi Earth. Menyeka air mata Earth lalu membelai wajahnya. Earth memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan intim dari Kao. Mereka memang sudah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Tapi hal yang Kao lakukan kali ini justru menghandirkan buncahan rasa senang dalam tubuh Earth. Jauh lebih intim dari saat mereka bersetubuh.

Baru kali ini Earth merasakan dan yakin kalau Kao benar-benar mencintainya. Earth senang karena usahanya selama ini membuahkan hasil. Earth senang karena ketakutannya selama ini tak terbukti.

Tatapan mata Kao terasa hangat. Dan berhasil mengirim rasa kasih sayang hingga ke lubuk hati Earth. Sungguh, Earth ingin menarik Kao dalam pagutan alat bicara. Entah kenapa Kao tak pernah memberikan itu untuk Earth. Padahal Earth sangat menginginkannya.

Earth mengerjapkan matanya. Membuang sisa-sisa air mata, lalu kembali menatap mata Kao yang masih terus menatapnya.

Wajah Kao terasa mendekat. Embusan napasnya menerpa kulit bibir Earth. Refleks Earth memejamkan matanya. Berharap Kao tahu apa yang Earth inginkan.

Dan Earth kembali merasa senang, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kao mengeliminir jarak antara mereka berdua. Kao mencium Earth, tepat di indra bicaranya. Tepat di titik yang sangat Earth inginkan.

Jantung Earth terasa mengakselerasi. Degupan jantungnya dan aliran darahnya kembali bereaksi dan menghasilkan rasa hangat. Earth meremas bagian depan kemeja Kao. Tak mau Kao hilang begitu saja. Memberi tanda agar Kao memperdalam pagutannya.

Kao menggerakkan bibirnya untuk saling mengatup dengan bibir Earth. Ketika Kao menekan tengkuk Earth, refleks Earth membuka mulutnya mengizinkan Kao menjajaki rongga mulut Earth untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, pertama kali.

Setelah cukup lama rasa cinta tersalurkan, Earth membuka matanya. Ada senyuman di wajah Kao. Senyuman yang hampir Sempurna. Senyuman paling indah di umur pernikahan mereka yang hampir menginjak dua tahun. Otomatis Earth juga tersenyum. Dia senang melihat wajah Kao yang menjadi seribu kali lebih atraktif ketika tersenyum.

Pergerakan Kao berikutnya membuat Earth kembali terharu. Kao membungkukkan badannya untuk menghadap perut Earth. Dia bicara pada malaikat kecil mereka. "Anakku ... ini Ayah. Maafkan Ayah baru menegurmu sekarang. Maafkan Ayah tak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu," ucap Kao sambil menciumi perut Earth.

Earth refleks mengusap kepala Kao. Membelai-belainya penuh rasa sayang dan kelembutan.

Sepertinya yang Earth lakukan membuat Kao terkaget. Wajah Kao mendongak. Dia kini mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Lalu membuat matanya bertemu tatap dengan Earth. Kao mendekatkan wajahnya pada Earth.

Earth refleks menyodorkan wajahnya. Mengira Kao akan menciumnya lagi.

" _I–I love you_... Earth."

Mata Earth terbuka. Untuk pertama kalinya kalimat itu muncul. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kao memanggil Earth tanpa embel-embel honorifik. Earth tersenyum senang.

"Belum telat _kan_?"

Earth menggeleng dengan cepat. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Air mata bahagia kembali mengalir. " _Me too_ , Kao... _me too._ _Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku_ _,_ " ucap Earth sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

Kao langsung merengkuh Earth ke dalam pelukannya. Senyuman terpajang di wajahnya yang biasa kaku itu—ketika tangan Earth melingkar protektif tak mau lepas.

Earth menikmati hangat tubuh Kao. Kehangatan yang selalu dia rindukan. Kehangatan yang tak akan bisa tertandingi oleh selimut mana pun. Dia merasa sempurna begitu tahu Kao mencintainya. Seluruh prasangkanya hilang begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kao melepaskan pelukannya. Baru sedetik, Earth sudah merindukan tubuh Kao. Memang Kao masih ada di hadapannya, dan kini tengah memegang kedua pundak Earth. Senyuman kembali terukir ketika Kao mencium keningnya dengan lembut lalu membelai rambut Earth penuh kasih sayang.

Kao menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya. Membuat mata mereka saling bertatap. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik," ucap Kao sambil menangkup wajah Earth. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. _Never._ Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sangat mengindahimu bahkan sebelum kita dijodohkan."

Hah? Maksudnya?

Alis Earth bertaut. Matanya mengerjap. Dia bingung.

" _You are my end and my beginning,_ Nong Moo."

Kao memeluk erat Earth. Earth pun membalas dengan erat pula. _**Nong Moo**_ , entah kenapa Earth suka panggilan itu.

Sejujurnya Earth bingung. Tapi, bagi Earth itu sudah cukup. Perihal lain bisa di bahas nanti. Yang penting dia dan malaikat kecilnya tak kehilangan Kao.

Kao akan selalu ada untuk mereka.

"Phi Nop ... Sayang ... kita tidak jadi bercerai _kan_?" tanya Earth gugup sambil terus memeluk Kao. Dia tak ragu untuk kembali memanggil Kao dengan sebutan sayangnya.

Kao hanya mengusap kepala Earth lalu menciumi puncak kepalanya. "Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. Ayo besok kita ke pengadilan."

Earth melepaskan pelukan Kao. Matanya mencari tatapan Kao. Dia berharap Kao bercanda. Tapi seperti biasa, hanya ada raut serius di sana. "Maksudmu?" tanya Earth bingung.

"Kita tarik berkas perceraian kita."

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Earth. Terlepas dari fakta perceraian mereka dibatalkan, Kao yang menggunakan kata 'Kita' membuat Earth merasa sempurna.

"Setelah itu, ayo kita berlibur. Melanjutkan bulan madu yang tertunda. Ke mana pun Nong Moo mau."

Dengan cepat Earth mengangguk. Itu adalah kado terindah untuk malaikat kecilnya.

Kao kembali menangkup wajah Earth. Mengecup bibir Earth beberapa kali, lalu memperdalam ciumannya. Dia seperti tak puas untuk terus memagut alat bicara Earth.

Hal yang sangat dia inginkan sedari dulu.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

_Another scene_

**Fluke:** Sudah kubilang mereka hanya sepasang mahluk bodoh.

 **Ohm:** Ssst ... nanti kita ketahuan menguping.

======

Ini episode terakhir angst. Suwer sungguh ... ini yang terakhir. Beneran deh.

Abis ini aku akan menulis _marriage life_ mereka. Jika tertarik, silakan tunggu, ya. Seperti yang sudah aku ingatkan, ini mengandung Mpreg. Jadi bagi yang anti Mpreg, silakan mundur cantik tanpa menghujat, ya. Aku soft banget soalnya kaya mi soun kena rebus.

Pls stay healthy, Sayang-sayangku ;)  
  
  



	28. After The Storm

**=====================**

Mengingatkan ulang kalau cerita ini mengandung unsur MPREG. Jika tidak suka, mohon mundur cantik dan jangan serang aku ;)

**=====================**

***

**

*

"Aw!"

Jeritan kecil Earth terdengar setelah suara gedebuk yang cukup berisik. Kao yang tadi duduk di ruang tengah sambil membelai _tab_ dan membaca dokumen langsung berubah menjadi mode suami siaga. Sepertinya Earth menabrak rak sepatu lagi.

Setelah menginjak bulan ketujuh kehamilannya, Earth sering sekali tersandung. Perutnya yang membesar membuatnya susah melihat ke arah bawah, _kilahnya_. Sejujurnya Kao sangat khawatir, hampir tiap hari Earth tersandung atau menabrak sesuatu tanpa sengaja. Kao sampai berpikir lama-lama kaki Earth bisa berwarna ungu terhiasi lebam.

Segera Kao melebarkan langkah untuk menghampiri sumber suara.

Tepat di ambang pintu, Earth sedikit pincang dengan barang bawaan penuh di tangannya. Ada dua kantung belanjaan keperluan isi kulkas yang berserak di lantai. Tangan kanannya sibuk bertumpu pada dinding dan tangan kirinya memegang barang keperluan pekerjaan seperti laptop dan beberapa dokumen.

Pria dengan wajah indah itu tengah berusaha memungut barang yang terjatuh walau kesulitan karena perutnya yang besar. Perutnya yang menyembul membuatnya terlihat sangat indah, menawan, dan seksi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kao meraih barang-barang yang ada di tangan Earth. Wajah Earth otomatis terangkat setelah itu. Dia menyengir sebentar. Ujung matanya sampai berkerut, dan pipinya membuat buntalan yang terangkat. "Terima kasih, sayang."

Earth masih dengan cengirannya sambil melepas sepatu. Sama sekali tak mengerti kalau Kao sedang khawatir.

Kao tak menyahut. Dia memungut barang belanjaan yang berserak di lantai dan langsung menuju dapur. Masih tanpa suara ia meletakkan barang belanjaan di meja makan, lalu melangkah ke kamar.

Earth sadar. Diamnya Kao saat ini bukanlah diam yang normal. Mau tak mau ia hanya bisa mengekori Kao dengan perasaan bersalah.

Kao menyimpan barang keperluan pekerjaan Earth di meja kerjanya. Setelah itu dia kembali menuju meja kerjanya sendiri, mengambil kopi yang tadi sempat terlupakan karena kedatangan Earth. Setelah kopi itu berada di tangan, dia menuju ruang tengah untuk menyalakan televisi. Masih tak mengindahkan Earth yang mengekorinya sambil membuka helai jaket.

Earth sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya. Dia tau persis, Kao pasti marah. Tingkah ceroboh Earth seperti menjadi-jadi ketika hamil. Kalimat "Aku tak bisa sempurna melihat jalan dengan buntalan perut ini!" selalu jadi alasan Earth. Itu adalah fakta sungguhan, perut Earth memang tampak cepat sekali membesar.

Kao termasuk beruntung, karena jika dibandingkan Fluke yang menjadi semakin galak ketika hamil, Earth justru ingin terus bermanja-manja dengan Kao. Mungkin efek dari terungkapnya fakta bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Earth benar-benar tak sungkan menggelayut pada Kao dan juga mengisengi Kao—walau memang tingkah cerobohnya selalu berhasil membuat wajah kaku Kao terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

Earth memosisikan diri duduk di samping Kao pada sofa panjang yang menghadap televisi. "Maaf, kupikir kau sedang sibuk, jadi aku tak memanggilmu," ucap Earth sambil memasang wajah memelas, tak mau Kao marah padanya. Dia sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan lengan kiri Kao.

Kao tak bersuara, dia hanya menyesap kopi di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan remot mencari saluran televisi yang sebenarnya belum tentu juga Kao tonton. Itu hanya pengalihan jika Kao merasa tak suka dengan sesuatu. Dia bahkan tak mengindahkan Earth yang kini memelas di sisi kirinya.

"Kau marah, Phi Nop?"

Sesungguhnya itu tak mungkin. Kao tak mungkin marah pada Earth. Dia hanya tak ingin Earth susah sendiri. Memang Kao tak pernah menegur Earth atau menyuruh Earth untuk memanggilnya jika kesusahan. Tapi Kao selalu saja memberi tatapan dingin jika Earth sibuk sendiri seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dua kantung penuh belanjaan dan tumpukan dokumen kerjaan dibawa sendiri.

Earth seperti sering lupa kalau dia sedang hamil, merasa yakin bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kao tak suka itu. Apalagi Earth sampai bertindak ceroboh, itu bisa saja membahayakan malaikat kecil mereka yang masih dalam buaian kandungan Earth.

Kao hanya mengembuskan napas. Berhenti memainkan remot televisi yang entah kenapa kini berhenti di saluran televisi masak-memasak. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga perut Kao berbunyi. Memecah aura tak nyaman yang tadi sempat singgah.

Earth terkekeh. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku mandi dulu, ya, setelah itu akan kubuatkan pasta untuk boneka beruangku ini," ucap Earth sambil menggelayut pada lengan kiri Kao, "... dan juga untuk bayi kita," sambung Earth lagi.

Secepat kilat Earth mengecup pipi kiri Kao. Setelahnya, tanpa menunggu respon sang kepala keluarga, yang mungkin juga tak ada, Earth berlari kecil ke kamar mandi. Yang dilakukan Earth lagi-lagi membuat Kao hanya bisa mengembuskan napas. Berharap Tuhan terus melindungi dua nyawa yang dicintainya itu.

Untuk mengisi waktu, Kao beranjak ke dapur, berniat memasukkan barang belanjaan Earth tadi ke kulkas. Dia mencuci sayur-sayuran lalu menirisnya. Kata Earth, setelah dicuci harus ditiriskan dulu sebelum disimpan di kantong kertas, supaya tidak cepat busuk.

Setelah itu dia menaruh susu coklat dan stroberi di rak pintu kulkas. Biasanya ketika sudah bosan dengan sarapan yang berbagai jenis, Kao dan Earth memilih sarapan sereal saja. Cepat dan praktis, terlebih dengan keadaan Earth yang tengah mengandung. Semua hal sebisa mungkin dikerjakan dengan cara praktis.

Bahan-bahan untuk memasak pasta kini Kao keluarkan dari lemari bahan makanan. Dia menjerang air di panci untuk nanti merebus pasta. Selama Earth hamil, Kao sebisa mungkin membuat dirinya berguna. Membantu Earth sesuai dengan yang dia bisa. Awalnya Earth sempat menolak, beralasan bahwa memang ia senang untuk melayani Kao. Tapi, Kao memaksa. Lebih baik membantu Earth dari pada bermain _gim_ di ponsel, pikir Kao.

Mungkin sebenarnya Kao ketagihan, karena setiap Kao selesai mengerjakan sesuatu untuk membantu Earth, dia selalu dihadiahi pelukan dan ciuman manis di bibirnya. Tapi, Kao masih berkilah kalau dia ingin membantu Earth. Murni, benar-benar, hanya karena ingin membantu Earth. Setidaknya kalian harus percaya ini.

Setelah semua barang belanjaan beres disimpan, Kao lanjut menyiapkan beberapa piring untuk olahan pasta. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil piring cekung di lemari atas.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Kao sedikit berjengit. Piring yang dia ambil tadi hampir saja jatuh dan pecah. Untungnya tangan Kao dengan sigap menggenggam piring itu lalu menyimpannya di meja, tepat di samping kompor.

Sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya adalah penyebabnya. Itu tangan Earth yang tengah memeluk Kao dari belakang, hal yang sangat Kao sukai. Bulu kuduk Kao berdiri, aliran darahnya mendesir. Earth tengah menghujani tengkuk Kao dengan kecupan kecil. Kecupan-kecupan yang mampu membuat rasa hangat dan menggelitik di perut Kao.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Kau sangat membantu."

Kali ini Earth menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Kao, memeluk dengan puas sosok yang ia cintai. Tak lama kemudian tangan Earth yang melingkar di pinggang Kao dengan lembut dipaksa untuk terlepas. Kao memutar tubuhnya. Dia menatap wajah Earth yang terhias senyuman manis.

Kao membelai lembut kepala Earth. Ya ... sekarang Kao sudah tak ragu untuk membelai kepala Earth. Dia tahu persis Earth menyukainya.

Earth terkekeh senang. Dengan jahil dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kao. Fisik mereka memang sudah sangat jarang untuk menempel dengan sempurna. Perut membesar Earth adalah alasannya. Supaya bisa rapat dengan sempurna, biasanya Kao yang memeluk Earth dari belakang.

Mata Kao membesar. Earth tengah menyodorkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya masih mengalung di leher Kao. Bibir Earth mengerucut, lagi-lagi iseng meminta ciuman.

Sungguh, tingkah iseng Earth selalu membuat Kao mati kutu. Dia kelewat jatuh cinta pada Earth.

Kao membalas iseng. Dengan sengaja dia menciumi pipi kiri Earth yang terhias tiga titik hitam. Titik yang membuat Earth tampak sangat indah. Yang Kao lakukan tentu saja tidak memuaskan Earth.

"Eeeungg ..." rengek Earth dengan suara mendengung. Kakinya menghentak tak sabaran.

Kao tersenyum melihat Earth yang manja. Pria kaku yang dulu tak begitu mengerti untuk menarik bibir membentuk senyuman kini sudah berubah. Bibir itu sudah semakin sering mengulas senyuman yang bentuknya aneh.

Kao tahu, Earth sedang meminta alat bicara mereka saling bersentuhan. Tentu saja Kao segera mencium sosok indahnya itu. Dengan penuh perasaan menikmati sensasi licin ketika bibir mereka saling beradu.

Ya ... Kao tak perlu ragu sekarang. Dia sudah tahu persis bahwa Earth juga mencintainya.

Memagut alat bicara Earth?

Tentu itu selalu Kao lakukan. Bahkan mungkin seperti minum obat, jika tak melakukannya Kao merasa hampa. Ya ... dia merasa hampa jika tidak bermesraan dengan Earth, sosok yang dia cintai, dan juga mencintainya. Setahun yang lalu, Kao masih tak habis pikir dengan orang yang bisa bermesraan.

Namun sekarang ia paham. Hal itu adalah candu yang hadir karena adanya rasa cinta. Kao banyak belajar dari Earth.

Tak ada keraguan untuk itu. Mereka saling mencintai. Mereka telah sempurna, dan akan makin sempurna dengan malaikat kecil mereka yang sebentar lagi menyapa dunia.

=0_0=

Kepala Kao kini mendongak, menjelajah seluruh bangunan setengah jadi dengan dua matanya. Dia memperhatikan tiap bangunan yang sedang disempurnakan oleh para petugas konstruksi. Kertas berisi desain bangunan terpampang lebar di tangannya.

Tenggat waktu proyek ini hampir selesai, namun masih banyak yang harus dikurasi. Kemarin proyek sempat tersendat karena cuaca yang tak mendukung. Hujan deras disertai kilat menyambar, terus mengisi suasana lokasi proyek. Tanah becek, bangunan licin, dan juga hujan yang membuat badan basah kuyup tentu saja berbahaya. Para petugas konstruksi diminta untuk berhenti bekerja demi keselamatan mereka sendiri. Nyawa lebih berharga ketimbang apapun.

"Apa bisa selesai dua bulan lagi?"

Itu suara Perth, kolega Kao untuk proyek kali ini.

Kao mengembuskan napasnya. Dia tak begitu yakin kalau dua bulan selesai. Masih cukup banyak detil kecil yang harus dikerjakan. Justru detil kecil _finishing_ seperti pewarnaan, pemasangan kaca pelindung anti radiasi, dan pembersihan sisa-sisa alat bangunanlah yang sering menjadi masalah dan alasan mengalirnya komplen.

"Kita harus bisa. Jika semua bekerja maksimal, kurasa bisa selesai."

Kao yakin pekerjaan ini akan selesai. Tidak mudah, tapi pasti bisa selesai. Mungkin nanti akan ada penambahan jam kerja jika para pegawai setuju. Yang jelas tak mungkin menambah jumlah pegawai, karena honor sudah ternominalkan. Tak mungkin juga dia menunda tenggat waktu, kontrak wanprestasi bisa menjadi catatan buruk karirnya.

"Phi Noop!!"

Mata Kao terbelalak. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya, bunyi tulang leher bisa terdengar. Itu suara Earth. Dia tampak lucu menggunakan helm proyek dan langkah tertatih. Perutnya yang membuncit menghalangi pandangan akan jalanan yang dipijaknya.

"Earth!" Perth berteriak dan langsung berlari menghampiri Earth yang membawa tentengan di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memegang pinggang bagian belakang, seolah menopang tubuhnya yang sangat berisi.

Setelah sadar dari rasa takjubnya, kini Kao melangkah menghampiri Earth. Membiarkan Perth mengambil alih tentengan yang Earth bawa. Setelah itu Kao menyodorkan tangan kirinya, menawarkan Earth untuk bergelayut.

Dengan Cepat Earth merangkul tangan kiri Kao, separuh bergelayut untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Ada apa, Earth?"

Pertanyaan Perth berhasil mewakili isi kepala Kao. Dia bingung melihat Earth tiba-tiba datang ke lokasi proyek. Dia tak mau Earth merasa tak nyaman. Lokasi proyek ini begitu panas dan berdebu, sungguh tak bagus untuk Earth dan calon malaikat kecil mereka.

Earth hanya tersenyum. Dia hanya mengikuti ke mana pun Kao membawanya.

"Aku membawa makan siang untuk suamiku. Dia terburu-buru pergi tadi, tak sempat menungguku untuk mengemas kotak bekal."

Telinga Kao memerah. Alasan kedatangan Earth membuatnya merasa spesial. Jantungnya berdetak hebat, rasa hangat menjalar. Ini bukan karena lokasi proyek panas, tapi ini karena Earth. Earth yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat, Earth yang tersenyum manis sekali, dan Earth yang mau membaur dengan tempat kerja Kao. Sungguh Kao benar-benar merasa dicintai, dan itu membuatnya sangat amat bahagia.

"Wah ... robot ini beruntung sekali!" celetuk Perth sambil mengendus tentengan berisi kotak bekal. "Kau membuatku iri, Bung!"

Earth terkekeh. Rona memerah terhias di wajahnya. Tentu itu sangat indah, menurut Kao.

"Menikahlah, kau akan bahagia."

Kalimat Kao barusan membuat Earth mengalihkan perhatian pada wajah Kao. Wajahnya datar ketika mengucapkan kalimat manis penuh makna barusan. Tipikal Kao.

Dengan hati-hati Kao memapah Earth untuk berjalan melewati jalanan tak rata. Bekas roda kendaraan (angkut barang proyek) tertinggal di sana. Earth merasa senang. Bukankah suaminya itu secara tidak langsung memujinya tadi? Secara tidak langsung Kao menyatakan kalau dia bahagia karena menikah dengan Earth, kan?

" _I love you,_ _Phi Nop._ "

Kao menoleh ke arah Earth yang kini tersenyum manis. Tanpa ragu dia membalas, " _I love you more,_ _Nong Moo._ "

Jeritan tak suka dari mulut Perth terdengar. Dia merasa geli terjebak di antara dua manusia yang dimabuk cinta. Dengan emosi dia menyodorkan tentengan berisi kotak bekal untuk Kao. "Bawa sendiri! Aku bisa gila kalau terus bersama kalian."

Earth tertawa puas, dan Kao hanya tersenyum sedikit. Mereka tak ambil pusing, mengiring kepergian Perth yang separuh menghentakkan kakinya dengan tatapan mata.

"Menikahlah, Khun Perth!" teriak Kao dengan sengaja menyulut emosi sang sahabat.

Perth tak menoleh, dia terus melangkah sambil mengacungkan jari tengah di udara. Tentu saja Kao dan Earth hanya tertawa, mereka sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan sikap Perth. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan rasa cinta mereka. Orang lain hanya tampak seperti selingan penabur bumbu cerita cinta mereka.

Itulah definisi tepat dari kalimat _'dunia hanya milik berdua, dan yang lain hanya menumpang_.'

Kao membukakan pintu untuk Earth. Mereka memasuki ruang kerja yang Kao pakai untuk sementara hingga proyek ini selesai. Ruangan yang seadanya, bahkan cukup sempit dan penuh dengan tumpukan berkas. Earth digiring Kao untuk duduk di kursi tamu berwarna hitam.

Earth sedikit kesusahan karena perut Earth yang besar itu. Setelah duduk dengan sempurna, Earth langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya secara penuh. Mengembuskan napas panjang dengan wajah sedikit meringis karena pinggangnya tadi sedikit capek. Dia mengelus-elus perut buncitnya. Anaknya sempat menggeliat tadi.

Kao yang melihat Earth sedikit meringis langsung duduk di samping Earth dengan membawa air mineral dari kulkas. Earth tak tahan panas, dan air mineral extra dingin adalah suatu hal yang wajib bagi Earth.

"Kenapa? Dia mengulet?" tanya Kao sambil mengelus perut Earth.

Earth hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Terlepas dari rasa ngilu dan tak enak di badannya, Earth merasa bahagia. Kao begitu memperhatikan dan menyayangi Earth. Kao juga begitu sabar meladeni sifat manja Earth yang kadang hanya untuk ke toilet saja minta digendong. Apalagi jika tengah malam, Earth sering tiba-tiba menggigit Kao. Entah itu di lengan, di kuping, di leher, di hidung, bahkan pipi. Katanya lapar, tapi tak mau makan, hanya ingin menggigit Kao, sampai puas.

Tak jarang Kao bangun karena kaget akibat gigitan Earth, tapi ketika melihat cengiran lebar di wajah Earth, Kao selalu luluh. Mana bisa dia marah pada sosok indah nan spesial, calon Papi untuk anaknya. Apalagi Earth selalu meminta maaf dengan menghisap dan menciumi bekas gigitannya itu, menghasilkan tanda kemerahan keesokan paginya.

"Anak manis ... jadilah anak baik, jangan menyusahkan Papi," ucap Kao di depan perut Earth. Dia mengelus perut Earth lalu menciumnya.

Tak lama kemudian satu hentakan terasa di perut Earth. Binar bahagia jelas di mata Kao, walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar. Dia menatap mata Earth, seolah menyampaikan rasa kagumnya. Sepertinya malaikat kecilnya ingin berinteraksi dengan Kao.

"Kenapa, Nak? Ingin main dengan Papa?"

Earth mengajak malaikat kecilnya bicara. Tangan kirinya mengelus perutnya yang kini sedang ditendang-tendang oleh sang malaikat kecil, dan tangan kanannya mengusap-usap surai milik Kao.

Tangan Kao terjulur, ikut memainkan perut Earth, menikmati gerakan malaikat kecilnya. Itu nyawa baru, hasil cinta Kao dan Earth. Memang rumah tangga mereka sempat kelabu berhias sendu. Tapi, setelah badai berlalu, pelangi pun tiba. Rumah tangga mereka kini bahagia, disinari radiasi cinta dengan tambahan nyawa pembawa senyum ceria.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo makan. Boneka beruangku ini pasti belum makan."

Earth mendorong sedikit tubuh Kao, membuat tubuh suaminya itu untuk duduk dengan sempurna. Mata mereka bertatap. Earth otomatis memberikan senyuman manisnya. Semakin hari, Earth semakin mencintai Kao.

Tatapan Earth membuat Kao merasa hangat. Fakta bahwa Earth juga mencintainya membuat Kao dengan mudah mengungkapkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia tak ragu mencintai Earth, dia tak ragu memuja Earth, dan dia tak ragu menyentuh Earth. Walaupun kadang masih sering kaku dan kikuk menghiasi mereka.

"Boleh aku menciummu dulu?"

Pertanyaan Kao dibalas dengan tawa puas dari mulut Earth. Earth memukul pundak Kao pelan. "Apa perlu aku jawab?" tanya Earth sambil mencolek hidung Kao dengan genit.

Dengan senyuman kecil, Kao mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Earth. Membuat napas mereka saling menggelitik. Earth terkekeh, dia langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kao.

Karena Kao terasa sangat lama, akhirnya Earth lebih dulu mencium Kao. Dia mengigit pelan bibir Kao. Setelah itu Earth membuka mulutnya ketika lidah Kao meminta izin untuk menjelajah. Memang ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi sifat kaku dan kikuk Kao tak pernah gagal menghadirkan letupan kembang api di dada Earth, layaknya ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman pertama untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sungguh, dia semakin mencintai Kao.

Begitu juga Kao, dia semakin jatuh dalam pesona Earth, sosok yang dia cintai sepenuh jiwa dan raga.

**=** **T** **bc=**

Hai! Barangkali ada yang masih mau baca. Hehe.

Aku kangen dengan cerita ini. Untuk berikutnya akan aku usahakan kembali rutin up. 

Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya. Semoga masih betah, ya :)


	29. Breaking News

_Trigger warning:_ ada sedikit candaan 18+  
  


***

**

*  
  
  
  
  
  


Earth menggelayut di lengan kiri Kao, tempat favoritnya. Detak jantung Kao bisa dengan sempurna ia rasakan dengan posisi itu. Mereka melangkah bersama dengan sedikit pelan. Maklum saja, sang Papa Beruang sudah mulai berani menegur Earth jika Earth berjalan seenaknya. Memang Earth kadang lupa kalau ada nyawa baru di perutnya. Dia masih dengan santai berlari, melompat jika senang, bahkan memeluk Kao dengan berlebihan sampai tubuhnya menubruk Kao.

Mereka sedang menuju ruang kerja Fluke. Hari ini adalah jadwal cek bulanan untuk malaikat kecil mereka. Bulan kedepalan. Dan hari ini adalah kali pertama pergantian dokter. Mendekati hari perkiraan lahir, Earth lebih memilih untuk mengganti dokter kandungannya menjadi Fluke.

Awalnya Fluke menolak. Ia tak mau melihat Kao. _Khawatir emosi tersulut_ , katanya.

Namun satu waktu Earth menceritakan bahwa malaikat kecil di dalam perutnya begitu aktif menari-nari dan mungkin bermain bola di dalam sana. Yang jelas, Earth lebih sering meringis karena gerakan malaikat kecilnya itu. Mendengar itu, Fluke pun luluh. Ia mau menangani Earth. Dengan catatan tidak boleh ada Kao.

Fluke sudah sengaja mengosongkan jadwal untuk Earth, dia tak mau calon ponakan pertamanya menunggu. Ini perlakuan spesial untuk Earth setelah Kao diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Fluke. Walaupun perceraian sudah dibatalkan, Fluke masih terus mengomel dan sensitif pada Kao. Ia masih sering memberi ceramah panjang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kao.

Waktu itu, ketika mereka mengumumkan rujuk, Kao menjadi sasaran empuk amarah Fluke. Earth hanya bisa memberi tatapan prihatin pada Kao. Saking emosinya, Fluke sempat menendang Kao. Ohm bahkan sempat menjadi korban bogem mentah ketika Ohm berusaha melerai. Kalau saja Earth tak menangis, mungkin Kao sudah babak belur dan tak berbentuk waktu itu.

Melihat Kao hanya diam menerima semua tendangan dan pukulan Fluke, Earth menangis sambil terus memeluk Kao dan mengiba agar Fluke menghentikan tingkah barbarnya. Dia benar-benar tak mau Kao dipukuli. Kao sendiri hanya bisa mengusap kepala Earth sambil mengucapkan kalimat "Tenang, aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu Fluke bagaimana?

Setelah melihat Earth menangis dengan sendu, dia melipat tangan di dada sambil mendengkus. Tatapan tajam terus tertuju pada Kao yang tak pernah berhenti menenangkan Earth. Ohm hanya bisa mengembuskan napas dan memberi tatapan penuh arti meminta maaf pada Kao. Itu saja sudah cukup beruntung karena Fluke tak melaporkan kasus perceraian pada orang tua Kao dan Earth.

"Wah, ponakanku datang!"

Barusan Fluke menjerit kelewat antusias menyambut Earth dengan suara melengking. Kao membuka pintu semakin lebar agar Earth bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Merasa diladeni, Earth yang senang kini separuh berlari untuk beradu pelukan dengan Fluke.

" _Nong Moo_ , hati-hati."

Kao menggaruk keningnya pelan, gestur khawatir sekaligus tak habis pikir dari seorang Kao. Earth sama sekali tak mengacuhkan tegurannya. Malah kini Fluke ikut gabung dalam suasana 'Kao tak terlihat'.

Tanpa mengacuhkan keberadaan kao, mereka berdua sudah sibuk di ranjang periksa pasien. Bersiap untuk menjalani proses _scan_ USG.

"Kapan kalian liburan?"

Akhirnya, Fluke menoleh pada Kao. Tatapan sengit masih terhias sampai sekarang. Entahlah, Fluke masih begitu kesal pada Kao. Kesalnya melebihi kekesalan Earth pada Kao.

"Akhir pekan depan," ucap Kao lalu bergerak memosisikan diri untuk duduk di dekat ranjang. Dia juga ingin melihat Earth diperiksa.

"Siapa yang menginjinkanmu duduk di sini?!" tanya Fluke dengan nada tinggi. Dia mendelik tajam. "Tunggu di situ!" bentak Fluke sambil menunjuk meja kerjanya dengan dagu.

"Tap—"

Ucapan Kao terpotong. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya karena kini Fluke sudah berbalik untuk menghadapnya secara penuh dengan air muka kesal dan tak sudi terpampang jelas. Tatapan tajamnya membuat suasana mencekam, lengkap dengan tangan berkacak di pinggang.

"Sayang, tunggu sebentar di situ, ya! Tidak akan lama, _kok_ ," ucap Earth sambil memberi kode pada Kao untuk menuruti Fluke. Tentu Earth tak mau suaminya kembali menjadi sasaran latih tinju untuk Fluke.

Mau tak mau Kao menurut. Dia selalu lemah dengan semua permintaan Earth.

Tak lama kemudian Fluke menggeser tirai menutup ranjang periksa secara utuh dan memutus pandangan Kao pada Earth. Setelah itu, suara kekehan Fluke dan Earth terdengar. Sungguh, Kao ingin sekali mengintip. Tapi jika mengingat wajah seram Fluke, dia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niat. Kao mau tak mau menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia tak mau Earth kembali menangis karena melihat Kao dipukuli Fluke.

Setelah waktu bergulir sekitar lima menitan, tirai terbuka, menampakkan Earth yang tengah kesusahan untuk bangkit. Refleks Kao melebarkan langkah dan menghampiri Earth. Membantu Earth untuk bisa bangkit dengan sempurna dan turun dari ranjang pemeriksaan.

Fluke bagaimana?

Dengan langkah diva dia sudah duduk cantik di kursi kerjanya. Dia mengutak-atik komputer sebentar sambil menunggu Earth dan Kao sampai di depan Fluke.

Fluke mengalihkan perhatian pada Kao dan Earth. Menggeser kacamatanya untuk bertengger di atas kepala.

"Selama hamil, sudah berapa kali kalian bermain?"

Kao dan Earth hanya bertatap sebentar. Alis mereka sama-sama mengerut, tak mengerti maksud Fluke. _Bermain?_

Mereka kini bahkan sama-sama menatap Fluke, meminta penjelasan.

Melihat raut bingung sepasang manusia di hadapannya, Fluke langsung membuat lingkaran dengan jemari tangan kanan. Jari telunjuk tangan kirinya dia gerakkan keluar masuk di lingkaran tangan kanan tadi. Fluke dengan kelakuan ajaibnya.

Telinga Kao memerah begitu mengerti maksud Fluke. Earth sendiri juga sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Senyuman malu-malu terpajang di sana.

"Hei ... aku bertanya!" gertak Fluke sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja. "Pakai malu-malu segala. Kalian bukan anak remaja, ya!"

Kao dan Earth hanya bertatap sebentar, seolah berbagai kode tentang siapa yang harus menjelaskan.

"Ah ... i-itu ...." Entah mengapa Earth terbata.

"Tidak pernah," ucap Kao tegas. "Aku tak mau membuat Earth tak nyaman. Dia akan kesakitan bukan?" tanya Kao dengan wajah serius.

Bukannya menjawab, Fluke malah tertawa. Tertawa dengan sangat puas.

"Tapi tangan kami bermain, _kok_."

Celetukan Earth berhasil menjadi rem bagi tawa Fluke. Kao kini ikut memperhatikan Earth. Memang benar, selama Earth hamil, mereka hanya menggunakan tangan. Kegiatan penetrasi mau tak mau dihentikan. Kao tak mau mengganggu tidur malaikat kecilnya.

"Dan kalian puas hanya dengan tangan?" tanya Fluke dengan nada meledek.

Kao dengan cepat menggeleng berkali-kali, tanpa ragu.

Giliran Earth yang kini terkaget. Kao tak pernah protes ketika tangan Earth bermain di pusakanya. Bahkan sesekali mulutnya ikut serta. Tentu ini berita baru bagi Earth. Kao tak pernah bilang kalau dia tidak puas. Dalam konteks bercanda, Earth merasa terkhianati. Ia smpai mencubit Kao dengan gemas.

Tawa Fluke kembali mengisi ruangan. Dia bahkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah merasa yang dilakukan Kao dan Earth adalah hal bodoh. "Liburan nanti, bermainlah seperti biasa. Kandunganmu kuat dan sehat. Dia tak akan terguncang hanya karena hentakan pinggang yang liar dari si bodoh ini," ucap Fluke menasihati. "Itu malah bagus untuk membuka jalan, seperti induksi alami."

Wajah Kao dan Earth memerah. Mereka sungguh tak tahu akan itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama malu untuk bertanya hal terkait itu pada orang lain.

"Dan satu lagi, anak-anak kalian pasti senang kalau kalian sering ajak bicara," ucap Fluke sambil membuat senyuman lebar terpajang di wajah cantik nan galak miliknya. Tangannya sibuk menggosok-gosokkan tangan setelah ditetesi _hand sanitizer._

" _Hah_?"

Suara kaget Earth mengisi ruangan. Fluke sampai berhenti menggosok tangannya. Ia menatap Earth dengan serius seolah bertanya ada apa.

"Maksudmu?" ujar Earth dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Fluke agak ketus.

"Anak-anak?" Earth mengulang kata-kata Fluke tadi.

Kini gantian Fluke yang juga bingung. Ia menatap Earth yang kini menampakkan wajah keheranan lalu beralih pada Kao yang kini matanya juga membesar.

Fluke hanya mengangguk. " _Yes._ Anak-anak," tukas Fluke. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Kembar?" tanya Kao _to the point._

Kini giliran Fluke yang resmi bingung. " _Loh_ , kalian tidak tahu?"

Mata Kao membesar. Suara kesiap kaget pun lolos begitu saja dari mulut Earth, menunjukkan bahwa sang pembawa malaikat sama kagetnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak tahu kalau malaikat dalam perut Earth tak hanya satu.

Bagaimana bisa mereka tak sadar?

Fluke dengan tergesa membuka dokumen riwayat pemeriksaan kandungan Earth dari dokter sebelumnya. Dengan jelas di situ tertera kalau anak mereka kembar. Dengan penuh emosi dia separuh mencampakkan dokumen itu ke atas meja—lalu menunjuk-nunjuk dengan berlebihan agar pasangan di depannya melihat keterangan bahwa anak mereka kembar.

"Heiii! Bisa-bisanya kalian tidak sadar! Di sini ada keterangannya!"

Kao menoleh pada Earth yang kini menepuk jidad sendiri diiringi mulut membulat. Tak henti-henti ia terkesiap. Seperti ditampar ingatannya, Earth sadar, dokternya dulu sudah pernah memberi tahu kalau ada dua biji. Earth pikir itu artinya anak laki-laki, rupanya dua anak.

Fluke memutar bola mata kesal sendiri. Kao hanya menatap Earth dengan mata membesar dan wajah datar. Datar kali ini terbaca sebagai _kelewat kaget._ Sedangkan Earth hanya memajang cengiran lebar sambil menggelayut pada Kao. Sedikit bertingkah imut agar Kao tak ceramah panjang setelah ini.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Semoga _chapter_ ini bisa diterima dan dinikmati. 

Sampai jumpa beberapa hari lagi dengan paket cerita liburannya KaoEarth yang isinya hanya gula-gula semua :)


	30. I'm Sorry, Nong Moo!

***

**

*

Earth berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Memilih beberapa lembar untuk dimasukkan ke koper miliknya dan juga Kao. Momen yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak awal pernikahan pun datang. Rencananya akhir pekan ini dia dan Kao akan ke Maladewa, untuk mengeksekusi liburan yang terus tertunda, bahkan hampir dua tahun umur pernikahan mereka.

Perut Earth sudah semakin besar dan sangat kencang. Gurat-gurat kulit yang tertarik terlihat begitu jelas. Maklum saja, sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan soalnya. Hampir tiap malam, sebelum tidur, Kao punya kegiatan baru, yaitu mengolesi perut buncit Earth dengan pelembab. Kata Fluke supaya kulit Earth tak terlalu terasa nyeri dan mengurangi kemungkinan sisa-sisa tanda kehamilan di perut Earth.

Kao sebelumnya memaksa untuk membiarkan garis kehamilan itu muncul, baginya Earth tetap indah apa pun yang terjadi. Tapi tentu itu lain dengan Earth, dia merasa itu akan mengganggu pemandangan, dan dia ingin selalu sempurna di mata Kao. Tentunya memang ada alasan lain, kulitnya yang terus merenggang karena pertumbuhan sang malaikat kecil terasa nyeri dan sedikit menyiksa. Pelembab itu membuat kulitnya terasa sedikit lebih nyaman dan bebas dari rasa gatal-gatal.

Oh, ya, soal liburan ini, Earth sebenarnya sudah bilang akan lebih baik mereka berlibur bersama malaikat kecil mereka setelah lahiran saja nanti. Tapi, lagi-lagi pemikiran Earth dan Kao berbeda. Kao dengan wajar datarnya memaksa kalau mereka harus berlibur berdua sebelum malaikat kecil mereka lahir. Kao masih merasa bersalah karena terus gagal berlibur berdua dengan Earth.

Menurut buku _Panduan Menjadi Ayah yang Baik_ yang Kao baca, sebisa mungkin Earth harus merasa rileks sebelum proses melahirkan. Itu akan membantu untuk menyiapkan diri menghadapi proses melahirkan yang sangat menguras energi jiwa dan raga. Earth jelas senang, bagaimana pun juga dirinyalah yang diuntungkan dengan segala perlakuan Kao yang begitu menyayanginya.

Ya, Kao begitu menyayangi Earth dan sekarang Kao sudah tak ragu menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Tentu saja itu atas bimbingan Earth yang begitu sabar.

Memang wajah Kao masih sering terlihat sangat datar, tapi setidaknya senyuman sederhana sudah bisa muncul ketika Kao merasa senang. Dia bahkan sudah bisa menegur Earth jika menurutnya Earth kelewat mandiri, ingin mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, dan kadang sedikit ceroboh. Bukankah itu suatu kemajuan pesat? Kao sudah lebih terbuka mengatakan apa isi kepalanya. Dia juga sudah dengan mudah mengatakan pendapat yang berbeda dengan Earth.

Boa yang masih menangani terapi Kao, mengatakan bahwa syaraf otak Kao sudah mulai bisa merespon bermacam stimulus. Waktu itu Kao sempat meneteskan air mata di kelas terapi. Boa memutar video yang menampilkan seorang bayi prematur di inkubator. Kao tak sadar bahwa dirinya menangis. Dia tahu dirinya menangis justru ketika Boa menawarkan kotak tisu dan kemejanya sudah sedikit basah karena ada tetesan air mata.

Sungguh jika diingat lagi reaksi Kao waktu itu tak akan pernah gagal membuat Earth terkekeh. Kao tak mau bertatapan dengan Earth begitu selesai sesi terapi. Dia memasang kacamata hitam dan sebisa mungkin tak bicara. Sepertinya dia malu ketahuan menangis. Tentu Earth bahagia. Saking bahagianya dia terus menjahili Kao. Dengan sengaja mencari-cari dan memaksa arah wajah Kao agar mereka terus bertatap mata.

.

.

_"Kau menangis_ _,_ _ya? Lucunya,"_ goda Earth pada sang suami.

_"Tidak, aku rasa ada debu tadi."_ Kao dengan nada datarnya berkilah.

_"_ _Mhm_ _... jangan berbohong,_ _S_ _ayang. Kau tadi menangis!"_

Kao kembali menyangkal dengan nada datarnya. _"Tidak, itu karena debu."_

_"Hihihi_ _._ _Oke_ _..._ _debu. Boneka beruangku ini lucu sekali."_

.

.

Earth masih terkekeh sambil memasukkan helai pakaian yang akan mereka bawa. Memang mereka hanya akan berlibur empat hari, karena tenggat waktu kerjaan Kao sudah begitu dekat. Kao tak tenang jika berlama-lama meninggalkan proyek. Untungnya Earth sepaham dengan itu. Selama mereka berdua tanpa ada gangguan dari orang lain, empat hari saja cukup. Earth tak mau kerjaan Kao terbengkalai.

Earth sendiri sudah mengambil cuti seminggu, dengan perkiraan dia harus mempersiapkan barang-barang liburan mereka dan sehari dua hari setelahnya untuk istirahat dari kelelahan semasa liburan. Ya ... buat jaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu dia benar-benar lelah sehabis liburan.

Satu suara berisik nan gaduh dari teras rumah menarik perhatian Earth. Dengan sedikit kesusahan dia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia melangkah pelan sambil memegang perutnya, baru saja malaikat kecil bermain bola di dalam sana. Dia ingin memastikan suara berisik yang berasal dari teras, persis di ambang pintu masuk. Jelas itu bukan Kao, karena Kao biasanya pulang pukul tujuh malam, sedangkan ini baru pukul empat sore.

Earth melanjutkan langkahnya. Menuju kegaduhan di ambang pintu masuk. Dia melipir ke jendela, sekadar untuk mengintip ada apa di teras rumahnya. Setelah melihat apa yang ada di teras, Earth langsung menuju pintu, membuka pintunya selebar mungkin.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

Orang yang ditegur pun mendongak dari ponselnya. "Ah ... syukurlah. Aku kesusahan mencari namamu di daftar kontak," ucap sosok itu dengan wajah lega. "Minggir kau!" sambung sosok itu lalu mengigit ponselnya.

Earth menurut. Membiarkan sosok itu masuk ke rumahnya dengan kotak yang berkali-kali lebih besar dari tubuh si tamu. Earth menatap kotak besar yang disimpan dengan separuh terbanting di lantai ruang tamu. Dia menyentuhnya sedikit. Setelah itu dia terkekeh begitu melihat si tamu memegang pundak dan pinggangnya dengan wajah meringis. Encok mungkin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Earth masih berusaha menebak isi kotak itu.

Si tamu tak menjawab, dia kini duduk di sofa, dan dengan santai langsung menaikkan kakinya di meja. "Suamimu itu, ingin belajar romantis."

Earth megernyitkan alisnya. Tak paham dengan ucapan tamunya.

"Hei, hei ... ambilkan aku minum dulu. Aku benar-benar lelah mengangkut kotak ini."

Earth yang masih dalam posisi berdiri pun menurut, melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas jus untuk tamunya. "Ada apel dan jeruk. Kau mau yang mana?" teriak Earth dari dapur pada tamunya.

"Jeruk saja,” jawab sang tamu kelewat cepat. “Di gelas besar, ya! Aku benar-benar haus," tambah sang tamu dengan berteriak pula. "Air mineral juga, Earth!" Sang tamu kembali berteriak beberapa satu detik kemudian.

Earth memutar bola matanya, tak heran sebenarnya dengan perilaku si tamu, Sammy. Sammy sudah seperti kakak sendiri, jadi dengan enteng dia menyebutkan keinginannya. "Oke!" Earth balas berteriak untuk menjawab Sammy.

Setelah dua gelas minuman siap, Earth kembali ke ruang tamu. Dia langsung meletakkan dua gelas itu di meja. Sammy yang sudah mulai membuka kotak yang dia bawa kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke gelas yang Earth bawa. Dengan cepat dia menghabiskan setengah gelas jus jeruk dingin, setelah itu dia meminum air mineral juga sedikit. Sepertinya memang benar-benar haus.

"Entahlah kau ingat atau tidak, yang jelas Kao bilang ini pilihanmu. Aku sendiri tak tahu, Kao hanya memasukkan sejumlah uang ke rekeningku, lalu meminta tolong agar aku membelikannya," ucap Sammy sambil merobek plastik bungkusan kotak besar. "Suamimu itu tak tahan kalau menunggu waktu antre antar gratis oleh toko. Kalau benar kita menggunakan jasa itu, kita harus menunggu antrian sampai tujuh hari. Kao memaksaku untuk membawa sendiri. Dia tak sadar kalau barang ini besar sekali. Seenaknya saja. Katanya dia tak mau kau menunggu. Dasar!"

Mulut Earth membundar kaget, dia langsung mengusap-usap pundak Sammy, memijatnya pelan. "Maafkan suamiku, ya! Dia sudah menyusahkanmu. Maafkan."

Sammy hanya menikmati pijatan Earth, dia seperti lupa dengan kesalnya. "Naik sedikit ... yak, yak, di situ ... agak kencang." Setelah itu Sammy mendesah, dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati kerja tangan Earth yang dirasa seperti percikan surga.

Earth menuruti kemauan Sammy dengan terkekeh. Sammy pantas mendapat pijatan atas kerja kerasnya membawa kotak besar misterius itu. "Memangnya itu apa?"

Kepala Sammy sedikit menoleh. "Kau benar-benar lupa? Ini kan kau yang pilih," ucap Sammy dan menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Earth. "Kao bilang begitu," tegas Sammy.

Earth berusaha mengingat barang-barang yang ia pilih. Memang sudah dari trimester kedua, dirinya dan Kao rajin mengunjungi toko dan juga melihat-lihat toko _online_ untuk mencari berbagai jenis keperluan anak mereka. Tapi seingat Earth, dia tak pernah menyuruh Kao untuk menyuruh Sammy membelikan barang yang mereka inginkan.

"Kata Kao, ini _stroller_ yang kau inginkan. Yang ada desain batman dan superman, sesuai keinginanmu. Sudah sebulan lalu kupesan, dan barangnya baru selesai."

Earth pun ingat barang yang dimaksud. Wajah ceria pun terpampang. Dia bertepuk tangan lalu menghampiri kotak besar itu, meninggalkan Sammy yang kini menggeliatkan kepalanya untuk lebih rileks.

Ini adalah _stroller_ dengan desain khusus. Tak mudah menemukannya di sembarang tempat. Earth dan Kao sampai menjejalahi seluruh toko di kota, namun hasilnya nihil. Setelah lelah mencari, akhirnya Earth menemukan satu toko _online_ yang bisa membuat _stroller_ sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Padahal tadinya mereka sudah putus asa dan memutuskan untuk memakai _stroller_ biasa saja. Namun Kao memaksa, anak pertama mereka harus mendapat semua hal yang spesial. Lagi-lagi Kao dengan obsesinya untuk menjadi ayah yang baik.

Tentu Earth senang, malaikat kecil di perutnya juga menari girang, seolah tahu bahwa isi kotak besar itu untuk mereka.

=0_0=

"Kau sudah bilang pada Earth?"

Suasana kota kembali ramai ketika sang malam mulai memeluk dunia. Kao tengah memacu mobilnya menuju rumah. Tadinya perjalanannya tenang, namun kini tidak lagi. Dia kini sedang berbicara dengan Fluke melalui telepon. Fluke memang tengah naik pitam pada Kao. Menurut Fluke, Kao selalu bertindak semaunya. Begitu pula pendapat Kao terhadap Fluke.

"Aku masih di jalan."

"Jangan banyak alasan!" bentak Fluke di ujung sana.

"Apa harus kita _video_ _call_ saja supaya kau tahu kalau aku tak berbohong?" tanya Kao mulai malas dengan sepupunya.

"Aku tak bilang kau berbohong!" balas Fluke dengan suara jauh lebih sewot.

"Tapi, bicaramu tadi seperti tak percaya padaku," ucap Kao sambil mengembuskan napas, berusaha tenang.

"Aku hanya bilang kau banyak alasan," balas Fluke masih dengan nada sewot.

"Bukankah sama saja?"

"Jelas beda!" bentak Fluke. "Kau bisa melaju, supaya cepat sampai rumah, kan? Kau harus segera memberi tahu Earth!"

.

.

_Dua jam yang lalu._

_"Maladewa?? Kau gila? Yang benar saja, Bodoh!"_

Fluke tengah mengomeli Kao di ruang kerjanya. Niat awalnya, Kao datang untuk mengambil suplemen buat kandungan Earth. Akhirnya perbincangan mengenai rencanya liburan pun terbahas. Betapa kagetnya Kao ketika Fluke tiba-tiba saja membentak seperti itu. Bukankah Fluke yang selalu menyarankan berlibur?

" _Dia sudah delapan bulan lebih seminggu! Bahkan dalam hitungan jarimu dia akan melahirkan. Tak baik kalau berjalan jauh!_ " sambung Fluke sambil melipat tangan di dada.

" _Bukankah kau yang menyarankan liburan?_ " tanya Kao heran. Dia masih tak merasa melakukan kesalahan.

" _Memang! Aku pikir hanya berlibur biasa. Bukan ke luar negeri! Lagi pula aku menyarankannya dari trimester kedua. Bukan trimester ketiga begini!_ " bentak Fluke bahkan sambil menepuk mejanya. _"Batalkan tiket ke Maladewa!"_

Kao menggeleng cepat. Dia sudah menyusun rencana matang-matang untuk mengistimewakan Earth di Maladewa.

_"Kau mau membahayakan mereka? Liburan di puncak saja, atau pantai tepian kota. Jangan Maladewa!"_ sambung Fluke dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

"Tapi bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya?" tanya Kao polos. Dia tak siap melihat wajah kecewa Earth.

"Itu urusanmu! Gaya sekali kau selalu membaca buku 'Panduan menjadi ayah yang baik' tapi tak tahu bahwa setelah bulan ke delapan disarankan tidak berjalan jauh. Apalagi anak kembar begitu!"

Kao mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir mobil. Napasnya diembuskan secara perlahan. Fluke, sepupunya itu, selalu tahu kata-kata pedas untuk menjatuhkan harga diri Kao. Untungnya Kao sudah terbiasa. Namun, tetap saja, ada rasa tak senang di sana. Ingin rasanya Kao menutup mulut Fluke dengan lakban. Walau pun Kao yakin setelah itu dia akan dimarahi Earth.

Kadang Kao heran, dia saja—yang sudah mengenal Fluke bertahun-tahun—bisa merasa Fluke itu menyebalkan, apalagi orang lain? Sungguh, Ohm adalah pria luar biasa, mampu membuat Fluke bertekuk lutut.

"Aku tak siap melihat wajah kecewa Earth," ucap Kao menyambung pembicaraan.

"Itu urusanmu. Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya jangan ke Maladewa! Ingat, aku ini dokter Earth! kalau ada apa-apa dengan Earth dan bayinya, aku harus bertanggung jawab!"

Kao menghembuskan napas. "Oke, oke. Akan kubicarakan dengan Earth nanti."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Fluke, Kao menutup teleponnya. Dia tak tahan terus mendengar ocehan sepupu galaknya itu. Yang perlu dipikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyampaikan semua ini pada Earth. Wajah bahagia Earth selalu memancar jika membahas liburan di Maladewa.

Jelas saja, sudah hampir dua tahun dia menginginkan liburan dan makan malam romantis di pantai. Tentu ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, ‘kan? Wajar saja Earth senang, dan Kao tak tega menghapus wajah ceria Earth itu.

Gemuruh di dada Kao menjadi, tinggal satu belokan maka dia akan sampai di rumah. Sampai saat ini otaknya masih berpikir, bersusah payah mengatur kalimat yang akan diucapkan pada Earth nanti. Bisa dia bayangkan wajah ceria Earth akan berganti dengan kerutan cemberut. Kao tak suka itu. Kao ingin Earth terus tersenyum karenanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kao langsung memarkirkan mobil di garasi. Dia berdiam sebentar, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bicara pada Earth. Setelah cukup yakin, Kao pun melangkah menuju rumah. Dia terus memanjatkan doa agar Earth mengerti bahwa keputusan membatalkan ke Maladewa murni karena khwatir akan malaikat kecil di perut Earth.

Ketika membuka pintu, Kao terkaget. Earth sudah menunggunya, berdiri di samping rak sepatu dekat pintu, dengan senyuman ceria. Tubuhnya terbungkus kaos super besar untuk membuat dirinya nyaman.

"Selamat datang, Suamiku!" pekik Earth dengan tangan terangkat ke atas.

Kaos yang dia pakai terangkat sedikit, sampai-sampai pangkal pahanya terekspos. Memang, semenjak hamil besar Earth hanya memakai celana dalam saja ketika di rumah. Jujurnya itu sangat menguji kesabaran Kao. Berulang kali Kao hanya terpaksa puas memandangi paha Earth yang kini sedikit berisi, bawaan hamil.

Earth memeluk Kao dengan tenaga berlebihan. Dia lupa dengan keberadaan perut besarnya. Setelah itu Earth meringis lalu mengelus perutnya.

Kao ikut mengelus perut Earth. Malaikat kecil mereka menggeliat. Sepertinya tak senang tidurnya diganggu. "Hei ... hati-hati."

Earth hanya menyengir. Matanya menyipit dengan pipi membuntal lucu. "Hehe ... aku kelewat bahagia," ucap Earth lalu mencium pipi Kao, tepat di dekat titik hitam di bawah mata kanannya. Tangannya terkalung di leher Kao, dan kakinya sedikit berjinjit.

Jujurnya Kao senang disambut seperti ini, Earth tampak begitu menggemaskan. Tapi, di sisi lain Kao juga bingung kenapa Earth bisa sesenang ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Kao melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Earth, menopang pasangannya yang berjinjit itu.

Earth melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya masih terkalung di leher Kao. Dia menatap mata Kao dengan senyuman ceria. Kao merasa hangat karena Earth seribu kali lebih indah ketika tersenyum seperti ini. Rasa bingung yang ingin dia utarakan pun terbungkam, dia hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengindahi wajah pasangannya itu.

Earth paham kebingungan Kao. Dia langsung menarik lengan suaminya, menyeretnya menuju satu kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk malaikat kecil mereka. Setelah sampai di sana, Earth langsung menunjuk _stroller_ yang tadi Sammy antarkan. "Aku suka sekali!" pekik Earth lalu mendekat ke arah _stroller._ Dia terkekeh sambil mendorong-dorong _stroller_ itu keliling ruangan, separuh berlari.

Langkah Kao melebar, dia menghentikan Earth. "Sudah, sudah," ucap Kao melepas tangan Earth dari _stroller_ lalu kembali menyimpan barang itu di ujung kamar.

Earth menggelayut lengan kiri Kao. "Aku suka sekali, " ucap Earth lagi.

Kao memberikan senyuman kecilnya. Dia mengecup kening Earth sebentar. Earth pun terkekeh senang. Dia sengaja mendongak dan mengecup bibir Kao juga sebentar. Setelah itu, mata mereka bertatap sejenak, tepat di saat Kao ingin mendekat lalu memagut alat bicara pasangannya, Earth menahan pundak Kao. Dia lalu mencolek hidung Kao. "Kau bau!" ucap Earth sambil menutup hidungnya sendiri, dia masih terkekeh. "Mandilah, setelah itu kita kemas barang untung berlibur, ya."

Gemuruh kembali hadir di dada Kao. Padahal tadi dia sempat lupa. Tapi memang tampaknya perihal tujuan liburan harus segera dibicarakan.

"Nong Moo ..."

Jantung Kao berdetak cepat. Mata Earth masih terfokus pada Kao, lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya. Betapa Kao tak ingin senyuman itu memudar. Untuk menenangkan diri, dia menarik lengan Earth menuju satu sofa di sisi kamar. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. Setelah itu dia menatap mata Earth dalam diam.

Earth memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Ada apa?" Telapak tangan Earth menangkup Wajah Kao. "Kenapa wajah suamiku ini kusut sekali?" Tangan Earth bergerak mengelus-elus pipi Kao, seolah dengan demikian kekusutan wajah sang suami berkurang.

Kao mengembuskan napas lagi. Dia senang diperlakukan manis oleh Earth. Jujurnya itu sedikit membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dan menjadi lebih berani untuk bicara. Setidaknya rencana ke Maladewa kali ini batal karena ada yang lebih penting, keselamatan malaikat kecil mereka. Kao yakin, Earth pasti mengerti. Earth tentu ingin yang terbaik untuk malaikat kecil mereka juga, _'kan_?

"Sepertinya kita harus batal ke Maladewa."

Kao terus menatap Earth. Dia merasa hampa, tangan Earth tak lagi membelai pipinya. Raut bingung terpampang jelas di wajah Earth.

"Tiba-tiba begini?"

Tanpa ada koordinasi otak, Kao kini berlutut di depan Earth. Dia lalu memeluk Earth tepat di perut, tepat di mana malaikat kecil mereka berada. Wajahnya dibenamkan di perut Earth yang membuncit. "Maaf, aku terlalu yakin dan memaksamu untuk ke Maladewa. Maaf, aku memberi harapan palsu."

"Hei ... Sayang, kau ini kenapa?"

Kao mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri bertatapan dengan Earth yang kini menarik-narik lengannya untuk kembali duduk di sofa. "Fluke bilang perjalanan jauh akan bahaya untuk anak kita."

Suara Kao begitu lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk. Earth yang hanya diam membuat Kao takut tentang Earth yang bisa jadi benar-benar kecewa. Karena Earth hanya diam, Kao memutuskan untuk menatap Earth. Dia mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat kerutan tak senang di wajah Earth.

Setelah itu Kao kaget, ternyata Earth tersenyum. Tak ada wajah yang berkerut. Tangannya bahkan kini kembali mengusap pipi Kao. Senyuman Earth barusan seolah membuat Kao merasa mendapat kekuatan untuk lanjut berbicara.

Setelah menghapus segala keraguan, Kao kembali bicara. "Fluke bilang, lebih baik liburan di pantai pinggir kota atau di puncak saja. Maafkan aku karena sempat memaksa ke Maladewa," ucap Kao sambil menatap Earth.

Wajahnya memang tak begitu banyak menampakkan emosi, tapi percayalah di dalam otaknya sana, Kao tengah berkecamuk. Dia tak suka kalau harus mengecewakan Earth, dan Earth bisa melihat semuanya dari binar mata Kao.

Yang terjadi kemudian membuat Kao merasa hangat. Earth terkekeh. Matanya sampai mengerut sipit dengan pipi membuat buntalan. Tangannya masih mengusap pipi Kao. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Mata Kao membesar, dia kaget. "Kau tak marah?"

Pertanyaan Kao begitu polos bagi Earth. Earth kembali menggeleng sambil terkekeh. "Untuk apa marah? Bukankah alasannya untuk anak kita?"

Kao mengangguk. Tatapan matanya benar-benar melembut, lega dengan reaksi Earth yang dirasa begitu membuatnya terpesona. Tangan Earth masih mengusap pipinya. "Yang penting kita bisa bersantai, berduaan saja dengan malaikat kecil kita, ‘kan?"

Kao mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Earth.

Earth pun kembali tersenyum. "Kalau pilihannya villa di puncak atau pantai pinggir kota, Aku memilih pantai pinggir kota. Kita bisa menganggap kalau sedang di Maladewa, 'kan?"

Kao mengangguk lagi. Dia mengembuskan napasnya lalu memegang tangan Earth yang masih tertempel di pipinya. Kao menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat dirinya dengan leluasa menciumi telapak tangan Earth. "Kau tak masalah kalau hanya di pantai pinggir kota?"

Earth mengangguk. Senyuman lebar tak pernah bosan terpajang di wajahnya yang semakin hari semakin indah bagi Kao. "Asal bersamamu, ke mana pun aku mau."

Seandainya bisa, mungkin Kao sudah tersenyum lebar sekarang. Apa daya, dia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman kecil yang bagi Earth sudah sama dengan senyuman lebar ala iklan pasta gigi.

"Maafkan Aku, Nong Moo." Kao kembali menciumi telapak tangan Earth.

Earth menarik tangannya. Dia terkekeh sebentar saat mata Kao membulat. "Kalau kau mau dimaafkan, peluk aku," ucap Earth mencolek hidung Kao.

Lagi-lagi Kao merasa hangat. Dia berterima kasih dengan Earth yang begitu mau mengerti dengan alasan untuk malaikat kecil mereka. Walau pun rasa senang kini melingkupi Kao, dirinya masih tetap merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi batal menghadiahi Earth liburan di Maladewa, sesuai bayangannya. Kao berjanji, dia akan menghadiahi Earth liburan di Maladewa nanti, mungkin bersama malaikat kecil mereka, sesuai keinginan Earth yang sebenarnya.

Rengekan Earth terdengar, membangunkan Kao dari rasa kagumnya pada Earth. Earth masih menunggu untuk dipeluk rupanya.

"Bukankah aku bau?" goda Kao pada Earth.

Earth mengeluarkan suara dengungan merengek. Dia mencubit pinggang Kao lalu menghamburkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kao. Dia menghirup aroma keringat Kao yang bercampur sisa parfum dan debu lokasi proyek.

Kao sempat khawatir sejenak. Seperti biasa, Earth sering lupa kalau perutnya tengah membuncit. Namun dia memutuskan untuk juga melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Earth. Hidungnya menempel sempurna pada lekukan leher dan pundak Earth.

"Kau memang bau," ucap Earth sambil mengayunkan badannya ke kanan dan kekiri. Dia menikmati hangatnya tubuh Kao. "Tapi aku suka dengan baumu ... suamiku ... dan ayah dari anak-anakku."

Letupan kembang api hadir sahut-menyahut di perut Kao. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan darah yang terasa mengalir begitu cepat. Ada rasa hangat menjalar di dalam tubuhnya.

Kao bersumpah, dia akan terus menjaga hartanya yang paling berharga. Harta berwujud Earth, pasangannya, dan juga dua malaikat kecil, yang sebentar lagi menyapa dunia.

**=TBC=**

Taraaa...

Sampai jumpa di chapter 'Liburan'nya KaoEarth dalam beberapa hari lagi ;)


End file.
